


Era una notte buia e tempestosa…

by Sabre_xy



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, It Was A Dark And Stormy Night, Tavern Brawl, a little gender bender, free reference to François-Timoléon de Choisy, historical true characters go far beyond fictional ones, l’abbé habillé en femme, rain pouring on Paris, strange things can happen on a dark and stormy night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 96,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabre_xy/pseuds/Sabre_xy
Summary: "C'è una luce nell'oscurità della vita di ognuno"Sembra che la fortuna abbia arriso a Oscar e Andrè questa notte, e che abbiano trovato l'aiuto di cui avevano bisogno... o forse no?Dopo aver bussato a lungo sotto la pioggia il portone d'ingresso si aprì con un cigolio sinistro e dall'oscurità dell'ingresso emerse una figura inquietante, magra e allampanata, con due profonde occhiaie scure sotto agli occhi. Fissandoli con uno sguardo vitreo pronunciò con voce appena udibile:"Desiderano?"(Chi sa da dove è presa l'ispirazione di questa intro? XD)Un "What if" d'ispirazione più che classica ... che mi serve a fare pace con una problematicissima Oscar...
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_Capitolo 1: Sul far della sera…_**  
  
Eppure sapeva esattamente cosa voleva dire!  
Aveva scelto accuratamente le parole che avrebbe pronunciato per cercare di convincere la Regina a tornare a Versailles e riprendere le udienze. Aveva passato l’intera serata precedente a pensare, a cercare di definire la forma più opportuna per il suo discorso, martoriando la tastiera del pianoforte con coloriture pesanti mentre la luce delle candele dava vita a scure ombre che sembravano danzare irrequiete al ritmo della musica, e alla fine lo aveva comunicato ad Andrè, che fino a quel momento era rimasto ad assistere in silenzio al suo duello con i tasti, in piedi accanto al pianoforte, come se dirlo a lui facesse diventare il suo ipotetico intento reale e vincolante.  
Come Comandante delle Guardie Reali non era certo suo compito, e sicuramente non suo diritto, dare consigli a sua Maestà, figuriamoci cercare di convincerla a fare alcunché. Suo Padre le avrebbe certamente detto che “se aveva tempo da perdere per pensare a certe cose avrebbe fatto meglio a impiegarlo ad allenarsi con la spada.”  
Le viene da sorridere amaramente.  
Ci aveva provato a continuare a svolgere regolarmente i suoi compiti, a ignorare le chiacchiere sempre più insistenti, le sempre più frequenti manifestazioni di scontento dei nobili che si recavano a Versailles per essere ricevuti da sua Maestà, per renderle omaggio o per chiedere il suo intervento per risolvere una situazione che richiedeva l’autorità conferita dalla sua posizione. Alla fine non ce l’aveva fatta a continuare a ignorare una situazione fattasi sempre più grave e insostenibile.  
“La famiglia reale e i nobili dovrebbero rimanere sempre uniti, ma comportandosi così farà trarre ai nobili le debite conseguenze…”  
Questa frase pronunciata dall’ennesimo aristocratico, che era stata costretta a invitare ad allontanarsi con la forza dei suoi uomini, a causa della violenta reazione per non aver trovato la Regina a Versailles per essere ricevuto in udienza dopo un lungo viaggio, l’aveva posta di fronte all’ovvietà di ciò di cui era cosciente già da tempo: non esiste una Reggia senza una Regina. Maria Antonietta doveva tornare a ricoprire il suo ruolo a Versailles, quello stesso ruolo che le garantiva gli agi di una vita dorata in una nazione ridotta alla fame.  
Tutto questo l’aveva portata a infrangere qualunque regola di protocollo, a violare i limiti della sua posizione e del suo ruolo, a dispetto di quello che le era stato insegnato da suo Padre e su cui aveva fondato la sua intera esistenza, e a recarsi al Petit Trianon, sfruttando, per farsi ricevere, la stessa poca propensione della Regina a rispettare le regole e il protocollo, che intendeva, di fatto, invitarla a riconsiderare.  
Si era così ritrovata opportunamente inginocchiata al cospetto di sua Maestà, comodamente adagiata su una delicata sedia intarsiata, nel salotto inondato dalla luce calda del primo pomeriggio, che rendeva ancora più accogliente l’ambiente raccolto, reso così riposante dai tenui toni pastello delle tappezzerie e dai vasi di delicati fiori di campo sparsi in ogni angolo. Era pronta a pronunciare quelle parole tanto necessarie, quando la risata di una bambina aveva improvvisamente fatto scomparire tutta la sua sicurezza. _Madame Royal_ si era precipitata nella stanza, infrangendo quel minimo di formalità imposta dal loro scambio di saluti e reclamando l’attenzione della madre. Tutto a un tratto il motivo della sua visita non le era parso più così essenziale, il suo ponderatissimo discorso non le era sembrato più così improcrastinabile. Le era ancora perfettamente chiara l’importanza del fatto che la Regina dovesse riprendere il suo posto a Corte per cercare di porre rimedio alla spaccatura sempre più profonda tra i nobili e la famiglia reale, solo, in quel preciso istante, improvvisamente, non si era più vista davanti la Regina, ma solo una madre e la sua bambina.  
Un inaspettato senso di serenità e tempore l’aveva invasa e aveva _sentito_ che poteva ancora rimandare il suo discorso, benché _sapesse_ che in realtà non era affatto così.  
Si era così ritrovata a passare quel pomeriggio in modo tanto diverso da quello che aveva programmato. Avvolta nella dolce tranquillità di passeggiate nei prati, di giochi e risa infantili; contornata dalla fiabesca irrealtà del piccolo palazzo e dei suoi artificiosamente naturali giardini, tutti i problemi le erano parsi improvvisamente distanti e si era lasciata cullare dalla tenerezza di quei momenti. Era stato sorprendentemente facile dimenticare per qualche ora il passato, il presente, la realtà, come se la delicatezza soffusa delle corolle delicate, la carezza della brezza leggera sulla pelle, la morbidezza del manto degli agnellini profumati[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_edn1) fossero riusciti come per magia a sopire quell’instancabile consigliere, che da sempre albergava nella sua testa e non perdeva occasione per indicarle quale fosse il comportamento più corretto, l’atteggiamento più opportuno, la cosa più giusta.  
Solo quando si era accomiatata, aveva cominciato a realizzare, come risvegliandosi da uno strano sogno, quanto realmente quella situazione l’avesse portata lontano dal suo controllatissimo centro, tanto che quando aveva trovato André ad attenderla all’uscita con i cavalli, si era sentita in dovere di giustificarsi, di rassicurarlo sul fatto che la prossima volta avrebbe portato a termine il suo compito, avrebbe convinto la Regina a tornare a Versailles esattamente come gli aveva annunciato la sera prima. Benché lui non avesse detto nulla, si era sentita in dovere di rassicurarlo, o forse di rassicurare se stessa, sul fatto che avrebbe tenuto fede al suo impegno, sul fatto che non sarebbe più stata distratta e confusa da quelle strane sensazioni che ancora faticava a capire.  
Quell’inspiegabile senso di pace e serenità, la quiete che sembrava averle pervaso la mente e il corpo e quel tepore al centro del petto per la prima volta avevano avuto la meglio sulla sua incrollabile, disciplinata e razionale volontà!  
L’ira era stata in passato, e forse era ancora, il suo punto debole, ma aveva imparato con il tempo a gestire il suo temperamento impetuoso, a riconoscere l’incalzare dei battiti del suo cuore quando la rabbia montava e rischiava di travolgere gli argini del suo controllo. André non era più dovuto intervenire per prevenire un suo gesto avventato, per evitare le possibili conseguenze di un’azione compiuta senza pensare, come quando aveva cercato di avventarsi a spada sguainata sul Duca di Germain nel bel mezzo di una piazza di Parigi.  
Aveva imparato presto ad asservire al controllato contegno a lei richiesto le inopportune reazioni del suo corpo: il fremito delle narici e le risa che le salivano alla gola quando André se ne usciva con una delle sue sagaci battute, a volte nel bel mezzo di un ricevimento a Versailles; il formicolio delle mani e la smorfia che sentiva affiorare sul viso per le chiacchiere insulse dei cortigiani; il tremito nervoso che sembrava voler impossessarsi delle sue gambe durante le lunghe ore di sorveglianza immobile durante i ricevimenti e le udienze alla Reggia.  
Sarebbe stata pronta a giurare che neanche André sarebbe stato più in grado di scorgere in lei i segni di quella strana smania che a volte le prendeva mentre si allenavano con la spada, quando il respiro si faceva più spesso di quello che poteva richiedere lo sforzo fisico, una morsa ormai familiare le prendeva la pancia e un’ondata di fuoco le inondava il petto e il volto, e sentiva il bisogno di serrare gli attacchi, di rinforzare le stoccate, fino a bloccare l’affondo incastrando le else delle spade, e scorgere anche in lui i segni dell’affanno, il sudore che imperla la pelle accaldata, con i visi tanto vicini da sentire sulle labbra le ventate roventi del respiro ingrossato.  
Quelle sensazioni inopportune avevano continuato a mettere alla prova la sua ferrea disciplina mentale, ma lei era diventata sempre più abile nel fronteggiare quelle sfide sempre più frequenti.  
Era uscita vittoriosa dai confronti con quell’impertinente del suo corpo, fino a quel pomeriggio, in cui il suo raziocinio sembrava essersi arreso di fronte all’immagine della sua Regina che giocava con i figli. Forse per lo stesso motivo era rimasta in silenzio quando le aveva chiesto se pensava che Fersen sarebbe venuto a trovarla quando fosse tornato dall’America, per questo non era affiorata alle sue labbra nessuna frase sensata, anche solo di circostanza. Eppure dopo quattro anni era certa di essere riuscita a mettere ordine anche in quel _disorientamento_ che le aveva procurato osservare il rafforzarsi del legame reciproco tra la sovrana e il conte.  
L’amore della sua Regina per i figli… l’amore della sua Regina per il Conte… Fersen che sembra essere parte essenziale di ciò che spinge Maria Antonietta a voler essere semplicemente una donna anziché una Regina… Fersen che rimane comunque legato a una donna che _deve_ essere una Regina… cosa c’è nell’evidenza di tutte queste cose che riesce a destabilizzarla tanto? Perché l’ostinazione di Maria Antonietta nell’opporsi a qualunque dovere o aspettativa per strappare a una vita programmata quello che desidera anziché indignarla sembra sempre mandarla in totale confusione? … a farla sentire come se andasse a colmare un specie di vuoto dentro di lei?  
Stava provando a trovare il bandolo di quei pensieri, a rimettere ordine nelle immagini dai colori tenui e soffusi della Regina con i suoi bambini, quelle sfumate di Maria Antonietta e di Fersen, avanzando al passo seguita da André, mentre la luce scarlatta del tramonto proiettava lunghe ombre scure davanti a loro, quando era comparso sul loro cammino un uomo, un reduce di ritorno dalla guerra in America, che avanzava claudicante sorreggendosi a lungo bastone, la testa e il braccio avvolti in vistose fasciature. Si era rivolto a loro chiedendo indicazioni per il villaggio di Chevreuse, doveva recarsi lì per consegnare qualcosa alla famiglia di un suo compagno d’armi che non aveva fatto ritorno.  
Ancora una volta era rimasta senza parole, non aveva saputo rispondere a una semplice richiesta d’indicazioni, era rimasta a fissarlo con un’espressione smarrita, come travolta da quel pensiero che si era sempre sforzata di ignorare: la possibilità che Fersen potesse non tornare… che l’amore della sua Regina potesse non tornare… che l’Amore potesse non tornare.  
André si era fatto avanti, offrendosi di accompagnarlo e facendolo salire sul suo cavallo. Lei non era stata in grado di fare altro che seguirli, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata al suo compagno di sempre, che, come sempre, si comportava nella maniera più opportuna: premuroso, controllato, compassionevole, tempestivo… persino spiritoso all’occorrenza. Come se a lui non capitasse mai di sentirsi fuori posto, come se avesse sempre tutto sotto controllo. Non ricorda neanche l’ultima volta che lo ha visto arrabbiato! Probabilmente è per questo che quando proprio non ce la fa più finisce per sfogarsi sempre con lui, perché tanto la lascerà fare… al più sminuendo la situazione con una battuta, come sempre. Ma come diavolo fa? … e poi dicono che è lei quella imperturbabile.  
Giunti a destinazione, André aveva fatto smontare il soldato, aveva presentato le sue sincere condoglianze alla famiglia del caduto, nonostante fosse un perfetto sconosciuto, mentre lei si era limitata a salutare con un composto cenno del capo, rimanendo in disparte in sella al suo cavallo.  
Mentre André rimontava gli aveva solo detto all’improvviso “André, ho voglia di bere, portami a Parigi.”  
Lui aveva semplicemente annuito, comprensivo, senza dire nulla aveva fatto strada, portando il cavallo prima al trotto e poi al galoppo verso la città.  
L’aveva portata in una taverna in cui non erano mai stati, lontano da Palais Royal, lontano dall’Operà, sulla riva sinistra della Senna, oltre la Sorbonne, verso Faubourg Saint-Marceau. Un locale in cui quasi certamente non avrebbero incontrato nessuno che potesse conoscerli.  
Lei non aveva nessuna voglia di incontrare nessuno, voleva solo sedersi e bere, dimenticare quelle sensazioni che l’avevano portata a disattendere ai suoi meditatissimi programmi, quelle sensazioni che negli ultimi tempi la coglievano alla sprovvista e la facevano sentire confusa sempre più spesso, che rendevano improvvisamente sfocati i contorni della sua ordinatissima vita fondata su chiarissime regole, che rendevano meno definito il mondo come lo aveva sempre visto, nitido e chiaro attraverso la lente di una disciplinata razionalità.  
Vuole solo bere e dimenticare, almeno per un po’, la madre dei principi, la Regina, Fersen, il soldato ferito di ritorno dall’America, il suo compagno caduto.  
“Bere fa dimenticare le preoccupazioni…”, le dice André mentre riempie il boccale che gli sta di fronte, solo dopo aver riempito il suo.  
Mentre si fa scorrere il liquido ambrato giù per la gola a grandi sorsate, affondando il naso nella schiuma dall’aroma amarognolo, le sembra quasi che legga nei suoi pensieri. Quasi, fino a quando non lo sente continuare, mentre con lo sguardo basso si asciuga le labbra con il dorso della mano, dopo aver trangugiato in fretta metà del suo boccale.  
“… comunque devi stare tranquilla, Oscar, il Conte di Fersen tornerà sicuramente. Io ho controllato e il suo nome non risulta nell’elenco dei morti o dei dispersi.”  
Controllato e tempestivo, come sempre… e lei che non si riesce a trattenere.  
“Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?! Non le voglio sentire!”  
  
Gli dice queste parole con un tono e un’espressione improvvisamente duri, Oscar, che non hanno più nulla dello smarrimento di poco prima. La osserva mentre distoglie lo sguardo da lui per prendere la bottiglia e riempirsi di nuovo il boccale con un gesto nervoso.  
Si chiede come, dopo tanti anni, possa ancora sorprendersi ogni volta del fatto che lei sia sempre inesorabilmente la stessa: la sua Oscar, che non ammette neanche con se stessa di desiderare qualcosa, che si adagia nella sua capacità di assecondare le sue necessità, fino a quando non sente lui troppo vicino e se stessa troppo scoperta, e allora tira fuori le spine. Come ora… sono giorni che la vede arrovellarsi, da quando è stato firmato il trattato di Parigi[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_edn2) che la vede irrequieta.  
Aveva provato dapprima a rassicurarla sul rientro delle truppe, ma questo non sembrava aver sortito alcun effetto, anzi, improvvisamente aveva preso quella decisione di andare a trovare la Regina per convincerla a tornare a Versailles, come se non fossero mesi che assisteva alle violente esternazioni dei nobili, delusi di non venire ricevuti dopo settimane di viaggio per raggiungere la Reggia. Casualmente Oscar si era risolta a recarsi al Trianon proprio quando il termine definitivo della guerra in America aveva reso il ritorno di Fersen più che una semplice possibilità.  
Dopo settimane che non la vedeva, aveva sentito la necessità di incontrare la Regina per riportarla a Corte. Forse era solo una coincidenza, ma non riesce a togliersi dalla testa che lo abbia fatto per … incontrare la donna che Fersen ama! Sono anni che osserva Oscar e il suo strano rapporto con Maria Antonietta, all’inizio non si capacitava di come lei, così responsabile e disciplinata potesse essere così legata a qualcuno di così diametralmente opposto. Da principio aveva pensato che fosse soltanto il rispetto e l’ammirazione per la futura regina, le grandi aspettative per quello che sarebbe potuta diventare, che avevano contagiato tutti. Poi aveva cominciato a riconoscere segni di autentico affetto per Maria Antonietta, affetto e comprensione che crescevano mano a mano che lei andava disattendendo a tutte quelle regole su cui la vita di Oscar sembrava essere fondata. Avrebbe quasi giurato che… Oscar condividesse, in qualche modo, la vita della sua adorata Regina semplicemente attraverso il loro legame!  
La prima volta che questa idea lo aveva sfiorato si era dato del pazzo… poi con il tempo gli era piaciuto fantasticare sul fatto che l’integerrimo Comandante delle Guardie Reali potesse inconsciamente condividere i capricci di Maria Antonietta, la sua ostinata determinazione nell’ottenere quello che voleva in barba al protocollo e alle possibili conseguenze. L’idea che dentro alla sua Oscar si potesse nascondere una volubile e capricciosa biondina lo aveva fatto sorridere, quella che potesse sentire la mancanza dell’amore per un uomo e dei figli l’aveva fatto intenerire, gli aveva scaldato il cuore. Quando però aveva cominciato a rendersi conto che l’amore della Regina era diventato l’Amore anche per la sua Oscar, quello stesso cuore aveva cominciato a fargli male, aveva sperato che la sua folle teoria non fosse vera.  
Aveva visto crescere in lei il desiderio di quell’Amore, aveva pregato che smettesse di pensare a Fersen perché non riusciva a sopportare che i suoi pensieri fossero per un altro, ma neanche che lei rimanesse ferita. Si era sentito sollevato quando lui era partito per l’America, ma allo stesso tempo gli aveva spezzato il cuore vederla soffrire.  
Gli è balenato in mente che forse sarebbe meglio se Fersen non tornasse… ma si è subito sentito in colpa per quel pensiero tanto meschino. In fondo rispetta il Conte, in qualche modo se lo sente quasi vicino per il suo amore senza speranze per l’unica donna che non potrà mai veramente avere. Ancora più in fondo, però, invidia il Conte, perché la donna che ama pensa a lui, ama lui e non riesce a farne segreto, nonostante non la potrà mai veramente avere…  
Deve smetterla di mentire a se stesso, invidia il Conte perché la _sua Oscar_ pensa a lui, e di questo non saprà mai farsene una ragione. Gli viene quasi da sorriderne… la sua Oscar… sua in che senso? Solo perché non riesce a pensare ad altro? Perché… _la ama_? Bell’amore egoista il suo! Vuole rimanere al suo fianco prendendosi cura di lei senza dirle nulla, senza chiedere nulla, come un servo devoto, purché lei non pensi nemmeno a un altro!  
Sua... perché lui _vuole_ che sia sua, perché vuole tenerla in quel limbo, così che non sia di nessun altro, quindi più sua che di altri…  
Se ne era reso conto quando aveva assunto il suo incarico a Versailles, quando per la prima volta aveva realizzato che un altro uomo avrebbe potuto infiltrarsi nel suo rapporto esclusivo con Oscar.  
Gli aveva fatto quasi tenerezza Girodelle i primi tempi, così rispettoso del suo ruolo da comportarsi in modo ineccepibile, ma ancora evidentemente ferito[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_edn3) ed indignato per essere stato sconfitto ed essere finito a dover prendere ordini da una donna, alla quale, in altre circostanze, avrebbe dedicato il suo intero repertorio di galanterie da perfetto gentiluomo di corte. Poi però l’aveva visto cambiare, in breve tempo la sua indignazione si era tramutata in rispetto e poi in ammirazione, per finire con diventare qualcosa di molto simile alla … devozione! All’inizio di questa trasformazione l’aveva visto cercare di … soppiantarlo nel ruolo di fedele servitore di Oscar, con la sua sollecitudine ad assisterla, a fornirle informazioni, il suo accodarsi ogni volta che lei gli chiedeva di portarla a bere qualcosa in qualche taverna in città[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_edn4). Da principio non aveva realizzato e non aveva ben capito come gestire la situazione, se non sottolineando, con fare un po’ saccente, che il conte non conosceva Oscar bene quanto lui, ogni qual volta rimaneva perplesso per qualche suo comportamento. La cosa non si era rivelata particolarmente furba, dato che questo aveva reso Girodelle ancora più sospettoso nei suoi confronti.  
Fortunatamente l’orgoglio e la galanteria del secondo di Oscar avevano lavorato per lui: il gentiluomo aveva deciso di ripiegare nella posizione di adoratore silenzioso dopo essere stato sottoposto a qualcuna delle dure reazioni di Oscar alle sue premurose offerte di assistenza[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_edn5).  
È così che sono giunti all’attuale prolungato tacito accordo di non belligeranza, facendo finta di non vedersi ai lati opposti del piedistallo su cui si erge l’oggetto della loro comune devozione: il Conte Vicor Clement de Girodelle continua a rivestire il suo ruolo di prefetto secondo del Comandante delle Guardie Reali e di galante gentiluomo con le nobildonne di Francia, rimandando all’infinito il matrimonio tanto agognato dai suoi nobili genitori, perché nessuna sembra paragonabile all’oggetto della sua segreta adorazione, a cui lui, servitore fedele, continua a tendere la mano ogni volta che sembra vacillare, nonostante le sferzata che queste iniziative comportano. Incurante del dolore? No … grato! Per quanto faccia male, lui è grato ogni volta che Oscar perde il controllo e gli rivolge una delle sue frasi taglienti, perché … lo fa solo con lui… e questo lo fa sentire unico, lo fa sentire speciale… probabilmente sta veramente diventando pazzo…  
Se veramente la ama, forse sarebbe più onesto lasciarla libera, metterla davanti all’evidenza di quello che prova per lei e lasciarla andare. In fondo è solo un vigliacco, un servo egoista e vigliacco, perché sa che non ce la farebbe a stare lontano da lei, a non prendersi cura di lei… così come non vuole che pensi a Fersen, perché gli spezza il cuore, ma non riesce a vederla così preoccupata. Allora deve fare quello che può per rassicurarla, essere lui a parlarle di Fersen per assicurarla che è salvo, che tornerà… forse è solo malato e la sua malattia gli ha dato alla testa. Da tanto tempo sa di non avere più speranza.  
La sua malattia è seduta di fronte a lui in quella sudicia taverna, in un quartiere quasi popolare alla periferia di Parigi, dove l’ha portata perché glielo aveva letto negli occhi, mentre il sole tingeva di sangue il cielo, che voleva solo bere per dimenticare tutto e tutti, e in quel momento lo voleva anche lui.  
La sua malattia sembra illuminare quell’oscura cantina dalle pareti di pietra grezza e dalle basse volte a botte con la sua pelle di alabastro e l’aura di soffici capelli color del grano maturo, gli sembra addirittura che il profumo delicato della sua pelle riesca a sovrastare l’odore di vino scadente e stufato stantio, mentre la contempla tracannare boccali di birra con la professionalità e la grazia di un granatiere[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_edn6). Si è sempre chiesto se Girodelle apprezzi quanto lui anche questo lato così… _maschio_ di Oscar!  
Purtroppo sembra che qualcun altro sia rimasto colpito dalla capacità della sua Signora di ingurgitare alcool al di là della sua apparente capienza.  
“Hei, vedo che mandi giù quella roba tutta di un fiato, bravo! Bevi un altro bicchiere coraggio, offro io.”  
È un uomo a parlare, un artigiano o un manovale a giudicare dalla stazza e dagli abiti da lavoro. Si è avvicinato al loro tavolaccio dopo essersi alzato dal suo sgabello al bancone, e adesso sta allungando una bottiglia per riempire nuovamente il boccale di Oscar, protendendo verso di lei le sue grosse mani callose attaccate a due avambracci nerboruti che sbucano dalle maniche arrotolate della camicia.  
Dopo averlo degnato appena di uno sguardo vagamente sorpreso, lei ha abbassato lo sguardo anticipando un rifiuto educato ma fermo.  
“No, grazie!”  
Sulla faccia quadrata e scurita dal lavoro all’aria aperta dell’uomo compare un’espressione visibilmente contrariata.  
“Che cosa? No, grazie? Vorresti dire che non accetti?”  
Oscar non si rende conto di quanta diffidenza un rifiuto per una simile offerta possa generare in un contesto come quello, meglio cercare di distendere gli animi, prima che la situazione degeneri.  
“Hei, calma! Non te la prendere amico, lo berrò io al suo posto.”  
Lo ha detto con tono gioviale, dopo essersi alzato e abbracciando le spalle dell’omone in segno di amicizia, regalandogli uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi fraterni. A volte si sorprende di se stesso per la sua capacità di esibirsi in sorrisi sinceri a comando. Questa volta però sembra che la sua esibizione non riesca a produrre il risultato atteso e il suo nuovo _amico_ si divincola dalla sua stretta fraterna con decisione. Lo allontana con un braccio, chiarendo meglio la sua posizione a parole.  
“Non volevo offrire da bere a te…”  
Poi la sua attenzione si rivolge nuovamente a Oscar, la fissa un attimo.  
“Però c’è una cosa che mi sorprende… non ho mai visto un soldato così bello in vita mia. Hei giovanotto alza la testa, fatti vedere… fatti vedere!”  
Quel losco individuo ha osato avvicinarsi ancora di più alla sua Oscar, che è rimasta impassibile con lo sguardo basso chiusa nella sua posizione. Le si rivolge con tono di comando e ha anche allungato le sue mani indegne su di lei, le ha afferrato i capelli per forzarla a girare il viso e studiarla meglio.  
Quasi non si accorge dell’azzurro tagliente dello sguardo di lei, che preannuncia la sua reazione, tanto è il fragore del sangue che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie.  
“Metti giù quelle mani… ”  
Il tono gioviale è diventato di minaccia, il cuore sembra volergli uscire dal petto e le mani gli prudono mentre serra i pugni. Oscar però è più veloce, frusta via da se la mano importuna con la lama di un braccio, mentre con uno scatto felino si alza caricando l’altro pugno in un montante che colpisce l’uomo al mento, scaraventandolo a terra. Nel suo rovinare al suolo il malcapitato ha travolto diversi tavoli, il rilassato vociare è stato spezzato dal rumore secco del legno sul pavimento, e l’unico suono rimasto è un lamento sommesso mentre quasi tutti gli avventori si sono alzati in piedi e ora fissano l’altero ufficiale biondo.  
Lui è quasi sorpreso quanto loro mentre l’ascolta tuonare.  
“E se per caso provi di nuovo a toccarmi, non mi fermerò al primo pugno, continuerò a picchiare e ti cambierò i connotati!”  
Solo una voce calma dal fondo della sala, alle loro spalle, distoglie l’attenzione da loro.  
“Guarda, guarda… è molto violenta stasera la guardia di sua maestà!”  
Evidentemente si era sbagliato nel supporre che non avrebbero incontrato nessuno di loro conoscenza in quel posto, ha decisamente sottovalutato la vicinanza dell’università e la possibilità che in quelle taverne, oltre a operai e manovali potessero bazzicare anche studenti e intellettuali. È un volto a loro noto, anche se più vecchio, che ha pronunciato quelle parole rimanendo comodamente seduto al suo tavolo a braccia conserte. Il suo sguardo sembra nascondere una velata soddisfazione, ma non gli è chiaro se sia per la scena per cui ha appena assistito o per qualcosa che sta pregustando, mentre un giovane bruno al suo fianco li fissa intento. Anche Oscar lo ha riconosciuto.  
“Ma voi siete… Maximilien Robespierre!”  
“E’ destino per noi incontrarci nei luoghi più disparati, l’ultima volta ci visti ad Arras. Adesso sono avvocato ed esercito qui a Parigi e… difendo solo i poveri.”  
C’è una nota di sfida nel tono con cui rivolge quelle parole a Oscar, che lei non sembra cogliere, più semplicemente sorpresa da quell’affermazione. Lui invece non si sente per niente a suo agio, non sa perché, ma i loro rari incontri con quell’individuo non hanno mai portato nulla di buono.  
Lo scambio di cortesie viene bruscamente interrotto dall’effetto che le parole di Robespierre ha sortito sugli avventori della taverna, che inizialmente non sembravano particolarmente motivati a prendere parte ad una rissa.  
“Così è una guardia di sua maestà!”  
Si avvicinano con aria minacciosa.  
“Già è un ufficiale e quindi un nobile!”  
Brandiscono quello che trovano a portata di mano come arma di fortuna.  
“Perché mai sarà venuto qui?”  
Li accerchiano, mentre loro si accostano, schiena contro schiena.  
“Ma per spiarci, è chiaro!”  
Il tasso alcoolico elevato a conclusione di una lunga giornata di lavoro certo non favorisce il ragionamento coerente.  
“E’ una spia della regina! Buttiamoli fuori, che cosa aspettiamo!?”  
Non c’è tempo di ribattere, e realisticamente non servirebbe a nulla, il branco si avventa su di loro e li travolge con la sua furia cieca. Tra le mani che lo afferrano e lo bloccano, e colpi che lo raggiungono e lo stordiscono, fa quello che può per cercare di difendere Oscar, che tenta di contrattaccare. Vuole solo portarla in salvo fuori di lì. A lampi gli capita di scorgere Robespierre e il suo giovane amico, che assistono con calma al sanguinoso spettacolo che hanno scatenato con poche studiate parole, mentre lui prega, prega solo che non si accorgano che lei è una donna.  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_ednref1) Non sono impazzita, mi riferisco ovviamente all’ambiente finto naturale in cui Maria Antonietta si era richiusa (e per costruire il quale spendeva monti di denaro, rispetto ai quali i gioielli della Dubarry erano state briciole), con le stalle tirate a lucido e profumate, gli agnellini infiocchettati, le uova sotto il culo delle galline accuratamente ripulite dalle cameriere… si insomma quello stile finto povero di lusso che a più riprese torna di moda… quello in cui puoi anche andare in giro con i buchi nel maglione … purché intorno ai buchi ci sia del cashmere a doppio filo ritorto ;-) (cit.)

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_ednref2) 3 Settembre 1783

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_ednref3) qui prendo spunto dalla battuta che Girodelle fa a Shuttern, quando la Principessa fa le bizze perché non vuole cambiarsi d’abito e lui fa il battutone “Non c’è da sorprendersi, è una donna!” rivolto ai soldati con Oscar presente per poi lasciarsi andare a una risata piuttosto sguaiata (Girodelle ?!?!? :-O ). Direi che l’intento di pungerla sul vivo era piuttosto palese, purtroppo non si aspettava che Oscar fosse nella sua fase ultra-negazionista per cui non solo non si offende, ma rincara la dose, dando alla Principessa della ragazzina capricciosa, tanto che è Andrè a doverle fare presente, parafrasando, “Da che pulpito viene la predica!”. Lei obietta che la cosa nel suo caso era diversa (indubbiamente, dato che lei non ha dovuto piantare patria e famiglia per andare a ricoprire un ruolo per il quale non era minimamente preparata).

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_ednref4) Puntata “La congiura sventata” in particolare, ma è una caratteristica delle prime puntate dell’anime.

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_ednref5) Vedi la rispostaccia di lei quando Girodelle si offre di accompagnarla dalla Dubarry perché potrebbe essere pericoloso nell’episodio “La morte di Luigi XV”

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2780635#_ednref6) per precisare la scelta del termine e quindi l’effetto atteso: il granatiere era un soldato da prima linea (figura comparsa nel XVII secolo e rimasta nel XVIII) scelto per il fatto di essere grande grosso e nerboruto, dato che il suo compito era di lanciare le granate dietro le linee nemiche… in sostanza era la versione umana di un mortaio (all’epoca non ancora disponibile)


	2. Potrebbe andare peggio… potrebbe piovere!

  
**_Capitolo 2: Potrebbe andare peggio… potrebbe piovere!_**  
  
  
Freddo… freddo e umido… e viscido… duro... preme contro il viso, lo sente contro il petto, contro il fianco, le gambe.  
Dolore… un dolore sordo gli pulsa nella testa, uno acuto trafigge le costole sulla sinistra, il respiro è faticoso… dolore alle mani, aperte, sulla stessa superficie fredda, umida, viscida.  
Fatica… fatica a trascinare la sua coscienza fuori dal pozzo scuro in cui sembra essere sprofondata. I pensieri e i ricordi faticano a riemergere dalla nebbia densa che li avvolge. I sensi sembrano essere l’unico appiglio saldo cui aggrapparsi per tornare a galla.  
Apre di più le dita, preme i palmi, si sforza per sentire di più quel contatto sgradevole; li fa scorrere verso l’alto per avvicinare le mani al viso, cerca di riprendere possesso del suo corpo. Le palpebre sono pesanti, troppo pesanti, cerca di sollevarle, di aprire gli occhi. Prova una volta, due… le ciglia sembrano incollate… ancora uno sforzo, finalmente riesce a separarle, solo una fessura, ma basta a intravedere, qualcosa.  
Foschia, una foschia scura, sagome indistinte, chiazze di colore. Strizza gli occhi, più volte, li riapre… la nebbia si dirada. Appare ora nitido, nella poca luce, il profilo irregolare del selciato, che gli preme contro il viso, su cui poggia le mani.  
Suoni indistinti … cominciano a farsi largo attraverso il rumore ruvido del suo respiro, del suo cuore che batte, gli riempie le orecchie… ronzio… ticchettio… irregolare… gocce, gocce d’acqua che cadono su una superficie metallica con un ritmo irregolare… scalpiccio di piedi in lontananza… l’abbaiare di un cane.  
Salato… in bocca… e dolciastro… passa la lingua sui denti all’interno delle labbra… sangue, è il sapore salato, dolciastro e metallico del sangue che sente in bocca. Sangue come quello che macchia le nocche della sua mano sinistra aperta sul selciato davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Pugni… ora ricorda, i pugni che ha dato.. quelli che ha preso… calci… una sedia rota… bicchieri infranti… un uomo… due uomini… una moltitudine… di calci e pugni... bottiglie… la taverna… mani che afferrano una casacca rossa… Oscar! Dio … ti prego! Il respiro si blocca.  
Si alza di scatto… il dolore al fianco lo trafigge, la testa gira… Oscar, Oscar!  
Il cuore sembra voglia schizzargli fuori dal petto… gira lo sguardo a sinistra poi a destra, saggiando il terreno con le mani… poi finalmente l’aria sembra riuscire nuovamente a entrare nei polmoni.  
C’è voluto un attimo per mettersi a sedere e girare la testa, ma gli è parsa un’eternità, gli è sembrato di morire … poi la vede lì, riversa poco distante sullo stesso selciato, priva di sensi, e il sangue ricomincia a scorrere.  
Le si accosta con mani tremanti, spostandosi carponi al suolo, perché ancora non riesce ad alzarsi. Le scosta delicatamente i capelli dal viso, controlla il respiro con un filo di apprensione, è lento, leggero ma regolare. Anche lui respira.  
Si trattiene dalla smania di sollevarla e stringerla, la sfiora solo, la studia, controlla che non ci sia niente di rotto, per non farle male… per assicurarsi che non le sia successo niente… niente di grave... irrimediabile.  
Le rimanda ancora indietro i capelli arruffati, le scorre la mano sulla nuca poi sulla spalla, la giacca della sua divisa è macchiata della poltiglia scura che ricopre il pavimento, il rosso è velato di polvere, la manica un po’ strappata sulla spalla destra, ma la casacca è ancora saldamente allacciata sul davanti. La mano scorre più giù, alla base della schiena, e lo sguardo va oltre; le culottes, sudice, fasciano le gambe, abbandonate sul selciato in una posizione scomposta. Sospira sollevato.  
Lo sguardo torna a seguire la sua mano che ora sfiora lieve il braccio piegato a terra, arriva al polso, alle nocche tumefatte. Si è difesa come una furia, la sua Oscar. Ha attaccato. Nessuno ha sicuramente neanche immaginato. Nessuno si è accorto che è una donna, per fortuna.  
Si gonfieranno di sicuro, e faranno male i lividi che incominciano a comparire sul lato del viso che si offre al suo sguardo. Faranno molto male ma guariranno in fretta, … non lasceranno segni, questi...  
Ora è più tranquillo, alza lo sguardo per guardarsi intorno, per capire dove si trovano. Poca luce raggiunge lo spazio angusto tra due alte pareti di pietra, sulla sinistra una grondaia sparge a terra il rivolo di acqua sudicia che rende viscido il terreno, è rotta in più punti, l’acqua gocciola a terra producendo un ticchettio irregolare. È un vicolo, li hanno scaraventati in un vicolo, devono essere vicini alla taverna.  
Il tenue chiarore del cielo di una sera senza stelle fatica a raggiungerli dagli estremi di quel viottolo, da un lato forse è un lampione a illuminare meglio l’imboccatura, probabilmente quello all’ingresso della taverna.  
Sente un brusio in sottofondo, un vociare sommesso, le voci sembrano farsi più chiare, fino a che, con il cigolio di una porta , non diventano pericolosamente vicine e intellegibili.  
“Così imparano a venirci a spiare, quegli sporchi nobili!”  
“Certo!! … gli abbiamo dato proprio una bella lezione…”  
“Non avranno più il coraggio di tornare, quei vigliacchi smidollati… ma se me li ritrovo davanti…”  
Le sue braccia hanno anticipato il pensiero, non sa neanche come, ma in un attimo si ritrova Oscar stretta al petto ancora svenuta, un braccio a sostenerle le ginocchia, l’altro la schiena, mentre, incurante del dolore che gli attanaglia il fianco e intorpidisce le gambe, scatta in piedi e si lancia più velocemente possibile lontano da quelle voci. Deve portarla via, lontano da lì, il più in fretta possibile. La testa gli gira, stenta a reggersi in piedi, ma deve portarla via da lì, mentre l’unica cosa che sente veramente è il capo di Oscar che gli grava lieve sulla spalla e i suoi capelli che gli solleticano in collo.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Gli bruciano i polmoni per la corsa, come se tentassero di risalirgli per la gola a cercare aria, adesso che finalmente si è fermato. Deve avere un’espressione stravolta e ancora stringe Oscar al petto, come se fosse solo il suo corpo abbandonato tra le sue braccia a sostenerlo. Forse è per questo, che gli sembra che Caesar e Alexander lo stiano osservando ansimare con un’aria incuriosita… quasi incredula!  
In realtà, è lui a essere incredulo, incredulo e grato di averli ritrovati nel vicolo poco lontano in cui li avevano lasciati. Grato che siano ancora lì, e grato con chiunque gli abbia messo in testa quell’idea illuminata di non legarli nelle immediate vicinanze della taverna in quel quartiere quasi popolare, ma un po’ più distante, in una stradina laterale di Rue Mouffetard, poco oltre la chiesa di Saint-Etienne du Mont. Il ragazzino cui aveva lasciato cinque soldi per sorvegliarli è sparito, d’altra parte non sa per quanto tempo siano rimasti incoscienti, che ora sia… ma in fondo non ha importanza, sono in salvo, Oscar è lì tra le sue braccia in salvo.  
Improvvisamente la testa ricomincia a girare, le gambe alla fine cedono. Si lascia cadere a terra, riesce solo a girarsi quel tanto da appoggiare la schiena al muro, farla scorrere sull’intonaco crepato e friabile, che sente sbriciolarsi sotto il suo peso.  
Chiude gli occhi e butta indietro la testa. Inala a fondo l’aria, attraverso il naso, la bocca aperta, per cercare di far passare la nausea che gli stringe lo stomaco, per diradare la coltre bianca che improvvisamente gli ha annebbiato la vista.  
Seduto a terra, il malessere un po’ alla volta passa, il respiro torna regolare, gli occhi ora aperti e rivolti verso il basso possono godere di nuovo della visione nitida di lei, lui può bearsi del dolce peso che gli grava addosso.  
Non gli sembra neanche tanto disprezzabile la sua situazione ora, anzi… si trova a considerare che, forse, non ricorda di essere mai stato meglio che in questo momento… coperto di lividi in un vicolo fetido e umido di un quartiere popolare di Parigi, accucciato sul selciato freddo e sudicio, tra un muro scrostato e le zampe dei cavalli, dopo essere scappato da un’orda di ubriachi imbufaliti… un servo vigliacco… ma non importa perché lei è salva.  
Lei è al sicuro tra le sue braccia, sente il suo respiro leggero che gli solletica il collo, la pressione del suo corpo contro il torace, e non ricorda da quanto non gli capitava di osservarla così da vicino, arresa e dolce come in quel momento… un servo vigliacco ed egoista! Lei è priva di sensi, tramortita dai colpi presi durante l’aggressione subita in quella bettola che _lui_ aveva scelto, e l’unica cosa cui riesce a pensare è il piacere che gli dà poterla avere abbandonata sul suo corpo e a quanto sia bella così.  
Non riesce a toglierle gli occhi di dosso per quanto è bella, la più bella donna che abbia mai visto. Non si capacita, benché sappia di doverne essere grato, di come quei bifolchi non si siano resi conto di questa evidenza assoluta, come se un’uniforme potesse veramente riuscire a nasconderla… lui certo non riesce a ignorarlo… non ci è mai riuscito... e gli riesce sempre più difficile fingere che sia così.  
Sfila lentamente il braccio che sorregge le sue ginocchia, accompagnandole verso il basso, fino a farle appoggiare le gambe lievemente raccolte a terra, inclinate verso di lui. Porta la mano ora libera al suo viso per sollevarlo leggermente, per poterla vedere meglio, mentre con l’altro braccio le sostiene meglio la schiena.  
È fuggito troppo in fretta da quel vicolo, vuole … controllarla meglio. Ora riesce a vedere il suo viso chiaramente, la luce che filtra dalla strada non è tanta, ma è stato lì abbastanza perché i suoi occhi si potessero abituare… e poi… la pelle di lei è talmente candida.  
Le passa le dita sulla fronte, scostando i capelli. Vicino all’attaccatura sulla destra sente un leggero rigonfiamento, rigido al contatto, un gran bel bernoccolo! Povera la sua Oscar… non riesce a evitare di incurvare le labbra in un sorriso intenerito… ma non riesce neanche a trattenersi dall’avvicinarle per posare un bacio leggero sul quel bozzo inopportuno… come si farebbe con un bambino… anche se lei anche a cinque anni probabilmente gli avrebbe assestato un bel pugno se solo ci avesse provato...  
Scalpiccio di zoccoli… un colpetto inaspettato sulla sua spalla sinistra lo costringe a girarsi e ad alzare lo sguardo… è stato Caesar, che sembra … fissarlo! E adesso oscilla la testa espirando rumorosamente… come se… lo disapprovasse. Rimane un attimo interdetto.  
Un rombo… forse un tuono in lontananza lo fa tornare lucido. Bah, deve decisamente essere impazzito o aver preso un colpo in testa di troppo per riuscire a pensare che un cavallo si sia messo a fare delle considerazioni sull’opportunità del suo comportamento.  
Scrolla il capo, ridendo un po’ di se stesso e torna a contemplare Oscar. Non sembra più in balia dell’abbandono dei sensi che rende pesanti le membra ora, ma della lieve arrendevolezza del sonno.  
Lascia scorrere l’indice a disegnare il contorno del viso: sullo zigomo, ora di nuovo rosato, dove poco sotto l’occhio comincia a comparire una macchia rossastra, lungo la mandibola fino al mento, sul quale gli sembra di scorgere l’ombra di un altro livido. Poco più su, il suo sguardo si posa sulle labbra leggermente dischiuse. Sul labbro inferiore nota ora una goccia di sangue rappreso, forse una piccola spaccatura. Rimane a fissarlo un attimo, mentre la mano si sposta, come se avesse volontà propria, e il suo pollice arriva su quel labbro a detergere con leggerezza la macchia che sembra profanarlo. Lo scorre lentamente, ne saggia la consistenza morbida, mentre lo scosta fino a renderne visibile la parte interna, lucida e polposa come un frutto maturo. Un altro tuono, un po’ più vicino… o forse è il cuore che adesso gli rimbomba nelle orecchie per quello che desidererebbe fare e sa perfettamente che non dovrebbe. Non riesce a non pensare a quanto dovrebbe essere piacevole assaggiare quel labbro succoso, mentre deglutisce forzatamente dopo aver inumidito il suo passandovi la lingua.  
Adesso non riesce a vedere altro che quella bocca, non riesce a pensare ad altro che a quanto sia invitante. Non riesce a percepire altro, perché in quel momento semplicemente non c’è altro! Non riesce a resistere, e poi che senso avrebbe resistere? È così stanco di resistere…  
Mantenendo gli occhi fissi sull’oggetto del suo desiderio si avvicina lentamente, assapora ogni istante. Si sofferma a un soffio per respirare il suo respiro e alla fine cede. Schiude le labbra per accogliere il suo, gode della consistenza morbida, lo gusta passandovi sopra la lingua leggera. Pensa che non sia così buono come ha immaginato mille volte, perché è infinitamente meglio e allora continua a gustarla, assaggiando anche il labbro superiore per poi avventurarsi all’interno della sua bocca morbidamente schiusa.  
Gli sta dando alla testa, perché sa che non dovrebbe, ma non riesce a fermarsi. Sa che lei lo infilzerebbe con la spada se non fosse addormentata. Lui sta approfittando del suo abbandono come un servo indegno, ma è talmente ubriaco di lei o folle, che quasi si è convinto che stia timidamente ricambiando il suo bacio, mentre la sua mano è scesa a godere della consistenza lisca e morbida della gola e le dita stanno aprendo il colletto della giacca per verificare se anche quella pelle sia altrettanto perfetta.  
Più la assaggia, più la sua fame sembra aumentare, non smetterebbe mai, quando… un colpo secco e deciso sulla sua spalla sinistra lo sbilancia in avanti, lasciando le sue labbra protese sospese in aria.  
Sgrana gli occhi in un attimo di stupore prima di girarsi verso l’intruso inopportuno. Si trova di fronte il muso di Caesar, che gli si fa di nuovo contro, con un po’ meno vigore, questa volta, sbuffando.  
“Ehiiii …”, la sua mano è costretta ad abbandonare la pelle di Oscar per spingere via con decisione il muso del cavallo, “cosa ti salta in mente?!”  
Caesar si scosta, continuando a sbuffare oscillando il capo, pestando gli zoccoli. Un altro tuono più vicino, probabilmente è questo che lo rende tanto nervoso.  
Dopo aver lanciato un’altra occhiata in tralice all’importuno quadrupede torna a osservare lei. Il momento è passato, è di nuovo padrone di se, il consueto controllo è tornato e un filo di apprensione lo scuote al pensiero del delirio che si era impossessato di lui solo un attimo prima, all’idea di quanto sia stato facile lasciar rompere l’argine ai propri desideri.  
Oscar è ancora addormentata, sembra non essersi accorta di nulla… per fortuna… ma un velo di delusione gli passa sul cuore al pensiero di essersi solo immaginato che ricambiasse quel bacio rubato.  
Goccia… una grossa goccia colpisce Oscar proprio in mezzo alla fronte. Strizza gli occhi infastidita e gli si stringe un po’ più contro nel sonno, mentre un lampo illumina improvvisamente ogni cosa a giorno. Sorpreso, alza la testa al cielo di scatto nel momento in cui erompe un tuono fragoroso, solo per essere inondato da un pesante scroscio di acqua gelida.  
Si stringe Oscar un po’ più contro, come se potesse assurdamente servire a proteggerla da quella pioggia battente. Lo squarcio di un fulmine e lo sconquasso di un altro tuono gli fanno rivolgere nuovamente gli occhi al cielo gridando “Ho capito!!!”  
In mezzo a quel pandemonio la sente muoversi tra le sue braccia, la vede riprendere lucidità mentre, rannicchiata, si strofina una mano sugli occhi e con voce ancora impastata articola a stento “Ch….cosa?... cosa hai capito Andrè?”  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Ci ha messo un po’ a tornare completamente in sé, era ancora confusa, in parte probabilmente anche per l’alcool, faticava reggersi in piedi, ma la pioggia gelida almeno l’ha aiutata a riprendere lucidità. Adesso però vorrebbe veramente che quel muro d’acqua gli desse un po’ di tregua, che almeno si attenuasse quel tanto da permettergli di orientarsi decentemente.  
Hanno abbandonato il loro vicolo, devono assolutamente trovare un riparo. Avanza come può sostenendo Oscar con un braccio dietro la schiena, perché è ancora troppo disorientata e debole, mentre con l’altro conduce i cavalli per le redini.  
È troppo pericoloso montare in quelle condizioni: il fragore dei tuoni e dei fulmini e il baluginare dei lampi rischiano in ogni momento di farli imbizzarrire, e la strada è completamente allagata, l’acqua gli arriva praticamente alle caviglie[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_edn1), gli zoccoli ferrati scivolano sul selciato limaccioso.  
In un altro momento, date le condizioni, busserebbe al primo portone sulla strada, ma vista l’esperienza alla taverna e considerato che quelle sono tutte case popolari, non vuole rischiare che qualcun altro decida di esternargli fisicamente la sua opinione sul secondo stato. Tra una nuova aggressione e il diluvio è comunque meglio il diluvio. Ma che cavolo gli è saltato in mente di portarla in quel dannato quartiere stasera?! Non riesce a smettere di maledirsi.  
Sente Oscar incespicare leggermente, gli pare di sentirla anche tremare per il freddo. Ha provato a chiederle come si senta, se ce la faccia… ma con il frastuono di quel nubifragio[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_edn2) ha dovuto urlare e poi non ha capito cosa lei gli stesse urlando di rimando. Poco male, conoscendola di sicuro avrà detto che sta benissimo … anzi no… probabilmente neanche lei è riuscita a sentire la sua domanda, altrimenti non solo gli avrebbe detto che stava benissimo, ma avrebbe anche rifiutato il suo aiuto per dimostrarlo. No, no, decisamente meglio così, come da _tradizione familiare_: lui tace e lei è libera di far finta di accettare il suo sostegno per semplice… _educazione_.  
Una chiesa, deve trovare una chiesa… nonostante tutto quello che si dice degli uomini di fede a Parigi, lì ha una ragionevole sicurezza di non venire accolto a bastonate. Dovrebbero essere vicini a Saint Etienne… ma gli sembra che sia da troppo tempo che stanno camminando, dovrebbero essere già arrivati. Probabilmente, quando hanno girato su Rue de Mouffettard hanno… _ha_ sbagliato direzione. A questo punto però non ha senso tornare sui loro passi, tanto vale continuare, se si stanno effettivamente allontanando dalla destinazione originaria, a breve dovrebbero incontrare Saint Medàrd.  
Un rintocco… in lontananza, oltre lo scroscio della pioggia e i tuoni gli è sembrato di sentire il rintocco di una campana… una altro, un altro ancora, sempre più vicino, mano a mano che avanzano. Mai avrebbe creduto che il battere le ore del campanile di una chiesa avrebbe potuto rincuorarlo tanto, qualunque chiesa sia. L’ennesimo lampo illumina il cielo, lasciandogli però distinguere il profilo scuro e sfocato di una torre campanaria attraverso la spessa cortina d’acqua. Finalmente in vista del traguardo, rinforza il sostegno sulla schiena di Oscar e accelera un po’ il passo.  
Scorge sulla sua sinistra il sagrato e il portone della chiesa incastrato tra due alti edifici[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_edn3), è Saint Medàrd, effettivamente avevano sbagliato direzione, ma grazie a Dio sono arrivati. Lega velocemente le briglie dei cavalli a una delle cancellate e si avvia di corsa, sempre sorreggendo Oscar, verso l’ingresso della chiesa. Appena si trovano al riparo sotto l’arco, si gira verso di lei. Ha le braccia incrociate strette sul petto, i capelli fradici le ricadono pesantemente sulle spalle e appaiono più scuri. Così inzuppata e infreddolita, sembra ancora più esile, rimane un attimo incantato a guardarla, con la mano appoggiata sull’anta del portone. Vedendolo esitare gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo e lievemente corrucciato, che lo fa riscuotere.  
“Hai freddo…”, lo dice con una voce morbida, nella quale fatica a nascondere la tenerezza che sta provando per lei in quel momento. Tenerezza che lei non pare cogliere, dato che sembra raddrizzare la schiena e alzare il mento per darsi un contegno e risponde ostentando indifferenza.  
“Sto benissimo, grazie... non ti preoccupare.”  
“_Sì, certo Oscar… e quella è la sfumatura violacea naturale delle tue labbra!_” Lo pensa solo mentre inspira forzatamente prima di rispondere senza riuscire a evitare una nota di sarcasmo, voltandosi a guardare il legno del portone.  
“Beata te… io sto morendo.”  
Spinge appoggiandosi con il peso del corpo al pesante pezzo di legno e finalmente… niente! Non si sposta neanche di un millimetro. Prova ancora, con più forza, una volta, due, ancora niente, i cardini non sembrano smuoversi.  
“E’ chiusa!”  
Rivolge uno sguardo incredulo prima al portone e poi a Oscar.  
“E’ impossibile…”  
Ribatte lei, facendosi avanti per cercare di aprire.  
Si scosta quel tanto da lasciarla fare, gli verrebbe da ironizzare e questo certo non migliorerebbe la situazione. Mentre lei prova a smuovere i cardini con _tutto il suo peso_, si gira a guardare di nuovo la strada da cui sono appena arrivati. La pioggia si è lievemente attenuata, non è più l’impenetrabile muro di poco prima, ma continua a cadere con significativa convinzione e a terra c’è una buona spanna d’acqua.  
Hanno decisamente bisogno di un riparo, quella è una chiesa, non c’è nessun motivo per cui sia chiusa… per la miseria! È stanco, non ne può veramente più.  
“E’ chiusa!”  
La voce di Oscar, che sancisce questa constatazione dell’ovvio, è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Alza il pugno e colpisce con tutta la forza e poi ancora e ancora la superficie di legno e contemporaneamente urla con tutto il fiato che ha in gola.  
“Apriiite… apriiite…”  
Oscar si scosta da lui e lo osserva con un’espressione stupefatta.  
“Andrè, ma sei impazzito?”  
Certo, non sia mai che si perda il contegno! Intanto continua imperterrito.  
“Apriiite… apriiite…”  
“Ehi, voi! Smettetela!”  
Una voce femminile strilla, sovrastando il rumore sommesso della pioggia, e attira la sua attenzione sospendendo il braccio a mezz’aria. Da dove proviene? Il portone non si è smosso.  
“Siete impazziti? Cosa credete di fare?”  
Si guarda intorno alla ricerca della provenienza di quel richiamo, fino a che Oscar non lo tocca sulla spalla indicandogli la luce che proviene dallo spioncino aperto sul portoncino incastonato nel muro del basso edificio che delimita il sagrato sulla sinistra[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_edn4).  
“Siamo stati sorpresi dalla pioggia. Siamo in cerca di riparo e ospitalità, ma la chiesa è chiusa.”, grida lui in risposta avvicinandosi sotto la pioggia.  
“Certo che è chiusa. L’ho chiusa io!”  
Ora che è vicino può vedere il viso rubizzo di una donna anziana, illuminato da una lampada a olio, che tiene sollevata, e incorniciato da un fazzoletto grigio che le copre completamente i capelli.  
“E perché mai di grazia?”, domanda lui stringendosi nella giacca per il freddo, mentre l’acqua gli cola sul viso.  
Le sue condizioni non sembrano impressionare particolarmente la _signora_, che non accenna minimamente a voler aprire la porta.  
“Il curato non c’è! E io chiudo la chiesa.”  
“E non sareste così gentile da offrirci riparo almeno fino a che non spioverà?”, cerca di contenere l’irritazione sfoderando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.  
“Ah, no! Il curato non c’è!”  
A quanto pare, non sa se sia la serata o il luogo, i suoi smaglianti sorrisi qui non hanno nessun successo. Mentre cerca di controbattere in maniera sensata, quella, che suppone essere la perpetua, osserva, “Siete fradici!”  
Fa ricorso a tutta la sua pazienza per rispondere con calma.  
“Eh, già… piove! È per questo che avremmo bisogno di un riparo.”  
“Il curato non c’è.”  
Poi l’illuminazione.  
“E il curato… quando torna?”  
“Ah chi lo sa, io sono solo una serva. E’ andato a una delle cene organizzate da Madame de Sancy. Chi lo sa quando torna?”  
Sta per girarsi e abbandonare questo infruttuoso duello verbale quando la sente continuare.  
“Però…”, alza nuovamente la testa per rivolgerle tutta la sua attenzione, “… se volete andarlo a cercare da Madame de Sancy… io poi vi posso aprire!”  
Uno spiraglio di luce!  
“E … sarebbe così gentile da indicarmi dove sia la casa di Madame de Sancy?”  
Lei spalanca gli occhi esterrefatta, “Ma come?!”, la voce suona quasi indignata, “Lo sanno tutti dove abita Madame de Sancy!”  
“_Purtroppo io sono all’oscuro di questa conoscenza universale…_”, pensa sperando che continui.  
Fortunatamente la sua interlocutrice decide di metterlo a parte di questa cosa così ovvia.  
“… continuando lungo la via, il terzo portone sulla sinistra!”  
Così come è comparsa se ne va, richiudendo lo spioncino, scuotendo la testa.  
Forte della sua nuova conoscenza torna a grandi passi verso Oscar. Ora sta tremando, ma non vuole riaffrontare la discussione sul fatto che abbia freddo, ha decisamente freddo anche lui e bisogna trovare una soluzione.  
“Casa di Madame de Sancy, terzo portone sulla sinistra, andiamo.”  
Senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni si avvia a slegare i cavalli sentendo alle sue spalle il ritmo regolare dei passi di lei che lo seguono.  
  
Avranno impiegato cinque minuti, procedendo svelti sotto la pioggia, a raggiungere la loro destinazione. Hanno visto le finestre piombate illuminate già a distanza, nel palazzetto a due piani, e ora sono di nuovo al riparo in un’arcata d’ingresso, le briglie dei cavalli legate all’anello sul pilastro a destra del grande portone chiodato che hanno davanti. Afferra il battente di ferro e assesta tre bei colpi alla porta, pieno di fiducia.  
L’attesa gli sembra interminabile, lancia uno sguardo a Oscar, che continua a battere i denti. Adesso si rende conto anche lei che si vede lontano un miglio che sta morendo dal freddo, tanto che al suo sguardo preoccupato non riesce a mantenere il suo solito fiero cipiglio e non può fare altro che tranquillizzarlo con un’espressione rassicurante dicendo con voce esitante, “Sto bene… veramente.”  
Guardandola ora, gli balugina nuovamente in mente quello che è successo nel vicolo, quello che ha osato fare, e ringrazia il cielo di essere congelato, perché altrimenti non riuscirebbe a nascondere quello che gli sta passando per la testa. In quel momento uno scrocchio e un sonoro cigolio annunciano l’apertura del portone. L’anta si apre lentamente, e il protrarsi del suono sinistro gli fa venire la pelle d’oca, almeno per quel poco che ancora può fare visto il freddo che ha.  
La luce delle candele trema nell’ingresso, da cui emerge, appoggiandosi alla porta, una figura vestita di nero, lunga e allampanata. E’ un uomo, cui fatica a dare un’età .. forse cinquanta forse sessant’anni. Ha le guance scavate, la carnagione grigiastra, due grandi occhiaie scure e sulla testa pochi cappelli biondicci appiccicati al cranio. Fissandoli con uno sguardo inespressivo pronuncia con voce appena udibile, “Desiderano?”, quasi un sibilo.  
Sembra una casa signorile, quello strano figuro indossa una livrea, per quanto di fattura semplice, non crede che li scacceranno a bastonate. Dopo un attimo di esitazione decide di presentarsi secondo quanto richiesto dalla forma… sperando, in parte, che la posizione di Oscar possa avere una qualche influenza.  
“Buonasera, sono Andrè Grandier, l’attendente di Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, Comandante delle Guardie di Sua Maestà. Il mio padrone…”, indica con un gesto composto della mano Oscar alle sue spalle, “… e io siamo stati sorpresi dalla pioggia. Intendevamo rifugiarci presso la chiesa di Saint Medàrd, ma ci hanno indicato che avremmo potuto trovare il curato qui. Se foste così gentile da volerci aiutare…”  
Rimane in attesa con un’espressione amichevole.  
Lo sguardo dello strano interlocutore rimane inespressivo, passa da lui a Oscar, la risposta si fa attendere.  
“Siete fradici!”  
Tutti perspicaci in questo quartiere! Comincia quasi a pensare che sia tutto uno scherzo assurdo.  
“Ehm…”, cosa può dire ancora, “… esatto, siamo stati sorpresi dalla pioggia. Qualora il curato di Saint Medàrd si trovasse qui… se ce lo potesse chiamare…”  
Un altro sguardo vitreo da lei a lui e … il portone si richiude con un altro lungo cigolio e un colpo secco.  
E ora? Si gira verso di lei con un’espressione smarrita, adesso non sa più veramente cosa fare mentre la pioggia alle loro spalle continua a scendere. È lei ad avvicinarglisi, scuote la testa, sta per dire qualcosa… quando… con un altro lungo cigolio la porta inaspettatamente si riapre. La loro nuova grigia conoscenza ricompare annunciando con la solita voce sibilante, forse un po’ più titubante, per quanto udibile, “Madame de Sancy.”, per poi scostarsi dal quadro della porta, cedendo il passo a quella che deve essere la padrona di casa.  
Gli compare così davanti una signora non giovanissima, ma sicuramente ancora molto bella e … eccezionalmente alta! Sembra quasi più alta di Oscar, ma forse porta i tacchi sotto l’elegantissimo abito di velluto nero, ornato di ricchi nastri gialli, da cui compare una fodera di seta candida che lascia scoperto un ricco corpetto di amoerro d’argento; dalle orecchie pendono dei vistosi orecchini di brillanti, che si abbinano agli spilloni delle stesse pietre infilati nella voluminosa acconciatura di capelli neri che le si erge sulla testa[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_edn5). Non si aspettava certo tanto fasto in una casa di quel quartiere, si sarebbe piuttosto atteso una sobriamente elegante signora borghese! Tanto più che neanche a corte si vedono più tanti gioielli e ricami preziosi, da quando la regina ha imposto la sua nuova moda “naturalista”, fatta di leggeri vesti di mussola… che le dame pagano quanto i più ricchi broccati… probabilmente a causa dello stordimento dovuto ai salassi cui si sottopongono per apparire adeguatamente diafane e delicate![[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_edn6)  
Prima di parlare si sofferma a osservare Oscar e poi lui; ha un’espressione strana, gli sembra quasi come se… li conoscesse… e anche lui… non sa cosa sia, ma gli sembra di riconoscere qualcosa di familiare in quella sconosciuta.  
“Siate benvenuti nella mia casa.”  
Mentre lui presenta i suoi saluti alla padrona di casa con una profonda riverenza, è Oscar a farsi avanti.  
“Madame, i miei rispetti. Siamo stati sorpresi dalla pioggia e, cercando rifugio presso la chiesa di Saint Medard ci hanno indicato che avremmo potuto trovare qui il curato…”  
La signora non la fa continuare.  
“Oh, cielo! Certo il curato è mio ospite questa sera insieme ad alcuni cari amici, ma non sia mai che io lasci andare via sotto la pioggia in piena notte un personaggio tanto illustre che viene a bussare alla mia porta! Sarete miei ospiti stanotte.”  
“Ma… Signora…”  
E’ quell’oscuro servitore che si è fatto inaspettatamente avanti e sembra quasi voler interferire con l’invito della sua padrona.  
Lei lo blocca subito con uno guardo che non ammette repliche e lui subito arretra abbassando il capo. Poi torna a rivolgersi loro con un sorriso cordiale.  
“Vogliate perdonare Boujou, è al mio servizio da quando ero solo una bambina e ora che sono diventata una vedova tende a essere fin troppo protettivo.”, arretra un po’ per consentire l’accesso, “Vi prego, entrate Comandante Jarjayes e anche voi … Monsieur?”  
Non sa perché ma gli sembra che quella domanda sia una pura formalità, mentre lo fissa negli occhi.  
“Grandier, Signora, Andrè Grandier”  
“Monsieur Grandier…”  
Ripete il suo nome rivolgendo ora tutto la sua attenzione a Oscar, che ha varcato la soglia.  
“Non posso che esservi immensamente grato per l’ospitalità che ci state offrendo Signora, e mi trovo in imbarazzo ad abusarne, ma se non fosse di troppo disturbo, vi chiederei se fosse possibile offrire un riparo anche ai nostri cavalli.”  
E’ Oscar ad avanzare questa ulteriore richiesta con tono formale.  
“Non avete nulla di cui dover essere _grato_ Comandante, è mio dovere di ospite provvedere a _ogni vostra necessità_! Se il vostro attendente”, si gira a guardarlo negli occhi, “, Monsieur Grandier, sarà così gentile e paziente da condurli fino al portone qui a fianco, Boujou provvederà a farlo entrare e a fargli strada fino alle stalle.”  
Un lieve sorriso le increspa le labbra mentre il grigio servitore annuisce e con un veloce inchino si allontana, realisticamente per andare ad aprire l’accesso al cortile.  
“Sicuramente, provvedo subito.”  
Lo dice apprestandosi a sciogliere le briglie.  
“Perfetto, vi attendiamo tra poco davanti a un bel fuoco allora.”  
Mentre comincia ad avviarsi verso l’altro ingresso con i cavalli non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal vano del portone, dall’espressione ora rilassata di Oscar in secondo piano e dalla luce vagamente sinistra, che gli sembra attraversare come un lampo il sorriso gentile di Madame de Sancy.  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_ednref1) Le fogne di Parigi sono un’opera ottocentesca. Prima, come nella stragrande maggioranza delle città europee, che non avessero beneficiato in maniera sostanziale dell’irrefrenabile pulsione ingegneristica dei Romani e non l’avessero manutenuta, non c’erano sistemi per la gestione delle acque con tutti i problemi annessi e connessi, tra i quali i rischi di allagamento (oltre alle ovvie problematiche igieniche, la consuetudine della villeggiatura estiva per i nobili, che di solito consisteva nello spostarsi … pochi km fuori dalla città, era ampiamente dovuto al fatto che, con il caldo, la carica batterica della Senna si manifestava in tutta la sua… aulentissima gloria).

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_ednref2) Qui ci sarebbe stata taaanto bene la parola “battedo”… ma purtroppo non è italiano L

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_ednref3) Oggi Saint Medard è circomdata da un giardino, ma nelle mappe e nelle litografie dell’epoca si vedono che era incastonata in mezzo a tutta una serie di palazzi.

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_ednref4) Non è mio intento dare in questa circonstanza a Oscar un’apparenza particolarmente passiva o femminile, è del tutto normale in un contesto del genere per un nobile demandare al suo attendente l’interazione con chiunque.

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_ednref5) Sembra gratuita questa descrizione… ma “è del personaggio” ;-)

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2790703&i=1#_ednref6) Sembra follia ma è vero.


	3. Un ospite molto particolare…

  
**_Capitolo 3: Un ospite molto particolare…_**  
  
Finalmente un po’ di tepore. È il primo pensiero che le affiora alla mente appena sente lo scatto della serratura alle sue spalle.  
Finalmente riuscirà a frenare definitivamente quel tremito, che ora almeno riesce nuovamente a contenere, ma che poco prima l’ha fatta sentire così infuriata con il suo stupido debole corpo, quando André, davanti al portone chiuso della chiesa, si era soffermato a osservarla con quel velo di compassione negli occhi[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn1). Aveva provato a fare finta di nulla e lui, come sempre, era stato gentile e accondiscendente: le aveva detto che addirittura _stava morendo di freddo_, … mentre era chiaro che non doveva ricorrere a tutte le sue forze per controllare il tremore che stava invece prendendo lei, e che da lì a poco avrebbe avuto il sopravvento, e allora si era sentita terribilmente furiosa anche con _lui_! E questo l’aveva fatta infuriare ancora di più!  
Perché non poteva riuscire a controllarsi meglio?[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn2) Perché doveva essere sempre così in balia delle sue emozioni? Cosa diavolo aveva da essere arrabbiata con _lui_? Non era certo colpa sua se non era riuscita a prevalere durante quella rissa, se non si era riuscita a difendere, se era svenuta come una stupida donnetta[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn3), e l’aveva dovuta portare a braccia fino al vicolo dove avevano lasciato i cavalli, e se poi era rimasto lì ad aspettare che si riprendesse come avrebbe fatto con _una fanciulla bisognosa di aiuto[**[iv]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn4)_.  
Ecco, sì, era furiosa con se stessa per la sua debolezza e la sua mancanza di controllo, e con lui… perché se ne accorgeva sempre! … e non faceva nulla per cercare di spronarla a fare meglio, come se non la ritenesse in grado.  
Come quando si era svegliata nel vicolo… continuava a fissarla con quella strana espressione sotto quel diluvio, senza cercare di scuoterla e incitarla ad alzarsi, come se non si aspettasse che ce l’avrebbe fatta, come se fosse rassegnato a dover stare lì a sorreggerla, come se… oddio, come se si fosse accorto di quello che aveva provato realizzando dove si trovava: l’imbarazzo l’aveva travolta come l’improvviso scroscio di pioggia gelata!  
Si era sentita maledettamente imbarazzata e colpevole per … per le sensazioni di un attimo prima, quando la sua mente era ancora intorpidita e priva di controllo e il suo stupido, stupido corpo aveva avuto la meglio.  
Si era sentita così… bene! Talmente bene che aveva fatto fatica… anzi, non aveva cercato di sforzarsi affatto, aveva quasi resistito a tornare lucida, sospesa e avvolta in un tepore rassicurante, come quando le mattine d’inverno non si ha nessuna voglia si uscire dal bozzolo delle coperte, ma molto meglio… perché quel calore, che sembrava avvolgerla, le proveniva da dentro, dal centro del petto, e si irradiava per tutto il suo corpo, facendola sentire in pace e protetta...  
Stupido, stupido corpo… come se avesse avuto senso sentirsi protetta: accasciata priva di sensi in un vicolo, sotto il diluvio e coperta di lividi. Non sentiva neanche dolore, per tutte quelle contusioni… come per quello stupido labbro. Lo sente gonfio, ha sentito con la lingua che deve esserci un taglio, ma invece di farle male formicola, pulsa… e non riesce a smettere di stuzzicarlo. Appena si distrae si ritrova a mordicchiarlo e succhiarlo, così il gonfiore non passerà mai.  
Tutto _questo_ l’ha fatta infuriare… probabilmente è il motivo per cui continua a sentirsi così irrequieta. Adesso, finalmente all’asciutto e al caldo, in quell’atrio spazioso dal pavimento in pietra e i soffitti alti, riccamente illuminato da decine di candele, continua a sentirsi stranamente nervosa.  
Mentre tutti quei pensieri le frullano in testa, lasciandole più confusione che chiarezza, fa vagare lo sguardo sulla grande scala in pietra che corre aderente al muro sulla sinistra, conducendo a un ampio ballatoio, sovrastando la lunga galleria poco più avanti, cui si accede salendo un paio di gradini. Da lì vede venirle incontro una donna anziana e robusta, dall’espressione cupa; indossa una cuffietta bianca e un sobrio ma dignitoso abito scuro, e regge un ampio cesto, seguita da quella che sembra una cameriera, una ragazza paffutella in grembiule e crinolina su abito lavanda.  
“Ecco la cara Therese con qualche asciugamano!”, è la voce di Madame de Sancy che attira la sua attenzione, avvicinandosi; si rivolge a lei con un sorriso appena accennato, indicando le nuove arrivate, “ Florie, puoi sistemarlo nel salottino.”  
La giovane annuisce e si dirige verso un portoncino a due ante sulla parete alla loro destra, portando con sé un piccolo braciere acceso.  
“Dovete scusarci Comandante, ma questa pioggia ha colto totalmente impreparate anche noi! I camini sono ancora spenti nella maggior parte della casa. Credo vogliate scaldarvi e asciugarvi prima di tutto.”, le parla con una voce morbida, un tono basso che da un lato trova carezzevole, dall’altro, non sa perché, la renda lievemente ansiosa; è come se le ricordasse qualcosa che però le sfugge.  
“Vi sono infinitamente grato.”, le rivolge un cenno del capo prima di girarsi e dirigersi gocciolando verso la stanza in cui è entrata la cameriera, mentre Madame e quella, che deve essere la governante, la seguono.  
Varcata la soglia, si trova in un ambiente piccolo ma accogliente, illuminato da un paio di candelabri posizionati sulla mensola di un caminetto in pietra sulla sinistra. Si avvicina al braciere, che la cameriera ha accostato a una delle poltrone imbottite ai lati di un canapè.  
“Grazie Therese, puoi appoggiare il cesto qui…”, lo dice indicando il tavolino posto tra il divano e la poltrona, poco distante da lei.  
La governante fa un cenno d’inchino ed esegue l’ordine tenendo sempre gli occhi bassi, solo mentre si alza, le sembra che non riesca a trattenersi dal lanciarle un’occhiata più che inopportuna… decisamente ostile. Ma è solo un attimo, tanto che pensa di essersela immaginata, quando la sente rivolgersi alla sua padrona con voce calma e compita.  
“Serve altro, Madame?”  
“No, ti ringrazio cara, qui adesso può bastare l’aiuto di Florie”, lo dice con un sospiro che le pare avere un che di teatrale, “ puoi andare di sopra a occuparti delle camere.”  
La signora rivolge ora la sua attenzione al cesto, aspettandosi che l’anziana donna si allontani, ma questa sembra esitare, fino a che, quasi come se non si riuscisse a trattenere sbotta.  
“Ma signora…”  
Madame de Sancy allora si gira di scatto sbarrando gli occhi, “Non ammetto ulteriori discussioni su questo punto! Ho detto di preparare la camera rossa e quella accanto, e non intendo sentire altre obiezioni!”, il tono che usa è ancora calmo ma perentorio, e Therese alla fine cede, dirigendosi verso la porta, ma solo dopo averle lanciato un’altra di quelle sue inquietanti occhiate.  
“Scusate, ma Therese è la moglie di Boujou. Credo che l’avermi vista crescere, a volte, li convinca di dovermi ancora trattare come se fossi solo una bambina!”, lo dice rivolgendo per un attimo gli occhi al cielo e portandosi il dorso della mano alla fronte. Anche in questo gesto c’è qualcosa di decisamente troppo drammatico, ma le viene da sorridere, perché sa esattamente cosa intenda dire.  
Poi di nuovo rivolgendosi a lei con quella voce vellutata, indicando la cameriera alle sue spalle, “Se volete dare a Florie la vostra giacca…”  
Inizia a sbottonarsi la casacca della divisa zuppa di pioggia, mentre la ragazza le solleva i capelli fradici dalle spalle e comincia a frizionarli con un grande telo di lino prelevato dal cesto. Mentre le maniche scivolano lungo le braccia, si alza un po’ sulle punte per appoggiargliene sul capo uno asciutto, che poi arrotola intorno ai capelli e le rincalza sulla nuca, lasciando libera la schiena, quindi prende la giacca, che appoggia temporaneamente sulla spalliera di una sedia accostata ad un piccolo scrittoio sotto la finestra alle sue spalle.  
“Ora, se vi volete accomodare…”  
Madame de Sancy le indica la poltroncina accanto al braciere.  
“Dopo di voi, Madame”, le risponde per cortesia, mentre lei già si sta sedendo su quella di fronte.  
Florie le passa a fianco, pesca un altro asciugamano dal cesto, che le posa sulle spalle per frizionare la camicia… “Faccio io, grazie”  
Non desidera dover dare più spiegazioni del necessario, le fasce strette sotto la camicia sono sufficienti a non lasciar intravedere nulla attraverso il tessuto umido, ma meglio non correre rischi inutili.  
“Come desiderate, Monsieur.”  
Le gira intorno e, con un altro telo, si china davanti a lei per asciugare gli stivali.  
Ancora con il telo sulle spalle, allenta quello sul capo e continua a frizionarsi i capelli, chinando leggermente la testa verso il tepore del braciere.  
“Scuserete questa soluzione di ripiego, Comandante…”, le si rivolge, comodamente seduta sulla sua poltrona, distendendo leggermente le gambe in avanti, quel tanto da far sbucare dalle gonne le punte dei piedi avvolti in degli scarpini di raso giallo, come i nastri del vestito con cui sta giocherellando, “… appena le camere saranno pronte e calde, potrete ritirarvi e cambiarvi.”  
“Non ditelo neanche, Madame, sono io che devo esservi immensamente grato per tanta cortesia e premura.”  
“Oh, dovere mio, Monsieur”, accompagna questa ulteriore risposta formale con un cenno del capo e un lieve sorriso, poi… quello sguardo, che di nuovo la innervosisce. Allora si arrischia chiedere.  
“Scusate, Madame. Ma ho come l’impressione di avervi già incontrata… ”  
“Oh, mio caro signore, sinceramente ne dubito. Sono anni oramai che, benché viva a Parigi, faccio una vita estremamente ritirata. Pensate che l’ultima volta che sono stata all’Operà era appena stata trasferita nella seconda sala di Palais Royal, e prima l’avevo frequentata quando ancora si trovava a le Tuileries[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn5)! Temo voi foste troppo giovane a quei tempi.”, risponde scuotendo graziosamente la testa con una risatina e coprendosi la bocca con la punta delle dita.  
“… forse a Versailles…”, la incalza, anche se esita un po’, si rende conto di poter risultare troppo insistente, ma la curiosità e la sua ostinazione sembrano prevalere sull’educazione.  
“Versailles… sono stata a Versailles… ”, sembra essersi fatta pensierosa, “ma sempre solo con Monsieur… e come potete vedere ora Monsieur non c’è più... c’è solo Madame Francoise Theoline de Sancy”, ha ancora un’espressione vagamente assente mentre fa scorrere la mano a indicare l’abito nero che indossa, poi tornando a guardarla con un sorriso garbato, “ Dubito che possiate avermi vista in quelle occasioni e ricordarvi di me!... e poi… non penso siano neanche più ammessi i capelli bruni a Versailles[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn6)!”, di nuovo ride per questa sua semplice battuta, nascondendo le labbra in maniera civettuola.  
“Mi scuso, Madame, se vi sono sembrato invadente…”, effettivamente la sua insistenza deve essere risultata estremamente scortese. Chiaramente una vedova, che, per quanto benestante, si trova a vivere in un quartiere come quello, non può essere ammessa a frequentare la Corte.  
“Oh, non vi preoccupate… sono ormai sufficientemente vecchia, e ho vissuto abbastanza da sapere che l’unica cosa importante è vivere tranquilla, circondandosi dell’affetto degli amici più cari… e prendendosi cura delle persone che si amano.”  
“Oh, Madame, voi non siete certo vecchia!”  
“Monsieur, siete molto galante…”, si schermisce, anche se chiaramente la sua affermazione sembra averle fatto molto piacere,”…e la vostra galanteria certo soddisfa la mia vanità. È da sempre la mia più grande debolezza, tanto da farmi truccare con tanto di biacca e belletto, e indossare questi nastri gialli, nonostante la mia posizione.”, scuote la testa sorridendo di cuore, “Anche il signor curato mi ha cordialmente rimproverato, per questa mia debolezza, ma io gli ho fatto presente che lo faccio solo in casa. Nessuno può certo dire nulla, se mi concedo di indossare un po’ di trucco e dei graziosi nastri gialli, per mostrarmi al meglio quando ricevo in casa mia per cena delle care amiche!”  
“Non credo vi dobbiate preoccupare troppo delle apparenze. Garbata e gentile come siete, non dovete certo farvi condizionare da quello che gli altri pensano, se ritenete che in quanto vi rende felice non ci sia nulla di male…”, s’interrompe, accorgendosi dell’espressione si sorpresa che è improvvisamente comparsa sul viso della sua ospite.  
Un silenzio imbarazzato si protrae, mentre Madame de Sancy continua a fissarla con gli occhi spalancati e un’aria vagamente divertita, fino a che, finalmente, torna a parlare con la consueta voce vellutata, “Dite che non bisogna lasciarsi condizionare dalle aspettative altrui, Comandante…”, un’altra breve pausa durante la quale sembra cercare le parole più adatte, “… mi sorprende sentire da voi queste parole, ma mi rende immensamente felice! Io sono però solo una povera vedova, evidentemente … non sono _risoluta e coraggiosa_ quanto voi.”  
Perché le sembra che ci sia un velo d’ironia in quest’affermazione?  
“Madame, scusatemi, non era certo mia intenzione offendervi in alcun modo…”, esita.  
“Oh, per carità… nessuna offesa!”, la sua voce e il suo viso sono tornati a esprimere la stessa garbata cortesia, mentre sorride alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la cesta, “A volte non posso fare a meno di dire qualche sciocchezza”, ridacchia mentre rovista tra i panni, “non dovete darmi troppa importanza… neanche la mia piccola Camille, il mio angelo, mi dà retta quando dico certe cose!”, sembra aver trovato quello che cercava e adesso lo solleva con una mano lisciandolo con l’altra.  
“Vostra figlia?”  
“La mia signorina ha sette anni e studia presso la Saint-Magloire[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn7)”, il sorriso si è fatto più aperto, sembra che le venga diritto dal cuore, mentre si gira, “Ecco, potete indossare questo intanto”, ha le braccia leggermente protese verso si lei, le porge una giacca da camera di velluto color vinaccia, decorata da eleganti ricami in oro e foderata di seta dello stesso colore.  
Florie si è alzata e spostata dietro la poltrona, raccogliendo sia il telo sulle sue spalle, che quello con cui aveva continuato a frizionarsi i capelli durante quella breve conversazione. Sia la camicia che la sua folta chioma sono ancora lievemente umidi, ma si è scaldata abbastanza. Si alza in piedi.  
“Vi ringrazio ancora, Madame.”  
La cameriera ha abbandonato gli asciugamani nella cesta e, dopo aver preso la giacca dalle mani della sua padrona, le si è avvicinata e la tiene aperta per fargliela indossare.  
“Fa parte del guardaroba del mio caro marito, credo vi debba andare.”  
Mentre Florie gliela aggiusta sulle spalle, rimane sorpresa nel constatare che le calza a pennello, certo Monsieur de Sancy non doveva certo essere un colosso! Dovevano apparire una coppia piuttosto curiosa, considerando che Madame, per quanto ancora bella ed elegante, certo non potrebbe essere definita minuta.  
Le sue divagazioni vengono interrotte da qualcuno che bussa alla porta del salotto e apre senza attendere l’autorizzazione a entrare.  
È Therese, che si ferma con le mani nascoste tra le pieghe della gonna, e lo sguardo basso, appena superata la soglia.  
“Scusate, Madame…”  
“Sì, Therese, le camere sono pronte?”  
“Non ancora, Madame, i camini sono stati accesi, ma Lucile sta finendo di preparare i letti. Sono invece venuta a dirvi che il curato sta per andarsene, e avrebbe espresso il desiderio di potervi salutare.”  
“Oh, è tutta colpa mia... Con la mia invadenza vi ho costretta a trascurare i vostri ospiti. Non so come farmi perdonare.”  
“Mio caro Comandante, ho perso il conto di quante volte vi siete scusato!”, si è girata a per guardarla negli occhi con un’espressione divertita, distogliendo l’attenzione da Therese, che rimane sulla porta alle sue spalle, “Vi ho già detto che la vostra comparsa in casa mia è più che una gradita sorpresa! Pertanto non c’è nulla di cui vi dobbiate scusare o essere grato. I miei amici sanno di farmi cosa gradita, venendomi a trovare ogni qual volta lo desiderano, perché la mia casa per loro è sempre aperta e certo non si aspettano che io necessariamente li intrattenga, ma…”, sembra esitare, “… se proprio volete farmi una cortesia, vi sarei grata se poteste accompagnarmi di là a salutarli, perché certo non mi perdonerebbero mai, se venissero a sapere che avevo in casa mia un ospite tanto illustre e non mi sono premurata di presentarglielo.”  
Vista la giornata, e in particolare la serata, appena trascorse non si sente particolarmente in vena di fare nuove conoscenze, ma sicuramente, vista la cortesia della padrona di casa, non si può esimere dal soddisfare una simile richiesta.  
“Certo, Madame, sarà per me un vero piacere fare la conoscenza dei vostri ospiti.”  
“Perfetto allora, ”, un lampo di soddisfazione le illumina lo sguardo, poi si gira e incammina verso la porta, “Therese, se ci vuoi fare strada…”  
Dicendo questo avanza, preceduta dalla governante. Superata la soglia, le si affianca, procedono sulla destra, superando le scale e accedendo alla grande galleria abbondantemente illuminata dalle candele accese su numerose aplique a specchio, intervallate alla serie di porte bianche dai decori dorati lungo le due pareti. Al centro dell’ambiente è posizionato un lunghissimo tavolo sormontato da una complessa composizione floreale; in fondo una grande vetrata sembra dare accesso a quello che dovrebbe essere il giardino interno, ora nascosto dal buio.  
Mentre fiancheggiano il tavolo sulla destra, Madame de Sancy torna a rivolgersi a Therese.  
“Monsieur Grandier è tornato dalle stalle?”  
“Certo, mio marito lo ha fatto rientrare dalle cucine. Si sta asciugando vicino al camino.”  
“Gli avete dato una giacca dal guardaroba di Monsieur con cui potersi cambiare?”  
“Come avevate ordinato…”  
“Perfetto, allora appena sarà pronto, accompagnate anche lui a farci compagnia. Farà sicuramente piacere a tutti fare la conoscenza di un giovane così gradevole e…”, si sono fermate davanti alla quarta porta, dalla quale si sentono provenire ovattate risate e voci impegnate in un’allegra conversazione, Madame de Sancy si gira a fissarla prima di completare la frase, “… il Comandante si sentirà certamente più a suo agio avendo il suo attendente a disposizione.”  
Ma cosa diavolo c’è nel tono della voce e negli sguardi di una signora tanto cortese e ospitale, che continua a instillarle queste ondate d’irrequietezza?  
Dopo una veloce riverenza, Therese si allontana, andandosi a infilare in un portoncino nascosto sul lato sinistro in fondo alla galleria, mentre la padrona di casa abbassa la maniglia della porta, precedendola all’interno di una sala accogliente, pervasa dalla luce soffusa di un grande lampadario di cristallo, resa ancor più calda e allegra dai numerosi specchi e dal colore giallo del broccato che adorna le pannellature bianche alle pareti e le numerose poltrone e poltroncine intervallate da diversi tavolini, disposti su un tappeto a motivi floreali che ricopre l’intero pavimento.  
“Miei cari amici, spero avrete perdonato la mia assenza, ma mi sono dovuta dedicare a un inaspettato quanto gradito ospite, che ha deciso di farci l’onore della sua compagnia[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn8).”, si sposta leggermente sulla sinistra per farle spazio e renderla visibile da ogni punto della sala, “E’ un vero piacere potervi presentare il Comandante delle Guardie Reali, Oscar Francois de Jarjayes”, nel pronunciare queste parole la sua voce si è colorata dello stesso entusiasmo che probabilmente avrebbe una bambina in un negozio di dolciumi.  
L’allegro vociare di poco prima si è improvvisamente interrotto, e tutti gli occupanti della sala ora hanno gli occhi puntati su di lei, con delle espressioni che sfumano dall’incuriosito al compiaciuto e la cosa certo non riesce a scacciare il disagio che la pervade.  
Fa scorrere lo sguardo sulla decina di persone che occupano la stanza prima di fare un cenno del capo e salutare, “Signori, è veramente un piacere per me avere l’occasione di fare la vostra conoscenza.”  
Madame de Sancy nel frattempo si è spostata al lato opposto della sala, vicino al camino acceso, in mezzo a due dame più anziane, imparruccate e vestite con degli abiti alla moda, forse un po’ troppo vistosi per la loro età e la circostanza.  
“Permettetemi di fare le presentazioni…”  
Un lieve bussare sull’anta della porta rimasta aperta la interrompe, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. È di nuovo Therese, e lei può scorgere la testa bruna di André che sbuca alle sue spalle.  
“Scusate se v’interrompo, Madame, ma ho condotto qui l’altro vostro ospite come avevate comandato.”  
“Oh, fantastico! Venite pure avanti Monsieur…”, di nuovo quel tono entusiasta, mentre Therese scompare dietro l’anta della porta e André si fa avanti, un po’ titubante, e le si affianca, mantenendosi mezzo passo più arretrato. Le lancia solo un veloce sguardo, mentre è girata a guardarlo, prima di rivolgere la tua attenzione alla sala. Lei invece si attarda a osservarlo, o meglio a osservare la giacca che indossa, di ottima fattura come quella che indossa lei, ma… calza perfettamente anche a lui, com’è possibile?  
“Monsieur Grandier è l’attendente del Comandante.”  
Saluta tutti con una riverenza.  
“Signori, permettetemi di presentarvi la Marchesa d’Usson,”, indicando la signora più anziana alla sua destra, “ la Marchesa de Menieres, ”, alla sua sinistra, “, Monsieur Garnier, curato di Saint Medard e mio confessore, ”, l’ometto rotondetto dall’aria cordiale, che indossa la parrucca a l’abito nero ancora più a sinistra, è dunque la persona che hanno inseguito nelle ultime ore, “ il signor Renard e sua moglie, che abitano nella casa di fronte con il signor de la Neuville, loro nipote, ed infine la mia cara vicina, Madame Dupuis con la sua deliziosa figliola Charlotte.”  
Tutte le presentazioni sono accompagnate da doverosi cenni di saluto e adeguati scambi di convenevoli, prima che la padrona di casa li inviti ad accomodarsi a loro volta, mentre lei stessa prende posto tra le due nobildonne.  
“Gradite qualcosa da bere? Cioccolata, the e caffè non mancano mai in casa mia… Comandante? Monsieur Grandier?”  
“Prenderei volentieri una cioccolata”, risponde lei, mentre André fa un cenno a indicare che non prenderà nulla.  
“Paul, _tesoro_, una cioccolata per il Comandante e una per me, per favore.”, lo dice richiamando l’attenzione di una figura rimasta finora in disparte, un giovane paggio, dalla figura esile ed elegante, il viso delicato.  
È rimasto per tutto il tempo a osservarli in piedi accanto a una consolle, sulla quale si trovano alcuni bricchi l’argento e tazze in porcellana. Fatica a dargli un’età, deve essere giovane vista la corporatura e i lineamenti, ma la parrucca incipriata che indossa, forse un po’ troppo grande, li indurisce, facendolo apparire più vecchio. La sua livrea, poi, è decisamente più ricca delle uniformi che ha visto indossare agli altri domestici della casa, e ancora… cosa mai ci fa un paggio in una casa in cui non sembra esserci più un signore?  
Mentre il ragazzo riempie le tazze e si avvicina per portarle, Madame de Sancy si rivolge ai suoi ospiti “Spero che il mio caro Paul abbia fatto gli onori di casa!”  
“Oh, è stato adorabile e impeccabile come sempre! Adorabile…”, cinguetta la Marchesa d’Usson.  
Quando Paul si piega in avanti per porgerle la tazza, le sembra che si soffermi un attimo di troppo a osservarla… con quei grandi occhi scuri, ma poi si allontana, come se niente fosse, e si dirige verso la sua padrona. Forse, ancora, se lo è solo immaginato? A questo punto le sorge il dubbio che sia colpa sua, forse è la stanchezza, tutte le botte e l’acqua che ha preso in questa assurda serata a farle notare cose strane dove invece non ce ne sono affatto.  
“Come sempre… avete ragione, Paul è sempre adorabile.”  
Madame pronuncia quelle parole con un tono fin troppo languido, e… si attarda a fissarlo prendendo la tazza dalle sue mani?  
Nessuno degli ospiti nella stanza pare trovare assolutamente nulla di strano nel loro comportamento però, allora lancia uno sguardo ad André. La sua espressione è rilassata, quasi sorridente, mentre osserva la compagnia. Lui che nota sempre tutto, sembra non rilevare nulla di strano in quella situazione. Allora forse è vero… è veramente la sua testa che le sta giocando qualche strano scherzo.  
Quando i loro sguardi s’incrociano, aggrotta lievemente le sopracciglia, come a chiederle perché lo stia fissando, al che lei scuote la testa e cerca di mostrarsi rilassata.  
“D’altra parte non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Quando una persona è così bella non può che essere amabile!”  
Le signore della comitiva ridacchiano, mentre i signori scuotono la testa lanciandosi degli sguardi d’intesa, come se una simile inopportuna affermazione non fosse una novità per loro.  
Solo il curato scuote la testa con un’aria di benevola disapprovazione.  
“Mia cara signora, quante volte dovremo affrontare questo discorso? La vostra ammirazione per la bellezza e la vostra vanità sono la sola cosa che vi allontana dalla vera beatitudine.”  
“Mio buon curato, ne discuteremo fino a quando non converrete della correttezza delle mie convinzioni”, gli sorride con aria di sfida, “ nonché della loro moralità.”  
“Non desidero altro che venire convinto e rassicurato da voi.”, sembra divertito da questa piccola _tenzone_ verbale.  
“Caro signore, niente di più semplice! Essere amato e adorato è proprio di Dio; l’uomo, per quanto la sua debolezza lo permette, desidera la stessa cosa; quindi, poiché è la bellezza a far nascere l’amore, quando agli uomini capita di avere, o di credere di avere, qualche tratto di bellezza che può farli amare, cercano di accrescerlo, per provare l’inesprimibile piacere di essere amati[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn9). Dovete quindi convenire che la bellezza, e l’amore per essa, non fanno altro che avvicinarci a Dio.”, fissa il curato con l’aria soddisfatta di chi ritiene di aver brillantemente sostenuto la propria tesi, poi continua girando il suo sguardo compiaciuto verso lei e André, “Prendete i nostri rispettabilissimi ospiti, è evidente agli occhi, che devono essere due persone rette ed estremamente amabili! Come potrebbero essere, altrimenti, essendo così straordinariamente belli?”  
“Dovete ammettere, Monsieur, che la nostra cara amica questa sera ospita due straordinari esempi!”, è Madame de Menieres a intervenire a supporto si Madame de Sancy, “Avete mai visto due giovani[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn10)più belli?”  
Ora tutti nella stanza li stanno nuovamente fissando. Quell’improvviso cambio di discorso e l’esserne diventata l’oggetto la mette decisamente a disagio. Si sente come uno degli animali dello zoo nel parco di Versailles, si sente come se fossero stati fatti accomodare in posizione centrale a scopo più che altro decorativo. Lancia uno sguardo ad André, in cerca di aiuto. Per la prima volta in vita sua le sembra imbarazzato e senza parole, ma si rende conto di essere lei a dover dire qualcosa, visto il suo ruolo.  
“Mia, ehm…. mia cara signora, non credo che…”  
Il curato accorre fortunatamente in suo soccorso.  
“Caro Comandante, non vi preoccupate, la nostra degnissima ospite crede fermamente nella _kalokagathìa_[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_edn11) e sono anni che cerca di convincermi. Siete testimoni incidentali di questa ennesima _sfida di arguzie_”, si alza dalla sua sedia aggiustando la giacca e si rivolge nuovamente alla padrona di casa, “Questa sera però mi dovete scusare, per quanto mi piacerebbe, non posso proprio rimanere a godere del vostro spirito arguto. Si è fatto tardi e mi vedo costretto a lasciarvi.”  
Madame de Sancy si alza per andargli incontro, “Naturalmente, siete voi che dovete scusarmi per avervi trattenuto oltre il necessario.”, gli stringe le mani sorridendo apertamente, “Paul, caro, vai a chiamare Boujou per accompagnare Monsieur Garnier a Saint Medard.”  
“Come sempre siete troppo gentile, Madame. La vostra bontà fa sicuramente perdonare le vostre piccole vanità.”  
“Mio buon curato, la mia vanità è fondamento del mio amore per il prossimo. Come si possono amare gli altri se non si ama se stessi?”  
“Mia cara signora, per questa sera non mi rimane che arrendermi.”, le sorride bonario, “Domani mattina vi vedrò a messa?”  
“Naturalmente!”  
Nel momento in cui l’orologio sul camino comincia a battere la mezzanotte, bussano leggermente sull’anta della porta, il paggio è tornato.  
“Monsieur Boujou attende il signor curato sulla carrozza, mentre Madame Therese mi ha chiesto di comunicare che le stanze sono pronte, se il Comandante e Monsieur Grandier desiderano ritirarsi, possono seguirmi… ”  
  
Si sfila la giacca e la appoggia sulla spalliera della sedia accostata allo scrittoio. Poi si dirige verso il grande letto a baldacchino e si lascia cadere sul copriletto carminio di schiena a braccia larghe.  
È distrutta, non vede l’ora di spogliarsi, infilarsi sotto le coperte e dormire. Se credeva che la serata fosse stata impegnativa fino all’arrivo in quella casa, era solo perché non si era immaginata quello che sarebbe seguito.  
Sarà la sua scarsa abitudine alla frequentazione di salotti, ma appena avevano accennato al fatto che le loro camere fossero finalmente disponibili, si era immediatamente alzata presentando le proprie scuse e salutando la compagnia, adducendo la stanchezza a giustificare la sua scortesia. André aveva colto la palla al balzo, sottolineando, in modo del tutto ridondante, come rientrasse nei suoi compiti di attendente rimanere a disposizione del suo padrone.  
Evidentemente neanche lui doveva sentirsi troppo a suo agio… forse se fossero riusciti a scambiare qualche parola, avrebbe messo a fuoco cosa continui a farla sentire così nervosa.  
Essersi ritrovata osservata e valutata come se fosse… un nuovo decorativo pezzo di arredamento di quel salotto certo non ha aiutato. Dovendo sceglie, preferirebbe tornare a fare a pugni alla taverna, piuttosto che ritrovarsi nuovamente oggetto delle indiscrete attenzioni estetiche di Madame de Sancy e dei suoi ospiti.  
Però non è quel, la situazione le è parsa surreale e l’ha messa in imbarazzo, ma, nonostante quello che le ha detto, non riesce a togliersi dalla testa che aver già incontrato quella donna da qualche parte, ma dove?  
Proprio non riesce a ricorda, avrebbe veramente bisogno di parlare con André, ma non sono riusciti a scambiarsi una parola. Paul li aveva accompagnati su per la scala e poi in fondo al corridoio del primo piano fino all’ingresso di quelle due camere attigue, che affacciano sul cortile interno. Aveva detto che era stata un’idea della signora, in caso avesse avuto bisogno di lui… peccato che però non li avesse lasciati soli un attimo!  
La prima porta che avevano raggiunto era quella della stanza destinata a lui, pochi metri prima della s, ma Paul non li aveva lasciati fino a che non li aveva visti entrare ciascuno nella sua stanza. André aveva provato a raggiungerla nella sua, per chiedere se le servisse qualcosa, ma il paggio aveva atteso fino a che lo aveva visto augurarle la buonanotte, e lo aveva poi riaccompagnato, senza lasciarli soli un secondo.  
Mah, forse è solo un servitore troppo sollecito… si frega gli occhi con le mani, le abbassa per allentare il collo della camicia. Si alza a sedere sbuffando. Lancia un’occhiata alla grande finestra piombata che occupa quasi tutta la parete alla sua destra. Il buio della notte a tratti è leggermente rischiarato dalla coda del bagliore di lampi lontani. Sta ancora piovendo, ma non con la violenza di prima.  
Si sfila gli stivali e li getta sul tappeto scuro a motivi geometrici che copre il pavimento di legno.  
Potrebbe andare adesso da André per parlare… probabilmente starà già dormendo. Tanto vale lasciar perdere, smettere di abbandonarsi a quelle idee assurde e approfittare dell’ospitalità e di quel grande letto per regalarsi una bella nottata di sonno.  
Si sfila la camicia dai pantaloni alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il camino acceso ai piedi del letto. Spegne con un soffio le candele di uno dei due doppieri, posizionati nei due angoli della mensola. Mentre si sposta per spegnere anche l’altro incrocia il suo riflesso nel grande specchio dalla cornice dorata.  
Si sofferma un attimo a studiare il suo viso, alza dalla fronte i capelli scompigliati. Evidentemente non ha fatto un gran bel lavoro asciugandoli sul braciere, le servirebbe proprio una bella spazzolata. Saggia con le dita il bernoccolo sulla fronte, devono averle dato proprio una bella botta in testa! Sorride di sé … probabilmente è per questo che le frullano in testa tutte quelle strane idee.  
Gira un po’ il viso e si avvicina allo specchio per vedere meglio l’ombra rossastra di due lividi sotto l’occhio sinistro e sul mento… la pioggia gelata ha evitato che si gonfiassero, ma sa già che domani mattina avranno una decisa colorazione viola. Sarà proprio graziosa allora, con anche la sua testa leonina e il suo labbro gonfio! Se la teoria di Madame de Sancy è corretta, lei non deve poi essere tanto buona!  
Le viene da ridere… se riesce a fare anche dell’ironia non deve poi stare tanto male.  
Si gira di scatto.  
Cosa è stato?  
Ha sentito un rumore, un tonfo … qualcosa di pesante che cadeva, ma attutito… nella camera di André.  
Rimane ferma e vigile in ascolto… niente, niente oltre al suo respiro, il rumore delle fiamme che crepitano nel camino e la pioggia che cade.  
Avrà fatto cadere qualcosa… torna verso la mensola del camino, spegne le altre candele. Ora la stanza è illuminata solo dalla tenue e tremula luce delle fiamme del camino.  
Improvvisamente un altro tonfo, più forte, la fa sussultare, e poco dopo un gemito… deve andare a vedere, non sarà nulla, ma deve assolutamente verificare di persona … altrimenti non sarà in grado di dormire.  
Si avvia verso la porta, la apre lentamente per non fare rumore. Il corridoio è deserto e buio, solo la luce tenue, che filtra dalla sua stanza e dalla porta socchiusa della camera di André poco lontano, le consente di distinguere i profili delle pareti e dei mobili.  
Un altro gemito… più udibile, senza l’impedimento della porta chiusa.  
Procede senza fare rumore … parole,… parole sussurrate, spezzate… non capisce cosa dicano… ha raggiunto l’ingresso. La porta è mezza aperta… non vuole fare rumore… si accosta più che può allo stipite per guardare dentro.  
C’è qualcuno sul letto… ma un tavolo tondo circondato da sedie dallo schienale alto ostacola la vista. Deve essere André, riesce a scorgere i suoi ricci scuri dietro la spalliera di una sedia. Deve essere lui che cerca di parlare, ma le sue parole sono confuse… un altro gemito… deve essergli successo qualcosa.  
Sta per aprire la porta ed entrare, quando … qualcuno emerge da dietro al tavolo, come se si sollevasse dal corpo di lui, dando le spalle all’ingresso della camera. L’unica cosa che vede è una cascata di onde color miele che nasconde una schiena… e quello che sente sono altre parole… queste però le capisce perfettamente, nonostante siano quasi un sussurro…  
“Allora non volete proprio aiutarmi a sfilarvi i pantaloni, Monsieur Grandier?”  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref1) Ripetiamo tutte in coro: “Oscar, non capisci proprio un tubo!!”

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref2) Più di così!?!? Come si vede che questa ragazza non è familiare con il concetto di “pentola a pressione”

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref3) ok, sì è un po’ estremo, ma a mio avviso Oscar ha spesso dei problemi di obiettività rispetto a dei limiti oggettivi riguardanti il fatto di essere semplicemente un essere umano, indipendentemente dal sesso… più che non essere una donna… è come se volesse essere… Superman, ma una versione anche immune alla kriptonite e libera da qualunque impulso emotivo e sessuale.

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref4) Perché invece eri?

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref5) Il palazzo a forma di panettone con tanto di glassa e ciliegine :-P,che ospita oggi l’Operà di Parigi è di costruzione ottocentesca, prima l’Operà ha girovagato parecchio in giro per la città. In particolare, per quello a cui si fa riferimento qui, è stata dal 1764 al 1770 a Palais de le Tuileries, dal ’70 al ’81 nella seconda sala di Palais Royal, qui siamo nel ’83 e si trova nella Salle de la Porte-Saint-Martin in Boulevard Saint-Martin.

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref6) In questa battuta c’è del vero, le brune non erano mai state particolarmente di moda, ma si erano ritagliate uno scampolo di accettabilità con il tempo… poi rasa al suolo dalle “mode” promosse anche da MA, risultando di fatto ufficiosamente bandite dalla corte … per la gioia dei parrucchieri ;-)

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref7) Uno dei conventi per l’educazione delle fanciulle a Parigi, tra quelli più frequentati dalla media borghesia.

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref8) Mi rendo conto che sembra un panegirico del tutto gratuito… ma lo trovo adatto a rendere il contesto, anche temporale, ed il personaggio ;-)

[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref9) Questa non è mia, è autografa del personaggio storico a cui, in parte, mi ispiro ;-)

[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref10) In realtà… per gli standard dell’epoca sono piuttosto stagionatelli a quasi trent’anni, ma considerando che li reputano due uomini, la parola giovane è ancora lecita.

[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2803098&i=1#_ednref11) indica l'ideale di perfezione umana secondo i Greci antichi: si tratta dell'unità nella stessa persona di bellezza e valore morale, un principio che coinvolge dunque le sfere estetica ed etica (ciò che è bello deve necessariamente essere buono e viceversa; specularmente, ciò che è interiormente cattivo sarà anche brutto fuori)


	4. Tutti sotto le coperte…

**_Capitolo 4: Tutti sotto le coperte…_**  
  
Un grande letto colmo di tanti candidi cuscini avvolti in federe ricamate, sovrastato da opulenti tendaggi di broccato blu, bordati di frange dorate, come il ricco copriletto che arriva quasi fino a terra. La testata intagliata è appoggiata alla parete, che fronteggia la porta d’ingresso, e sulla sinistra si apre una grande finestra a riquadri piombati, che dà sul giardino interno, incorniciata da lunghe tende, che riprendono la tappezzeria di tutta la stanza, del paravento a tre ante nell’angolo destro, del letto, della seduta accostata all’elegante secretaire appoggiato alla parete sinistra.  
Sul muro opposto l’ampio camino di marmo giallo reale, in cui scoppietta vivace il fuoco, fa bella mostra di se tra due cassettoni gemelli. Sulla mensola è posizionato un orologio dorato tra due candelabri d’argento a tre bracci, le cui candele accese illuminano la stanza di una luce morbida, che mette in risalto le sfumature calde della boiserie su tutte le pareti. L’arredamento è completato dai comodini intarsiati, abbinati al letto, e dal tavolo tondo, circondato da quattro sedute dall’alto schienale, posto al centro della stanza… e tappeti, e specchi, e paesaggi e nature morte incorniciati in riccioli dorati.  
Certo la camera che la padrona di casa ha riservato a Oscar è più grande, almeno da quello che ha potuto intravedere augurandole la buonanotte sotto lo sguardo vigile dell’immancabile Paul, ma quella destinata a lui è molto più ampia ed elegante di quella che chiunque avrebbe ragionevolmente assegnato a un attendente; per quanto non sia arredata secondo gli ultimi delicati dettami della moda, è decisamente troppo ricca anche per l’attendente del Comandante delle Guardie Reali.  
Forse è vero che è stato sistemato lì solo per lasciarlo a “disposizione del suo padrone”, come ci ha tenuto a precisare Paul, e perché non c’erano soluzioni disponibili negli alloggi della servitù, come aveva sottolineato più volte Madame Therese prima di allontanarsi, mentre lui si asciugava davanti al camino della cucina comodamente seduto in una grande vecchia poltrona di cuoio, amorevolmente accudito da due cameriere.  
Cameriere… Julie e Marielle indossavano due uniformi lavanda, complete di grembiule e crinolina, ma sinceramente dubita che sua nonna le avrebbe mai prese a servizio a Palazzo. Qualcosa nel loro modo di esprimersi e nel loro atteggiamento, fin troppo cordiale, gli aveva ricordato le ragazze, che gli era capitato di incontrare in quelle taverne di Parigi in cui a volte si recava a bere le sere che Oscar lo lasciava solo a Palazzo per qualche impegno particolare a Corte: quei posti in cui sicuramente non sarebbe mai tornato con lei!  
Sbuffa, avanza di qualche passo verso il letto dal lato del camino, e si lascia cadere a sedere sul morbido materasso; si prende la testa tra le mani appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia. Quando esattamente è diventato così … _bacchettone[**[i]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_edn1)_? Che diritto ha lui di speculare su cosa potrebbero fare o non fare… o avere fatto due ragazze, che hanno la fortuna di essere state prese a servizio in una casa più che benestante in quel quartiere di Parigi?  
E poi… che diritto ha di decidere dove sia più opportuno portare o non portare Oscar, quando gli chiede di andare a bere a Parigi? Se venisse a sapere che… _si prende cura di lei_, arrogandosi simili decisioni probabilmente… anzi no, sicuramente lo scorticherebbe vivo!  
In fondo è lui, che si sente gratificato dall’idea di proteggerla da _posti simili_, un altro di quei servigi non richiesti che gliela fanno sentire sua e che gli permettono si mostrarsi ai suoi occhi sempre come il suo impeccabile, ineffabile attendente. Il complemento perfetto del perfetto Comandante Oscar, mentre è proprio lui a sentirsi meno che perfetto, e non ha il coraggio di fare altro per lei che tenerla al riparo dal pantano di umane debolezze in cui lui arranca.  
Tanto più che, con tutta probabilità, per come la conosce, Oscar non si accorgerebbe neanche del commercio che si svolge in _posti simili_. Come se quell’idea non potesse neanche baluginare in quella sua perfetta testolina bionda, o, più realisticamente, come se semplicemente si rifiutasse di vedere certe cose.  
A Versailles, d’altronde, capita ben di peggio e sono quasi quindici anni che lei percorre quelle sale, altera e inaccessibile nella sua uniforme impeccabile, tenendosi a debita distanza da tutto ciò che c’è di corrotto, sudicio… o tristemente umano, come se niente potesse toccarla.  
E la cosa… non gli dispiaceva affatto! In fondo così, se non poteva toccarla lui, perché era un servo, non lo avrebbe potuto fare neanche nessun altro: Girodelle o qualunque altro di quei nobilissimi e appropriatissimi damerini di corte.  
Solo a pensare a come la guardano e alle cose che li ha sentiti fantasticare, gli sale il sangue alla testa. Si sfila con stizza gli stivai e li lancia davanti al camino … così finiranno di asciugarsi… allenta il collo della camicia e si butta all’indietro incrociando le mani sulla nuca; lascia vagare lo sguardo sulle ombre che le fiamme fanno danzare tra le pieghe del baldacchino.  
Invece qualcuno è arrivato a toccarla, anzi peggio, a toccare il suo cuore! Assecondare devotamente la sua metodica ricerca di distacco non è servito a nulla.  
Le era bastato assistere a come Fersen non fosse riuscito a resistere all’amore per la sua Regina, nonostante il suo ruolo, nonostante avesse passato anni lontano dalla Corte[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_edn2). Alla fine neanche lei aveva potuto ignorare una simile _umana debolezza,_ e aveva finito col rimanerne travolta. Il fatto che il Conte sia partito nuovamente per l’America, che sia lontano, che razza di consolazione può essere per lui, quando in fondo sa perfettamente che è sempre nei suoi pensieri?  
E lui non vuole… non vuole che lei pensi al Conte, non vuole che nessuno la tocchi… vuole che rimanga la _sua_ Oscar, perfetta e intoccabile per chiunque altro… eppure lui sì che vorrebbe toccarla, eccome! … e non solo il suo cuore.  
Certo che vuole un sacco di cose per essere qualcuno che la ama devotamente senza pretendere nulla!  
Stasera in quel vicolo ha dato proprio una bella prova della sua devozione; se Caesar non avesse dato segni d’insofferenza, non sa neanche lui se e quando si sarebbe fermato, perché sa benissimo che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma… sa benissimo anche, che sente ancora sulle labbra la morbidezza e sulla lingua il sapore della sua bocca, e al solo pensiero le mani gli formicolano dal desiderio di saggiare nuovamente il velluto della sua pelle, questa volta senza essere interrotto dalle remore morali di… un cavallo.  
Se deve fare un bilancio di questo estemporaneo esame di coscienza, potrebbe definirsi un bacchettone, possessivo, geloso, vigliacco e… porco!  
Fa bene a relegarsi nel ruolo del perfetto attendente e amico fraterno fidato, se si rivelasse a lei per l’uomo che è diventato chissà cosa penserebbe… chissà cosa gli farebbe.  
Di sicuro sa cosa gli farebbe se venisse a sapere cosa ha osato fare lui mentre era svenuta tra le sue braccia: lo farebbe pentire di non essere stato pestato a morte in quella taverna.  
Al pensiero di lei, che gli si avventa contro furibonda, gli angoli della bocca gli s’incurvano verso l’alto e non riesce a trattenere lo sbuffo di una risata.  
Si rimette a sedere senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere, si passa la mano tra i capelli sfilando il nastro dal quale sono fuggite buona parte delle sue ciocche ribelli, e, dopo aver fissato le fiamme che si dimenano nel camino per qualche istante, non riesce a non ammonirsi da solo ad alta voce.  
“Se continui così, diventerai pazzo, Andrè.”  
O forse pazzo lo è già… sicuramente è pazzo di lei, visto che gli basta vederla ed esserle vicino per dimenticarsi di qualunque problema.  
Come quella sera… quando l’aveva vista scomparire dietro il portone, mentre lui s’incamminava per portare i cavalli al riparo, improvvisamente era stato travolto da un’inspiegabile agitazione. L’aspetto sinistro di Boujou, quello sguardo negli occhi di Madame de Sancy… quella strana sensazione, come se ci fosse qualcosa che volesse affiorare alla sua memoria, ma non riuscisse a raggiungere la superficie, tutto lo aveva reso irrequieto.  
Aveva attraversato il portone e il giardino con passo spedito sotto la pioggia, aveva sistemato e accudito i cavalli nella stalla sempre rimanendo all’erta, come se sentisse di dover prestare attenzione a qualcosa che non riusciva a vedere, sempre sotto lo sguardo vigile dell’anziano e austero servitore, che sembrava riservargli al medesima diffidenza.  
Anche quando era entrato nelle cucine ed era stato fatto accomodare vicino al camino, affidato alle garrule Julie e Marielle, non era riuscito a rilassarsi, e non perché Boujou continuasse a seguirlo e fissarlo come un gufo nella notte. In fondo, alla calda luce del fuoco di quell’ambiente accogliente, reso vivace dall’andirivieni e dal chiocciare delle cameriere, non gli era parso più neanche tanto sinistro quel povero vecchio servitore, sicuramente allampanato e grigio, probabilmente per l’età avanzata e una vita di duro lavoro. Anche il suo sguardo attento non gli era sembrato più tanto minaccioso, ma piuttosto preoccupato, come se fosse lui a temere qualcosa.  
“Dunque venite da Versailles…”  
Erano le prima parole che gli aveva rivolto, con la sua voce sottile e ruvida, dopo essere rimasto a fissarlo a lungo, mentre Marielle gli strofinava vigorosamente i capelli e Julie si era allontanata con la sua giacca gocciolante.  
“Sì, Monsieur, il mio Padrone serve a Corte e io servo lui…”  
Un'altra pausa… Boujou con uno sguardo era riuscito a zittire la ragazza, che fino a quel momento aveva continuato a sommergerlo di risatine e moine.  
“Madame è la migliore delle Padrone, premurosa e gentile con tutti…”  
Aveva continuato, ma lui aveva esitato un attimo a rispondere, visto che non riusciva a capire dove volesse andare a parare con quel discorso e certo non desiderava in alcun modo contrariarlo.  
“… ne sono convinto, il mio Padrone e io non potremmo essere più grati della sua generosissima ospitalità.”  
Un'altra pausa tesa.  
“… la gente è così cattiva. Parla male delle brave persone senza sapere niente di loro… tanto più se non ha niente da fare che annoiarsi.”, un sospiro ruvido, “Madame ne soffre sempre tanto.”  
Era dunque quella la ragione di tanta ostile diffidenza? Che venendo da Versailles fossero degli sfaccendati pettegoli?  
Considerate le ben più violente manifestazioni di _sfiducia_ per la loro provenienza, che avevano ricevuto quella sera, era più che motivato a rassicurarlo in tal senso.  
“Distinto Signore[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_edn3)”, sperava vivamente che il rispetto della forma non suonasse troppo falso al suo circospetto interlocutore, essendo la sostanza sincera, “non è certo costume del mio Padrone o mio spargere malignità su persone più che degne, tanto meno esprimere giudizi in maniera affrettata e superficiale.”  
Se non un chiaro segno di approvazione, quella replica era riuscita almeno a far comparire nello sguardo di Boujou un alone di titubanza. Il ritorno di Julie però non gli aveva dato il tempo di assistere alla sua risposta esplicita.  
“Se Monsieur Grandier, vuole fare la cortesia. Madame ha fatto preparare per lui questa giacca asciutta dal guardaroba di Monsieur… ”  
Girandosi verso la sua sinistra, se la era ritrovata a pochi passi con le braccia tese a reggere, così da permettergli di indossarla, un’elegante giacca da camera di damasco cioccolato, riccamente ornata da ricami color bronzo lungo l’orlo, il collo e i risvolti delle maniche.  
_Troppo_… era stato il primo pensiero che gli aveva attraversato la mente vedendola, quella giacca era veramente troppo! Troppo ricca ed elegante per essere un semplice gesto di cortesia, soprattutto considerato, che lui non era altro che un attendente, per quanto di un _graditissimo ospite_.  
Quel senso d’irrequietezza e disagio, che non lo aveva mai abbandonato, era tornato ad aggredito più forte di prima per quel pensiero: _troppo_!  
Troppo quella giacca, troppo la carrozza e il tiro a quattro che aveva visto nelle stalle, in aggiunta a due splendidi purosangue da sella, troppa la servitù che si aggirava per quelle cucine… troppo, era tutto decisamente troppo per una casa un quel quartiere di Parigi!  
Nonostante il campanello d’allarme che aveva ripreso a risuonargli nella testa, si rendeva però perfettamente conto di non avere altra scelta che continuare a comportarsi secondo quanto richiesto dalle circostanze; d’altra parte qual era l’alternativa? Fuggire da quella casa come un pazzo, trascinando via Oscar e trovandosi nuovamente in mezzo a una strada sotto al diluvio?  
“Vi… vi ringrazio.”, Era l’unica cosa che era riuscito a dire, dissimulando l’apprensione crescente, e infilando le maniche.  
Non aveva però avuto molto tempo per pensare, dato che alle spalle Boujou era ricomparsa Therese. Gli si era presentata, appena varcata la soglia delle cucine, come governante della casa e moglie del suo _guardiano_, cosa che non lo aveva sorpreso particolarmente, visto che aveva stampata in volto la medesima espressione ostile, che non si sforzava neanche eccessivamente di nascondere, nonostante la formale ospitalità.  
“Se siete pronto, _Monsieur_”, lo aveva apostrofato senza troppi giri di parole, mentre Julie gli sistemava la giacca sulle spalle, “Madame e il vostro padrone vi attendono in salotto con gli ospiti.”  
Si era quindi girata e avviata senza attendere la sua replica, evidentemente aspettandosi che la seguisse. L’aveva ovviamente assecondata, passando a fianco di Boujou, che si era girato per seguirlo con lo sguardo fino quando gli era stato possibile.  
Per cercare di tenere a bada l’irrequietezza, che sentiva scorrergli sotto pelle mentre percorreva un corridoio poco illuminato, aveva continuato a muoversi come per aggiustarsi la giacca sulle spalle e sulle braccia, nonostante gli calzasse perfettamente, tanto che, quando avevano raggiunto il portoncino che conduceva alle stanze nobili, si era dovuto bloccare di scatto, ostentando indifferenza, di fronte allo sguardo inquisitore di Therese, che si era voltata improvvisamente a guardarlo subito prima di abbassare la maniglia della porta.  
La scena si era ripetuta identica attraverso la ricca galleria, illuminata da decine di candele, che dava sul giardino, fino a quando si erano di nuovo fermati di fronte a una delle eleganti porte adorne di modanature. Anche qui la governante gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo tagliente, cui lui aveva cercato di rispondere con una delle sue migliori espressioni d’incredula e dubbiosa innocenza.  
Poi Therese aveva finalmente distolto gli occhi da lui, aperto l’anta e annunciato il suo arrivo, per poi scostarsi quel tanto da lasciarlo entrare.  
Alla fine, in quel salotto pieno di _troppe_ sete, durature, argenti e specchi, di fronte a quella strana comitiva di persone che appariva _troppo_ interessata a lui, al cospetto di Madame de Sancy, che continuava a sembrargli decisamente _troppo_ familiare, benché sarebbe stato pronto a giurare di non aver mai visto quella signora, la vocina che aveva continuato a ripetergli insistentemente di andarsene il prima possibile da quel luogo… si era improvvisamente ammutolita! O più probabilmente era lui che non era più riuscito a sentirla quando gli era ricomparso davanti agli occhi il viso di Oscar. Lo aveva fissato negli occhi con aria dubbiosa, come a chiedergli a cosa stesse pensando, al che lui aveva aggrottato leggermente la fronte, scuotendo il capo, come a dire che non era nulla d’importante.  
Si era trovato a considerare come fosse una fortuna, che la sua educazione e la lunga pratica a Corte gli avessero insegnato a chinarsi e salutare con un tempismo perfetto, a seconda delle circostanze, come un automa[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_edn4). Certo non poteva confessarle che non aveva sentito una parola di quanto stavano dicendo gli occupanti della sala, perché non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a come il candore della sua pelle e l’oro dei suoi capelli risaltassero sotto la luce delle candele, a quanto fosse meravigliosa con le guance arrossate, i capelli arruffati, e gli occhi resi liquidi dalla stanchezza, e… Dio, certo non poteva giustificarsi dicendo che non aveva sentito nulla perché il sangue aveva preso a rombargli nelle orecchie nel momento stesso in cui l’aveva vista stuzzicarsi il labbro inferiore, mordicchiandolo e succhiandolo tanto da renderlo ancora più polposo e lucido.  
Ecco sì… era decisamente pazzo… nello specifico, avrebbe potuto definirsi un… _maniaco_, e l’oggetto della sua ossessione era definitivamente Oscar.  
Probabilmente non c’era nulla di così drammaticamente strano in quella casa, era solo eccentrica come erano la maggior parte delle abitazioni delle famiglie agiate di Parigi[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_edn5). Era semplicemente lui che si era fatto prendere dal panico per essere stato allontanato da lei in un luogo in cui non c’era nulla in grado di fargliela sentire vicina.  
Perché doveva riconoscerlo, ogni giorno, se non era con lei, era in un posto che gli ricordava qualcosa di lei. Lo studio del Generale, la sua camera, la Reggia, le stalle, i giardini, le cucine … non esisteva nella sua vita un luogo in cui non avesse un ricordo di lei a tenergli compagnia e a riempirgli il cuore. In fondo, le sere che andava in qualche bettola da solo a bere, non è che si sentisse particolarmente più tranquillo, era solo il torpore che portava con sé l’alcool, alla fine, a ottundergli i sensi.  
Già… forse è solo questo… Si alza dirigendosi verso la poltroncina accostata al secretaire, si sfila la giacca e l’appoggia sullo schienale. Esita, lasciando scorrere la punta delle dita sulla stoffa liscia e morbida… liscia e morbida, ma certo non come la pelle di Oscar… a quanto pare stasera non riesce proprio a pensare ad altro.  
Tutto sommato è stato meglio che Paul non lo abbia lasciato solo con lei… molto meglio andare a letto e cercare di dormire, limitarsi a sognarla, come sempre…  
Domani con la luce del sole le cose gli sembreranno diverse… ma quale _diverse_! Saranno sempre le stesse, tornerà al suo mondo di luoghi e persone che sanno di lei, ma almeno tornerà padrone di se stesso, controllato come sempre… anche se dubita sinceramente che questa notte riuscirà a prendere sonno… avrebbe proprio bisogno di vederla, scambiare qualche parola con lei… per… _calmarsi_.  
Scrolla la testa e sospira, soffoca una lieve risata. Si dirige verso il letto, cominciando a sfilarsi la camicia dai pantaloni. Sta per scostare le coperte quando… un rumore, un colpo, qualcuno bussa!  
Rimane per un attimo interdetto, esita fissando la porta, mentre ancora trattiene il lenzuolo tra le dita, fino a quando bussano nuovamente, con un po’ più convinzione.  
“Avanti.”  
Sente il battito che accelera leggermente, mentre l’anta si apre e la figura alta e snella varca la soglia.  
“Scusate Monsieur Grandier, Madame ha pensato che avreste gradito qualcosa di caldo da bere prima di dormire.”  
È Paul nella sua elegante livrea a entrare e fare un cenno con la mano a Julie, che sorride timidamente avanzando con un vassoio tra le mani per posarlo sul tavolo.  
“Grazie Julie, puoi andare. Ora qui finisco io.”  
La ragazza saluta con una riverenza appena accennata, prima di uscire, accostando la porta senza chiuderla.  
“Madame è stata trattenuta a salutare gli ospiti. Passerà tra poco per augurare la buonanotte al vostro Padrone e a voi.”  
“Non posso che rinnovare la mia gratitudine alla vostra padrona…”  
Madame che passa ad _augurare la buonanotte a lui_ oltre che al suo padrone?! No, questo è decisamente troppo eccentrico per qualunque casa di Parigi!  
E poi quel Paul… è abbigliato come un servitore, ma il resto della servitù lo tratta quasi con deferenza; la sua livrea non è neanche paragonabile a quella di nessun altro, e la sua figura, i suoi movimenti sono aggraziati ed eleganti. Osservandolo meglio, i lineamenti del viso sono delicati, è la parrucca troppo ricca che a un primo sguardo tende a farli apparire spigolosi. Sì, lo si può definire decisamente avvenente… certo non lo sorprenderebbe se in assenza di un Signore della casa, il paggio prestasse i propri speciali _servigi_ a Madame….  
Oddio… ha ragione Boujou, tutti quegli anni a Versailles lo hanno reso un… pettegolo!  
Riscuotendosi da quei pensieri, si accorge dello sguardo del grazioso Paul che esita su di lui. Abbassa gli occhi, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di essere scalzo, con la camicia parzialmente aperta e fuori dei pantaloni, e sente anche i capelli sciolti e scomposti che gli scivolano sulle spalle. È comprensibile che lo osservi con quell’aria perplessa, non è certo in condizioni tali da ricevere nessuno, figuriamoci una signora. Prima che possa giustificarsi, è il giovane, con il suo tono e la sua postura composti ad anticiparlo.  
“Potete trovare una camicia e una veste da camera appesi al paravento”, fa un cenno verso l’angolo destro della camera, alle sue spalle, “ un paio di pantofole, che vi dovrebbero calzare, sono vicino al comodino. Potete dare a me i vostri abiti, domani mattina provvederanno a farveli avere asciutti e stirati.”  
“Vi… vi ringrazio.”  
Prende la camicia e la veste e le appoggia sul letto, finisce di slacciarsi la blusa, continuando a cercare conforto dal disagio che lo pervade in quei gesti familiari[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_edn6).  
“Per… il vostro ristoro. Qui c’è del vino caldo speziato, per conciliarvi il sonno”  
Sta per slacciare i pantaloni dopo aver lasciato cadere a terra la camicia, ma gli pare di rilevare una nota di esitazione nella voce di Paul. Alzando lo sguardo, trova i suoi grandi occhi scuri che sembrano attardarsi sul suo busto scoperto, sulle spalle, sul torace… non sa per quale motivo, ma si trova ad … avvampare!  
Afferra allora la camicia da notte e se la infila dalla testa in tutta fretta.  
Ma cosa diavolo ha stasera? Vino… un po’ di vino sicuramente lo tranquillizzerà.  
Si avvicina al tavolo e afferra il bicchiere di peltro dal piccolo vassoio, portandolo alla bocca per bere un’abbondante sorsata del liquido caldo e aromatico. Lo sente scorrere come una gradevole carezza verso il suo stomaco.  
“Non preferireste… finire si cambiarvi prima, Monsieur?”  
Gli sembra che il suo gesto abbia lasciato Paul spiazzato per un attimo, prima di rivederlo assumere il consueto contegno.  
“Vi ringrazio, ma preferisco bere prima.”  
“Ma stareste sicuramente più comodo…”  
Visto che si ostinano a volergli riservare il trattamento di un signore, tanto vale verificare fino a che punto siano determinati, “No, ho veramente molta sete!”  
Finisce il boccale tutto di un fiato e lo riempie nuovamente dal bricco posato sullo stesso vassoio. Il piacevole torpore, che sente pervaderlo, gli dà il coraggio di forzare un po’ la mano al giovane paggio, in cerca di qualche risposta.  
“Ditemi, siete da molto tempo a servizio di Madame?”  
“Sono con Madame da nove anni…”  
Sempre impeccabile Paul, ma forse un po’ titubante ora.  
“Siete sempre stato al suo servizio?”  
“Di Monsieur da principio, poi quando Monsieur se ne è andato, sono rimasto con Madame.”  
Beve un altro sorso.  
“E siete affezionato a Madame?”  
Non c’è alcuna nota di aggressività nel suo tono, e questo sembra rassicurare il giovane.  
“Madame è la persona migliore che io conosca… che abbia mai conosciuto.”  
Forse è per l’effetto del vino, che non riesce a evitare di incalzarlo.  
“Ma voi le siete particolarmente devoto?”  
Improvvisamente un lampo di sfida sembra attraversare lo sguardo di Paul, che risponde prontamente fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Così come _voi_ siete devoto al _vostro signore_!”  
Sembra sfidarlo con quei grandi occhi da cerbiatto, sostiene fieramente il suo sguardo, mentre lui… gli gira la testa, deve avere bevuto troppo, troppo in fretta.  
Appoggia pesantemente il boccale al tavolo, mentre il paggio gli si avvicina.  
Strizza gli occhi, scrolla la testa, si appoggia con entrambe le mani allo schienale di una sedia per ritrovare l’equilibrio... troppo pesantemente… la fa cadere a terra, barcolla arretrando verso il letto.  
“Ma cosa…”, fatica ad articolare le parole.  
“Vi avevo suggerito di cambiarvi prima”, gli si fa incontro, “sareste stato molto più comodo a letto.”  
“… cosa … c’era in quel vino…”  
Farfuglia… incespica tendendo la mano verso la colonna del baldacchino.  
“Come ho detto… qualcosa per conciliarvi il sonno.”  
Non riesce ad afferrare la colonna, sta cadendo. Paul gli si fa incontro per sostenerlo. Non vuole che lo tocchi, allunga un braccio per allontanarlo, ma fatica a controllarlo e riesce solo a ghermire con le dita la parrucca. La sfila a forza via dalla testa, la fa cadere a terra… liberando una cascata di calde onde del colore del miele.  
Si sbilancia completamente all’indietro, emette un vocalizzo indistinto mentre l’altro lo afferra. Non riesce a sostenerlo, viene trascinato verso il basso, rimanendo in parte imprigionato sotto il suo corpo, abbandonato senza più forze fuori dal letto dalla vita in giù.  
“ma… voi … siete…”  
Biascica le parole ora, ma devono essere risultate in qualche modo comprensibili da così vicino.  
“Pauline, Monsieur Grandier. Onorata di fare la vostra conoscenza.”  
Glielo sussurra a un soffio dal viso, prima di fare perno sulle gambe per liberarsi e spingerlo con tutta la schiena sul letto.  
Nello sforzo emette un gemito, mentre lui, cercando di resisterle con gesti scomposti, non ottiene altro che sfilarle una delle maniche della giacca, esaurendo tutte le forze residue.  
Abbandonato sulla schiena deve concentrarsi nel tentativo di tenere gli occhi aperti. Sente la ragazza a cavalcioni su di lui, accasciata sul suo petto, che cerca di riprendere fiato per lo sforzo appena fatto. La scorge cercare di sfilarsi definitivamente la giacca, rimasta parzialmente impigliata sotto il suo corpo.  
Una volta libera, la vede alzarsi con un gesto veloce e fluido portando la massa di morbidi capelli all’indietro.  
Un altro verso inarticolato appena udibile, che vorrebbe essere una richiesta d’aiuto prima di non riuscire più neanche a tenere gli occhi aperti se non a tratti.  
Una frase pronunciata con voce flautata.  
“Allora non volete proprio aiutarmi a sfilarvi i pantaloni, Monsieur Grandier?”  
Poi sono solo lampi, immagini singole che emergono dal buio che sembra volerlo inghiottire, frasi appena intellegibili in un ronzio indistinto.  
Madame de Sancy che si dirige verso di lui avvolta in una ricca veste da camera a fiori.  
“Purtroppo Monsieur non ha voluto collaborare…”  
I grandi occhi da cerbiatta di Pauline, illuminati di uno sguardo languido… un bacio…  
“Non vi preoccupate, Monsieur… ci prenderemo buona cura anche del vostro signore… ”  
Sprofonda sempre più in quel mare oscuro e vischioso. Solo un pensiero sembra tenere all’ancora la mente trascinata alla deriva… _Oscar_! Dallo sciabordio indistinto improvvisamente emerge un grido:  
“Andrè… Andrè, aiutami!”  
  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_ednref1) non so come la pensiate, ma nel ‘700 in Francia una simile considerazione sarebbe stata veramente da bigotto bacchettone.

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_ednref2) Qui l’anime paciuga un po’ la cronologia a favore dei singoli episodi, mentre la realtà storica rende l’attrazione tra lo svedesone e la Principessa sul pisello anche più “drammatica”. Lui, infatti, cosciente dello stato delle cose come testimoniano prove scritte sue … e dell’ambasciatore al re di Svezia!!, abbandona la corte 2 giorni dopo la morte di Luigi XV, non torna fino all’agosto del ’78, quando MA è incinta della prima figlia, la tensione tra i due è evidente e palpabile, lui si rallegra con la sorella che le sue trattative per sposarsi con una serie di ereditiere non siano andate in porto, perché nonostante non la veda da tre anni vuole solo lei e riparte nel ’79 per l’America per avviare la sua carriera militare nell’esercito francese, ma anche per cercare di starle alla larga. Torna nel ’83 alla fine della guerra (questo nel manga/anime non c’è), prova per un paio d’anni a fare il diplomatico svedese in giro per l’europa… ma alla fine nel ’85 proprio non ce la fa e torna definitivamente (e da diverse fonti a questo punto, visto che ci sono già una principessa e due principi di ascendenza legittima… si… rompono gli indugi… diciamo così, probabilmente anche con il beneplacito del marito legittimo, che rispetto alla moglie ha sempre avuto un orrendo complesso di inferiorità e inadeguatezza… non solo a letto).

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_ednref3) Ci ho spinto parecchio con queste “aperture” di discorso nello scorso capitolo. Mi rendo conto solo ora, in questo dialogo, di come possano sembrare forzate e false lette oggi e che avrebbero meritato una nota. L’intento in questo caso, non è qui e non era nel capitolo precedente, di far sembrare il dialogo artificioso, ma solo … educato per l’epoca. _Mio buon signore, mia bella Signora, mio illustre amico_, etc, etc erano le forme di apertura più che usuali. La forma doveva essere sempre cordiale e “amorevole”… poi si potevano dire delle cose da far accapponare la pelle a brutto muso… però sempre usando una forma taaanto carina (adooooro XD ).

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_ednref4) La parola, il concetto e l’oggetto automa (meccanico) esistono fin dai tempi dell’antica grecia, quindi ci sta che Andrè la usi.

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_ednref5) Questa considerazione non è così campata in aria. Oscar e Andrè non sono certo due che fanno della gran vita di società, per come era intesa nella Parigi settecentesca, dove attività orgiastiche della più varia natura (etero-, omo-, sado-maso… puntualizziamo che De Sade non fu incarcerato per le pratiche di per se, diffuse e per cui c’erano case che fornivano servizi appositi, ma perché in uno dei suoi “esperimenti” quasi uccise due prostitute e il clamore che ne risultò irritò, per la “brutta figura” e le conseguenti chiacchiere, la suocera, che andò a corte a chiedere che lo rinchiudessero), occultismo, sette di vario genere… insomma c’era veramente di tutto, spesso gestito con delle sorte di “club”… insomma per ammazzare la noia i ricchi non sapevano più cosa inventarsi. In questo contesto, casa di Madame de Sancy è un po’ eccentrica, ma anche questa poteva solo essere una posa per risultare più a la mode all’epoca, come la gestualità teatrale (vedi “La donna del XVIII secolo” dei fratelli Goncourt).

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2825183&i=1#_ednref6) La cosa strana qui è il livello di trattamento riservato ad Andrè, che è da signore e non da servo. Al contrario, per l’epoca, non c’è nulla di strano a ricevere qualcuno in veste da camera (camicia da notte e veste da camera, eventualmente con una cuffia erano in realtà un abbigliamento comune per ricevere li ospiti la mattina, anche visto l’impegno e il tempo che implicava una vestizione completa); niente di strano neanche nello spogliarsi davanti a un membro della servitù.


	5. Scambi di coppia …

**_Capitolo 5: Scambi di coppia …_**  
  
Espira… inspira… ed espira di nuovo…  
Tutta la sua concentrazione è dedicata a far defluire nuovamente l’aria dentro e fuori dai polmoni… attraverso la bocca… ancora aperta... fino a quando lo scatto della porta alle sue spalle riesce a richiamare la coscienza da quel limbo in cui sembrava essersi persa per l’immane sforzo che le ha richiesto riprendere a… respirare!  
Inspira… espira… e intanto riprende il controllo di sé, saggiando la consistenza solida della porta, su cui è pesantemente appoggiata con le spalle e i gomiti, la superficie liscia del legno lucido sotto i palmi delle mani, all’estremità delle braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.  
Inspira… espira… chiude la bocca, deglutisce a forza, succhia le labbra nel tentativo di far riprendere la salivazione, deglutisce ancora. L’aria le ha seccato la lingua e le labbra… anche gli occhi, anche quelli sono rimasti spalancati come la bocca. Deve battere le palpebre… li strizza, scuote la testa, solleva lo sguardo e un po’ alla volta le ricompare davanti la camera in cui si trova: il profilo del grande letto a baldacchino con il suo copriletto e i suoi tendaggi rosso scuro, come quelli che abbracciamo la grande finestra che si affaccia sull’oscurità del giardino in una piovosa notte senza stelle, il camino in cui arde il fuoco, che proietta in ogni direzione lunghe ombre irrequiete, il canapè e le poltrone foderate di damasco dorato intorno al tavolino da caffè, l’armadio… i cassettoni. I profili del mobilio emergono via via, facendo dissolvere quell’immagine che le è rimasta impressa davanti agli occhi: una cascata di capelli biondi che ricadono su una schiena… la schiena di una donna… una donna protesa sul corpo di André… su un letto. Nelle orecchie una frase pronunciata come un sussurro… una frase che lascia spazio a poche interpretazioni[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn1).  
Inspira… espira… spinge sulle braccia per riportare tutto il peso sui piedi, esita un attimo per assicurarsi di essere stabile prima di muovere un passo esitante verso il centro della stanza… verso una delle poltrone… sente il bisogno di sedersi.  
Inspira… espira… si lascia cadere, si appoggia allo schienale, butta indietro la testa… com’è arrivata lì?  
Che domanda stupida! Lo sa benissimo com’è tornata in camera: si è girata, ha messo un piede davanti all’altro, ha varcato la soglia e poi si è appoggiata alla porta per chiuderla alle sue spalle. Solo che è come se quei gesti li avesse compiuti qualcun altro… non lei… lei un attimo prima era davanti alla soglia della camera di André, che fissava quella scena senza riuscire a muoversi o a distogliere lo sguardo, aveva smesso di respirare e di sbattere le palpebre, e adesso è lì, di nuovo nella spaziosa e opulenta camera in cui è stata condotta per la notte, che cerca di riprendere il controllo delle sue funzioni vitali e… di capire perché.  
Scrolla il capo prima di raddrizzare nuovamente la schiena appoggiando le mani sui braccioli ricoperti dal ricco tessuto. Perché è successo? Perché non… non ha fatto niente?  
Si spinge in piedi aggrottando la fronte, dirigendosi verso la finestra con passo marziale, battendo a terra i piedi avvolti solo dalle calze.  
Mai si sarebbe aspettata un comportamento simile… mai! È inaccettabile, non è onorevole, non è… dignitoso!  
Ecco proprio, non è dignitoso che André si comporti in maniera simile… e poi… in quella casa! In casa di ospiti! Un simile comportamento in casa di ospiti che si sono dimostrati tanto generosi. Impensabile!  
Fissa per un attimo la sua immagine riflessa nel vetro della finestra, frammentata nei riquadri dei vetri piombati: l’espressione accigliata, il busto eretto, rigido come le braccia tese e strette lungo i fianchi, i pugni serrati.  
E lei? Perché è anche colpa sua... anzi, è _soprattutto_ colpa sua!  
Si gira di scatto sui talloni e marcia spedita di nuovo verso la porta, oscillando le braccia rigide.  
André è il _suo_ attendente, la responsabilità del suo comportamento ricade su di lei. È _suo_ compito intervenire in una simile, inaccettabile circostanza!  
Certo, non si sarebbe mai aspettata da lui una… un… una _cosa_ del genere!  
Ecco è per questo… lei era preoccupata, aveva sentito quei rumori, quei lamenti e aveva creduto gli fosse successo qualcosa, che si fosse sentito male. Si era avventurata fuori dalla sua stanza per assicurarsi che stesse bene, per aiutarlo… e lui? Lui invece stava benissimo! Non aveva nessun bisogno del suo aiuto, nessun bisogno di lei… così impegnato… così affaccendato… inaccettabile! Un comportamento indegno.  
Certo che è rimasta impietrita!  
Certo che non ha saputo come reagire!  
Come avrebbe mai potuto essere preparata di fronte a una scena di quel genere? Ma adesso… adesso che si è riavuta dalla sorpresa e ha riordinato le idee, deve intervenire, deve mettere fine a questa… _vergogna_. Adesso andrà di là e porrà fine a questa indecenza! Adesso, vedrà…  
Afferra con decisione la maniglia della porta, fa leva sul braccio e… espira. Espira e le sembra che tutta quella furia e quella determinazione defluiscano da lei insieme all’aria. Le sembra di sgonfiarsi come un palloncino: le spalle s’incurvano, il capo si abbassa, i muscoli del viso si abbandonano. Le sembra che anche le gambe si siano fatte molli.  
Si gira un po’, piega lentamente il braccio, fino a che la spalla non aderisce alla superficie solida, reclina il capo fino a portare anche la fronte a poggiare sul legno liscio. Socchiude gli occhi e lascia che lo sguardo si perda nell’ombra.  
Vedrà… cosa? Lei che irrompe in camera sua strepitando e richiamandolo al richiesto _contegno_, mentre si sta intrattenendo con una cameriera compiacente? Persino lei si rende conto che sembrerebbe una pazza… e a che scopo? Per svegliare tutta la casa e attirare l’attenzione di tutti su un fatto che altrimenti passerebbe del tutto inosservato? E che, con tutta probabilità, non scandalizzerebbe proprio nessuno.  
Un attendente che si gode i favori di una cameriera… a Corte desterebbe meno attenzione di un refolo di vento, infinitamente meno di un nastro fuori moda.  
È una vita che s’impone di non _vedere_ quello che avviene in pieno giorno nelle stanzette, nei corridoi e dietro lo stormir di fronde nei giardini a Versailles, di ignorare quello che offrono quelle ragazzine con lo sguardo di chi ha visto già troppa vita in certi vicoli di Parigi.  
Si è sempre imposta di pensare che quel genere di cose non la riguardino, che non la possano… che non la _debbano_ toccare. E fino ad ora ci è riuscita benissimo.  
Neanche le numerose amiche di Fersen sono mai state un gran mistero, senza avere mai avuto un particolare peso nel definire la sua opinione su di lui.  
Si è solo sforzata di ignorare questo aspetto della sua vita? Forse, ma, in fondo, anche ora che ci si sofferma, le sembra che la cosa non abbia alcuna rilevanza. Una volta tanto, le sembra di condividere la visione comune: è normale, è una necessità… è una consuetudine tra le persone di mondo. È normale… per tutti ma non per _lei_.  
Allora perché adesso si sente così? Perché le sembra di aver perso qualcosa?  
Perché, se ripensa a quello che ha visto, il cuore accelera tanto da sentirlo salire in gola? Le viene la nausea…  
Si dirige in fretta verso il letto e si sdraia. Allenta di più il collo della camicia; le sembra che le impedisca di respirare. Si riempie i polmoni a forza, scaccia il ricordo, fino a che il cuore rallenta. Si gira sul fianco sinistro, si rannicchia abbracciando le ginocchia.  
Perché quello che riesce a ritenere irrilevante e normale per Fersen[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn2)… l’ha sconvolta tanto da farla sentire così impotente per André?  
Perché ha avuto bisogno di trovarsi quella scena davanti agli occhi per… rendersi conto del fatto che André potesse… stare con una donna?  
Credeva veramente che anche lui potesse vivere quella specie di _vita a metà_?  
Il fatto che vigili su di lei e la riaccompagni a casa buono buono, dopo essere stati a bere in qualche bettola in città, non è in realtà quello che succederebbe se fossero davvero due uomini. In fondo lo sa, che finiscono in ben altra maniera quelle serate… tra _uomini_[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn3).  
Lo sa, che è solo un'altra delle premure che ha nei suoi riguardi, un altro dei modi in cui cerca di proteggerla dal mondo, o forse da se stessa, dalle cose che s’impone. Solo che questa cosa ha sempre preferito ignorarla. Non la fa arrabbiare come quando la pone inesorabilmente di fronte ai limiti fisici del suo corpo, di fronte al fatto che per quanto s’impegni, per quanto sia determinata, per quanto possa diventare precisa e veloce non sarà mai robusta e forte quanto lui.  
Sospira e torna a sdraiarsi mollemente sulla schiena, lascia vagare lo sguardo tra le pieghe del baldacchino, si porta una mano alla fronte, sulla quale scorre lentamente le dita.  
Che stupida! Ha voluto ignorare una cosa tanto ovvia e si arrabbia per qualcosa per cui non può fare assolutamente nulla.  
Perché? Perché in fondo, l’idea che André condividesse quella sua _strana vita_ non l’ha mai fatta sentire sola!  
“…non vi sentite mai sola?”  
Glielo aveva chiesto Fersen tanti anni fa, quando ancora lei credeva cha bastasse allontanare un uomo per permettere a Maria Antonietta di diventare la _grande regina_ che tutti attendevano.  
No, non si era mai sentita sola! Era perfettamente a suo agio all’idea di indossare quell’uniforme tutta la vita, perché comunque c’era André, che era a casa con lei ogni sera, che le dava il buongiorno ogni mattina, che condivideva le sue gioie, che si prendeva gioco di lei quando diventava troppo seria, che sopportava e cercava di smussare gli spigoli del suo carattere burrascoso. C’era sempre stato André nei suoi giorni.  
E per evitare di sentirsi sola aveva preferito convincersi che fossero fredde e desolate quanto le sue anche le notti di André.  
Egoista… egoista e sciocca! Come può augurarglielo? E come può pensare che possa aver ignorato per tutti quegli anni le richieste del suo corpo… e del suo cuore, quando neanche lei ci è riuscita?  
Si alza a sedere, chiude gli occhi e scuote il capo prima di stringerselo tra le mani, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
Adesso, almeno con se stessa deve ammetterlo. L’integerrimo, eroico Colonnello Oscar Francois de Jarjayes alla fine ha dovuto rendere le armi al suo inadeguato involucro femminile. Il Comandante delle Guardie Reali si fa mettere al tappeto nelle risse, trema di freddo sotto la pioggia, si scioglie, disattendendo i suoi doveri, alla vista di una madre che gioca con i suoi bambini e… sente il cuore perderle un battito quando le nominano un uomo!  
Eh, già… perché quando quel pomeriggio la Regina le aveva nominato Fersen le era corso un brivido lungo la schiena, quando avevano incontrato il soldato di ritorno dall’America le era quasi mancato il fiato e… quando André l’aveva rassicurata sul ritorno del Conte.. si era sentita furiosa.  
La spaventa l’idea che Fersen possa non tornare, e allo stesso tempo la rende furiosa che André possa rendersi conto di quella sua debolezza, è furiosa perché se ne vergogna.  
Beh, Oscar, almeno cerchi di essere equa! Vuoi fingere che André non abbia bisogno di qualcuno che scaldi il suo cuore e le sue notti, e ti senti giustamente in imbarazzo all’idea che si accorga che… alla fine ti sei innamorata di un uomo.  
È innamorata di Fersen? Sicuramente è la prima volta che le viene da chiedersi se quello che prova per un uomo vada oltre la stima, l’ammirazione e l’amicizia. È la prima volta che si sente così… coinvolta e confusa.  
È tanto che prova quelle strane sensazioni. Si era improvvisamente accorta di pensare a lui più _del dovuto_ al suo ritorno in Francia, dopo la sera del suo provvidenziale intervento, che aveva sventato l’agguato in cui aveva rischiato la vita insieme ad André e Rosalie[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn4), senza che fosse successo nulla fra loro, senza che si fossero visti per due anni. Al loro precedente incontro l’aveva fermamente invitato ad abbandonare il paese per non alimentare pettegolezzi, e dopo due anni improvvisamente il solo pensiero di lui la faceva sentire… diversa!  
Era amore quello? Certo lo stimava, lo considerava un buon amico, innegabilmente un uomo colto e attraente… ma poteva dire di amarlo semplicemente perché occupava i suoi pensieri?  
Poteva chiamare amore quello che provava, anche se… non l’aveva ferita assistere da vicino al rafforzarsi dei sentimenti che lo legavano alla sua Regina? Non solo non l’aveva ferita, ma anzi, era stata quasi affascinata dalla crescita di quel legame che viola tutto quello in cui lei ha sempre creduto: si è messa in gioco per difenderlo, per permettere loro di coltivarlo. È questo che vuole dire essere innamorata di un uomo?  
Si piega per infilare le dita sotto il bordo delle culotte e slacciare le calze. Ne sfila una e poi l’altra e si alza in piedi, dirigendosi verso il paravento nell’angolo per appenderle. Sente le fibre morbide del grande tappeto di lana a motivi geometrici, che occupa quasi tutto il pavimento, solleticarle le piante dei piedi nude in modo piacevole.  
Si sente così confusa, come una sciocca ragazzina. Solo che lei non è più una ragazzina da tanto tempo. A volte le viene da chiedersi se lo sia mai stata… sicuramente mai una ragazzina affascinata dall’amore!  
Scrolla la testa; se continua così se… _quando_ lui tornerà, finirà col fare qualcosa d’infantile, che so… mettersi un abito da sera e andare a un ballo per farsi notare da lui.  
Si sfila la camicia dalle brache con un colpo secco e torna a dirigersi verso il letto.  
Come se servisse questo per fargli sapere che è una donna!  
“… siete una bella donna, non vi sentite mai sola?”  
Lo sa benissimo che è una donna, lo ha sempre saputo, la conosce… semplicemente è innamorato di un’altra, della sua Regina. Se non può amarla per tutte le cose che sa di lei, perché mai lo dovrebbe fare per quello che indossa? Certo non vuole entrare a far parte della schiera delle sue numerose _amiche_!  
Le viene da sorridere mentre è impegnata a slacciare i polsini della camicia.  
Lei in abito da sera… probabilmente sembrerebbe uno spaventapasseri: le sue spalle larghe modellate dai tanti allenamenti con la spada, la sua altezza… è una fortuna che adeso a Corte si portino le maniche lunghe[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn5), le servirebbero proprio per tentare di nascondere quei polsi nervosi!  
Lei in abito da sera… sicuramente André si sforzerebbe di non mettersi a ridere di fronte a lei vedendola conciata così.  
Il sorriso che le increspa le labbra svanisce gradualmente, mano a mano che quell’immagine torna a riaffiorare nella sua mente.  
André… André con una donna… su quel letto…  
Si aggrappa con entrambe le mani a una delle colonne del baldacchino, ci appoggia la fronte.  
Non è cambiato nulla in fondo, ma quella scena l’ha costretta a smettere di negare l’evidenza: lei è sola a vivere quella vita, e ci sono degli aspetti della vita di André, da cui lei ha finito con essere esclusa, come potrebbe essere altrimenti?  
Per la prima volta in vita sua si sente _sola_. Deve essere per questo, che ancora quell’immagine le fa mancare il respiro e sentire persa. Le sembra quasi di percepire un peso, un dolore sordo al centro del petto.  
Sarà sempre per questo che ricordando quell’immagine le formicolano le dita al pensiero di affondarle in quella folta chioma di miele e… stringere saldamente la presa per trascinare _quella_ fuori dalla stanza?  
Si sta crogiolando in quel pensiero quando sente bussare con mano ferma. Chi può essere a quest’ora?  
“Avanti.”  
La maniglia si abbassa e, mentre la porta si apre, si sposta in avanti cercando di ricomporsi.  
È Madame ad attraversare la porta per prima, reggendo un candelabro a tre bracci, Therese la segue a poca distanza con un vassoio tra le mani.  
La padrona di casa si è cambiata, indossa una lunga veste da camera in un pesante tessuto color crema ricamato a fiori dai colori delicati, dalla quale affiora, attraverso i lembi anteriori, una ricca camicia da notte in mussola bianca. I capelli sono raccolti e nascosti sotto a una ricca cuffietta di pizzo candido[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn6), dalla quale sfugge solo qualche ciocca scura, accuratamente arricciata a contornare il viso. Benché non abbia mai prestato particolare attenzione a quel tipo di apparenze, essere in disordine la fa sentire a disagio e la perfetta toilette di Madame non migliora certo la situazione.  
“Scusate il disturbo Comandante, ho pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere bere qualcosa di caldo”, fa un gesto con la mano a Therese, che la supera, appoggiando sul tavolino il vassoio sul quale fa bella mostra di se un bricco in fine porcellana accompagnato da sue eleganti tazze abbinate, “poi se volete dare a Therese i vostri abiti, provvederà a farveli avere asciutti e stirati domani mattina, al vostro risveglio.”  
Si china a poggiare il candelabro a fianco del vassoio, per poi incrociare le mani elegantemente in grembo, posizionandosi eretta in mezzo alla stanza e seguendo con lo sguardo la grigia governante che, dopo essersi diretta verso la parete, ha aperto uno dei cassettoni estraendone una ricca camicia da notte e una veste da camera.  
“Siete fin troppo gentile Madame…”  
“Non ditelo nemmeno, è mio dovere! Se volete cambiarvi dietro al paravento, io sarò ben felice di attendervi comodamente seduta qui.”  
Dicendo questo si dirige verso il canapè, che fronteggia a distanza il letto, e si accomoda, facendo estrema attenzione a sistemare la veste in maniera ordinata e graziosa, quasi si stesse preparando per essere ritratta in un dipinto.  
Esita un attimo lei, ma indubbiamente si deve cambiare e le serviranno vestiti puliti e asciutti. Fa un cenno di ringraziamento con il capo e si dirige verso il paravento, dall’altro capo del letto, al lato del quale la sta aspettando Therese, con il suo usuale sguardo arcigno, tenendo le mani compostamente nascoste sotto al grembiule, dopo aver appeso le vesti a una delle ante.  
Nascosta nell’angolo della stanza, dietro i pannelli di legno intarsiato, si sfila velocemente la camicia, srotola le fasce ancora umide che le costringono in petto, le appoggia a cavallo del paravento, facendole velocemente seguire dalle brache e infilandosi la camicia da notte. Annoda tutti i lacci fino alla gola, si accerta che sia sufficientemente accollata e ricca sul davanti da non lasciar intuire nulla… anche se dubita che il suo minuscolo seno possa risultare in alcun modo visibile sotto un capo così ampio. Infila poi la veste da camera sulle spalle e mentre si rimanda indietro i capelli, è la voce di Therese a richiamare la sua attenzione e a farle mettere velocemente la testa fuori dal suo nascondiglio.  
“E questo cosa sarebbe?”  
Lo esclama con tono interlocutorio, come l’espressione che le si è stampata in faccia, increspando ancor più la pelle della sua fronte, mentre tiene camicia, brache e calze nell’incavo del gomito, sollevando tra le mani le fasce per vederle meglio.  
“Sono…”, non le deve tremare la voce, le serve una risposta ragionevole e sicura. Pensa in fretta Oscar, si schiarisce la gola e ricomincia ostentando incuranza, “Ho avuto un piccolo incidente a cavallo qualche giorno fa. Le fasce servono a contenere le costole.”  
È Madame ad accorrere in suo soccorso. La sua risposta le è parsa ragionevole, ma c’è qualcosa nel sopracciglio alzato e nel broncio sbilenco dell’anziana donna che pare non averla convinta.  
“Therese, non siate invadente, vi prego! Il Comandante è un militare, un uomo d’azione, può capitare che si ferisca. Non vorrete farlo sentire in imbarazzo…”  
La donna sbuffa, non pare ancora convinta, ma sembra almeno che non voglia insistere.  
“Potete mettere queste.”  
Le indica con un cenno un paio di pantofole appoggiate a terra, prima di lanciarle un ultimo sguardo, allontanarsi e fermarsi eretta e composta in attesa della sua signora.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione le raggiunge, prima sbrigherà i convenevoli, prima riuscirà a stare di nuovo sola con i suoi pensieri.  
“Prego, accomodatevi…”, Madame indica con gli occhi la poltrona alla sua destra, porgendole una delle tazze che ha provveduto a riempire, “… bevete un po’ di cioccolata.”  
Raccoglie la tazza per il piattino ringraziando, anche se non ha alcuna voglia di cioccolato o di altro in questo momento. Non appena si trova seduta, appoggia la ceramica su una gamba, tenendola in equilibrio con le mani.  
“Therese, cara, ora puoi ritirarti.”  
Pronuncia questa frase con la sua usuale voce morbida, rivolgendole un garbato sorriso. La governante non sembra però volersi muovere, piuttosto appare nervosa, come se quella frase l’avesse, in qualche modo, allarmata. Non fa però in tempo ad aprire bocca per obiettare, che la padrona la previene.  
“Mia cara, non crederai che io abbia qualcosa da temere dal Comandante!”, ostenta un’espressione stupita, “E’ uno squisito gentiluomo e non bada certo a certe sciocche formalità!”, le lancia uno sguardo come a chiederle un cenno di conferma.  
Si sorprende quasi ad annuire in risposta a quell’affermazione, anche se tutta quella situazione la sta rendendo sempre più nervosa, vorrebbe solo rimanere da sola, infilarsi sotto le coperte e aspettare che il sonno si porti via la sua coscienza.  
Quelle poche parole devono essere riuscite a mettere alle strette l’anziana donna, perché augura a tutti la buonanotte, facendo un inchino, ed esce dalla porta chiudendola alle sue spalle, non prima però di averle lanciato un’altra delle sue occhiatacce.  
“Caro Comandante, sono stata trattenuta per salutare i miei ospiti, ma volevo comunque augurarvi la buonanotte e accertarmi che la sistemazione fosse adeguata. La camera è di vostro gradimento?”  
“Certo Madame, non vedo cosa potrei chiedere di più. Siete veramente troppo cortese.”  
Mentre lei continua a giocherellare con la tazza, la signora scuote lievemente il capo.  
“Come vi ho già detto, non dovete ringraziarmi. Per la mia indole, è un vero piacere _prendermi cura di voi_… e del vostro attendente, naturalmente!”, spalanca gli occhi come a voler sottolineare quella precisazione, “Ho disposto che Julie provvedesse a portare anche a lui qualcosa di caldo da bere e ad accertarsi che non gli mancasse nulla.”  
“_Julie”_ ecco come si chiama la proprietaria di quella fluente chioma… le viene da chiedersi se Madame sappia quanto dedita sia la sua cameriera nell’adempimento dei suoi ordini!  
“Comandante?... Comandante!”  
“Si?!”  
Alza di scatto la testa tornando a prestare la dovuta attenzione alla sua ospite, appena il richiamo la strappa da quei pensieri. La tazza trema sul piattino emettendo un tintinnio e qualche goccia di liquido caldo e aromatico sfugge dal bordo.  
“Comandante… sembravate completamente perso nei vostri pensieri. Mi spiace, se vi sto annoiando!”  
Per la prima volta le appare leggermente contrariata.  
“Madame scusate, è imperdonabile questo comportamento da parte mia.”, visto che già è stata maleducata, tanto vale sfruttare l’incidente per cercare di liberarsi della compagnia della sua fin troppo sollecita ospite, “Solo che sono veramente molto stanco.”, appoggia la tazza sul tavolo e si alza, “Mi rendo conto di essere estremamente scortese, ma sento veramente la necessità di una buona notte di sonno.”, per rimarcare il concetto le porge la mano per aiutare anche lei ad alzarsi, “Siete così cortese che certo comprenderete, perché mi vedo costretto ad augurarvi la buonanotte.”  
“Comandante, siete voi a dover scusare me, capisco perfettamente, ma… non avete bevuto nulla! Una bevanda calda vi concilierebbe certo il sonno.”  
“Scusate, siete molto premurosa, ma proprio non mi va un’altra cioccolata.”  
“Forse preferite qualcos’altro, magari un the o del vino caldo?”[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn7)  
C’è una leggera nota d’apprensione nella sua voce, mentre lei si gira per dirigersi verso il letto.  
“Vi ringrazio ancora per la vostra premura, ma veramente non desidero nulla.”  
Quando appoggia le mani sui lembi della veste da camera, è la voce vellutata della signora che proviene proprio da dietro alla sua spalla a farla sussultare.  
“Lasciate almeno che vi aiuti.”  
Quasi un sussurro, decisamente troppo vicino. Come ha fatto ad avvicinarsi così velocemente?  
Quando sente le sue mani appoggiarsi sulla veste e scostargliela dalle spalle, le si forma un groppo in gola.  
“Vi… vi ringrazio Madame… siete… siete davvero troppo gentile.”  
Riesce a trattenere il tremito della voce, sfila le braccia dalle maniche approfittando di quell’aiuto non richiesto e si gira velocemente, arretrando di un paio si passi per frapporre un po’ di spazio tra loro. Non è certa di riuscire a nascondere nel suo sguardo il panico che sta provando.  
Come diavolo può trovarsi in quella situazione? È lei che sta male interpretando quell’eccessiva cortesia, o Madame… sta davvero cercando di… sedurla? O forse farebbe meglio a dire _sedurlo_!  
Arretra di un altro passo, ma la sua _fuga_ viene interrotta da qualcosa di rigido alle sue spalle, lo saggia con i palmi dietro la schiena, è la solida colonna intagliata del baldacchino.  
Probabilmente dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non riesce a venirle in mente nulla[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn8), mentre osserva Madame avanzare lentamente verso di lei, lanciando la veste, che le ha appena sfilato, sullo schienale della poltrona con un gesto al contempo incurante e aggraziato.  
Ha aggrottato leggermente la fronte, strizza gli occhi, come se fosse estremamente concentrata ad analizzare qualcosa... sul suo viso.  
“Sapete Comandante…”, oramai è a un passo, allunga la mano e con un dito le disegna leggera il contorno dell’ovale, “… la vostra pelle è di un candore e una perfezione veramente stupefacente!”  
Un altro passo e ogni spazio tra di loro è annullato, tanto da schiacciarle sulle gambe le pieghe della camicia da notte.  
Il respiro accelera, il cuore anche… non riesce a fare niente di meglio che aggrapparsi più saldamente alla colonna e deglutire. Non riesce a pensare, non sa cosa fare.  
“Ne sono veramente affascinata, vellutata come una pesca e candida come la neve…”  
è tanto vicina che riesce al percepire il suo respiro solleticarle la guancia ora che le ha girato il viso di profilo, tenendole il mento con le mani.  
“Dite Comandante, cosa usate per avere un simile incarnato?”  
Le ha lasciato il mento e adesso si guardano negli occhi, a un soffio.  
“N… Niente, vi assicuro Madame…”  
Deglutisce a forza, sente la bocca tremendamente secca. La signora solleva le sopracciglia come se la sua affermazione l’avesse autenticamente sorpresa e come se fosse veramente interessata a quell’argomento!  
Per quanto possa sembrare pazzesco, questo per un attimo la tranquillizza, fino a che non sente la sua mano sfiorarle il braccio destro per andare ad appoggiarsi sulla colonna alle sue spalle, bloccandole una possibile via di fuga.  
“Veramente sorprendente! Soprattutto considerato quanto tempo passerete all’aria aperta, cavalcando e comandando i vostri soldati…”, con l’altra mano le prende di nuovo il mento girandole il viso dal lato opposto.  
“Perché vedete…”, l’ha repentinamente lasciata andare, e ha portato la mano a indicare il suo viso, “… io tutte le sere mi premuro di lavarmi con brodo di vitello e spalmo una crema di zoccolo di pecora[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_edn9), eppure non sono mai riuscita ad ottenere una pelle come la vostra, neanche quando ero più giovane!”  
Per quanto quella situazione possa apparire inappropriata e _folle_, forse _davvero_ è solo interessata alla sua pelle. Si sente totalmente spaesata.  
“Ma… cosa dite Madame”, forza una smorfia che dovrebbe apparire un sorriso cortese, “voi avete un incarnato perfetto!”  
“Siete molto galante, Comandante, ma osservate…”, si sfila con un gesto repentino la cuffia dal capo facendo ricadere i capelli bruni, liberi sulle spalle, “… è solo grazie al colore dei miei capelli che appare di un colore accettabile, benché non sia assolutamente paragonabile al vostro!”, la mano scende velocemente a slacciare i primi lacci della camicia, scostandola, così da esporre ancora più pelle, “Ecco… vedete?”  
“Io… non…”, quella conversazione è veramente troppo surreale, non riesce più neanche a improvvisare qualche risposta… cortese.  
“Invece la vostra…”  
In un istante le si è avvicinata di nuovo, la mano è di nuovo su di lei, sul suo collo, sulla sua gola, le slaccia un laccio per scendere ancora…  
No, evidentemente non stanno veramente parlando della sua pelle, la sua mano è a un soffio dal suo petto. Sarà imbarazzante… sarà _molto_ imbarazzante, ma almeno porrà un termine a questa incresciosa… situazione. Sicuramente troverà modo di spiegarle…  
Ecco, la mano scende ancora quel tanto da incontrare il rilievo del suo seno e… esita, non si scosta. Possibile che sia tanto piccolo da non risultare neanche riconoscibile al tatto?  
Madame solleva lo sguardo dirigendolo nei suoi occhi, alza un sopracciglio facendo un mezzo sorriso, accosta le labbra al suo orecchio e sussurra con la sua voce calda.  
“Sicuro di non volere proprio nulla da bere, Comandante?”  
Il cuore torna ad accelerare e il respiro si ferma, prova a sfuggire, ma deve aver esitato un istante di troppo, perché le ha bloccato i polsi dietro la schiena.  
“Madame… vi sbagliate… io sono…”  
Non riesce a pensare in modo coerente, cerca di divincolarsi, di scalciare, ma le blocca le gambe tra le sue e spinge il bacino contro di lei, per fermarla contro la colonna. Il cuore le sobbalza nel petto.  
“Oddio… voi siete… oh, mio Dio!”  
Forza il braccio destro e riesce a liberarlo, cerca di assestare un colpo, ma la mano che poco prima esitava sul suo seno le afferra immediatamente il polso.  
Per quanto si sforzi non riesce più a muoversi, l’ha bloccata, allora riempie i polmoni e grida.  
“Andrè… Andrè, aiutami!”  
“Mi spiace, Comandante… non credo che il vostro bell’attendente sia in condizioni di accorrere in vostro aiuto in questo momento.”  
La voce è spezzata dallo sforzo che sta facendo per bloccarle i polsi dietro la schiena e spostarla. Sta cercando di spingerla… di nuovo vicino al tavolino da caffè?  
“Perché, cosa avete fatto?”, quelle parole per un attimo l’anno distratta dal suo tentativo di resistere e divincolarsi, tanto da consentire, a chi la sta trattenendo, di strattonarla fino a farle quasi perdere l’equilibrio, per chinarsi ad afferrare la tazza, “André… cosa ti hanno fatto, André!”  
“Ci siamo solo presi buona cura di lui, Comandante…”, cerca di portarle la tazza alla bocca, “…e se vorrete essere tanto cortese da voler bere la vostra cioccolata, vedremo di prenderci buona cura anche di voi…”  
Stringe le labbra e scosta la testa, continua a divincolarsi… le fanno male i polsi per come glieli sta stringendo malamente con una mano sola. Continua a tentare di liberarsi e facendolo arretra verso il letto in maniera scomposta, continua a cercare di avvicinarle la tazza, ma tutto quel dimenarsi sta solo producendo il risultato di spargere il liquido scuro in ogni dove.  
“Vedete cosa state facendo, Comandante...”  
Un grido acuto proviene dalla stanza accanto, immediatamente seguito da un colpo, un… mobile che si ribalta, una specie di grugnito.  
Quel trambusto attira improvvisamente l’attenzione, interrompendo per un attimo la lotta.  
Riesce ad approfittare di quel vantaggio divincolandosi. Con un gesto fulmineo prende la prima cosa che le può servire come arma: afferra il manico del bricco dal tavolino e lo spacca, esponendo i bordi taglienti lungo la rottura.  
Il suo avversario torna ad andarle incontro, frapponendosi tra lei e la porta. Brandisce la sua _arma_, agitandola in aria a farle spazio e si allontana nell’unica direzione possibile, salendo in piedi sul letto.  
“Perché dovete opporvi in maniera così ostinata…”, le rivolge quell’obiezione con tono contrariato.  
Un altro urlo molto più vicino e poi la porta improvvisamente si spalanca. Lo sguardo di entrambi si dirige immediatamente verso l’ingresso.  
André ha fatto irruzione, scagliandosi contro l’anta che è andata a sbattere con violenza contro il muro. Sembra faticare a reggersi in piedi, indossa solo la camicia da notte, totalmente slacciata e aperta sul petto, i capelli sono sciolti e scarmigliati, gli coprono in parte il viso. Se li ravvia indietro con un gesto scomposto della mano, mentre sembra cercare di riportarsi in posizione eretta. Esita, lo sguardo appare offuscato, sembra tentare di mettere a fuoco _Madame_, strizza gli occhi.  
“Voi… siete … voi!...”  
Biascica le parole, prima di fare un passo avanti, barcolla. Avanza ancora sulle gambe malferme agitando il pugno.  
“Lasciatela stare!!..”  
Il suo grido suona quasi come un grugnito, mentre si sbilancia in avanti.  
All’oggetto del suo attacco basta fare un passo indietro per scansarlo e seguire con uno sguardo di sufficienza, tenendo le mani appoggiate sui fianchi, la sua caduta scomposta sul letto.  
Oscar lascia andare sul materasso l’arma, che ha in mano. Improvvisamente non riesce a vedere altro che André giacere privo di sensi ai suoi piedi. S’inginocchia e si piega su di lui, lo gira dal fianco sulla schiena, gli solleva il capo.  
“André… cosa ti hanno fatto André?”, la voce le trema mentre fissa il suo viso abbandonato con occhi terrorizzati. Poi solleva lo sguardo, al terrore nei suoi occhi si è unita la rabbia.  
“Cosa gli avete fatto? Cosa avete fatto al _mio_ Andrè?”  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref1) Sicura sicura?

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref2) In questa storia Fersen è a margine, ma inevitabilmente necessario. Dato che, come sempre, cerco di non snaturare la realtà storica (lo, so che in questa storia vi sembra che mi sia drogata… ma come detto, a parte Oscar e Andrè, è tutto storicamente fondato e documenterò nel prologo), ritengo che il fatto che Fersen fosse uno “generoso”, che donava tutto di se… praticamente a tutte, non sia in alcun modo trascurabile (anche perché… era proprio tanto settecentesco… saranno le decadi e i secoli con il ‘7’!?!?!). Se avete letto alcune mie recensioni, io Fersen non lo amo, ma non lo amo, proprio per i motivi per cui, credo, chi lo ama lo adora! Perché è la personificazione dell’eroe romantico ideale (tipo giovane Werther per intenderci, solo che non si suicida, perché ha il cul* di trovare come oggetto del suo amore non una donna intelligente e pratica come Lotte, che alla fine sposa uno con un senso, ma la personificazione di quel _vulvopode_ di Ottilia, per rimanere su Goethe, ma molto più irraggiungibile e impegnata, per cui può struggersi a vita nel doloroso compiacimento per il suo amore tormentato) e io… ho per gli “eroi romantici” la medesima opinione di Shaw. Si insomma per me se a Fersen avessero dato MA “chiavi in mano” per fare i colombi in una villa in campagna… l’avrebbe rottamata nel giro di un mese (con dichiarazione drammatica tipo “Non sei tu, tu sei perfetta, sono io che non sono degno di te.. ma ti amerò per sempre”, tipo… l’avete presente l’Ivan di “Donne sull’orlo di una crisi di nevi”? ecco, quel modellino di maschio lì). André, oltre alle evidenti doti estetiche, intellettuali e caratteriali invece, soffre, ma non è che ci si crogioli, sì insomma se gli dessero Oscar “chiavi in mano” ci vivrebbe anche in una capanna senza un tetto, lavorando 36 ore al giorno, con lei che si fa venire le paturnie ogni 3x2 (immaginario… ricordare… ideale e immaginario…). Nonostante ciò… cerco… mi sforzo di mantenermi “storicamente obiettiva” :-P

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref3) Ovviamente ispirato da discorso sd Andrè nell'ultimo capitolo di “Tutto può cambiare” di Crissi… Chapeau!

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref4) Il primo ritorno nel ’77, attentato organizzato dalla Polignac.

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref5) Dopo la nascita dei figli di MA, la regina impone una svolta alla moda, niente più alte acconciature impomatate, fiocchi piume, grandi strutture sotto le gonne, niente più maniche a tre quarti, a favore di un look più finto naturale, capelli appena raccolti e in parte lasciati liberi sulle spalle, abiti leggeri con maniche lunghe e affusolate che coprivano i polsi.

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref6) Questo abbigliamento non è particolarmente sconvolgente, adeguato per una conversazione serale all’interno delle camere private o per ricevere qualcuno presto la mattina.

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref7) Un’orzata con latte??? (cit.) ;-)

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref8) Secondo me Oscar, abituata com’è a ricoprire il suo ruolo di vergine di ghiccio, già avrebbe, in prima istanza, dei problemi a gestire il tentativo di seduzione di un uomo. Non parlo di un’aggressione sessuale, ma di un vero e proprio atto di seduzione, per il quale reagire con un cazzotto o un calcio nelle p*lle risulterebbe comunque fuori luogo. Da parte di una donna poi… spero condividiate che verrebbe presa dal panico!!!

[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2836698&i=1#_ednref9) Vero… se volete provare… io assocerei una terapia antibiotica.


	6. Illusione e realtà…

  
**_Capitolo 6: Illusione e realtà…_**  
  
_Madame_, quello che fino a un attimo prima chiamava Madame, sembra essersi improvvisamente bloccato, la osserva con uno sguardo palesemente sorpreso stampato in viso.  
Un silenzio teso è calato nella camera, rotto solo dallo scoppiettare indifferente del fuoco nel camino, dal ticchettio leggero della pioggia e dal suo respiro affannoso. Non più travolta dalla confusione, comincia a mettere a fuoco l’espressione sempre più… _divertita_ del… della sua… oh, che cavolo, del suo antagonista! … _chiunque sia_…  
Aggrotta la fronte in uno strano cipiglio, mentre si chiede cosa diavolo ci trovi di così divertente in _lei_ quell’uomo travestito da donna!  
Sembra le abbia letto nel pensiero, perchè le sue labbra si schiudono, lasciando uscire solo poche parole.  
“Il _vostro_ André!…”  
Una sillaba dopo l’altra vede gli angoli di quella bocca inarcarsi verso l’alto e le sopracciglia sollevarsi sempre di più, così come le sue, solo che le sue labbra anziché piegarsi in un sorriso, si rilassano prive di forza, schiudendosi appena e lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve e sorpreso, “Oh!”  
Sgrana gli occhi, prendendo improvvisamente coscienza delle parole appena pronunciate, che cominciano a rimbalzarle in testa _“Il mio André… Il mio André….”_  
Percepisce le sue dita serrarsi sulla stoffa leggera della camicia da notte, le braccia serrarsi come per proteggere qualcosa e il cuore accelerare, mentre cerca di capire da dove le siano uscite, come possano esserle sfuggite, di dire qualcosa per giustificarle, per cancellare quell’espressione divertita, per spezzare quel silenzio che sente sempre più teso e pesante.  
È ancora intenta a rincorrere il turbinare di quei pensieri, quando un rumore la riscuote: qualcuno si sta schiarendo la voce, una volta e poi un’altra, come se stesse cercando deliberatamente di attirare l’attenzione. Gira lo sguardo verso la direzione dalla quale ha sentito provenire quel suono e, nel quadro della porta spalancata, vede una figura delicata in camicia, culottes e scarpini. È appena sbilanciata sul lato, così da poggiare leggera una mano sullo stipite, immobile, ma chiaramente in attesa del momento più opportuno per entrare.  
Non indossa la giacca e il panciotto, ma il tessuto delle brache è talmente fine e ricco, che non può non riconoscerlo, è quello che indossava il paggio, che ha incontrato per la prima volta nel salotto e che li ha accompagnati alle camere. Quello strano paggio dai lineamenti così delicati e così elegantemente vestito, che _Madame_ aveva tanto inappropriatamente chiamato ‘tesoro’ in pubblico. Solo che… non è un ragazzo quello, ma una fanciulla!  
Scorre lo sguardo su quei lineamenti, che adesso le appaiono così evidentemente tradire il suo genere, non camuffati da quella parrucca troppo ricca. I suoi lunghi capelli sono sciolti, rimandati sulla spalla destra, da cui ricadono fino alla vita in morbide onde di un caldo color miele... quei capelli… lei li ha già visti quei capelli!  
Si sforza di riafferrare il bandolo dei propri pensieri e sente le parole spingere alla soglia delle labbra, mentre scruta quei grandi occhi scuri che la fissano con un’espressione serafica. Prima che riesca ad aprire bocca, però, è qualcun altro ad anticiparla.  
“Mio caro Comandante, lasciate che vi presenti come si deve il _mio_ Paul…”  
Uno strano misto di sorpresa, rabbia e … offesa per quella che sembra una deliberata presa in giro le serra la gola. Segue la traiettoria di quegli occhioni neri, che l’hanno abbandonata per scivolare languidi altrove, su… _Madame, chiunque sia_, che si è girato tendendole la mano in un gesto galante. Improvvisamente le sembra che anche la sua capacità di pensiero coerente sia… evaporata, lasciando il posto a un’esclamazione incredula:  
“Ma… ma è una donna!”  
Torna sulla fanciulla, che si è avvicinata, poi sulla sua manina racchiusa delicatamente da quella di lui, infine sul viso di… _Madame_ che è tornato a fissarla con quell’espressione che comincia a rasentare l’ilarità… anche se lei non vede proprio cosa ci sia di divertente in quella situazione[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn1).  
“Vogliate perdonarmi… non per voler sottolineare l’ovvio, ma… anche Voi… Comandante _Oscar_!”  
Si prenderebbe a sberle da sola quando, in risposta a una simile impudenza, le uniche parole che sente uscire dalla sua bocca sono “E voi… siete un uomo!”  
Non sa esattamente cosa sia successo, ma a quanto pare la sua lingua sembra essersi ammutinata, e aver deciso di emettere suoni in maniera indipendente dal suo cervello. Questo non la rende certo particolarmente incisiva, ma sembra che sia riuscita almeno a far scomparire quell’espressione divertita dalla faccia del suo ospite: ha sollevato un sopracciglio con aria piuttosto infastidita e agita in aria la mano rimasta libera.  
“Oh, per il cielo!... lei è una donna, io sono un uomo… l’acqua è bagnata…” la mano smette di turbinare, andandosi a posare sul fianco “… come siete prosaica! Se tutto si riducesse a questo, tanto varrebbe andare in giro nudi come i selvaggi o gli animali!”  
Rivolgendosi verso _il suo Paul_, avvicina la manina alle labbra per baciarla prima di sorriderle.  
“Mio tesoro, vi assicuro che il Comandante sa essere più brillante di così… ”, e poi tornando a guardarla perplesso, “ suppongo debba essere stanca…”  
“_Mia bella Signora_[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn2), ripongo la più assoluta fiducia nel vostro giudizio!” _Paul_ si avvicina a _Madame_ fissandolo con occhi socchiusi e un sorriso malizioso, lasciandosi cingere la vita; esita solo per un attimo, con le labbra a un soffio, prima di girarsi verso di lei con aria inquisitoria “con tutto quello che vi ho sentito raccontare in questi anni... avrei potuto morire di gelosia, se non fossi certa dell’amore che mi portate.”  
Pronunciando le ultime parole, la bocca morbida e rosea di _Paul_ si arriccia in un vezzoso broncetto, e gli occhi tornano a lui, con un’espressione corrucciata ostentatamente fasulla. La fossetta comparsa sulla guancia di _Madame_ tradisce lo sforzo di trattenere una risata, che poi lascia andare, buttando la testa indietro con un gesto liberatorio, per poi tornare a schioccarle un bacio sulle labbra.  
Sente il sangue pulsarle nelle tempie, comincia a non poterne proprio più di questa situazione grottesca, che non riesce a capire e nella quale ha qualcosa di più della vaga sensazione di venire presa in giro! La rabbia le gonfia il petto, ma il groppo che ha in gola sembra non volerla lasciare defluire, visto che non esce altro che “Ma lei… lei…”  
A quanto pare le parole che le frullano in testa non trovano sfogo.  
Come tentando di dare più spinta a quelle poche claudicanti parole, solleva il braccio destro, puntandolo dritto e teso fino all’indice in direzione di… _quella_, e continua, scrollandolo di tanto in tanto come se potesse servire a sbloccare il suo eloquio incerto.  
“Lei… nella camera accanto… con André… sul letto… LEI!”  
Non sa dire con chi si senta più furiosa, se con se stessa, perché non riesce a gestire quella situazione con la risolutezza che negli anni ha reso propria, o con quei due strani personaggi. Il modo in cui la fissano ora, per quanto possibile, la irrita ancora di più: _quella_ le tiene gli occhi addosso con una vaga divertita sufficienza, con la sua bionda testolina languidamente appoggiata sulla spalla di… _lui_, le lunghe chiome sparse sulla veste da camera fiorata, slacciata a mettere in mostra la candida camicia in pizzo, ora macchiata di cioccolata in qualche punto, aperta sul torace glabro; e _quello_, che improvvisamente sembra quasi… guardarla con una nota di rimprovero?!  
“Eh, no mio caro Comandante!...” l’angolazione rigida del braccio attaccato alla mano che stringe il fianco, tradisce un certo nervosismo “vi chiedo subito di fermarvi. Preferisco non approfondire cosa vogliate insinuare… ” si schiarisce la gola e respira come per riprendere il controllo del suo morbido tono tenorile, anche se qualcosa di stridulo rimane avvertibile nelle sue ultime parola “Sappiate che questa è una casa rispettabile, e non vi consento certo di mettere in dubbio l’onestà di nessuno dei suoi abitanti, tanto più del mio tesoro!”  
La palese irritazione di _lui_ risalta, affiancata al serafico compiacimento della giovane compagna morbidamente abbarbicata al suo braccio destro.  
“Ma io… _ho visto_…”  
“Non discuto quello che voi _crediate_ di avere visto… ” punta il braccio teso con il palmo aperto contro di lei, come se potesse fermare il flusso delle parole “ma vi posso assicurare che avete male interpretato.”  
Non saprebbe dire perché, ma il venire contraddetta con tanta risoluta veemenza sembra quasi tranquillizzarla, mentre anche lui continua con tono ed espressione più calmi.  
“Il mio adorato Paul si è solo impegnato ad assistere il vostro sconsiderato attendente, ” questo liberale uso dei generi comincia farle venire mal di testa “ visto che si è dimostrato nei fatti poco collaborativo quanto voi nel lasciarsi aiutare! Saranno tutti gli anni passati insieme a avervi reso così simili e diffidenti.” Quella fastidiosa espressione divertita è ricomparsa nei suoi occhi, accompagnata da un insinuante sopracciglio sollevato.  
Si sente, se possibile, ancora più confusa, non tanto per quello che le sta raccontando, quanto per il come: quasi fosse talmente ovvio, che solo una persona estremamente sciocca o malfidata potrebbe non capirlo… e in questo caso la sciocca malfidata parrebbe sottinteso essere lei.  
“Sono dovuta accorrere in soccorso del mio _uccellino[**[iii]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn3)_…” fa una pausa, per rivolgere uno sguardo pieno di sottintesi alla sua giovane _amica_ “che si è trovato costretto a doverlo mettere a letto, visto che, mentre voi vi siete rifiutata di bere quanto vi è stato offerto per conciliarvi il sonno, lui ne ha ingollato tanto e tanto in fretta da svenire… il _vostro_ _André_!”  
Tutto a un tratto tace, e lo sguardo divertito di entrambi sembra fissarsi, inesorabilmente attratto, su qualcosa all’altezza del suo petto. Abbassa la testa per verificare quale sia l’oggetto di tanto repentino interesse e sente le guance prenderle fuoco e il respiro bloccarsi in gola, nonostante la bocca spalancata.  
La stoffa che ha torturato tra le dita fino a quel momento non è quella della _sua_ camicia da notte, ma di quella di André, il cui capo è stato, per tutto quel tempo, sostenuto dal braccio cui le dita sono attaccate.  
Vista la situazione, la cosa potrebbe apparire del tutto lecita, se non fosse per come i tratti abbandonati del suo volto risultano distorti, il naso schiacciato di lato e le labbra schiuse in modo asimmetrico, per come lei continua a stringerlo sulla morbida rotondità di pelle lasciata scoperta dall’ampia scollatura slacciata della sua camicia[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn4).  
Apre di scatto le braccia, come se fosse lui a bruciare, abbandonandolo a una breve caduta sui morbidi cuscini del letto. L’atterraggio genera un sommesso mugolio di protesta, mentre lei torna a sollevare lo sguardo con ostentata noncuranza, accostando i lembi della camicia e ravviandosi i capelli con la mano appena liberata.  
Approfitta di quella breve tregua per provare a _contrattaccare_.  
“V-voi…” si schiarisce la voce, che non è uscita con la potenza desiderata “si può sapere, _Voi_ chi diavolo siete?”  
Le parole questa volta suonano con l’atteso limpido tono autoritario, che le è proprio, ma non sembrano sortire l’effetto desiderato, visto che gli occhi di entrambi si sollevano solo un istante su di lei per tornare a dedicare il loro totale interesse al corpo abbandonato sulle coperte, che adesso sembra sforzarsi di parlare.  
“mmm... ssshhhhoeszy….mmmm”  
“Cosa?”  
Torna a guardare André, che si muove come se cercasse di scrollarsi di dosso quel pesante torpore, schiude per un secondo le palpebre, che però ricadono pesanti sugli occhi, mentre si gira verso di lei, sforzandosi per portare la mano priva di controllo alla gola, come se potesse aiutarlo a liberare le parole, ma lasciandola poi ricadere priva di forza, trascinandosi dietro il lembo della camicia a cui ha cercato di aggrapparsi.  
“sshhhh…. Ssschoisiiiii…. Mmmmbaaaate … ssschoisy…”  
Quelle parole appena intellegibili, che André ha pronunciato facendo ricorso a tutte le sue forze, le rivelano la verità, che ha avuto sotto gli occhi per tutta la sera, e che la colpisce come una secchiata d’acqua gelata. Spalanca gli occhi, tornando a sollevarli su quello strano _ospite_ improvvisamente non più sconosciuto, ma ancora fatica a parlare, in parte per la sorpresa, in parte perché non riesce a capacitarsi di come sia potuta essere tanto cieca.  
“Comandante, siete molto saggia a tenervi tanto vicino un simile attendente, a quanto pare, seppur drogato, ha più spirito di osservazione di voi!” ancora quell’espressione compiaciuta “E’ così difficile trovare della _buona servitù_ oggi giorno.”  
“Veramente eccezionale, se consideriamo, che è riuscito ad accorrere in vostro aiuto in queste condizioni…” la ragazza bionda parla tenendo gli occhi bassi, per poi sollevarli e rivolgerli in quelli del suo compagno col suo broncio vezzoso “… anche se per farlo mi ha scaraventata a terra.”  
“Oh, povero il mio tesoro…”  
E’ tanto concentrata sulla nuova sorprendente rivelazione, che non riesce neanche più a provare fastidio per quelle smancerie inopportune.  
“L’abate di Choisy… voi siete l’abate di Choisy!” finalmente le parole sono uscite “Ricordavo bene, io vi ho già visto a Versailles, al seguito del Cardinale di Bouillon.”  
“Bene Comandante, evidentemente ero io ad avere torto, credendo che dopo tanto tempo non vi sareste ricordata di me. Se posso dirlo, mi sento veramente lusingata, che il Comandante delle Guardie Reali si ricordi dopo tanto tempo di un _abate qualunque_.” Ha assunto un’espressione composta “Credo che a questo punto sia mio dovere fare le presentazioni!”  
Lascia allontanare da se la ragazza, che fa un passo avanti, sostiene delicatamente la sua mano mentre china il capo, esibendosi in una composta riverenza.  
“Permettetemi di presentarvi Madame Pauline, Madame de Choisy, il mio m...”  
“Francois!” lo richiama con tono di materno rimprovero, sollevando gli occhi su di lui “Credo che il Comandante ne abbia avuto abbastanza. Non credi sia tempo di essere cortesi e darle qualche spiegazione, giunti a questo punto?”  
Le rivolge uno sguardo comprensivo per poi portarsi la mano alle labbra, sfiorandola appena.  
“Mio tesoro, credo tu abbia ragione, come sempre.” Poi tornando a volgersi di fronte “…mia moglie, lasciate che vi presenti mia moglie! E ora che abbiamo fatto le debite presentazioni, credo possiamo accomodarci per conversare.”  
Aiuta prima la sua compagna a sedersi, per posizionarsi composto al suo fianco sul canapè, come se la presentazione avesse tramutato per magia quella situazione surreale in una qualunque visita di cortesia.  
“Vostra… _moglie_?!”  
Se possibile, è ancora più disorientata di prima e questo comportamento formale le sembra ancora più folle del precedente. Si lascia andare sedendosi sui talloni e abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
“Non vedo perché la cosa vi sorprenda tanto, Comandante, il mio titolo di abate è un titolo secolare. In effetti, mia madre ha sempre desiderato, che io prendessi i voti, per agevolare la mia carriera, ma io non ho mai sentito la vocazione… ”  
“Beh, mio caro, non credo questo abbia mai inibito buona parte dei ‘_pastori di anime_’ di Parigi…”  
“La mia Pauline come sempre ha ragione… ma, se lo avessi fatto, non avrei avuto la fortuna di prenderla in moglie!”  
“Beh, non che la famiglia del mio caro marito avrebbe disdegnato questa eventualità!”  
Quelle chiacchiere di circostanza ravvivano la sua irritazione, abbassa lo sguardo sul viso di André, che dopo aver pronunciato quelle poche parole è caduto nuovamente preda di un innaturale abbandono. Allunga la mano esitante per scostargli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, che scorre con dita leggere, avvertendo appena il lieve gemito, che esce dalle sue labbra ancora schiuse. Improvvisamente, sente il sangue rombarle nelle orecchie, stringe il pugno, inspira profondamente e sbotta.  
“Volete smetterla con queste inutili chiacchiere? Come avete anche solo potuto _pensare_ di architettare uno scherzo così crudele? Guardate le condizioni in cui avete ridotto André.”  
La fissano come se fossero sinceramente sorpresi dallo sfogo, e lui controbatte quasi incredulo “Mio caro Comandante, non dovete preoccuparvi, il vostro André starà benissimo dopo una buona dormita!”  
“E questo dovrebbe rendere tutto accettabile? Vi conosciamo appena. Cosa mai possiamo avere fatto perché desideraste prendervi gioco di noi in questo modo?”  
“Sinceramente, non era certo mia intenzione divertirmi alle vostre spalle! Voi e il vostro attendente siete uno dei pochi ricordi piacevoli della mia esperienza a Corte.” si accomoda meglio contro lo schienale “Quando Boujou è venuto a dirmi che chiedevate ospitalità alla mia porta, ho pensato che fosse stato l’intervento della Provvidenza a farci incontrare nuovamente, così che io potessi prendermi cura di voi.”  
“E un simile trattamento, secondo voi, vorrebbe dire _prendersi cura noi_?”  
“Ammetto che forse siamo stati un po’ maldestri, le cose non sono andate propriamente come le avevo programmate, sicuramente non ho la vostra stessa competenza di stratega, ma… comprenderete, non è nostra consuetudine fare di queste cose e poi… dovete ammettere, a mia discolpa, che anche voi non siete stati particolarmente collaborativi!”  
Possibile che stia cercando di scaricare su di loro la responsabilità di quanto è accaduto?!  
“Vi posso assicurare, che il mio unico interesse era il vostro bene! Beh, sono forse colpevole anche di un eccesso di curiosità…” distoglie lo sguardo, un po’ titubante solo per un attimo, per tornare a fissarla con aria risoluta “… ma il mio unico desiderio era di aiutarvi, di darvi l’occasione di beneficiare della mia esperienza…”  
“Beneficiare della _vostra… esperienza_? Chi vi credete di essere? Cosa mai può sapere una persona come _voi_ della _mia_ vita?”  
Il lampo gelido, che attraversa gli occhi di lui, la blocca per un secondo. Quelle poche parole devono avere colpito nel segno, ma non lo vede reagire in alcun modo. È lo sguardo di Pauline invece a infiammarsi, mentre si protende verso di lei.  
“Come osate? Siete _voi_ a non avere idea…”  
“Ssshhhhhh”  
Choisy la ferma, attraendo la sua attenzione con quel morbido sussurro, e trattenendo la sua furia per le dita, che stringe portandosele alle labbra.  
“Calma tesoro, non è certo questo il modo di comportarsi con gli ospiti!”  
Lo sguardo dolce e il tono morbido e scherzoso sembrano riuscire a calmarla, anche se non del tutto, perché si lascia ricadere sullo schienale del divano, con le braccia conserte e un cipiglio poco amichevole in volto.  
“Spero comprenderete l’irruenza del mio maritino[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn5)…”, Pauline si schiarisce rumorosamente la gola, lanciandogli un’occhiata in tralice, che lui ricambia fugacemente con aria divertita “…scusate… di mia moglie! È sempre complesso mettere in discussione le consuetudini di una vita.”  
A questo punto è talmente confusa da sentire la rabbia scemare. Non si sente neanche più irritata, è solo esausta. Abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo sul viso di André, che ora appare abbandonato a un sonno profondo ma sereno, mentre Choisy riprende a parlare.  
“Lasciate che vi spieghi, Comandante, e forse comprenderete che abbiamo in comune molto più di quanto voi crediate…”  
Torna a fissare per un attimo i suoi occhi, nei quali non riesce a trovare nessuna risposta a tutte le domande che le affollano la testa, ma in cui non scorge neanche nulla di minaccioso. Scorre il palmo nascosto sulla coperta fino a incontrare la mano si André, cui si aggrappa, e annuisce.  
“Come saprete, per quel poco che richiedono le presentazioni a Corte, io appartengo a una famiglia dell’alta borghesia: mio padre fece una gran carriera politica, ricoprendo le cariche di consigliere si stato, intendente di Languedoc, e cancelliere del fratello del Re, pur discendendo da un mercante di vino. Quando non era impegnato in missioni diplomatiche, s’impegnava negli affari: nella cura delle proprietà in Normandia e in innumerevoli fiorenti attività commerciali. In sostanza, è sempre stato troppo occupato per vivere con mia madre, che non si può certo dire si sia mai lamentata di questo stato di cose, visto che anche lei è sempre stata troppo presa a tessere e curare la sua rete di pubbliche relazioni[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn6), perseguendo quella che poteva essere la carriera possibile a una donna.  
Indubbiamente, se i miei genitori hanno avuto qualcosa in comune, è la determinazione e il successo nel perseguire le proprie ambizioni, che hanno portato entrambi a riuscire a farsi considerare a Corte e a diventare amici stretti dei componenti della famiglia Reale, nonostante le loro origini. Da quest’alleanza sono nati tre figli maschi e cinque figlie femmine[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn7), di cui io sono l’ultimo. Quando sono venuto al mondo mia madre aveva già quarant’anni e prese la decisione di trasformarmi in una bambina.” Si ferma un attimo, scorgendo la sorpresa affiorare dal suo volto, per poi continuare il suo racconto, giocherellando distrattamente con la mano della moglie stretta tra le sue.  
“Non si limitò a vestirmi da bambina, com’è usanza fare con gli _enfant_[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn8) fino ai sette anni, ma dedicò tutte le sue attenzioni e i suoi sforzi a trasformarmi fisicamente, strofinandomi con orpimento[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn9) per prevenire la crescita della peluria e della barba e facendomi portare busti così stretti, da far sembrare il mio corpo di ventenne quello di una ragazza quindicenne”.  
Non riesce a credere a quello che le sta raccontando. Capisce, perché se la senta in qualche modo affine, ma fatica a riconoscere in una simile violenza qualcosa dell’educazione impartitagli da suo padre, il Generale.  
“Difficile credere che l’abbia fatto perché desiderava una bambina, dopo averne avute già cinque. Molto più probabilmente il suo intento era quello di _agevolarmi_ in una possibile carriera da _favorito_ a Corte[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn10). In quanto terzogenito maschio non potevo ereditare la fortuna di famiglia, la carriera militare era riservata al secondogenito, e suppongo le sia sembrato il modo migliore di garantirmi una buona _opportunità di carriera_, che comunque non avrebbe precluso la carriera ecclesiastica. A parte le possibili motivazioni, mi diede un’educazione eccellente, sia _maschile_ che _femminile_, e mi creò una rete di relazioni, che mi ha sostenuto tutta la vita. Come ben saprete, però, con somma delusione di mia madre, i _favoriti_ non sono più tornati di moda a Corte[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn11) e io, nonostante i suoi sforzi, non sono diventato quello per cui lei aveva lavorato.”  
Un lieve sorriso amaro compare sulle sue labbra, interrompendo solo per un attimo il racconto.  
“A diciotto anni[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn12) ho preso la mia laurea in teologia[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn13) e ho ottenuto i primi benefici ecclesiastici… Come detto, però, è difficile abbandonare le consuetudini di una vita, per quanto non avessi sviluppato alcuna _predilezione_ per la compagnia maschile, disattendendo le aspettative di mia madre, vestire abiti femminili era diventato per me naturale fonte di piacere. Scappai quindi per un periodo a Bordeaux, dove per cinque mesi mi esibii come attrice… ho sempre amato il teatro. Nessuno sapeva chi fossi, e il fatto che tutti mi considerassero una donna mi riempiva di gioia, perché in quello la mia educazione aveva avuto successo. Recitare mi divertiva, ero lusingato dal fatto che tutti apprezzassero la mia bellezza e il mio talento; come vi ho già detto, la vanità è il mio più grande difetto…”  
Sorride, quasi trattenendo una lieve risata, un po’ per schernirsi, un po’ perché, se ne rende conto, deve averle vista dipinta in faccia la più incredula delle espressioni. Aggrotta un po’ la fronte cercando di ricomporsi, mentre la narrazione riprende.  
“Per quanto la vanità possa essere gratificata, però, mi resi conto che non ero felice: tutti mi consideravano una donna, mi apprezzavano come tale, ma in fondo… nessuno sapeva chi io fossi. Non potevo vivere di una menzogna. Se dovevo recitare un personaggio, tanto valeva che tornassi dalla mia famiglia e riprendessi a interpretare il ruolo dell’abate, che tutti desideravano. Sono riuscito a ricoprire quel ruolo, che tutti si aspettavano da me, per quasi sette anni. Nei momenti di sconforto mi rifugiavo nella fugace euforia del gioco, vizio quasi accettabile per un nobile[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn14), peccato mortale per chi appartiene a una famiglia borghese. Cominciai a pensare che se dovevo mettere tanto in imbarazzo la mia famiglia, tanto valeva lo facessi per qualcosa che mi rendeva veramente felice.  
Mia madre morì poco dopo il mio venticinquesimo compleanno[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn15), lasciandomi in eredità tutti i suoi abiti e i suoi gioielli, fu allora che decisi di trasferirmi a Parigi e diventare Madame de Sancy. Memore della precedente esperienza, però, non desideravo nascondere chi veramente fossi. Comprai questa casa in Faubourg Saint-Marceau, in mezzo alla borghesia e al popolo, per potermi rivelare per quello che sentivo di essere, in mezzo a persone che non avevano aspettative su di me, e non avrebbero trovato niente da ridire, qualunque cosa facessi. Cominciai a portare una veste di drappo nero con lo strascico, e andai a presentarmi al curato di Saint-Medard, che non trovò nulla da ridire sul mio abbigliamento, che, seppur anomalo, rispettava i canoni richiesti per un abate[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn16), e poi mi presentai a tutto il vicinato. Non mancai di andare ogni domenica a messa, dove mi era stato riservato un banco in prima fila, e ogni giovedì mi recavo con il curato e il vicario a far visita alle famiglie povere del quartiere, per prestare loro assistenza e fare la carità. La mia casa era sempre aperta e la tavola imbandita per gli amici, che mi volevano venire a trovare. Ero diventato parte della vita quotidiana di questa piccola comunità, tanto che, con il passare dei mesi, nessuno disse nulla quando cominciai a lasciare aperti, uno alla volta i bottoni della veste, per rivelare il busto, e a portare orecchini, essendomi fatto riaprire i fori alle orecchie. Il cambiamento fu talmente graduale, che tutti si convinsero di avermi sempre visto così, e nessuno mi mosse alcuna critica[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn17). Pensavo veramente di avere trovato la mia casa, tutti sapevano chi fossi, io potevo mostrarmi per ciò che sentivo di essere, e venivo comunque accettato.  
La realtà venne però a risvegliarmi da quell’illusione con tutta la sua brutalità un anno dopo. Una sera mi recai all’Operà, come facevo spesso, in compagnia delle mie vicine e amiche per passare una serata in allegria. La duchessa di Uzes[[xviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn18), riconoscendomi, m’invitò nel suo palco, dove ci raggiunse suo padre, Monsieur de Montausier. A differenza degli ospiti della Contessa, Monsieur non sembrò apprezzare affatto il mio abbigliamento ed espresse apertamente la sua disapprovazione, insultandomi davanti a tutti, prendendosi gioco di me, dicendo che non capiva proprio come si potesse desiderare essere una donna quando si aveva la fortuna di essere nato uomo[[xix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn19).”  
Quasi sorprende lei stessa nel sentire la sua voce rivolgergli una domanda accorata.  
“E a voi cosa poteva mai interessare dell’opinione di un simile individuo? Un vecchio cortigiano più noto per essere una bestia che per la sua _nobiltà_… Avreste dovuto sfidarlo a duello per una simile offesa in pubblico!”  
Frena quell’impeto inatteso, osservando il sorriso sul viso dell’abate. Questa volta però non si sente infastidita, perché ha la chiara sensazione che non stia ridendo di lei, ma dell’ingenuità delle sue parole. Se ne rende conto da sola e sente un lieve rossore affiorarle sulle guance.  
“Forse avete ragione, mio caro Comandante, ma la mia natura non è certo mai stata coraggiosa e indomita quanto la vostra! Non so se tutto dipenda dall’educazione impartitami da mia madre, o se fosse già un germe innato in me, ma la mia indole mi porta a desiderare di prendermi cura degli altri, a ricercare il loro amore e la loro approvazione, così come la vostra vi porta a combattere per difendere ciò in cui credete e che amate. Io trovo naturale che mi si rivolga garbatamente come Madame, esattamente come voi vi aspettate, che vi si riconosca la dignità del vostro grado di Comandante. Per noi questo non ha nulla a che fare con l’essere nato uomo o nata donna, per molti altri, è necessario ammetterlo, si riduce tutto a questo! Permettetemi di farvi osservare, che non sempre affrontare queste persone, senza valutare le possibili conseguenze delle nostre azioni, è la scelta migliore.  
Avete ragione a definire Monsieur de Montausier una _bestia[**[xx]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn20)_, ma era, Dio abbia pietà della sua anima, un Duca e un uomo estremamente in vista a Corte. Se anche lo avessi affrontato, si sarebbe rivalso, se non su di me, svergognando la mia famiglia e non avrei _mai_ potuto essere felice o ritenermi soddisfatto, sapendo di essere la causa della loro rovina. Non credo neanche voi vorreste mai essere la causa dell’infelicità di vostra madre o delle vostre sorelle, o di vostro padre, quali che siano i sentimenti che provate nei suoi confronti per come vi ha allevato. In fondo noi siamo ciò che siamo e, allo stesso tempo, siamo ciò che gli altri hanno fatto di noi, nostro malgrado non possiamo rinunciare a un pezzo di noi stessi[[xxi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn21). Siamo anche ciò che gli altri credono di noi.”  
Fa una nuova pausa, si gira per scrutare lo sguardo di Pauline fermo su di lui, le regala un leggero bacio sullo zigomo, come per consolarla del velo di malinconia che le ha inondato gli occhi. Le stringe la mano, vedendola sorridere nuovamente, e poi torna a voltarsi. Aspetta ancora un secondo prima di riprendere, come se le concedesse il tempo di assimilare quell’ultima affermazione, come se capisse perfettamente quanto, anche per lei sia stato e sia ancora difficile accettare i tanti aspetti di se stessa.  
“Comunque, visto che siamo solo ciò che siamo, anche dopo quella delusione finii col rifugiarmi nel gioco! Quella volta venne addirittura mio fratello maggiore a Venezia per pagare i miei debiti e riportarmi a Parigi. Fu così che la casa di Madame de Sancy venne chiusa, i mobili coperti e l’abate di Choisy fece la sua ricomparsa a Corte, parte del seguito dell’amico Emmanuel Théodose de La Tour d’Auvergne, che era stato nominato Cardinale di Bouillon solo l’anno prima[[xxii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn22). Ero tornato esattamente a impersonare il ruolo da cui ero fuggito, nel luogo in cui spadroneggiava la persona che mi aveva scacciato da quella, che avevo considerato la mia vera casa. Unico diversivo a sollevare il mio animo, in quel luogo, che per me era una prigione, fu l’arrivo, dopo un solo mese, della Delfina. Così leggiadra e graziosa per qualche tempo fu una vera consolazione per me, che, come sapete, nutro per tutto ciò che è bello un’adorazione quasi religiosa…”  
“Beh, a quanto ricordo, Monsieur de Montausier venne colto da un colpo apoplettico durante una delle passeggiate Reali alla fine di luglio di quell’anno… me lo ricordo bene, perché ero anche io nel Parterre Sud in quel momento, controllavo le guardie di scorta a Maria Antonietta. Mi sono trovata a dovermi occupare di farlo condurre via in tutta fretta… e di far raccogliere ai miei uomini una decina di dame che, a quella scena, erano svenute sui vialetti, tra le aiuole…” il racconto le fa comparire sul volto un sorriso sempre più ampio, mano a mano che si avventura tra i ricordi, fino a che non riesce proprio a trattenere una risata argentina “… André, dopo, brontolò per tutto il tragitto verso casa, perché gli era toccato prendere in braccio la corpulenta Baronessa de Croupillac, che si era accasciata a terra poco distante da lui… sosteneva che non fosse svenuta affatto, ma che facesse solo finta… ” non sa bene perché le venga tanto da ridere per quell’aneddoto tragicomico un po’ sciocco, si porta le dita davanti alla bocca per frenare la risata, poi fa un gran respiro per riprendere il controllo “…Oddio scusatemi, non volevo certo interrompervi…”  
In realtà quell’aneddoto ha fatto comparire sulla faccia dell’abate un’espressione maliziosa.  
“Visto che avete ricordato voi questo evento, ammetto che in quell’occasione mi sono trovato a meditare sull’infallibilità della provvidenza…” si fa ostentatamente serio “…ma avrei fatto peccato a concedermi di gioire di una simile disgrazia.”  
“Oh, certo…”  
“Comunque, sorvolando sulla tragica dipartita di Monsieur, la mia temporanea eccitazione per la nostra attuale Regina fu in realtà di breve durata, graziosa e leggiadra quanto le ali di una farfalla si rivelò averne la medesima consistenza…”  
Esita, probabilmente si è accorto dell’ombra che ha attraversato il suo sguardo, quando ha pronunciato quelle parole. Da tempo, ormai, ha compreso, che amare una persona vuole dire ammetterne ed accettarne pregi e difetti, così scrolla testa, perché continui.  
“…qualcuno di molto più affascinante era diventato oggetto del mio interesse e della mia curiosità, voi! Credo siate cosciente della grande attenzione, che avete sempre suscitato presso tutta la Corte per la vostra particolarità e la vostra bellezza, cui si è andata ad aggiungere la sorpresa per il rigore e la competenza con cui svolgevate il vostro compito. Anche questa era una sostanziale novità, per un incarico che in passato era spesso stato concesso badando più al diritto di nascita che alle effettive capacità… oh, non vi sentiate imbarazzata, Comandante, siete abbastanza intelligente da sapere, che, quanto dico, corrisponde a verità. Io ero sicuramente affascinato da tutto questo come tutti gli altri, non ho mai avuto la presunzione di considerarmi meglio di un qualunque cortigiano, ma più di tutto, quello che mi attirava in voi, era il fatto che sembraste così… totalmente a vostro agio nel vostro ruolo! Capirete quanto v’invidiassi per questo, visto quanto mi sentivo combattuto. Fu così che cominciai a… studiarvi.”  
L’affermazione la fa sentire a disagio, non tanto per la dichiarata curiosità nei suoi confronti, in fondo è vero, ha sempre saputo dell’interesse suscitato negli annoiati abitanti della Reggia, quanto per l’idea di essere stata l’oggetto di un’attenta disamina, anziché dei consueti pigri e superficiali pettegolezzi. Il fatto che una simile attenzione, poi, le sia stata rivolta da qualcuno come l’abate, le fa temere che abbia potuto scorgere quanto ha sempre cercato di nascondere, forse anche a se stessa.  
“Scusatemi, Comandante…” sembra volerla rassicurare, come se si fosse reso conto del suo disagio “…mi rendo conto di quanto inopportuno sia quello, che vi sto raccontando, e di quanto scortese[[xxiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn23)sia stato un simile comportamento da parte mia, ma desidero veramente cercare di spiegarvi. Voi sembravate impersonare in maniera così naturale il perfetto ufficiale di corte, a discapito della vostra natura, che desideravo veramente carpire quale fosse il vostro segreto, sperando, che avrebbe potuto sollevare anche me dai miei tormenti.”  
“E ditemi… il vostro attento studio vi ha condotto a qualche sorprendente rivelazione!”  
Si sforza di ironizzare, per schermirsi, cerca anche di ridere, ma qualcosa, nell’espressione indecifrabile con cui lui la osserva, la fa desistere.  
“Vedete… più vi osservavo, più mi rendevo conto di quanto disciplinatamente v’impegnaste nel ricoprire il vostro ruolo. L’ufficiale della Guardia Reale era sicuramente parte di voi, ma eravate così diversa da chiunque altro. Sembrava non vi concedeste o non aveste bisogno neanche delle consolazioni, che nessuno vi avrebbe rimproverato se non voi stessa, non un vizio, mai un cedimento, mai una debolezza… sembravate non essere umana!”  
“… e non è forse questo lo scopo della disciplina, abate? Annullare quelle, che si considerano le proprie debolezze?”  
“In realtà, credo che sia quello di tenerle sotto controllo, nessuno può cancellarle... ma per diamine, voi, Comandante, sembravate non averne nessuna! E questo non ha fatto che alimentare la mia curiosità, volevo scoprire quale fosse il vostro segreto.”  
“E ditemi… ci siete riuscito?”  
“Non esattamente… visto che nessuna delle voci che giravano su di voi ha dato il minimo riscontro, e voi certo non mi fornivate alcun indizio, ho fatto delle ipotesi…”  
“Sinceramente, abate, credo mi giudichiate molto più interessante di quanto non sia… magari sono solo una persona estremamente noiosa…”  
“Mio caro Comandante, non vi sottovalutate! Siete tutto, tranne che noiosa…”  
“Dunque?...”  
“Data la mia personale esperienza, ho considerato che le debolezze spesso derivano dai desideri disattesi: quelli che non si osano confessare e quelli che non si riescono a realizzare. Non importa quanto ci si sforzi di compensare con altri divertimenti e piaceri. Voi dovreste saperlo bene, considerando quanto siete sempre stata vicina alla nostra Regina…”  
Tiene gli occhi fissi su di lei, in una lunga pausa piena di sottintesi, fino a che è lei a parlare.  
“E questo vi ha permesso di scoprire quali siano le mie debolezze?... o i miei desideri?”  
Adesso è lei a fissarlo, come se desiderasse veramente sentire la risposta a quella domanda, ma lui abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Purtroppo no…” sorride ”… ma tutto questo processo, mi ha suggerito come avere ragione delle mie di debolezze: dovevo cercare di trovare quello che veramente desideravo, perché forse voi semplicemente… lo avevate già.”  
“E dopo tutto questo tempo credete che le vostre supposizioni fossero corrette?”  
“Oh, Comandante, dopo tutto questo tempo, io _so_ che erano corrette!”  
Corruga un po’ la fronte, perché ha la sensazione che lui abbia sottinteso qualcosa, con quell’affermazione così netta, che però le sfugge. Non ha però tempo di soffermarcisi, perché Choisy ha ripreso il suo racconto.  
“Dopo un anno dal mio ritorno a Versailles, decisi di partire di nuovo in segreto. Sapevo di avere bisogno di qualcuno di fidato e vicino al mio cuore, che sapesse chi ero, per poter essere me stesso fino in fondo, ma sapevo anche di non potermi esporre liberamente come avevo fatto a Parigi. Portai con me Boujuo e Therese, come vi ho detto, mi hanno praticamente cresciuto, mi amano come un figlio e, come avrete notato, farebbero qualunque cosa per proteggermi.  
Partii alla volta di Bourges, tutto il resto della servitù venne assunta per l’occasione, senza rivelare chi veramente fosse la Contessa de Barres, la giovane[[xxiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn24) vedova che era diventata la nuova signora del castello di Crespon. Anche lì, come prima cosa mi presentai al curato, una persona dabbene, senza essere bigotto; ritenni giusto informalo delle mie intenzioni e gli dissi che sarei stato molto attivo nella vita della parrocchia, mi sarei preso cura dei poveri, e che lo pregavo di essere amici e di venire quando voleva a cena da me. In breve tempo, divenni il fulcro della vita sociale della provincia: ospitavo spesso gli amici a cena e la domenica dopo la messa venivano a pranzo e rimanevano per tutta la giornata a passeggiare nei giardini o a fare musica. Le Signore apprezzavano particolarmente la mia eleganza e la cura con cui acconciavo i capelli, per cui cominciarono a chiedermi di ospitare le loro figlie perché insegnassi l’arte di pettinarsi, visto che dei buoni parrucchieri non sono certo disponibili in provincia. Fu così che conobbi Mademoiselle de La Grise, sua madre me l’affidò perché la istruissi[[xxv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn25). Mio malgrado vidi crescere l’affetto che lei provava per me al passo di quello che io provavo per lei, fino a che non potei evitare di confessarle il mio segreto. Per alcuni mesi m’illusi di aver trovato ciò che cercavo, quello che mi mancava per poter trovare finalmente la mia pace. Mademoiselle sembrava incantata tanto dall’affetto che ci legava, quanto dalla novità di quella situazione. Quando però venne il tempo di fare delle scelte, Charlotte non si rivelò disposta ad accettarmi per quello che ero davanti al mondo. Suppongo che una fanciulla di buona famiglia cresciuta in provincia, non conoscesse abbastanza il mondo da comprendere quanto per me fosse necessario poter vivere secondo la mia natura.  
Avevo cercato e avevo fallito, per occupare il tempo e sfuggire alla disperazione tentai di tenermi occupato, tante erano le cose da organizzare in città e presso la parrocchia per l’imminente carnevale. Fu così, che quando ormai avevo rinunciato, finalmente lo trovai…”  
“Quello che desideravate?”  
“Quello che per me era tanto importante da consentirmi di sopportare tutto il resto.”  
Si ferma fissandola con uno sguardo tanto intenso da far supporre, che si aspetti che lei comprenda il significato di quella frase. Deve cogliere l’espressione interrogativa nei suoi occhi, perché scrolla la testa ridacchiando, mentre Pauline gli si avvicina stringendo di più la sua mano e baciandogli la guancia.  
“Continua, Francois, non vorrai mica interromperti adesso, che comincia la parte della storia che piace a me, dopo che me non sono stata buona buona ad ascoltare il resto!”  
Sospira e ricomincia a parlare, mentre la ragazza si accomoda meglio al suo fianco appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla, rivolgendo però gli occhi su di lei.  
“Il carnevale sarebbe stato poco divertente, se non avessimo ingaggiato una compagnia di attori. Una compagnia di provincia di solito non vanta certo grandi talenti, ma quella che capitò a Bourges quell’anno aveva due eccezioni: il primo amoroso, du Rosan, che poi è diventato una stella unendosi alla compagnia dell’Hotel di Bourgogne qui a Parigi, e la piccola Pauline. La nipote di una delle sarte della compagnia impersonava un personaggio secondario sullo sfondo, la prima volta che la vidi, ma le sue capacità erano già così evidenti, che chiesi al direttore della compagnia di poterle insegnare, visto che non ero digiuna[[xxvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn26) di teatro, e che le venisse data la possibilità di esibirsi in ruoli più importanti. Fu così che il nuovo arcivescovo di Bourges l’applaudì a Crespon nel _Polyeucte_, complimentandosi con Madame de Barres per aver scovato in provincia un simile talento[[xxvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn27). Pauline si trasferì così al castello e diventò inevitabile per me rivelarle la mia vera identità. Cominciò a vestirsi da uomo, gli amici presero a chiamarla per gioco ‘il signor contino’, per la prima volta però venivo accettato, in tutto, per quello che ero, tanto che dovetti essere io, da principio, a pregarla di moderare le sue espansioni in pubblico, perché è troppo facile in provincia dare scandalo. Quando per la compagnia giunse il tempo di partire, pregai sua zia di affidarmela, dicendo che l’avrei portata a Parigi per fare la sua fortuna[[xxviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn28). Così Madame de Sancy ricomparve nella casa di Faubourg Saint-Marceau non per soddisfare la mia vanità, ma per proteggere quello che per me è veramente importante, ora che ho quello che realmente desidero. La mia famiglia non mi avrebbe mai consentito di sposare una ragazza senza nessuno al mondo e senza fortuna, mentre il buon curato di Saint-Medard, che conosceva Madame, ha accettato unire in segreto in matrimonio Francois-Timoleon de Choisy e Pauline, e di battezzare la piccola Camille de Choisy, che per il mondo è la nipote dell’abate e la figlia adottiva di Madame de Sancy.”  
“Ma… è falso, come potete vivere in questo modo?”  
L’abate le sorride, trattiene quasi lo sbuffo di una risata, mentre si sarebbe aspettata che si offendesse a un simile attacco.  
“Cosa è falso, Comandante? L’amore che ho per mia moglie o quello che ha lei per me? Quello che nutriamo per nostra figlia? Come ci prendiamo cura di lei? L’affetto dei nostri amici, che sanno tutto di noi e sanno quanto sia importante proteggere i nostri segreti? Per quanto il mondo in cui viviamo possa non essere perfetto, non credo potrebbe mai esisterne uno in cui non si debbano accettare dei compromessi per vivere in mezzo agli altri e con gli altri. Anche tra noi” solleva il braccio destro per abbracciare le spalle si Pauline e baciarle la fronte “ mia moglie accetta che l’abate di Choisy l’abbandoni sola a Parigi, a rivestire il ruolo di Madame de Sancy, per adempiere alle mansioni necessarie a soddisfare la sua famiglia, e io accetto il fatto che anziché tagliarsi i capelli alla moda, continui a indossare quella orribile parrucca… ”  
Sorride alla smorfia, che compare sul volto della ragazza, sospira e torna a voltarsi verso di lei.  
“Non ci si può abbandonare ai propri desideri e alle proprie passioni, bisogna imporsi delle regole, imparare a dominarle e proteggerle, altrimenti ne rimarremmo travolti, ma non si può neanche rifugiarsi nelle regole per cercare di sopprimerle, o si finirà col rimanerne soffocati. Io rispetto tutte le regole della società alle quali riconosco un valore: faccio quello che è in mio potere per andare in aiuto di chi ne ha bisogno, sono sincero con quelli che considero i miei amici, mi prendo cura di mia moglie e di mia figlia nel modo che reputo migliore all’interno della società in cui vivo. Per i miei fratelli avrei dovuto lasciare che Pauline sposasse un marito compiacente, per poi farne la mia amante; questo sarebbe stato socialmente accettabile.”  
“Avreste potuto combattere, fuggire…”  
“Per cosa? Far travolgere la mia famiglia dallo scandalo? Condannare mia moglie e mia figlia a una vita di stenti che avrebbe finito col distruggerci? Abbandonare gli amici che contano sul mio supporto? Per andare dove? In un luogo in cui avrebbero accettato un abate che si veste come una donna? No, mio caro Comandante, io non desidero un mondo senza regole. Senza regole si rimane indifesi, in balia dei propri capricci, come la nostra povera Regina. Le regole servono a mediare il nostro rapporto con gli altri, e per aiutarci a capire quello che veramente vogliamo ponendoci di fronte alla verità. Distinguiamo quello che veramente desideriamo dai capricci in base a quali regole siamo disposti ad infrangere o aggirare, e quali no, purché ne accettiamo le conseguenze. Tutti siamo convinti di essere degli eroi sul palcoscenico della vita, prima di salire alla ribalta. No, mio caro Comandante, le regole sono essenziali per capire di che pasta siamo fatti, non bisogna però snaturarle dal loro significato e dalla loro ragione d’essere, non ci si può nascondere dietro di esse e farle diventare la giustificazione della nostra mancanza di coraggio.”  
“E voi, abate, avete distillato tutta questa saggezza perché dite di aver trovato l’amore?”  
Non lo ha fatto deliberatamente, ma quella frase le è venuta fuori con un amaro tono di scherno.  
“L’amore… non mi pare di avere detto questo! Certo io amo Pauline, amo mia figlia e amo la mia famiglia e i miei amici. Ma quello che io ho trovato è quello che desideravo, quello che credo tutti desiderino, ho trovato qualcuno che conosce i miei demoni e ci ha fatto amicizia[[xxix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn29). Se questo per voi è l’amore, allora avete ragione, ma se per amore intendete quello degli amanti che sospirano tra i roseti della Reggia, beh… allora no. Quel tipo di amore non ha certo aiutato neanche la nostra Regina a fare amicizia con i suoi demoni, e dire che lo ha provato più volte: Lauzun, Dillon, Esterhazy[[xxx]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_edn30)…”  
Sentire nominare quei cavalieri dopo tanto tempo le ha fatto quasi fermato il respiro.  
“Per essere uno che non fa vita di Corte, sapete molte cose e non vi lasciate fuorviare dai pettegolezzi!”  
“Dimenticate che sono pur sempre figlio di mia madre, ho ben presente l’importanza delle conoscenze... ah, e ovviamente l’unico che poi a Corte è anche tornato, quello svedese… quel Fersen! “  
Adesso il respiro le si è veramente fermato in gola, spalanca gli occhi, rendendo la sorpresa evidente anche al suo interlocutore, che aggrotta la fronte con aria interrogativa, ma è solo un attimo perché l’attenzione di tutti è improvvisamente attratta da un lamento, e lo sguardo si abbassa sul volto abbandonato di André, che cerca improvvisamente di dire qualcosa.  
“mmmmeeeeerseeeen… ffffeeersennn… sssscaarrr….”  
Come prima si agita, ma questa volta con meno sforzo, gira la testa verso di lei e socchiude gli occhi, che riesce a tenere aperti anche se sono annacquati dalla mancanza di una piena coscienza. Le stringe la mano, che fino a quel momento ha tenuto nella sua, e continua più chiaramente.  
“Oscar… dimentica Fersennnn… io voglio… voglio che tu lo dimentichi… dimenditicalooommmmm….”  
Le palpebre calano nuovamente e la testa ricade abbandonata su un lato, ma probabilmente Choisy e Pauline non l’hanno visto, perché quando finalmente trova il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, trova gli occhi di entrambi spalancati e fissi su di lei. Quel silenzio imbarazzato non si protrae però a lungo perché l’abate esclama “Oh, mio Dio, Comandante, non _anche voi_! Mi rifiuto di pensare che anche voi possiate credere…”  
“Io... assolutamente no… il Conte di Fersen è _solo_ un buon amico.”  
Non è sicura, che quella perorazione frammentaria e ansiosa, l’abbia convinto più di tanto, visto che ha arricciato le labbra in una smorfia perplessa.  
“Beh, allora credo fareste meglio a rassicurare il vostro attendente quando si sveglierà, ho l’impressione, che lui invece sia piuttosto preoccupato da quello che voi _credete_ di provare per il bello svedese.”  
Lascia la mano di André e incrocia le braccia al petto, sollevando il mento con una vaga aria si sfida.  
“Io non _credo_ proprio nulla, il Conte è _solo_ un buon amico… _io non amo il Conte di Fersen_!”  
Sente nuovamente le guance avvampare, nella foga del momento quella frase non le è uscita esattamente come l’aveva formulata in testa… specialmente nell’ultima parte. Pauline si è portata la mano a coprire le labbra, quasi a trattenere una risata, mentre Choisy si è accomodato contro la spalliera del divano totalmente rilassato.  
“Ah, Comandante, io lo so benissimo che voi non siete innamorata del Conte, non vedo come potreste.”  
“C-cosa intendete insinuare… che visto, che non sono in tutto una donna, non posso innamorarmi di qualcuno?”  
Ha strillato, come al solito la rabbia l’ha travolta e lei ha alzato la voce, perdendo il controllo come certo non desiderava fare. L’espressione di sufficienza sulla faccia del suo interlocutore però certo non l’aiuta.  
“Come potete anche solo ipotizzare che io possa pensare una cosa simile! Forse siete voi a pensarlo? ”  
“Io…”  
“No, no, Comandante, prima che il vostro animo battagliero abbia la meglio e ci travolga, vi prego di lasciarmi finire.”  
L’indice alzato, che ha frapposto tra loro, le ricorda vagamente la bacchetta che Monsieur Douffort teneva sollevata, quando voleva che lei e André ascoltassero con attenzione un punto saliente della lezione. Sarà per questo, che le viene di riflesso, tornare a sedersi sui talloni e ascoltare, nonostante il cipiglio.  
“Scusate, mi sono lasciato trasportare da quei discorsi noiosi sulle regole, su chi siamo, su me stesso… in realtà la storia, che avevo cominciato a raccontarvi, aveva tutt’altro scopo. Mi accusavate di volermi prendere gioco di voi, mentre io dicevo di volervi aiutare, quindi permettetemi di continuare.  
Come vi ho accennato quando tornai a Parigi, nella primavera del ’74, ho ripreso, se non con l’assiduità dei periodi precedenti, vista la mia nuova situazione, a frequentare la Reggia. Se possibile quell’ambiente mi era diventato ancora più insopportabile di prima, con tutte quelle insulse diatribe tra la Principessa e la du Barry, le chiacchiere sull’impotenza del Delfino, per cui ancora una volta la mia attenzione ha finito per concentrarsi su di voi. La mia nuova serenità mi aveva convinto ancor più, che anche voi aveste già ciò che desideravate, a quel punto dovevo solo capire cosa fosse, o meglio _chi _fosse. Perdonatemi, ma come vi ho già detto, so di non essere meglio di un qualunque cortigiano, e sicuramente vanità e curiosità sono tra i miei tanti difetti.”  
Le sorride malizioso, cercando, senza successo, di smuoverla dalla posizione difensiva.  
“Accantonati gli sciocchi pettegolezzi sulle possibili diversioni saffiche della Principessa” fa svolazzare la mano come se realmente cercasse si scostare qualcosa che lo disgusta “ e vista la vostra condotta, che, anche nel privato, era di gran lunga più ritirata di quella di tutti i religiosi di Francia, presi in considerazione l’unica ipotesi che sembrasse sensata: il vostro attendente!”  
“E questo non sarebbe uno sciocco pettegolezzo?! Sono anni che a Corte fanno le più bieche insinuazioni su me e André.”  
Adesso è lei a guardarlo con sufficienza.  
“Bah, quando vi rifiutate di capire quanto vi viene detto siete veramente irritante, Comandante! Non ho detto, che voi e il vostro attendente eravate amanti, una cosa simile non avrebbe suscitato il mio interesse neanche se vi avessi trovato personalmente a rotolarvi nudi in un prato, con il vostro secondo a dare manforte!”  
Non ha bisogno di uno specchio, lo sente benissimo dal calore che irradia dalla sua pelle, deve essere diventata dello stesso colore del copriletto quando solo il barlume di quell’immagine ha attraversato la sua mente.  
“Che cosa dozzinale, non riesco a pensare a niente di più comune a Corte di un ufficiale, uomo o donna che sia, che si sollazza con il suo attendente, si potrebbe quasi considerarlo parte del mansionario di servizio. Se così fosse stato non sareste stata proprio nulla di speciale, sapete? Io parlo di ben altro, di quello che io ho trovato con la mia Pauline, non crederete mica che si riduca tutto a pelle, sudore e qualche colpo di reni! … Oh…”  
Tutto a un tratto dalla sua faccia è scomparsa quell’irritante aria paternalistica, per lasciare posto a un’ancora più irritante espressione di divertita sorpresa.  
“Oh, mio Dio… dunque voi… voi non… voi non avete mai avuto un amante!”  
“Si può sapere cosa ci troviate di tanto strano?!”  
Lo ringhia, mentre si stringe ancora più strettamente le braccia al petto.  
“Oh, Dio… scusate, nulla, certo nulla, in realtà… non avrei dovuto sorprendermi, o meglio… siete ancora più straordinaria di quello che vi ho sempre considerata… e io… beh, io avevo decisamente ragione, il che innegabilmente soddisfa la mia vanità… e questo spiega poi anche… o, certo, è ovvio!”  
Tutto quel procedere per frasi spezzate non fa che confonderla, il che la irrita ancora di più, visto che fatica a trovare un modo efficace di rispondergli.  
“Cosa? Cosa sarebbe così ovvio per voi.”  
“Che voi _amate il vostro_ _André, da sempre_ e non ve ne rendete conto!”  
“C-coooosa?!” non riesce quasi a finire di pronunciare la parola perché il suo cipiglio si stende di scatto in una sincera sorpresa e il fiotto di una grassa risata le esce dalla gola, facendole gettare indietro la testa. Ci mette un po’ a riprendere il controllo, e con le lacrime agli occhi continua “Io… io sarei innamorata di Andrè… _da sempre_, e non me ne sarei mai resa conto... voi siete pazzo!”  
“Mia cara, non lo credo, io ne sono certo!”  
“E io non lo saprei! Dovete veramente reputarmi una stupida, per pensare una cosa simile!”  
“Non è questione di stupidità, ma solo di mancanza di esperienza. La maggior parte delle persone non riescono a ottenere in una vita quello che voi avete sempre avuto, quello che io ho trovato dopo aver capito cosa mi mancava. È come il cibo, voi non avete la più vaga idea di quello che vuoi dire soffrire i morsi della fame, perché non avete mai avuto fame.”  
“Voi non sapete di cosa state parlando.”  
“Effettivamente, neanche io posso dire di aver mai patito i morsi della fame… ma so come ha cambiato la mia vita avere qualcuno da amare, e conosco l’abissale differenza con la consolazione momentanea, che può dare un amante...” si raddrizza sulla seduta facendosi serio, e qualcosa che somiglia a un lampo di sfida attraversa il suo sguardo “Comunque… se voi avete ragione e io torto, è un vero peccato, visto che invece il vostro André è innamorato di voi…”  
“Oddio ” questa conversazione la sta sfinendo “ e questa convinzione da dove vi viene?”  
“Beh, mia cara Oscar, di questo sono piuttosto certo! Ha quasi trent’anni e non si è mai sposato per rimanere alle vostre dipendenze, questo sarebbe un indizio sufficiente, anche se non fosse così ben istruito e, ammetterete, decisamente di bella presenza!” si gira un attimo verso la moglie a chiedere conferma “Ho ragione vero mia cara, a definirlo di bella presenza?”  
Pauline annuisce con un enfatico gesto del capo “_Decisamente_ di bella presenza!” poi continua rivolgendosi a lei “Non avete idea dei commenti che ho sentito fare alle ragazze in cucina, prima di venirvi ad accompagnare alle camere!”  
Prima che possa rispondere per le rime a quell’insinuazione indegna, Choisy la previene.  
“Ditemi, Comandante, conoscete altri i cui attendenti a quasi trent’anni non siano sposati? Magari con una cameriera o una cuoca della casa in cui servono, per rimanere comunque a servizio? Che so, magari uno dei numerosi attendenti che avrà avuto vostro Padre…”  
“Beh, no, ma…”  
“… e poi è geloso di voi, non potrete negarlo, dopo la frase che abbiamo sentito prima!”  
“Ma, per carità… lo avete drogato! Non sa quello che dice e comunque… siamo cresciuti insieme, siamo come fratelli… è per questo che… ”  
“Come fratelli… beh, io di fratelli ne ho due, e di sorelle cinque, e sinceramente non ho un rapporto così stretto con nessuno di loro…”  
“Beh, mi dispiace per voi!”  
Da dove le è uscito quel tono acido?  
Choisy sospira rassegnato “Dunque mi volete dire che voi non amate il vostro attendente, e lui non è innamorato di voi.”  
Lo fissa immobile, come se non servissero ulteriori parole per conferma l’ovvietà di quell’affermazione.  
“Beh, se la mettete così, Comandante…” si alza dal canapè aggiustandosi la veste, e porge la mano a Pauline per aiutarla a mettersi in piedi “… non mi resta che dare credito alle vostre parole e ammettere che si è fatto decisamente tardi.”  
Non riesce a capire come sia possibile, che di punto in bianco quell’uomo abbia interrotto l’accorata difesa delle sue assurde opinioni, per alzarsi e andarsene. Li segue con lo sguardo mentre lui afferra il candelabro e si avviano affiancati verso la porta. Quando sono sulla soglia, si girano verso di lei, Pauline si piega in una profonda riverenza per prima, per poi spostarsi alle spalle di suo marito, che piegandosi in un composto inchino le rivolge l’ultimo saluto.  
“Vi auguro una buona nottata, Comandante, a voi e al _vostro André_.”  
È il sorriso sardonico che vede balenare sul suo viso quando si rialza a farla scattare, senza sapere neanche perché balza giù dal letto, scavalcando il corpo di André e lanciandosi verso la porta che si sta chiudendo. Per quanto corra veloce, il suo braccio allungato non le consente di afferrare la maniglia prima che la porta si chiuda e senta scattare la serratura.  
“Aprite, aprite!”  
Lo urla battendo entrambe le mani sull’inamovibile superficie del legno.  
“Perdonatemi, Comandante, ma suppongo non sarà un problema per voi passare la notte in questa stanza con il vostro André, d’altra parte avete detto voi che siete come fratelli.”  
Appoggia la guancia al legno lucido, le sembra quasi di vederla la sua espressione divertita, ne riconosce le tracce nel suono della voce che le arriva leggermente attutita attraverso la porta.  
“Domani mattina, Therese verrà a portarvi gli abiti puliti e a chiamarvi per la colazione. Vi auguro nuovamente, buonanotte.”  
Rimane col viso sul legno per un attimo prima di girarsi e appoggiarvi le spalle e la nuca, sente solo i passi allontanarsi ticchettando sulla pietra del pavimento fino a quando li sente parlare di nuovo. La voce giunge più attutita mano a mano che si allontana, ma comunque intellegibile lungo il corridoio.  
“Mio tesoro, avreste mai previsto di dover fare una simile fatica per mettere due persone esattamente nel posto in cui vogliono stare?”  
“Mio caro, sarebbe stato più faticoso doverle sollevare di pesocome avevate progettato, anche se indubbiamente più veloce. Ma dite, vi è piaciuta la mia interpretazione?”  
“Magistrale come sempre, mia cara…”  
Le voci si sono fatte talmente lontane, che le sembra di riconoscere a stento delle risate. Batte un paio di volte la nuca sul legno, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, poi lo apre lentamente, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul profilo dei mobili illuminati nuovamente solo dalla luce del camino. È veramente esausta, troppo stanca anche per essere arrabbiata, le gira un po’ la testa e il labbro rotto ha ripreso a pulsare. Lo sguardo arriva al letto, al profilo di André pesantemente abbandonato sopra le coperte. Prenderà freddo con solo la camicia. Si avvicina alla poltrona dalla quale raccoglie la veste da camera che le avevano sfilato. Si accosta al bordo del letto e gliela stende addosso, avendo cura di rincalzargliela un po’ intorno alle gambe, senza però riuscire a coprirgli le spalle. Gira intorno al letto per portarsi dall’altro lato, hanno dormito tante volte insieme quando erano bambini…  
Scosta le coperte e ci si infila sotto, tirandosele fino al petto. Appoggia la testa sul cuscino tirando su i capelli con entrambe le mani, abbandona la sinistra sopra la testa e riporta la destra sul busto. Sente in lontananza la campana di una chiesa battere un singolo colpo, mentre, con il capo girato verso destra, guarda il viso di André abbandonato al sonno… come quando erano bambini.  
Chissà cosa si aspetta che debba succedere tra di loro quello strano uomo, come se, dormire nello stesso letto una notte, potesse cambiare una vita passata insieme. Le viene da sorridere, chissà cosa direbbe Marie se le raccontasse, che una persona così particolare condivide le sue teorie.  
Sente un piacevole torpore risalirle lungo le membra, nonostante quella folle serata, si sente così bene… come quando erano bambini…  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref1) Converrete che il senso dell’umorismo non è propriamente un tratto distintivo di Oscar… per me Andrè se fosse cosciente invece riuscirebbe a cogliere.

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref2) Mi rendo conto che questo confuso utilizzo dei generi sia piuttosto anomalo, ma… mi attengo all’ispirazione storica, abbiate pazienza e spero riuscirà ad apparirvi se non sensato, coerente alla fine.

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref3) Visto il tempo passato e il dettaglio oramai passato in cavalleria… preciso che alla fine del capitolo “Tutti sotto le coperte… ” a discapito delle interpretazioni, nessuno ha baciato André (violando le sue sacre labbra XD), lui ha solo _assistito_ a un languido bacio, solo che il POV è suo… era fatto come una pigna… per cui la cosa è uscita un po’ ambigua (si… lo so… sono io che sono ambigua… ma che posso fare se non aiutarmi con questi mezzucci per questa storiella!?!?)

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref4) Come al solito, quando uno dovrebbe essere sveglio…

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref5) Il vero Choisy nel suo memoriale si rivolge sempre a se stesso al femminile e alla sua amante al maschile, spesso come al suo “maritino”

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref6) Non parliamo di fare salotto e organizzare cene mondane, Jeanne-Olympe era superpotenza in europa, corrispondeva con tutte le regine e veniva tenuta in somma considerazione dal Re e da chiunque avesse potere. Diciamo che era una PR di altissimo livello (intrigante… ma anche linguacciuta al limite dell’autolesionismo). Aveva cmq un’idea molto preciso del valore di una buona rete di conoscenze, come ricorderà sempre al figlio in Francia non si considerava altro che la nobiltà di spada, ma che avrebbe sempre dovuto avere delle buone frequentazioni per tenersi a galla.

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref7) I matrimoni combinati saranno stati senza amore, ma sull’imperativo della procreazione avevano un chiaro senso di responsabilità

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref8) I termine è di fatto asessuato, un maschietto cominciava a venir considerato tale dai sette anni. A supporto potete andare a vedere il grazioso ritratto di Luigi XV da bambino (Luigi, Duca D’angiò) che è il promo nella galleria http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luigi_XV_di_Francia#mediaviewer/File:LouisXVchild.jpg

[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref9) Solfuro di arsenico… essendo tutto vero, il Generale non sembra poi più tanto male, vero!?!?

[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref10) Alla corte di Francia erano stati abituati a una regolare alternanza di Re che propendevano le favorite e Re che volevano dei favoriti. L’eterosessualità di Luigi XV, dopo quella di Luigi XIV, fu una sconcertante sorpresa per tutta la corte, anche perché il suo apparente disinteresse al genere femminile prima del matrimonio aveva fatto ben sperare, tanto che una sera un capannello di giovani cavalieri nudi si mise a danzare e a chiamarlo sotto le finestre della sua camera nel Cour de Marbre (lo spiazzo quadrato dell’ingresso alla reggia su cui affaccia la finestra della camera da letto del Re, rivolta a est), facendo esplicita offerta dei loro favori. Dovettero chiamare le guardie per mandarli via.

[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref11) Cioè … non ad alto livello, non sono mai passati di moda del tutto, ma visto che Luigi XV ne era un detrattore, la pratica rimase ‘sottobanco’. Il marito di Madame Etiquette ad esempio era solito _intrattenersi_ con i mozzi di stalla.

[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref12) È il ’62, in questa storia Oscar ha 6 anni (fa i 7 a Natale ;-) ), Choisy ha 11 anni più di lei (quello vero 111, ma in favore di questa storia quello finto, l’ho traslato pari pari di 10 anni in avanti, le date tornavano troppo bene… era un segno XD).

[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref13) Il vero Choisy, diventa accademico di Francia e scrive anche una dettagliata “Storia della Chiesa” (sulla quale fece la battuta “Ora che l’ho finita, dovrò anche risolvermi a leggerla!”)

[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref14) Il gioco era un vizio del tutto inaccettabile per un borghese (per il quale la fortuna era l’identità sociale da tramandare), ma anche per un nobile non era una cosa tanto ben accettata. Basti pensare che i debiti erano una delle cose per cui un nobile poteva essere incarcerato senza troppi complimenti (l’omicidio magari no, ma i debiti… erano un reato sociale!).

[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref15) Legale maggiore età

[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref16) Nero e bianco, il vincoloche si impone è dato da questo, non dalla vedovanza

[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref17) Tutta questa sezione è ripresa dalle memorie di Choisy (Avventure di un abate in abito da donna)

[[xviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref18) L’aneddoto e i personaggi vengono dalle memorie del vero Choisy, per cui si svolgono al gennaio del 1670 e non 1770 (la vera Usez era la governante del Delfino, poi Luigi XIV, e suo padre il Governour, nel palco c’era anche il piccolo Luigi, a cui Madame de Sancy in realtà era piaciuta molto). Senza dare troppi dettagli li ho riportati in avanti i un secolo, per non dovermi semplicemente inventare nomi nuovi, spero troviate anche voi che funzionano.

[[xix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref19) frase vera

[[xx]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref20) Il Montasieur originale, che Oscar ovviamente non può aver conosciuto, era il Governour del delfino (Luigi XIV), una di quelle persone con poche idee semplici di una rigidezza monolitica, totalmente privo di dubbi (massacrava anche di botte il Delfino nel suo ruolo di educatore), insomma uno di quegli idioti violenti di cui non si rimane mai privi in nessuna epoca ;-)

[[xxi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref21) Nella stupidità di questa storia, volevo chiarire che l’accettare di essere una donna per Oscar, non può implicare il rivestire un ruolo (rispetto alla società) da donna, non ora che di anni ne ha quasi 21, non a 32 come nella storia originale e non a 14 quando fa la sua scelta. Certo che è una donna, ma non si può pensare, per come è stata cresciuta e per quella che è la sua indole (perché come nota anche Bouillet lei ha il carattere di papino! E questo non dipende dall’educazione), che nel decidere di amare un uomo in quanto nata donna, questo implichi che si tramuterà in una donzelletta, che porta la gonna, si buca le orecchie, fa la vezzosa e si dedica all’allevamento della prole e alla casa. Choisy per me era perfetto, perché ‘vero’ e perché è un uomo, è assolutamente eterosessuale, è un soggetto di una cultura e un intelligenza di alto livello, ma ha un’identità di genere assolutamente femminile che lo porta a desiderare di ricoprire in società un ruolo femminile. L’esatto duale di Oscar, solo che in una società patriarcale può risultare meno comprensibile/accettabile (vedi il commento vero di Montasieur), mentre una Oscar che ricopre un ruolo maschile, all’apparenza per mera obbedienza al desiderio paterno, annullando la propria natura femminile è perfettamente inquadrata (neanche dalle più devote fanciulle nobili uscite dal convento avevano una condotta irreprensibile quanto Oscar… manco le suore al tempo arrivavano vergini a 18 anni… figuriamoci a 32!)… **ma quanto riesco a essere pallosa**!

[[xxii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref22) Sempre 100 anni prima in realtà… ma le date, fatta eccezione per il secono, combaciavano così bene!

[[xxiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref23) Nel ‘700 la scortesia è il vero peccato mortale in società, l’unica cosa (veramente l’unica) che non può essere perdonata.

[[xxiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref24) Choisy ha veramente dei caratteri di genere molto femminili ;-) quando prende l’identità della Contessa de Barres ha 27 anni, ma ne confessa 23 XD

[[xxv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref25) Come detto, la madre aveva dato a Choisy un’istruzione di altissimo livello sia maschile che femminile. È comprensibile che per delle nobili di provincia sia un’opportunità unica approfittare di una persona, che ha un livello di conversazione, comportamento ed eleganza degne della frequentazione della Corte, per elevare l’educazione delle figlie. Parliamo di un’epoca in cui era possibile distinguere la nascita di una persona a colpo d’occhio e non era questione di abiti sontuosi o firmati, ma di portamento, maniere e linguaggio. Capisco che detto oggi, che la borsa firmata riesce a sdoganare l’analfabetismo, la cosa perda un po’ di prospettiva.

[[xxvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref26) Non è che mi sbaglio, è che la gestione di genere di Choisy è “contestuale”

[[xxvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref27) questa esotica narrazione fa parte delle memorie originali

[[xxviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref28) qui la mia narrazione di divarica progressivamente da quella storica, conservando qualche evento

[[xxix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref29) frase di autoaiuto che più POP di così non si può, ma che mi è sempre piaciuta un sacco, e trovo nel contesto molto calzante, “Non fidatevi del bacio del primo appuntamento, delle belle parole e dei messaggi chilometrici. Fidatevi di chi ha visto i mostri che avete dentro e ci ha fatto amicizia.”

[[xxx]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2885866&i=1#_ednref30) Questi nomi sono reali, non quelli imputati a MA come amorazzi dai pettegolezzi di propaganda (tipo il duca di Artois, la Lamballe o la Polignac). Di fatto MA, giovane con un marito poco divertente, che non la toccava nemmeno, tra il 74 (quindi post prima scuffia per Fersen) e il 78 (quando finalmente il marito si degna di metterla incinta) si è presa delle scuffie rovinose per quasi tutti i cavalieri bellocci del suo seguito (diciamo comprensibile, essendo una ragazzina e non un genio, poco giustificabile essendo una regina). Di questi Lauzun, rendendosene conto, pensò bene di farsi di nebbia abbandonando la corte, così come Fersen al primo round, che parte subito dopo la morte di Luigi XV, mentre Dillon e Esterhazy vengono invitati a imitarlo a tempo debito da Mercy, che è la vera figura paterna di MA, e che parecchio nervoso all’idea che la Regina venisse… ‘rodata’ da qualcuno che non era suo marito vista l’aria che tirava invitò il fratello di lei per vedere di risolvere la situazione. Giuseppe grazie a Dio accorse, fece quattro chiacchiere con il cognato (e forse un disegnino) che finalmente 4 giorni dopo, dopo sette anni di estenuante attesa di tutta europa, riuscì a condurre l’arma in porto e …ad ammainare le vele all’ormeggio. (quella del fatto che il problema fosse una fimosi, per dare una giustificazione medica a questa protratta impotenza, è oramai assunto che sia una balla, visto che nessuno è in grado di avere un rapporto a quattro giorni da un simile intervento con ancora la ferita fresca)


	7. La notte porta consiglio…

**_Capitolo 7: La notte porta consiglio…_**  
  
Come quando erano bambini… si gode il contatto morbido delle lenzuola fresche di bucato sulla pelle, il tepore della coperta, la luce tremula e lo scoppiettio rilassante del fuoco nel camino. A un tratto, tutta la follia delle ore appena trascorse le sembra così lontana.  
Cerca di ricordare quante volte si sia addormentata nel letto di André, dopo una serata passata a giocare o a leggere storie di guerrieri o di pirati, nascosta nella sua camera nell’ala della servitù, dopo essere sgattaiolata di nascosto fuori dai suoi giganteschi e sfarzosi appartamenti.  
Osservando le ombre danzare tra le pieghe dei tendaggi del baldacchino, ricorda come la rendessero irrequieta quelle del gigantesco letto nella sua stanza, mentre non aveva nessuna paura di attraversare i corridoi sprofondati in un buio denso, procedendo silenziosa e sicura per raggiungerlo, dopo che Marie credeva che entrambi fossero ormai profondamente addormentati.  
Per quanto si sforzi, però, fatica a ricordare si essersi mai soffermata a osservarlo così abbandonato. Nei suoi ricordi di bambina il sonno sopraggiungeva sempre quasi inaspettato, quando la stanchezza finiva col sopraffarli, strappandoli a qualcosa di particolarmente coinvolgente. La mattina, quando non era Marie a sorprenderli e a farli saltare giù dal letto con i suoi strilli, era sempre lei a svegliarsi per prima e ad affrettarsi a cercare di smuovere il recalcitrante piccolo André.  
Ora sono sdraiati nello stesso letto come quando erano bambini… come però non accade da tanto tempo, perché è da tanto tempo che non sono più bambini.  
Un giorno la sorveglianza di Marie si era fatta più serrata, le punizioni più severe, e senza capirne veramente il perché aveva smesso di recarsi ogni notte nella sua camera. Era lui che sempre più spesso aveva cominciato a raggiungerla, un vassoio tra le mani a giustificare il suo ingresso nelle sue stanze.  
Senza che quasi se ne rendessero veramente conto, la loro vita era cambiata e si erano semplicemente adeguati al comportamento, che veniva loro richiesto.  
A Palazzo, prima, e alla Reggia, poi, avevano imparato a rispettare il ruolo dell’erede del Generale Jarjayes e del suo inappuntabile attendente… erano cresciuti nel loro piccolo mondo, avevano studiato insieme, giocato insieme, abituati a condividere ogni cosa e sentirsi uguali, a prendersi gioco di Marie tutte le volte che insisteva che lui la chiamasse madamigella. Erano cresciuti come fratelli, e alla fine… lui non l’aveva mai chiamata madamigella, ma entrambi si erano adattati a comportarsi come se fossero diversi, esattamente come tutti si aspettavano… e un po’ alla volta quel comportamento aveva finito col trasudare anche nella _loro_ quotidianità.  
È come se se ne rendesse conto solo ora… con gli impegni, i doveri, le responsabilità del suo incarico a Corte, era stato sempre più difficile ritagliarsi spazi dove stare da soli, lontani da sguardi indiscreti e invadenti. Sempre più di rado avevano trovato tempo libero da dedicare alle cose che avevano sempre amato fare insieme: una lunga cavalcata senza meta, un duello con la spada dicendo sbruffonate fino a quando non avevano più fiato per continuare, sorseggiare un bicchiere di vino o leggere un libro davanti al camino appena le giornate si facevano più brevi e le serate più fredde.  
È strano, ma… pur continuando a fare ancora tutte quelle cose… era come se i ruoli che impersonavano in pubblico, avessero cominciato a fare un po’ parte di loro, come se avessero fatto sempre più fatica a separare quanto credevano di fare solo per accontentare gli altri, da quello che ritenevano di essere. Forse è questo che Choisy intendeva parlando delle aspettative… alla fine quello, che si fa per soddisfarle, finisce col diventare parte di noi, anche se non vogliamo.  
È come se riuscisse a vederlo solo ora, eppure pensandoci… è stato così evidente! Solo che è successo un po’ alla volta, e lei non se n’è accorta. _Un po’ alla volta_ lei aveva smesso di confidarsi con lui, _un po’ alla volta_ lui aveva smesso di chiedere, _un po’ alla volta_ lei aveva smesso di cercare il suo consiglio… e lui di darle la sua opinione spassionata. Passavano ancora le serate libere insieme, si affrontavano ancora con la spada, ma… sempre più spesso rimanevano in silenzio, sempre più spesso lei evitava il suo sguardo, lui si tratteneva dal dirle chiaramente quello che pensava… ma soprattutto… avevano smesso di ridere insieme.  
Non ricorda neanche più da quanto tempo non la prende più in giro, come quando erano piccoli, come quando erano ragazzi… da quanto tempo non lo vede sorridere? Eppure, se pensa alla loro infanzia, alla loro adolescenza, l’immagine di lui è sempre accompagnata da un sorriso… allegro, sornione, furfante…  
“mmmmmh… mmmoooscar…”  
Si agita nel sonno, André, aggrotta un po’ la fronte per poi assestarsi sul fianco destro, verso di lei.  
Girandosi ha scostato la veste da camera con cui lo aveva coperto, allora si solleva sul braccio sinistro per aggiustargliela di nuovo addosso. Lo vede agitarsi ancora un po’ prima di rilassarsi. Anche lei torna a sdraiarsi, questa volta rannicchiata, di fronte a lui.  
Una lunga ciocca scura gli è scivolata a coprire le palpebre abbassate, allunga il braccio, esita prima di accostare le dita e lasciarle scorrere leggere sulla fronte, sulla tempia, dietro l’orecchio, per scostare quel ciuffo importuno. Ferma un attimo i polpastrelli dietro al lobo, saggia la consistenza della pelle. In quel punto è ancora liscia e morbida come quando era bambino.  
Si lascia scorrere quel minuscolo lembo di carne tenera tra pollice e indice, ne saggia la consistenza. Le viene da sorridere, ancora. Ricorda quando le capitava di farlo da piccola, di solito quando stava con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla mentre leggevano lo stesso libro… anzi mentre lui leggeva per lei un libro, magari sdraiati sul prato all’ombra di un albero o seduti sul tappeto davanti al camino acceso, con la schiena appoggiata al divano.  
Le piaceva ascoltarlo leggere, le infondeva tanta calma. Socchiudeva gli occhi lasciandosi cullare dal suono della sua voce, oppure lasciava lo sguardo vagare giocherellando con qualcosa tra le dita: un bottone, una ciocca di capelli, il colletto della camicia. La prima volta che lo aveva fatto con lobo del suo orecchio da principio l’aveva lasciata fare, poi si era messo a brontolare, con sempre più convinzione. Nonostante le lamentele, aveva deliberatamente insistito… fino a che lui non aveva fatto cadere il libro per farla desistere nel solo modo non violento, che sapeva avrebbe funzionato, afferrandole i fianchi e mettendosi a farle il solletico. Da quella prima volta, lo aveva fatto ancora… perché sapeva che sarebbero finiti a rotolarsi a terra sfiniti dalle risate. Poi un giorno aveva smesso.  
Quanto tempo è che non lo tocca? Una volta non avevano problemi a toccarsi, era qualcosa che faceva normalmente parte delle loro giornate: un abbraccio, una carezza, un pugno amichevole, una scazzottata in cui finivano stremati e ansanti, magari a terra, stringendosi la mano, uno di fianco all’altra. Quando avevano smesso di toccarsi? Probabilmente molto prima che lui smettesse di sorridere.  
Abbandona l’orecchio, lascia scorrere le dita in una carezza leggera lungo la linea della mascella. La pelle è calda, scorre lieve con il pollice la guancia, ruvida per la barba della giornata.  
Erano bambini, ma non lo sono più.  
Erano come fratelli, ma da qualche parte in quegli anni, in quella vita si sono persi. Sono sempre loro, eppure… è come se qualcosa li avesse allontanati.  
Riporta la mano al petto, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso sereno, abbandonato al sonno.  
Forse è proprio perché non sono più bambini che hanno finito per perdersi. I suoi doveri, le responsabilità verso suo Padre, verso la Regina, il suo _onore_… tutte scuse. Si è aggrappata al ricordo di ciò che erano e rifiutandosi di ammettere che sono scresciuti. O almeno André è cresciuto…  
Non può negare di aver tirato un sospiro di sollievo, scoprendo che non… che quello che aveva visto nella camera di André, sbirciando dal corridoio, non era ciò che credeva, ma che non sia accaduto quella sera, sotto i suoi occhi, non vuole dire nulla. Anche se non fondato, per questa volta, il sospetto… l’ha costretta ad affrontare la realtà. André è diventato un uomo, mentre lei si è forzata a rimanere una ragazzina, protetta e rinchiusa dentro l’onorevole e fiero comandante Oscar Francois de Jarjayes.  
Una ragazzina cocciuta, ecco quello che è… le sale alle labbra una risata amara, che cerca di soffocare per non rischiare di svegliarlo. Forse è per questo, che si è affezionata da subito tanto a Maria Antonietta. Quante volte lui ci aveva scherzato su, lei, in sua difesa, aveva accampato l’obbedienza, la dedizione e la fedeltà dovute alla famiglia reale. Per quanto diverse in tutto forse qualcosa in comune lo avevano davvero.  
Alla fine aveva addirittura deciso di prendersi una cotta per lo stesso uomo di cui era innamorata la sua Regina!  
_“… è l’unico uomo di cui mi potrei innamorare…_” questo si era detta: logico, razionale… a quanto pare non riesce ad essere romantica neanche nelle sue fantasie! In affetti Hans era la soluzione perfetta: convenientemente nobile, adeguatamente colto, indiscutibilmente bello… e soprattutto inesorabilmente innamorato di un’altra!  
Il Comandante Jarjayes sembrava aver trovato la strategia perfetta per rimediare alle inaccettabili pretese sentimentali del suo volubile involucro umano: l’oggetto di un amore ideale, che garantisse una sicura irrealizzabilità. Perché, comunque, è pur sempre lei, non si potrebbe mai accontentare di qualcosa di meno che perfetto, neanche come oggetto del suo amore… e purtroppo… ha fin troppa esperienza del fatto che quando le idee prendono corpo, non sono mai proprio come le si è immaginate: un soldato ideale… una Regina ideale… un amore ideale[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn1)?  
“_Non posso appartenere alla sola persona alla quale voglio appartenere, quella che mi ama_ _davvero, perciò non voglio appartenere a nessuna_.” lo aveva confidato proprio a lei[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn2) il suo_ amico Hans_, rassegnato, dopo aver cercato di dimenticare Maria Antonietta, rimanendo lontano per quattro anni, dopo essersi impegnato per fare quello che avrebbe dovuto: sposare una ricca ereditiera, dedicarsi alla carriera diplomatica, assecondando i desideri paterni. Alla fine era tornato, aveva disatteso le aspettative, per essere semplicemente di tutte e di nessuna, vicino all’unica donna di Francia che non avrebbe mai potuto essere sua, per poi allontanarsi di nuovo, affrontando addirittura una guerra in un altro continente.  
È questo che vuole? Un amore ideale? Cosa c’è di perfetto in tutto questo?  
Perché non riesce a smettere? Smettere di arrovellarsi per come le cose dovrebbero essere e accettarle semplicemente per quello che sono.  
È questo che ha finito col frapporsi anche tra lei e André. Che ironia… cercando di aggrapparsi al _ricordo perfetto_ di quello che erano, aveva finito col perdere quello cui teneva di più.  
Non sono più bambini, non sono veramente fratelli, ma sono ancora amici! Non ha mentito all’abate: loro sono amici. _Lui_ è suo amico, il suo unico vero amico, il _suo André_. Lo è sempre stato, da quando c’erano solo loro due, sempre insieme, prima… quando ancora non si erano neanche resi conto che esistessero anche gli altri[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn3)… È lei a non essere stata una buona amica, rifiutandosi di vedere cosa era diventato, non permettendogli di vivere una vita _normale_ per rimanere aggrappata al _ricordo perfetto_ di loro due bambini.  
Se vuole essere veramente sua amica e non solo il pallido ricordo di quello che non è più, deve permettergli di vivere a pieno la sua vita. Non può continuare ad approfittare del suo affetto, della sua tacita comprensione per la sua strana esistenza, come se fosse una sua responsabilità sopperire a quello che le manca.  
Non la sorprende che Choisy abbia potuto scambiare tutto questo per _amore[**[iv]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn4)_. In fondo è una vita che tutti parlano di loro, cercano di inquadrarli in qualcosa di più o meno sordidamente noto, senza riuscire veramente a capire cosa li leghi… ci riesce a malapena lei[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn5), come potrebbero _gli altri_?  
Ma lei può, lei deve… per il suo bene. Se è veramente sua amica, deve lasciarlo andare, parlargli sinceramente… smettere di appoggiarsi a lui e permettergli di avere una vita vera, piena e completa… lontano da lei.  
A questo è servita questa folle serata, a rendersi finalmente conto di essere solo una grande egoista. Domani! Domani sarà abbastanza forte per fare quello che deve… anche se adesso le manca il fiato solo a immaginare come… ma questa volta non può essere lui a venirle in aiuto.  
Avverte il respiro di André farsi un po’ più spesso. Un mugolio sommesso accompagna un leggero movimento del capo e il lento schiudersi delle palpebre. La guarda, o almeno così sembra, ma gli occhi socchiusi e un po’ liquidi sembrano ancora assenti.  
Schiude le labbra ed esita un attimo prima di sussurrare.  
“André…” nessuna reazione, si fa un po’ più vicina “… come ti senti?”  
Ancora nessuna risposta, ma lentamente le labbra s’inarcano in un sorriso, che si fa sempre più aperto e soddisfatto, più espressivo di tante parole.  
Anche lei sorride di rimando, sollevata, mentre osserva le palpebre tornare a chiudersi, conservando un’espressione beata. Dopo un attimo però lo vede agitarsi ancora, come a volersi assestare meglio, sollevare il braccio, distenderlo.  
Segue con sguardo perplesso la traiettoria della mano, aperta ma rilassata, che lentamente si solleva, avanza, supera il suo fianco e torna ad abbassarsi alle sue spalle.  
Con un gesto, fulmineo per quanto inaspettato, la sente aderire fermamente tra le sue scapole, e in un attimo si ritrova con il viso schiacciato contro la sua gola, tutta racchiusa tra le sue braccia. Non sa bene come, ma deve avere insinuato il braccio destro tra il materasso e il cuscino, perché lo sente sfiorarle il collo e circondarle le spalle da dietro, mentre l’altro è sceso a cingerle la vita sopra le coperte.  
Tenta di divincolarsi, punta i palmi aperti contro il suo petto e comincia a spingere cercando di forzare la presa, che però non sembra voler cedere di un millimetro. Riesce solo a girare il viso di lato e a prendere fiato.  
“André…” la voce è resa ruvida dallo sforzo “… lasciami…” spinge ancora, continuando a dimenarsi per quello che le consentono anche le lenzuola “… lasciami andare!”  
Le sembra di essere racchiusa in una specie di bozzolo inespugnabile. Sente le mani di lui allentare la presa, ma è solo un attimo. A quanto pare l’intento non è quello di lasciarla andare, ma di rendere la stretta più confortevole, lo sente aggiustare meglio il mento tra i suoi capelli, così da incastrarci sotto ben benino la sua testa.  
“Ssssshhhhhhh… ”  
Si blocca all’improvviso, sbarrando gli occhi, non ci può credere! E ancora lo sente parlare con voce biascicata.  
“… mmmmm, stai buona e dormi… ”  
Si sente avvampare, non sa se più per il contatto o per la rabbia, che le ribolle dentro… come… come osa[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn6)! Continuando a trattenere il respiro punta ancor meglio le mani e la fronte sul suo torace e spinge con tutte le sue forze, prima gradualmente e poi con uno scatto stizzoso, una volta e ancora un’altra, cercando di gridare per quello che le consentono la posizione e lo sforzo.  
“André, per la miseria… lasciami… subito… an-da-re!”  
La presa non accenna ad allentarsi, anzi, a ogni strattone lui sembra limitarsi a far scorrere un po’ le mani per cingerla più saldamente. Se continua così non avrà più neanche lo spazio per respirare! Allora smette di agitarsi, rimane immobile, trattiene il fiato. Sente le braccia ammorbidirsi leggermente… si aggiusta come per stare più comodo… un mugolio soddisfatto, il mento che si scosta leggermente dalla sua testa.  
“…mmmmh, ecco…” un bacio tra i capelli “… dormi…”  
Come se non bastasse, avverte la gamba di lui strisciare sulle sue, sopra le coperte, fino a fermarsi piegata sul suo fianco, e il piede accomodarsi ben benino nell’incavo dietro le sue ginocchia.  
È furiosa, tesa come una corda di violino. Sente il sangue pulsarle nelle tempie mentre con occhi sbarrati torna a fissare le dita rigide come artigli sulla pelle di lui, lasciata scoperta dalla camicia slacciata. Le vede avvicinarsi e allontanarsi, a un soffio dal suo naso, seguendo il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi regolare del petto di André. Avverte tra i capelli il respiro lento e pastoso di un sonno tornato profondo.  
Respirare… anche lei deve riprendere a respirare!  
Deve fare ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà per sciogliere il nodo che le costringe la gola e lasciare finalmente andare tutta l’aria che le gonfia il petto. In un unico potente soffio la sente scorrere fuori dalla bocca e dalle narici, fluire sul dorso delle mani portandosi via la tensione, lasciandole finalmente rilassate. Ora inspira ed espira, prima profondamente, poi in modo sempre più leggero, tanto naturale da non doverci più pensare. Il cuore finalmente rallenta, non lo sente più rimbombare nelle tempie, benché riesca ancora a percepirne chiaramente il battito, regolare e pieno, come quello di lui.  
Così rilassata e non più impettita per il respiro trattenuto, non le sembrano più tanto strette le sue braccia. Riesce persino a sfilare la mano destra, tanto è chiaro che le non servirà certo per forzare quello scrigno. Lascia vagare per un po’ l’avambraccio sospeso in cerca di una posizione _conveniente_ dove appoggiarsi, poi si rassegna a sistemarlo sul fianco di lui. Non le pare ci siano alternative! E poi… cosa dovrebbe esserci di male?  
Non sono fratelli, ma sono cresciuti come tali!  
Rilassa il collo, lasciando che il capo si aggiusti da solo nella nicchia della sua spalla, la fronte sfiora appena la pelle della gola.  
… facevano anche il bagno insieme da piccoli!  
Abbandona anche il braccio rimasto piegato tra di loro, che si va ad adagiare con il dorso della mano contro di lui.  
… inoltre André è completamente tramortito da quello che gli hanno dato per farlo dormire.  
Distende leggermente la gamba superiore tra le lenzuola, così che quella di lui non le prema troppo sul fianco.  
… e sono comunque separati dallo strato delle coperte, quando dormivano insieme da bambini non avevano certo tanta cura.  
Deve avere passato troppo tempo tra quelle menti maligne dei cortigiani Choisy, per pensare che passare una notte con lui nello stesso letto, anche se abbracciati possa essere sconveniente, o cambiare chissà cosa. Non succederà proprio niente!  
Lei adesso chiuderà gli occhi e si metterà a dormire, proprio come quando erano bambini… anche se… non è sicura che riuscirà a dormire… fa così caldo!  
  
Immagini confuse… affiorano e scompaiono nella luce tremula… scoppiettio di legna, una stanza illuminata solo dalle fiamme morenti del camino… capelli biondi… una donna… il paggio è una donna… non sa perché ma la cosa non lo sorprende… come se lo sapesse già… senso di oppressione… si sente pesante… le braccia, le gambe, la testa pesante… cade, si sente cadere, precipita… qualcosa ferma la sua caduta… morbido, avvolgente… sprofonda… pesanti… le palpebre sono pesanti… non riesce a tenerle aperte.  
Buio… solo buio… sussurri… caldo… calore sul suo corpo… immagini sfocate… come lampi che compaiono a tratti nella fessura delle palpebre che schiude appena… una donna con grandi occhi scuri… capelli biondi… buio… Madame de Sancy, che bacia la donna bionda[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn7)… ancora buio, palpebre pesanti… si sforza di aprirle, fatica… Madame ricompare… è diventata l’abate di Choisy… un grido... ancora capelli biondi, ma ora gli occhi sono azzurri… sono i meravigliosi occhi azzurri di Oscar… cade, cade ancora… tepore, si sente cullato, accolto… sereno… il profumo della pelle di Oscar, si abbandona… ma poi il cuore torna a correre… cade ancora… Fersen… Fersen che la trascina via… panico… lui non si riesce a muovere… lei va via e lui non può fare nulla per raggiungerla, per fermarla… vuoto… si agita… si gira… e improvvisamente Oscar è di nuovo lì, accanto a lui… sorride… sorride a lui… il battito del cuore rallenta, diventa più pieno… si sente felice, tranquillo, cullato, accolto… la stringe a sé, sfugge… non gliela porteranno via, se lui sarà abbastanza forte nessuno gliela porterà via.  
La lotta è finita, il premio è lei abbandonata tra le sue braccia… quante volte ha fatto questo sogno? Dalla prima volta da ragazzino non lo saprebbe dire… innumerevoli!  
Ricorda che una mattina aveva improvvisamente realizzato di avere un immenso debito di gratitudine nei confronti di sua nonna, dopo avere tanto brontolato per la sua _irragionevole_ ossessione di tenere lui e Oscar separati di notte.  
Avrà avuto dodici anni, si era ritrovato, come era successo tante volte prima di allora, a fare la lotta con lei, ed erano caduti a terra. Mentre si rotolavano sull’erba aveva cominciato a trovare la cosa più che divertente… piacevole… sempre più inaspettatamente piacevole… talmente piacevole, che a un certo punto si era bloccato, il respiro affannato, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, le loro gambe intrecciate. Non riusciva più a distogliere lo sguardo da lei, dai suoi occhi, che gli erano apparsi più blu di quanto fossero mai stati, languidi, dalle guance vellutate imporporate per lo sforzo, dalle labbra umide e schiuse, così invitanti, dalla gola morbida percorsa da fremiti leggeri. Improvvisamente gli era sembrato che tutto il resto scomparisse, il prato, la quercia, il laghetto, il cielo... c’erano solo loro due…. e quella strana sensazione di _calore_ che sentiva diventare sempre più intensa alla base del ventre. Tanto intensa che era scattato a sedere spalancando gli occhi… trovandosi solo, sudato in mezzo al suo letto, diventato un campo di battaglia, con il cuscino saldamente stretto al petto. Ci aveva messo un po’ a capire che era stato solo un sogno, così come aveva richiesto un po’ di tempo far tornare regolare battito e respiro, mentre fissava sconcertato l’origine di quella _intensa sensazione_ tra le sue gambe. Aveva seriamente temuto che non passasse, mentre pregava, che sua nonna non entrasse per venirlo a svegliare, e ringraziava Dio, che Oscar non fosse veramente nel suo letto, perché non avrebbe saputo cosa raccontarle.  
Non che non avesse idea di _cosa_ fosse. Solo non si aspettava proprio che quello che considerava del tutto normale in cavalli e animali da fattoria… potesse capitare anche a lui e soprattutto senza nessun controllo! Ci aveva messo una settimana a trovare il coraggio di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, spinto dall’evidenza del fatto che il _problema_ non si sarebbe risolto da se, continuando a ripresentarsi.  
Non aveva mai tanto apprezzato la perspicacia del vecchio Jean-Luc[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn8), come quando gli aveva rivolto quel sorriso comprensivo in risposta al suo inatteso interesse per i cavalli interi delle scuderie del Generale. Certo, il fatto che le sue guance stessero andando a fuoco[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn9), da come si sentiva avvampare mentre cercava di rivolgergli quelle domande nella maniera più noncurante possibile, doveva averlo messo sulla buona strada. In ogni caso, gli era stato grato per il modo in cui lo aveva tolto dall’imbarazzo e aveva fugato tutti i suoi dubbi e i suoi timori, illuminandolo su quello che stava capitando al suo corpo.  
“_È del tutto normale, quando si diventa uomini, così com’è normale avere delle fantasie…_” questo gli aveva detto, prima di spiegargli come poteva _gestire la situazione_. Certo i suoi termini non erano stati _eleganti[**[x]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn10) e ricercati_ come le illustrazioni _commissionate_ a Boucher per l’istruzione del Delfino, che aveva potuto _ammirare_ anni dopo servendo a Versailles, ma indubbiamente si erano rivelati illuminanti, anche se, ovviamente, non gli aveva mai confessato chi fosse il soggetto delle sue fantasie.  
Solo su una cosa Jean-Luc aveva avuto torto: i suoi sogni. Non erano mai scomparsi, non erano mai cambiati. Non era servito trovare sfogo alle necessità del suo corpo di giovane uomo, non erano servite le distrazioni nelle quali aveva provato a rifugiarsi da ragazzo. L’esperienza degli anni successivi gli aveva insegnato solo una cosa: il sesso poteva concedere al suo corpo un momentaneo sollievo, ma le braccia di qualunque donna potevano lasciarlo solo più frustrato e insoddisfatto. La Oscar dei suoi sogni non era solo l’incidentale apparenza presa da suoi desideri, il suo unico desiderio _era Oscar_.  
Lui continuava a volere solo lei, _la sua Oscar_: la compagna della sua infanzia, la ragazzina insopportabile che era diventata sua sorella e suo fratello, la sua unica amica e confidente, per tutti gli altri la sua padrona. E, in effetti, la sua padrona lo era diventata davvero, anche se non nel senso che avrebbe inteso chiunque altro. Era Oscar la signora indiscussa dei suoi pensieri e del suo cuore, e per un certo periodo aveva pensato che la sua condizione di attendente non fosse poi tanto disprezzabile. Non gli ci era voluto molto però per rendersi conto, che quanto lui provava per Oscar aveva ben poco a che fare con l’_amor cortese[**[xi]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn11)_, di cui aveva letto nei poemi: sì, le era devoto; sì, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lei, anche darle la vita; sì, sarebbe stato il suo _servo_ per sempre se questo era l’unico modo di passare la vita con lei, ma… no, non c’era niente di particolarmente _cortese_ nel modo in cui la desiderava, era innegabilmente insoddisfatto, ma non aveva misura.  
Rassegnato al fatto che nessun’altra avrebbe mai potuto saziare il desiderio di lei, i suoi sogni erano diventati la cura che alimentava la sua malattia, il luogo in cui poteva illudersi di averla esattamente come non poteva nella vita reale. Non che la desiderasse diversa, anzi, la Oscar dei suoi sogni era difficile e spesso riottosa proprio come quella che amava in carne e ossa, ma con il tempo le visioni di morbide carni, sudore e gemiti, che avevano popolato le sue torride nottate da ragazzo, si erano fatte più articolate, andando a compensare tutto quello di cui sentiva la mancanza nella loro vita, sempre più invasa dagli _altri_ e dal mondo.  
Ultimamente la sentiva talmente distante, che anche le sue fantasie erotiche erano diventate vagamente patetiche: immaginava di averla nuda nel suo letto… far scorrere le dita leggere sulla sua schiena… tra le ciocche di quella meravigliosa massa di capelli e… discutere con lei degli eventi della giornata, a volte perfino di litigarci, tenendola tra le braccia.  
E adesso… eccolo ancora lì, che stenta a riprendere conoscenza, dopo essere stato drogato dagli ambigui abitanti di una casa sconosciuta, con chissà quali losche mire… la sua Oscar certamente in pericolo… e lui? Anziché far ricorso a tutte le sue forze per strappare la sua coscienza dal quel torpore[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn12), ci si abbandona, perché è troppo il conforto di averla finalmente lì, abbandonata tra le sue braccia, così tenera e dolce, e non gli importa se sa benissimo che è solo un’illusione…  
Oddio, certo che di tutti i sogni simili fatti su di lei, questo è indubbiamente il migliore di sempre!  
Se uscirà vivo da questa sconcertante nottata, deve trovare il modo di scoprire cosa gli abbiano dato per stordirlo, perché mai nessuna delle sue fantasie è stata così vivida.  
Sente il corpo di Oscar abbandonato morbidamente nella stretta delle sue braccia, la spalla sottile ma solida e leggermente spigolosa sotto le dita della mano destra, i capelli che gli solleticano il mento e le labbra, muovendosi leggermente con ogni fiato, il suo capo abbandonato nell’incavo della spalla e il respiro regolare e leggero, che gli percorre la pelle del petto in carezze ritmiche e calde, il gravare dolce del suo braccio sul fianco.  
Non sembra proprio di abbracciare il solito cuscino, lascia scorrere la mano sinistra lungo la linea sinuosa della vita, nascosta sotto la superficie vellutata delle coperte, fino a riempirla della carne morbidamente soda delle natiche, per tirarla ancor più vicino, avvolgendola con la gamba, così da farla aderire meglio al suo corpo, anche se attraverso lo spesso strato delle coltri.  
No, decisamente questo sogno non ha niente a che fare con nessuno di quelli a cui è abituato, non riesce a evitare di pensare che sembri quasi vero! Non solo la consistenza, il calore del suo corpo, ma anche il profumo della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli sembrano diventare sempre più intensi, invece che dissolversi, mano a mano che sente la sua mente emergere dal sonno. Lei si muove appena nel suo abbraccio, un mugolio sommesso… giurerebbe di averlo sentito davvero… la mano che si aggrappa alla sua camicia, appena sopra al fianco… Spalanca gli occhi di scatto.  
È decisamente sveglio! Il respiro rimane sospeso e il cuore perde un battito, mentre si scosta il minimo necessario a verificare di chi sia il corpo, che continua a sentire piacevolmente avviticchiato al suo, perché il primo pensiero lucido, materializzatosi nella sua mente, è che non possa in alcun modo essere Oscar, anche se quella piccola parte di lui, che si ostina a non voler lasciare andare le illusioni, continua a sperarlo.  
È una corsa sfrenata quella che comincia a battergli nel petto, appena si rende conto che non è affatto un’illusione. Allora non resiste, lascia scorrere lo sguardo per riempirsene gli occhi, come non ha mai potuto fare. Lo lascia percorrere lento come una carezza tra i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, sui piccoli ricci che aderiscono alla candida fronte e alla tempia leggermente imperlata di sudore, sulle folte ciglia morbidamente accostate nell’abbandono del sonno, lungo il naso diritto, le labbra rosee e appena protese, la delicata linea del collo, la spalla che scompare nell’ampio scollo della camicia parzialmente slacciata… come diavolo è finito lì?!  
Non che la cosa lo disturbi, ovviamente! Solo, anche vista la piacevolissima situazione, gli sarebbe utile sapere quali siano le circostanze, che lo hanno condotto esattamente dove non è mai riuscito ad approdare in una vita. Dubita sinceramente che il tutto si sia svolto secondo il copione di una delle fantasie del suo nutritissimo repertorio. L’ultima cosa che ricorda è di essere rovinato sul letto della stanza assegnatagli, dopo avere ingollato un’abbondante dose di vino addizionato con qualche imprecisata sostanza. Da lì in poi sono solo immagini confuse. Con tutta probabilità avranno drogato anche lei, non vede altra spiegazione per quella situazione.  
Sospira profondamente. Dovrebbe proprio lasciarla andare, spostarsi da bravo nella sua metà del letto e vegliare su di lei fino a che non si sveglierà.  
Abbandona la testa sul cuscino, un po’ più in basso di prima, così da avere il suo viso di fronte. Dovrebbe, ma proprio non ci riesce. È troppo bello poterla finalmente avere lì così, anche se solo per poco… sembra un angelo, così meravigliosa e arresa tra le sue braccia, illuminata appena dalla tremula luce del fuoco morente nel camino, il suo angelo, anche se... gli scappa da ridere, se si svegliasse in questo momento probabilmente non ci sarebbe proprio niente di angelico nello sguardo con cui lo fulminerebbe, subito prima di cavargli gli occhi.  
Continua a fissare le sue palpebre abbassate, si rilassa, il respiro rallenta… sta scivolando nuovamente nel sonno anche lui, tanto che quasi non se ne accorge quando la sente muoversi… si riscuote e rimane in attesa. La vede arricciare le labbra e aggrottare la fronte… e non riesce a pensare ad altro, che a quanto sia adorabile, anche mentre fa quella buffa smorfia, e che, ancora, non ha nessuna voglia di lasciarla andare.  
La sente premere un po’ più sul suo corpo e le sue mani, mentre inarca la schiena stiracchiandosi… no, deve decisamente lasciarla andare! Quel contatto gli ha improvvisamente ricordato che ha la mano ancora comodamente assestata sul suo sedere. Dubita decisamente che apprezzerebbe, così come troverebbe sicuramente da ridire anche sulla spavalda erezione adagiata sul suo fianco, ulteriormente rinvigorita da quell’ultimo sfregamento.  
“Oh, porc…”  
Arretra, scattando a sedere, sfilando velocemente le braccia come se scottasse e facendola ricadere sui cuscini, senza preoccuparsi troppo del suo mugolio di protesta[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn13). Fatica a raccogliere le idee per la vaga sensazione di panico, che lo ha improvvisamente invaso. Sposta lo sguardo nervoso dalle intemperanze del suo corpo, che decisamente il tessuto leggero della camicia non riesce a nascondere, a Oscar, che si sta svegliando, stirando ora anche le braccia sopra la testa, a una veloce perlustrazione di quello che lo circonda, in cerca di qualcosa che lo aiuti a… mimetizzare la situazione.  
“… André…”  
Appena un sussurro, ancora un attimo e aprirà gli occhi. Ha quasi perso le speranze, quando si accorge del mucchietto di broccato vicino al suo fianco sinistro, lo solleva con entrambe le mani, piegandolo alla bene e meglio e sistemandoselo velocemente in grembo.  
“… ti sei svegliato…”  
Piega leggermente la gamba destra e controlla lo stato della sua _copertina_ vaporosa. Ragionevolmente soddisfatto dalla soluzione improvvisata, respira profondamente, forzando il volto nel più rassicurante dei suoi sorrisi e gira il busto quel tanto che serve a guardarla, sostenendosi con la mano destra aperta sul materasso, dietro la schiena. La parola d’ordine è ‘_dissimulare_’, e vista la sua esperienza pluriennale, non dovrebbe essere un problema.  
“Già, anche tu…”  
Sente le parole svaporare dalla mente e strozzarsi in gola mentre le pronuncia, ha la chiara percezione, che l’espressione del suo viso si sia irrigidita in qualcosa di simile a una maschera. Girarsi a guardarla è stata una pessima idea!  
Sarà la situazione, sarà quello che gli hanno dato, sarà la stanchezza, ma a quanto pare il suo _affidabilissimo_ autocontrollo sembra voler venir meno. O forse è solo lei a essere veramente troppo desiderabile, lì distesa tra i cuscini nel nido delle coperte, con i capelli sparsi e arruffati, gli occhi ancora socchiusi e lucidi, appena usciti dal sonno, il naso arricciato in un sbadiglio, le labbra schiuse e protese, mentre sfrega poco sopra lo zigomo un morbido piccolo pugno, la schiena inarcata nel tentativo di stiracchiarsi, il seno intuibile attraverso il tessuto leggero della camicia, lo scollo ampio dal quale emergono le spalle candide… il collo delicato…  
Torna a rivolgerle la schiena con un gesto repentino, si porta indietro i capelli con entrambe le mani.  
“Come ti senti? Stai… stai bene?...”  
Il tono di lei è esitante.  
“Perfettamente.”  
Forse è un po’ troppo secca la sua risposta, la sente muoversi, tiene lo sguardo basso davanti a se, perso nelle pieghe delle coperte, respira.  
“Sicuro? Sembri accaldato… non avrai la febbre?”  
Sta ancora cercando le parole per risponderle, nella confusione che gli turbina in testa, quando la mano di lei arriva a spegnere qualunque pensiero razionale, posandosi delicatamente sulla sua fronte. Riesce solo a chiudere gli occhi, perché non percepisce altro che quel contatto morbido, che si sposta verso la tempia, lo abbandona un secondo, ma solo per tornare con le nocche a saggiare lo zigomo e poi scorrere in basso, dove di nuovo si stacca un istante per adagiare il palmo aperto… in un tocco soffice sul collo. È fresca la sua mano… ma lui sente sempre più caldo, il cuore che corre nel petto.  
“No…” non sa neanche lui come sia riuscito a forzarsi a scostarla da sé, afferrandole delicatamente il polso, per poi girarsi e darle le spalle, appoggiando i piedi a terra “ho solo… sete.”  
Acqua, gli serve dell’acqua. Si alza, si guarda un attimo intorno: la porta chiusa, una poltrona ribaltata, un divano e un’altra poltroncina… un vassoio sul tavolino da caffè, un bricco rotto… una tazza a terra… una vistosa macchia di cioccolato sul tappeto… dovrebbe proprio uscire da lì…  
“Siamo chiusi dentro…”  
Si limita ad annuire, sa che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, chiedere spiegazioni, ma è come se non riuscisse a mettere in ordine i pensieri e soprattutto le parole. Gira solo la testa, con la coda dell’occhio vede che si è messa in ginocchio sul letto, lo fissa, ha l’aria perplessa.  
“C’è una brocca con dell’acqua…” la vede indicare qualcosa alle sue spalle, nell’angolo, sull’altro lato della stanza “… dietro al paravento, sotto il lavabo…”  
“Ah, bene… grazie…”  
Si sposta di lato, gira intorno alla colonna del baldacchino, dandole la schiena. Esita un attimo prima di procedere spedito lungo il bordo inferiore del letto.  
“Sicuro… di stare bene?”  
“Benissimo!”  
Accelera il passo, fino a raggiungere il paravento, rifugiandovisi dietro. In un silenzio teso, solleva la brocca e riempie il bacile, la rimette a terra e si piega, per colmare finalmente di acqua fresca entrambe le mani. S’inonda il viso, la lascia scorrere sul collo, la riporta sulla fronte e si passa le dita bagnate tra i capelli, sperando che lavi via quella confusione, riportando in lui un po’ di calma. Fissa la sua immagine nel piccolo specchio incastonato nella struttura metallica del lavabo: i capelli umidi, gli occhi vagamente spiritati, segnati da due discrete occhiaie, l’acqua che gli gocciola dal naso e dal mento. “_Sei impazzito, André!? Neanche fossi un ragazzino in fregola!_”  
A quanto pare, la sua lunga esperienza onirica non lo ha sufficientemente preparato a fronteggiare quella situazione nella realtà.  
“Ti… ti senti bene, davvero?”  
La sta facendo preoccupare, deve dirle qualcosa, prima che si convinca, che abbia veramente qualcosa che non va. Pensa, André, o almeno provaci! Potresti… beh, intanto potresti chiederle come siete finiti chiusi in quella stanza… mezzi nudi… nello stesso letto! Non ha cercato di ucciderti svegliandosi, quindi sicuramente è a conoscenza di qualcosa a te ignoto!  
“Ti ho detto che sto bene! Non ti devi preoccupare…” questa frase è riuscito finalmente a pronunciarla con il giusto tono rassicurante e vagamente scanzonato “… piuttosto, mi sai spiegare come sono finito qui?” meglio lasciar perdere il _déshabillé_ e il discorso sulla comune _alcova_.  
Mentre Oscar comincia a raccontare, si sciacqua ancora la faccia, il collo, nel tentativo di lavare via la sensazione della pelle di lei sulla sua, che sembra proprio non volerlo abbandonare, togliendogli lucidità. Intanto coglie a tratti i dettagli di una storia folle per cui Madame de Sancy sarebbe effettivamente l’abate di Choisy, il paggio Paul una donna e addirittura la moglie dell’abate, e poi una figlia, una vita più o meno segreta… a quanto pare le sue nebulose incoscienti visioni del tempo appena trascorso non sono del tutto campate in aria. In altre circostanze quella storia lo divertirebbe parecchio!  
Prende il telo di lino appeso a fianco del lavabo e comincia ad asciugarsi la pelle, l’acqua gli ha dato un po’ di ristoro, ma non quanto avrebbe sperato.  
A quanto pare, hanno cercato di drogare anche Oscar e lo scempio al cioccolato sul tappeto ne è il risultato. Trattiene a stento una risata, Choisy sarà anche un suo ammiratore, ma chiaramente ha sottovalutato _la sua Oscar_! Riesce quasi a vederla, mentre si difende come una furia brandendo un manico di porcellana… avrebbe voluto proprio esserci, o almeno avrebbe gradito assistere coscientemente alla scena, visto che, dal racconto che gli sta facendo, anche privo delle sue facoltà è istintivamente accorso in suo aiuto, salvo poi tornare ad eclissarsi precipitando _ancora_ sul materasso… non sa se andarne orgoglioso o limitarsi a constatare con rassegnazione, che il prendersi cura di lei non è più una scelta, ammesso che lo sia mai stata, quanto una sorta di riflesso.  
Deve uscire da quel nascondiglio, non è più in balia di quella frenesia dei sensi che lo aveva preso al risveglio, ma riprendere lucidità non ha molto migliorato la situazione. Essere lì in quella stanza, intento a darsi una rinfrescata, mentre lei gli racconta vivacemente gli eventi della _serata_, in camicia da notte, sul letto… anche razionalmente gli porta alla mente immagini di cui, se possibile, ha fantasticato anche più che dei desideri della carne… non che questi non facessero parte anche delle sue fantasie più _familiari_.  
“… credo la sua idea fosse, che chiudendoci entrambi qui dentro, a dormire nello stesso letto, potesse capitare chissà cosa…”  
Pronuncia queste ultime parole con un tono tra lo stupefatto e il divertito, che lo infastidisce. Chiaramente, quei turbamenti sono esclusivamente suoi.  
“… con tutte le volte che abbiamo dormito insieme da bambini…”  
Il ricordo lo riempie di tenerezza, di nostalgia, di malinconia, perché purtroppo non sono più bambini, e niente sarà mai più semplice come allora.  
Si aggiusta i capelli e la camicia, allacciandola sul petto, si controlla un’ultima volta nel piccolo specchio. Non che si aspetti che Oscar possa prestare attenzione a simili dettagli, forse serve più a lui sapere di apparire tranquillo, come in realtà non si sente affatto. Fa un profondo respiro e si decide a mettere il naso fuori dal suo nascondiglio.  
È lei la prima cosa su cui posa gli occhi: è seduta sul materasso, le gambe nascoste ancora sotto le coperte, ma piegate al petto, le cinge con le braccia, il mento posato sulle ginocchia. Gli parla con lo sguardo perso nelle fiamme del camino, che sembrano riflettersi sulla sua pelle con riflessi perlacei, far scintillare i suoi occhi, far risplendere i capelli sparsi sulla sua schiena fino a sfiorare quasi il materasso[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn14).  
Si gira per sorridergli, lui ricambia di tutto cuore, prima di dirigersi nuovamente verso il letto. La vede scrollare la testa e spalancare quei meravigliosi occhioni.  
“… pensa che è stato capace di dire che io sarei… che tu saresti innamorato di me!”  
Solleva il mento per liberare una risata argentina, che lo colpisce come una secchiata d’acqua gelata. Ecco, voleva qualcosa che lo aiutasse a tenere a bada i suoi istinti _romantici_ e la sua Oscar è prontamente _accorsa in suo aiuto_.  
“Non la trovi una cosa ridicola!” sorride ancora strizzando gli occhi, quando torna a guardarlo.  
“Esilarante.”  
Avrebbe voluto assecondarla, d’altra parte cosa potrebbe dirle? La risposta però gli è uscita con un tono non particolarmente amichevole, e anche il suo sorriso ha perso di calore e naturalezza.  
Cambia bruscamente direzione, dirigendosi verso il camino. Comincia ad analizzare con estrema attenzione gli oggetti posati sulla mensola mentre nella stanza cala un silenzio teso, sporcato solo dallo scoppiettio del fuoco… giurerebbe che il respiro di lei si sia fatto un po’ più spesso e frequente. Continua la sua ispezione dell’oggettistica disponibile: candelabro, scatola… La sente sospirare prima di tornare a parlare.  
“Però, sai… tutta questa strana situazione… mi ha fatto pensare…”  
Impugna lo spegnimoccolo, valuta se possa fare al caso suo, poi lo riappoggia e prende in mano la scatola. La scuote, sente qualcosa al suo interno, cerca di aprirla, fa un po’ di resistenza, alla fine riesce con un gesto stizzoso. Rimesta con un dito in qualche cianfrusaglia di poco interesse.  
“… prima, ti ho visto nella tua stanza con quella ragazza bionda… Pauline... ”  
Richiude il coperchio e torna a posarla lentamente sul ripiano di marmo. Aggrotta un po’ la fronte.  
“_Visto… cosa?_” il dubbio gli attraversa la mente.  
Non sentendola continuare, si volta, alla ricerca di qualche indizio nell’espressione del suo viso. Ha distolto lo sguardo, sembra imbarazzata. Poi, come se avesse preso coraggio, raddrizza la schiena e torna a fissarlo negli occhi.  
“Ho visto… cioè, credevo di avere visto…”  
L’eloquio è ancora incerto, e sinceramente lui è sempre più confuso, _credeva _di avere visto… cosa?  
“Si, insomma, so che non è successo niente…”  
“_Non è successo niente, cosa?_”  
La faccia deve esserglisi contratta in un’espressione sempre più interrogativa, e questo certo non la aiuta.  
“… però, come ho detto, mi ha fatto pensare… beh, sì insomma, non siamo più due bambini!”  
A questa _sconcertante rivelazione_, sente la fronte distendersi e le sopracciglia inarcarsi verso l’alto, deve mordersi la lingua per evitare di fare qualche battuta stupida. La vede ancora così impacciata e presa da quel discorso, comincia a temere che, per quanto sembri campato in aria, quello sia il preambolo di qualcosa di molto più serio.  
“Siamo cresciuti… tu sei diventato un uomo e io capisco che… anche se hai sempre avuto cura di non farmelo pesare… sì, beh, capisco che tu… che non sia giusto che tu rinunci a tutte quelle cose… ad avere una vita normale[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn15)!”  
Ha sputato fuori le ultime parole in tutta fretta, chiaramente sforzandosi di sostenere il suo sguardo. Sicuramente la troverebbe adorabile, così palesemente impegnata a fingere di non essere in imbarazzo, nonostante il viso le sia diventato tutto rosso, orecchie comprese, se non… cavolo, se lui stesso non si sentisse tanto a disagio. Gli sta veramente dicendo quello che crede?!  
“E poi, anche io…”  
“_C… cosa anche tu?!_”  
“Lo so che sei preoccupato per… per Fersen, visto quello che hai detto… prima…”  
“_Cosa c’entra Fersen? E soprattutto, cosa ho detto io?_”  
“… ma non devi! Me ne rendo conto da sola, che la mia è solo una sciocca fantasia infantile, non significa nulla…”  
Continua a non capire dove voglia andare a parare, ma sentire dalle sue labbra le parole ‘Fersen’ e ‘sciocca fantasia’ più o meno nella stessa frase, gli da una piacevole sensazione di sollievo!  
“…o meglio, significa che ho capito… per tanto tempo ho cercato di fare finta che tra noi non fosse cambiato niente, che fosse tutto come quando eravamo piccoli e io ero ancora convinta di essere un maschio…”  
Mano a mano che procede in quel discorso, il tono si fa più accorato, e a lui sembra quasi di intravederci un senso. Quasi sembra scorgere un barlume di… speranza?  
“… mi sono talmente aggrappata a questa idea… mentre avrei dovuto semplicemente affrontare il fatto che, nonostante io sia stata allevata come un uomo, nonostante la mia strana vita, siamo cresciuti, io sono diventata una donna e tu… un uomo.”  
… direbbe anzi fiducia…  
“Ma ora ho aperto gli occhi, ho capito che non era giusto fingere questa vita a metà. Ora so cosa devo fare!”  
“Dici davvero, Oscar?”  
Ha esitato un attimo prima di pronunciare quelle parole, e non è riuscito a nascondere il tremito nella voce per l’emozione: possono i sogni di una vita avverarsi così, in un attimo… proprio come si è sempre sperato, sforzandosi però di non crederci mai veramente? Sente il cuore accelerare nel petto, quasi gli manca il respiro.  
“Sì, sono stata un’egoista. Ma ora ho deciso che non posso continuare così, non posso continuare a fare a pagare a te il prezzo delle mie scelte…”  
Distoglie solo per un attimo lo sguardo, come a cercare lo slancio per completare la frase, tornando a fissarlo con maggiore convinzione.  
“… da ora in poi devo imparare a vivere senza appoggiarmi a nessuno, quindi non dovrai più occuparti di me. Informerò mio Padre, perché ti assegni un altro incarico... che ti consenta di non doverti più preoccupare per me.”  
No evidentemente non possono. Probabilmente si aspetta che le dica qualcosa come_ “Va bene, Oscar!_” oppure “_Come desideri Oscar!_” o forse addirittura “_Grazie, Oscar!_”, invece non apre bocca, è come se quelle ultime parole lo avessero svuotato, lasciando tutto lo spazio necessario per fare divampare quella fiammella che comincia a sentire ardere al centro del petto, che ancora non è in grado di dire se sia disperazione o semplicemente… ira! Come può Oscar anche solo _pensare_ una cosa simile!? Anche se non lo ama, come può decidere di allontanarlo così? Allora neanche la loro amicizia per lei conta nulla? O forse davvero pensa, che tutto quanto abbia fatto per lei in una vita, sia stato solo per adempiere i suoi doveri di attendente?  
È furioso, vorrebbe solo avventarsi su di lei, afferrarla per le spalle e sbatterla su quel letto. Cancellarle dalla sua bellissima faccia quell’espressione di _eroico sacrificio_ e urlarle contro tutto quello che non le ha detto in quegli anni, quello che non ha capito, quello che prova. Sente le mani cominciare a tremare, per la rabbia che continua a montargli dentro, stringe i pugni. Le farebbe male, lo sa che lo farebbe, deve uscire di lì, subito!  
Non emette un fiato, si limita a girarsi, a darle ancora una volta le spalle, afferra lo spegnimoccolo dalla mensola del camino e si dirige deciso verso il cassettone.  
  
Ci è riuscita! Quasi stenta a crederci, perché, nonostante la convinzione che le dava l’idea di farlo per il suo bene, quando l’aveva visto sorriderle, dopo essere riemerso dal paravento, mentre sembrava riavvicinarsi al letto, le era parso di tornare indietro nel tempo: lo aveva rivisto bambino, ragazzo, si era sentita immersa nuovamente in quel senso di serenità e sicurezza, che aveva caratterizzato la sua vita, quando erano solo loro due. Allora le era sembrato impossibile anche solo concepire la possibilità di una vita di cui lui non facesse parte[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn16). Si era sentita tanto a suo agio da mettersi addirittura a scherzare, rivelandogli la folle teoria formulata dal loro altrettanto folle _ospite_.  
Poi però si era allontanato e si era trovata a fissare la sua schiena, mentre lui cercava chissà cosa sulla mensola del camino. Un gesto irrilevante, che l’aveva riportata alla realtà, ricordandole la necessaria distanza della loro vita di adulti, allora si era fatta forza.  
Da principio aveva stentato, le era mancato il fiato, ma poi, di fronte alla sua espressione smarrita, si era fatta coraggio. Era stata quasi fiera di sé per la sicurezza con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole alla fine: la schiena dritta, il mento alto, anche il suo sguardo doveva apparire risoluto.  
Adesso però, non si sente più tanto sicura, che quello che le gonfiava il petto il quel momento fosse orgoglio, o, se lo era, la sta abbandonando. André è tornato a interessarsi a qualcosa preso dalla mensola del camino. Non ha detto nulla, si è limitato a distogliere lo sguardo e girarsi, come se fosse altro a meritare in quel momento la sua attenzione. Lei si sente improvvisamente irrequieta, il cuore ha accelerato di un battito irregolare e stanco, come le deboli fiamme che si agitano nel camino, proiettando una luce incerta, che balugina nella stanza nella muta richiesta di dar loro nuovo respiro e vigore. Le viene da chiedersi se è così che si sentirà da ora in poi.  
Lui si è messo a rovistare in un cassetto, forse è solo una sua impressione, ma sembra ignorarla deliberatamente. Che reazione si aspettava?  
“Sarà…” la voce le è uscita stridula, la schiarisce e ricomincia “Sarà un bene per te… ”  
“Certo Oscar_…_”  
Il tono freddo e tagliente non riesce quasi a colpirla, perché subito sobbalza per il colpo secco del cassetto chiuso di scatto. Qualcosa cade a terra con un tintinnio metallico[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn17) e André si dirige deciso verso la porta di fronte alla quale si china, cominciando ad armeggiare con la serratura.  
Si sente sempre meno a suo agio mentre lo osserva concentrarsi sulla porta, cui sembra anche farfugliare qualcosa. Ha bisogno di interrompere quel silenzio forzato.  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
Scivola sulle lenzuola e mette i piedi a terra.  
“Sto cercando di aprire questa porta.”  
Si alza in piedi e cammina sul tappeto avvicinandosi.  
“E poi? Non abbiamo vestiti… dovremo riuscire a uscire dal portone, recuperare i cavalli… fuori è ancora buio, freddo e continua a piovere! Perché non aspettare domani mattina?”  
Gli si è affiancata, lo osserva dall’alto in basso, accucciato, la fronte corrugata nella concentrazione di far scattare la serratura con quello che sembra essere un sottile stelo di metallo.  
“Io voglio uscire da qui _adesso_…” i capelli sciolti gli scivolano davanti agli occhi e lui li rimanda indietro con gesti sempre più nervosi.  
“Non è per niente ragionevole!”  
Se ne rende conto da sola che quella frase le è uscita con un irritante tono saccente.  
“… evidentemente _io_ non sono _ragionevole_ quanto te, Oscar.”  
Comincia a insinuarsi in lei il sospetto che non sia di quella maledetta porta che stanno parlando. Sbuffa, poggiando le mani suoi fianchi.  
“André…”  
Nessuna risposta.  
“André!”  
Persiste a non prestarle attenzione. Forse è meglio lasciar perdere, ma quando per l’ennesima volta i capelli gli scivolano davanti agli occhi, è la mano a sollevarsi inaspettatamente dal fianco per andare a scostarli. Non arriva neanche a sfiorargli la fronte, che subito lo vede saltare indietro, scostarla con un gesto repentino, che gli fa schizzare tra le dita quell’arnese improvvisato.  
“Ahia!... maledizione.”  
Mezzo seduto a terra, ora la fissa accigliato, succhiandosi l’indice della mano che non ha posato a terra per sostenersi.  
“Si può sapere cosa ti prende?”  
Di nuovo quell’intonazione irritante ma ora la sottolinea incrociando strettamente le braccia al petto.  
“Non mi prende proprio niente, voglio solo uscire di qui.”  
Come se niente fosse, raccoglie il suo pezzo di metallo e ricomincia ad armeggiare, ignorandola.  
“È… è per quello che ti ho detto? Che non ti dovrai più occupare di me?”  
“… no, Oscar, cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
Il tono non sembra supportare il senso delle parole.  
“Io… tu… io devo imparare a vivere senza appoggiarmi a nessuno, e per te è solo un bene…” lo ripete perché vuole che ne capisca il senso, ma mentre lo fa le sorge il dubbio che non sia veramente lui quello che vuole convincere “… potrai avere una vita normale… mio Padre ti stima, sono certa che sarà ben felice di assegnarti qualunque compito ti possa permettere di realizzare le tue aspirazioni…[[xviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn18)”  
Nel bel mezzo di quell’accorata filippica è lo sguardo di lui, improvvisamente rivolto su di lei, a interromperla, subito seguito dalle sue parole.  
“Non ti preoccupare per me, Oscar, capisco perfettamente.” Fa una piccola pausa prima di continuare con tono calmo e distaccato. “In realtà è da tanto tempo che penso alla possibilità di lasciare il tuo servizio, quindi non posso che ringraziarti!”  
  
E questa? Come gli è uscita? Non ha certo mentito dicendo che da anni l’idea di allontanarsi da lei attraversa periodicamente la sua mente, ma la verità è che sa benissimo che non riuscirebbe mai a farlo. Come potrebbe? È quasi da altrettanto, che si è reso conto che ormai è una parte di lui. Quello che si chiede è come per lei possa non essere lo stesso.  
Il _genietto maligno[**[xix]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn19)_ che alberga in lui però non ce l’ha proprio fatta a tacere! Forte del suo risentimento e vedendola così in ansia per la sua reazione, ha proprio dovuto sbatterle in faccia quella mezza verità, e quasi si compiace di quell’espressione più smarrita che stupita, che le è comparsa in faccia, mentre sembra faticare a trovare le parole. Si vergogna per quel rigurgito di orgoglio che gli gonfia il petto, distoglie lo sguardo perché gli fa male vederla così. Si morde la lingua per trattenersi dal rassicurarla, spera almeno che quelle parole servano ad allontanarla, perché averla così vicina non lo aiuta, fatica a concentrarsi, a controllare le mani… non è neanche ancora riuscito ad aprire quella stupida serratura!  
Quando la sente ricominciare a parlare, si dà dell’idiota per essersi illuso che la sua Oscar si sarebbe lasciata scoraggiare per così poco.  
“Mi… ” un attimo di pausa, ma solo per raccogliere le forze e riprendere senza esitazione “… mi fa piacere, che tu capisca. Questo ti consentirà fare una vita più… _normale_. Hai già perso anche troppo tempo occupandoti di me…”  
Non può evitare di pensare che forse ha ragione… è solo lui a essere troppo stupido per farselo entrare in testa.  
“… potrai sposarti…”  
“… sposarmi…”  
Stenta a trattenere una risata amara… quante volte ha fantasticato sull’idea di mettere su famiglia? Solo che nelle sue fantasie mai una volta ha immaginato che potesse essere con un’altra, e il fatto che sia lei ora a proporglielo, gli fa venire la nausea.  
“… saresti libero di decidere, di sposarti… avere dei figli…”  
Libero… gli piacerebbe se potesse essere veramente solo un cambio d’_impiego_ a renderlo libero… si chiede se lei si renda veramente conto del significato delle parole che sta snocciolando con tanta disinvoltura.  
“… mi potrei innamorare di una donna!”  
Deve essere stato di nuovo il suo _genietto maligno_ a suggerirgli quelle parole, ma questa volta non ha neanche provato a frenarlo.  
“Inn…” esita, come se in effetti questo aspetto così _emotivo_ non fosse stato considerato nella pianificazione della sua _normale_ vita familiare “… certo... potresti…”  
“… già, dovrei…”  
“…magari c’è già qualcuna che t’interessa…”  
“…già, magari…”  
Perché diavolo le sta dando corda? Non la doveva allontanare? È sempre più infastidito, sempre più irritato dall’idea di affrontare quell’assurdo discorso con lei. Gli è sempre più difficile mantenere la calma, ma non riesce proprio a resistere alla sua maledetta curiosità. Sente benissimo che anche lei è nervosa, non capisce perché voglia insistere su quel punto e non resiste alla tentazione di vedere chi cederà per primo.  
“…magari c’è già qualcuna di cui sono innamorato…”  
“D… davvero, André?” ha l’impressione che si sia innervosita, che il colpo sia andato a segno.  
“Anche questo sarebbe così incredibile?”  
“Oh, certo… certo che no!... tu puoi fare quello che vuoi…” evidentemente l’ha schivata “e… chi sarebbe?” o forse no?!  
“…lasciamo perdere…”  
“Perché mai? Siamo amici… puoi dirmelo!”  
Ma cosa gli è saltato in mente?  
“No, veramente Oscar, non mi sembra il caso.”  
“… perché mai? È qualcuna che conosco?”  
“…direi di sì...”  
“E… chi sarebbe…” non può essere solo curiosità quella che la rende così insistente, ma non ha certo voglia di confessarle, che le ipotesi di Choisy erano più che fondate! Vista la sua precedente reazione… per cui si limita a tacere, perseverando nell’inutile tentativo di aprire quella serratura.  
A quanto pare però, Oscar non ha intenzione di demordere, perché dopo poco si avvicina di un passo e insiste.  
“… è forse una delle cameriere di Palazzo?”  
Ovvio, una cameriera, che altra ipotesi potrebbe essere sensata? Non riesce a trattenere uno sbuffo infastidito.  
“No, non può essere… magari qualcuna a Corte… come ho potuto non accorgermene…”  
Appunto, come hai potuto?  
“… magari una dama di compagnia…”  
“… davvero, Oscar smettiamola. Fingiamo che non ti abbia detto nulla, torna a letto e finiamola qui.”  
Ha parlato con tono fermo, risoluto e per un attimo sembra che lei voglia finalmente lasciarlo in pace, ma è solo un’impressione momentanea, perché si avvicina ancora di un piccolo passo e allunga la mano come per farlo girare.  
“André… siamo sempre amici…”  
“Di TE… Oscar! Di chi altra?”  
Glielo ha gridato contro, non è riuscito a trattenere le parole, che da tanto spingevano in cerca di una via d’uscita. È scattato in piedi e gliele ha scagliate addosso, avanzando, sovrastandola. Riempie finalmente il torace, respira a pieni polmoni ora, perché si è liberato del groppo, che prima glielo impediva.  
È come se le barriere, erette in quegli anni per celare la sua unica inconfessabile verità, alla fine avessero ceduto di colpo. Le braccia aperte, la schiena dritta, gli occhi spalancati, si mostra finalmente solo per quello che è, e la guarda.  
Oscar ha arretrato di un passo, gli stessi occhi spalancati ma in un’espressione attonita, come se improvvisamente si trovasse davanti un perfetto estraneo. Tiene la bocca aperta nel tentativo di pronunciare parole che non sembrano arrivare. Anche lui attende quelle parole, ma non riesce a trattenere il suo sguardo dall’esitare sulle labbra, quasi le potesse assaggiare, così invitanti. Ha l’impressione che la sua coscienza si stia dileguando, non più ancorata allo sforzo di mantenere quel segreto. La gabbia è stata aperta e l’istinto sembra voler prendere il sopravvento.  
Stringe i pugni, deglutisce, ora più di prima deve allontanarsi da lei. Si gira nuovamente verso la porta e ci si avventa contro, afferra la maniglia, la tira con forza, il cuore batte tanto forte da rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
Per quanto strattoni, il solido legno rimane immobile, indifferente, se non per il lieve tremito consentito dal gioco della serratura. Allora sono i pugni, i palmi aperti ad abbattersi inutilmente sulle venature.  
“André… ”  
è solo un bisbiglio, ma lo sente distintamente, nonostante tutto il baccano che sta facendo. Poi l’unica cosa che avverte è il suo respiro affannato, nell’ultimo tentativo di riprendere il controllo, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte sul legno.  
Appena si gira, è solo un attimo quello che separa la vista di lei, che continua a fissarlo immobile, dalla sensazione della sue pelle, così calda e vellutata, così diversa dalla scabra superficie del legno. Le ha afferrato il viso con entrambe le mani, come un assetato afferrerebbe una coppa d’acqua. Sente, sotto le dita divaricate, la tensione dei tendini sulla nuca, la tenerezza dietro l’orecchio, la linea dolce della mandibola, i fremiti lievi della gola, mentre finalmente cattura. Chiude gli occhi assaporando le labbra morbide, alimenta il suo desiderio, fino a che non resiste più e si avventura nella sua bocca ancora schiusa e arresa, fino a quando non la sente tendersi. Gli afferra i polsi, cercare di forzare la sua presa, che si fa istintivamente più salda. Non può avere ragione della sua forza, la sente talmente fragile che potrebbe spezzarla, ma le unghie nella sua carne riescono a ghermire e riportare a galla la sua coscienza, i denti, che affondano nel suo labbro, a permettergli di forzare se stesso. Non può, non vuole altro che lei, ma non così.  
“No…”  
  
L’ha lasciata andare… arretrando di scatto. È di fronte a lei e la fissa con uno sguardo incredulo. Lo vede accostarsi la mano alle labbra, passare la lingua sul quello inferiore, dal quale affiora una stilla di sangue, lo stesso di cui sente il sapore dolce e metallico in bocca. Ha il respiro affannato, come lei, il petto si alza e abbassa forzatamente, come il suo.  
“Perdonami Oscar… giuro che non ti farò mai più una cosa del genere…”  
È André quello che ha di fronte, ma è come se lo vedesse per la prima volta; è la voce di sempre quella che sente uscire tremante dalle sue labbra, ma dice parole che non ha mai sentito.  
“Per quanto ti possa sembrare incredibile… io ti amo, Oscar! Sono vent’anni che vivo con te… io credo… di averti sempre amato…”  
Lo vede abbassare lo sguardo a nascondere le lacrime appena affiorate, arretrare per allontanarsi da lei.  
Il respiro non accenna a rallentare, continua a fluire denso attraverso le labbra schiuse, ma per quanto si sforzi non riesce a trovare parole nella tempesta di emozioni, pensieri e immagini che si agita nella sua mente. Non riesce a pensare, può solo scuotere la testa in segno di diniego. Riesce solo a _sentire_: il sapore dolciastro in bocca, il formicolio che le percorre la pelle, il cuore che le batte furioso nel petto.  
André rimane immobile, mentre gli si avventa contro. Tiene gli occhi pieni di lacrime e dolore fissi nei suoi, mentre lei solleva il braccio in preda alla furia, ma li spalanca per la sua stessa sorpresa quando la mano, anziché colpirlo in pieno viso, gli afferra il collo della camicia.  
Le palpebre si abbassano solo per un attimo, appena sente di nuovo la consistenza delle sue labbra, i loro respiri che si mescolano, ma torna subito a spalancarle. Ha bisogno di vedere che è _lui_, perché ora è lei che lo sta baciando e non riesce a crederci, ma non _vuole_ fermarsi. Sente che non può esserci niente di sbagliato in quello che sta provando, anche se non riesce a capire come sia possibile che lo stia facendo.  
Percepisce la morbidezza dei suoi capelli scorrerle tra le dita afferrandogli la nuca, la consistenza solida della sua schiena attraverso la stoffa sotto il palmo aperto mentre si stringe a lui perché lo desidera più vicino, avverte il cuore battere contro il suo.  
Lui non si muove fino a che non solleva le braccia, afferrandole delicatamente le spalle. Lo sente tremare, mentre si fa forza per scostarla da se.  
“Oscar...”  
È appena un ansito il suo in mezzo al respiro affannato. Lei non risponde, si limita a tenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi, non saprebbe cosa dire, sa solo che già le mancano le sue labbra, ma, appena le protende per baciarlo ancora, è lui a sottrarsi. La osserva con un’espressione smarrita, quasi spaventata, come se stentasse a riconoscerla o a credere a quello che sta succedendo.  
“Oscar, cosa…”  
Lui le chiede una spiegazione, che però lei non è in grado di dare, sente solo che non vuole lasciarlo andare. Allunga nuovamente il collo cercando la sua bocca, non si muove, esita, ma, quando finalmente lo raggiunge, sente cadere ogni resistenza: le afferra la nuca con forza, preme tra le dita al centro della sua schiena e finalmente affonda nella sua bocca in un bacio umido e profondo, che le arriva fino al cuore e la fa fremere.  
Si aggrappa alle sue spalle, ha caldo, ma vuole bruciare di più. Il cuore batte talmente forte che sembra possa uscirle dal petto, le manca il respiro, come se stesse per morire, ma non si è sentita mai tanto viva in vita sua. Per la prima volta nella sua intera esistenza non pensa a nulla, doveri, responsabilità, implicazioni, non ci riesce, ma non le importa, perché è solo quello che sta provando a riempirle la mente, perché c’è André lì con lei e questo le basta… _le è sempre bastato_!  
Non riesce a sentirlo abbastanza vicino, gli si fa ancora più contro, allora è lui a far scorrere le mani e a sollevarla da terra. È disposta ad abbandonare anche la sua bocca per stringerlo di più, le braccia intorno al collo, le gambe avvolte intorno ai fianchi.  
Quando sente le sue labbra sul collo, butta indietro la testa per offrirgli la pelle tenera della gola, la sente percorrere dalla carezza della sua lingua, geme.  
Ha la vaga percezione che la stanza si stia muovendo, le gira la testa, tanto che non si rende conto di cadere, fino a quando la schiena non incontra la superficie morbida del materasso. È lui che l’ha accompagnata sul letto, si sostiene sui gomiti, vorrebbe sentirlo addosso, ma ancora esita.  
Nella poca luce solo il verde dei suoi occhi emerge dall’ombra di quella pioggia di ricci scuri. Allunga entrambe le mani in una carezza piena, li scosta dal suo viso, vuole guardarlo, vedere lo sguardo fisso su di lei, leggervi il desiderio che ha di lei.  
“… il mio André…”  
è solo un sussurro quello che sente uscire inavvertitamente dalle sue labbra, ma racchiude tutto il senso di quel momento, di una vita insieme.  
Le mani scorrono fino a raggiunge il collo, lo tira di nuovo a sé. È contrariata sentendolo resistere, ma è solo un attimo, perché il sorriso che le regala le riempie il cuore. Poi è ancora il peso del suo corpo, la sua bocca.  
Sente le mani scorrerle sulla schiena, afferrarle le natiche e lei solleva il bacino assecondandolo, s’inarca e scivola con lui sulle coperte, lo circonda con le gambe, lo stringe possessiva. Avverte chiaramente la sua eccitazione, per quanto le sembri impossibile, lo desidera ancora di più. I suoi fianchi si muovono istintivamente e l’attrito dei loro corpi la accende.  
Vuole la pelle sotto le mani, vuole sentire le sue percorrerla. Con gesti frenetici afferra la stoffa, la strattona, lascia scorrere le dita là dove trova un varco, assaggia il suo calore, ma non trova soddisfazione.  
È lui a soccorrerla, si scosta sollevandosi su un gomito, le afferra un polso portandoglielo sopra la testa, abbandonando con uno schiocco la bocca. Cerca il suo sguardo con ansia per quel distacco, lo trova e sente tornare in lei la calma. Le carezza la fronte.  
“… non vado da nessuna parte…”  
Sorridono entrambi quando torna ad accostare lentamente le labbra, assaggiano, succhiano, giocano, senza mai chiudere gli occhi. Sente la mano scendere in una carezza dalla fronte sul collo, abbracciare la gola, avventurarsi sotto la stoffa fino a scoprire il seno. La tocca leggero, la sfiora, delicato come un soffio di vento, la sta facendo impazzire… e lo sa.  
S’inarca per offrirgli di più, ma alla fine è la sua piccola mano a premere su quella grande di lui. Sospira quando lo sente finalmente stringere la carne tenera, respira dalle sue labbra, sempre rimanendo ancorata al verde del suo sguardo. Non lo distoglie, perché è come se ci leggesse dentro quello che sta provando, come se gli facesse sentire il piacere che le sta dando. Deve essere così, perché, appena comincia a stuzzicarle i capezzoli, lo vede mordersi il labbro come vorrebbe fare lei, ma non può, perché deve aprire di più la bocca in cerca di aria, in un gemito soffocato che lui raccoglie prima di scendere a catturare con morsi leggeri il mento, la gola.  
Allontana velocemente le mani da lei per afferrare i lembi della camicia e aprirli di più, facendoli scendere sulle spalle, lasciandole esposte come il petto. Poi sono di nuovo le mani, la bocca, la lingua che la viziano. Affonda le dita nei suoi capelli per sentirlo di più, lascia scorrere i palmi aperti e pesanti lungo il collo, sulla schiena attraverso lo scollo della camicia… quella maledetta camicia, la stringe di nuovo tra le dita, vorrebbe farla a brandelli.  
“…oooooh, via!”  
è un lamento stizzoso quello che le è sfuggito. La sorprende tanto da spalancare gli occhi, ma a quanto pare non è la sola, perché quello che si trova a un palmo dal naso è lo sguardo altrettanto stupito di André. Sente le guance incendiarsi, e non è per il piacevole caldo languore che le percorre il corpo. L’espressione di lui è teneramente divertita, e mano a mano che il sorriso si allarga, sente quell’improvviso imbarazzo scemare, fino a quando la sua voce, calda come non l’ha mai sentita, le propone impudente quello che ancora non ha osato chiedere.  
“Vuoi che la tolga?”  
è la sua testa fortunatamente ad annuire, mentre lei ancora si succhia il labbro cercando di sussurrare “Sì…”  
Gli occhi lo seguono devoti mentre si solleva sulle mani, raccoglie le gambe portando le ginocchia ai lati del suo corpo, si siede suoi talloni, senza forzare l’abbraccio delle sue cosce intorno ai fianchi, porta le mani all’orlo dello scollo, sollevandolo.  
Solo nel momento in cui il suo viso scompare dietro la stoffa, le attraversa la mente la mezza idea che forse… dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo? Le braccia abbandonate tra i capelli sparsi ai lati della testa, la camicia da notte arrotolata fino alla vita e completamente aperta sulle spalle e il petto, che non copre nulla se non una sottile striscia si pelle sopra l’ombelico e i gomiti, quasi certamente metterebbero a disagio il Comandante Jarjayes, ma Oscar non ricorda di essersi mai sentita meglio.  
Scorre lentamente con il dorso delle mani la superficie delle coperte, godendosi il contatto vellutato e morbido, mentre accarezza con lo sguardo la pelle di André che emerge dal tessuto, al di sopra dell’argine delle sue cosce: il ventre piatto, l’addome teso, i muscoli definiti e guizzanti del petto… Sì, forse dovrebbe arrossire o quanto meno darsi un contegno.  
Deve averle letto nel pensiero, perché, quando finalmente rincontra il suo sguardo, le sembra di leggere una nota d’impudenza nel suo sorriso.  
“Sei uno sfacciato, André!”  
Lo ha fatto ridere, forse per la prima volta in vita sua con intenzione. Non sa neanche lei da dove le sia venuta, ma sta quasi cominciando ad abituarsi a questa Oscar, che parla e agisce seguendo solo l’istinto. È nuova… o forse si è solo liberata finalmente. La fa sentire leggera e coraggiosa come mai prima.  
Gli spegne la risata in gola sollevandosi a sedere a sua volta e alzando le braccia tese sopra la testa in un chiaro invito. Si concentra sul suo respiro, che accelera mentre chiude gli occhi, godendosi la carezza delle sue mani che la percorrono portando via la stoffa, fino a quando, emergendone, ritrova il suo sguardo solo per lei, che la fa sentire calda, sicura, bellissima… è sempre stato così, anche se lei non se ne è mai resa conto prima. Lo ha sempre voluto come adesso, e non riesce a capire come abbia potuto non accorgersene.  
Gli posa le mani sul torace, divarica le dita, le fa scorrere sui pettorali, sulle costole, lo sente tendersi, mentre cerca di rimanere immobile, in attesa. Flette i gomiti per avvicinarsi, percepisce il cuore battere forsennato appena vi posa sopra le labbra in un bacio leggero.  
Piega indietro la testa, perché già le mancano i suoi occhi e li trova lì, dove sono sempre stati, posati su di lei. Aumenta la pressione sui palmi, così da sentire il contatto più saldo, gli sorride e poi… lo spinge con tutta la forza indietro, facendolo sbilanciare, fino a farlo atterrare di schiena sul materasso. Lo segue in quella morbida caduta, facendoglisi nuovamente contro.  
  
“Oscar…”  
Per la prima volta in vita sua è la bocca di lei a fargli lasciare in sospeso quella frase[[xx]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn20), anziché l’opportunità, il contegno, il pudore di quello che non osa dire. Un piccolo morso ha bloccato le parole, ma il contatto morbido e umido ha fatto dileguare anche i pensieri. Sente il turgore del seno sul suo petto, la pelle vellutata e calda del corpo che lo accarezza, le piccole mani impudenti che lo percorrono, lo esplorano, come ha sempre sognato, ma non è mai riuscito neanche a immaginare.  
Vorrebbe stringerla tanto da farla diventare parte di lui, ma si limita a far scorrere le mani pigramente sulla schiena flessuosa e tesa. La lascia fare, perché sentire che lo desidera quanto l’ha sempre desiderata lui, in questo momento lo appaga più del farla subito sua[[xxi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn21).  
È _la sua Oscar_ che lo tocca, lo accoglie, gli da piacere e prende il suo piacere da lui. Continua a guardarla, anche se vorrebbe solo abbandonarsi a quello che prova, perché stenta a credere che stia veramente accadendo, e lei è più meravigliosa di quanto l’abbia mai immaginata. Selvaggia e dolce[[xxii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn22), sfrontata e pura, è la sua bambina terribile che stringe tra le braccia, la sua unica amica, la donna più bella, coraggiosa e fiera che abbia mai conosciuto, l’unica che abbia mai desiderato per sé. Ma la vuole, Dio solo sa, quanto la vuole e non sa quanto riuscirà a resistere, imponendosi questa deliziosa tortura.  
Gli sembra di riconoscere un lampo di sfida nell’occhiata che gli lancia tirando il suo labbro tra i denti, prima di abbandonarlo per delineare la mandibola, scendere lungo il collo, assaggiare la gola e poi percorrere il suo petto in scie calde e umide. Si lascia andare sui cuscini, per godersi a pieno questo attacco, dal quale non ha nessuna intenzione di difendersi. Sa ormai da tanto tempo che contro di lei non può vincere e non è mai stato più felice di arrendersi.  
Ruglia[[xxiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_edn23) di piacere sentendola lambire con la lingua un capezzolo, quando poi lo stuzzica con i denti non riesce a trattenersi dall’affondare le mani nei suoi capelli.  
Non crede si renda veramente conto di quello che gli sta facendo, e quando la sente abbassare i fianchi sulla sua erezione ne ha la certezza. Non esita, non si ferma, sembra la guidi solo l’istinto mentre continua a muoversi come un’onda sulla sua carne tesa.  
Lo sta portando al limite, se continua così finirà per cedere e affondare in lei senza alcun ritegno. Resiste ancora per poco, poi la afferra saldamente e con un gesto impetuoso le è sopra.  
Si accomoda sbilanciandosi su un fianco, la guida le anche spigolose e morbide stringendole tra le dita. Fa scivolare la mano leggera ma decisa sulla natica, lungo la coscia, fino ad avvolgere la gamba intorno alla sua vita, rinnovando quel contatto che lo sta facendo impazzire.  
Si perde per un attimo nel fascino sorpreso che affiora dal blu dei suoi occhi, perché non l’ha mai visto e non ha mai nemmeno osato sperare che un giorno potesse rivolgergli uno sguardo simile. Poi è di nuovo il desiderio a inondarli e ad alimentare il suo.  
Lo attira il mugolio sommesso che sfugge alla bocca, schiusa per assecondare il respiro affannato, che solleva ritmicamente il seno in morbide carezze contro il suo petto. Sfila le dita dall’incavo del ginocchio avvinto al suo fianco, le posa a saggiare la consistenza delle labbra tumide. Le scosta, le espone, fino a che non cede e vi si avventa, trovandosi accolto dalla stessa fame.  
La mano allora scivola verso il basso senza abbandonare la pelle, s’insinua fra di loro fino ad arrivare dove non l’ha mai accarezzata prima. La sfiora appena da principio, lei rimane immobile in attesa, allora la schiude, la blandisce, la stuzzica, guidato dall’incalzare dei suoi movimenti, sempre più irrequieti nel poco spazio che le concede tra il materasso e i suoi fianchi.  
Continua a respirare dalla sua bocca, mentre il piacere che le sta dando rende liquidi i suoi occhi. Solo quando le dita affondano in lei, vede le palpebre abbassarsi, arrendendosi ai gemiti che emergono dalla gola. Allora libera la sua nuca, le carezza la fronte, si accosta all’orecchio in un sussurro morbido e caldo.  
“Apri gli occhi… resta con me… ”  
Lei lo ascolta ed è di nuovo con lui, lo sguardo ancorato al suo, infiammato di una nuova consapevolezza.  
È lei ora a volerlo più vicino, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena e facendo scivolare la mano lungo il suo ventre teso. È sempre lei ad accarezzarlo come non ha mai fatto, prima lo sfiora delicata, poi lo avvolge, lo stringe, lo eccita, sempre più sicura, perché adesso sa cosa gli sta facendo. Lo sta portando al limite.  
“Oddio, Oscar… ”  
Chiude gli occhi, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli fino a che la voce di lei non lo richiama in un ansito.  
“…resta con me…”  
Cattura la sua bocca in un bacio irruento, afferra le natiche possessivo e si spinge in lei che lo guida. La sente mordergli il collo per spegnere lo stesso gemito, che invece lui ha lasciato andare. Rimangono immobili per un tempo che sembra infinito, perché l’emozione è tale da travalicare il piacere dei loro corpi uniti.  
Si ritrae, ancorandosi ancora al suo sguardo prima di tornare ad affondare dentro di lei, che è dolce e densa come il miele. Si muove appassionato e costante come la risacca, ascoltando i fremiti del suo ventre, inseguendo il piacere senza rincorrerlo. Lei s’inarca, lo accoglie, respira il suo respiro e mescola i gemiti ai suoi.  
Gode del piacere che legge nei suoi occhi, di lei che ora è caldissima e pronta, lo sente da come lo stringe, da come asseconda i suoi movimenti, allora si spinge in lei con maggiore veemenza. Percepisce il respiro più affannoso e veloce, la tiene avvinta a sé quanto la sente quasi sfuggire, perché il piacere è troppo e fa quasi male. Continua ad affondare in lei, sempre di più fino a che non la sente tendersi, e allora continua, forzando la carezza degli spasmi ritmici del suo ventre e raccogliendo i suoi gemiti in un bacio profondo. Il piacere sale, raggiunge il limite, fino a quando è lui ad accorgersi di non farcela più e si lascia andare, perdendosi alla deriva in lei.  
Riemerge dall’oblio ancora abbandonato in lei, non vuole uscire, non ancora. Lo stringe, persa nel medesimo languore.  
Le dita che gli sfiorano la schiena, leggere come ali di farfalla, gli ridanno consistenza. Sente il cuore rallentare, in respiro farsi più pieno e regolare. È felice, come mai in vita sua, per quello che hanno appena attraversato e più ancora per la stessa felicità negli occhi di lei, che lo fissa abbandonata sul medesimo cuscino.  
Non ci sono parole, solleva la mano per sfiorarle la gola e baciarla. È un bacio dolce e avvolgente, pieno solo del piacere di essere insieme in questo momento.  
Si stacca da lei per accomodarsi sul fianco e spalanca le braccia. La osserva sollevarsi a sedere per afferrare le coperte, la accoglie mentre si accoccola sul suo petto trascinandosele dietro e coprire entrambi.  
Si scosta un attimo per darle un ultimo bacio tra i capelli e poi adagiare di nuovo il mento tra i suoi capelli, ma appena sta per abbandonarsi, sente il suo respiro sul petto vibrare appena in una risata trattenuta.  
“Cosa… cosa c’è, da ridere?”  
La sente sospirare, stringersi si più a lui e sussurrare con la risata nella voce.  
“Niente... stai buono e dormi, André.”  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref1) E qui… ingegnere batte “filosofo” cara Oscar, le cose nella realtà sono perfette quando funzionano… il che non avviene mai nella pratica per sola realizzazione di un concetto.

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref2) In realtà, quello vero, lo scrive in una lettera alla sorella, ma qui ci sta che lo dica a lei.

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref3) Scusate, non ho resistito, forse è un po’ troppa melassa, ma viene da una canzone unplugged di Pink, che per me cade a fagiuolo! “You and me”

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref4) si lo so… siamo in uno dei solito momenti “ma cosa ti dice la testa”, ma è pur sempre lei!!

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref5) Evidentemente Oscar sopravvaluta le sue capacità di comprendere la situazione, non è certo una delle prime che si aggrappa al solito “siamo solo amici”

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref6) Di solito note o per miei pensieri stupidi transitori, o per aggiungere informazioni a latere che preferisco lasciare sottintese per non appesantire troppo il testo (eh, sì… posso essere mooolto più pesante di così XD), confidando che il racconto e il testo risultino per il resto auto-esplicativi. In questo caso invece scelgo di commentare esplicitamente perché mi aspetto un commento “ma come!! Oscar, che è così liberale e considera Andrè come un fratello!!!” e infatti anche io ci ho rimuginato un po’.. e alla fine, ho deciso che, sì “come osa!?!?”. Da un lato per il problema suddetto, ossia che è così abituata ormai al suo ruolo che ci sono cose che le sbucano dalla bocca per pura inerzia, quando pensandoci bene non le pensa (ammettiamolo, anche quando è generosa con il prossimo ha spesso un atteggiamento un po’ da divinità salvifica, non reputo presunzione, ma solo il risultato di come è stata allevata). Più importante ancora però, non ci è proprio abituata a André (e questa è una mancanza di lui), che quando dà in escandescenza le dice chiaro e tondo e pacatamente stai buona, magari fa una battuta, ma non supera mai il limite del suo ruolo, neanche lui. Diciamo che qui, forte del fatto che lui è ancora fatto come una pigna, volevo disinibirlo e metterli in una mini-dinamica di coppia molto maschile per lui e molto femminile per lei.

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref7) No nessuno ha baciato André… in camera sua ha visto l’abate travestito baciare la moglie XD

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref8) Nel mio microcosmo ff, è lo stalliere di Palazzo quando Oscar e Andrè sono piccoli.

[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref9) Questo imbarazzo non è inteso a dare l’idea di una qualche forma di pruderie nei confronti del sesso (che con l’epoca c’entra proprio pochino), la ritengo più qualcosa di istintivo nell’incapacità di gestire il cambiamento (e gli alti livelli ormonali XD), visto che anche lui è in una situazione ben strana, non avendo una figura paterna di riferimento e avendo come unica amica Oscar, che è ben di poco aiuto in questo caso.

[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref10) Diciamo nella forma pittorica e nell’utilizzo di allegorie, perché se ci si limita al soggetto, molti dipinti di Boucher di questa serie non sarebbero stati pubblicati neanche su Ulster (tipo la “visita ginecologica” del cigno curioso e La Bourdaloue)

[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref11) La terminologia “amor cortese” è di fine ottocento, ma il concetto compare nel XII secolo (origine francese, prima sud poi nord, per sensato che al povero Andrè l’istitutore abbia rifilato letture a riguardo in periodi topici). Per quanto concerne il taglio interpretativo, che mutuo in questo caso (visto che anche i critici si scannano su questo aspetto e la posizione non è assoluta), è quello di amore che comprende il desiderio ma rimane spirituale… si insomma una versione supersemplificata del concetto.

[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref12) È talmente abituato che accorre in suo soccorso per riflesso, non per scelta.

[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref13) Un po’ per uno ;-)…

[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref14) Si è decisamente melenso, ma si sa, lui è cotto perso e questo è il suo POV…

[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref15) Non voglio farla sembrare una deficiente, ma insomma la situazione impone un “chiarimento”, con tutto quello che li ho fatti rimuginare e si sa che il lato forte di Oscar non sono né la diplomazia né l’oratoria (infatti il padre l’ha destinata alla carriera militare, mica alla politica!!), se poi si va sul personale è una catastrofe, con tutti i freni che ha e le autocensure che si impone, anche quando solo pensa… si, insomma diciamo che è da apprezzare lo sforzo. Se la casa decisamente meglio con i fatti… ;-)

[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref16) puf, pant… ok, Oscar ti manca l’ultimo passaggio e poi ci sei… ma temo che a questo punto serva il corrispettivo emotivo di un “calcio nel sedere”

[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref17) Ok.. dettaglio.. ha decapitato lo spegnimoccolo con il cassetto, per cercare diusarlo per aprire la serratura. Visto che ha tutto questo innato talento da scassinatore… dubito però che in questo momento sia sufficientemente lucido e concentrato da dare il meglio di sé XD

[[xviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref18) considerate le aspirazioni di Andrè… ne dubito

[[xix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref19) non quello di Maxwell, né quello di Cartesio… questo è quello proprio di André XD

[[xx]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref20) credo abbiamo tutte presente che “Oscar…” è un’espressione gergale propria di Andrè che ha sotteso negli anni molteplici articolati argomenti, mai definitivamente verbalizzati.

[[xxi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref21) Più che per la pubblicità del Campari trovo che qui calzi “L’attesa del piacere è essa stessa il piacere” XD

[[xxii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref22) “Eri selvaggia e dolce tra il piacere e il sonno…” chi meglio di Neruda ne La notte sull’isola?... sono un po’ su un’isola

[[xxiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2940836&i=1#_ednref23) non è un errore di battitura ;-) è una sorta di ringhio gutturale prolungato (fa parte dei versi dell’orso… ma se una ragazza più cinguettare o squittire, direi che il nostro Andrè in queste circostanze può decisamente rugliare e all’occorrenza anche bramire! )


	8. Risvegli…

**_Capitolo 8: Risvegli…_**  
  
  
Si muove appena, ruota leggermente i fianchi e flette un po’ il ginocchio. In realtà sta comodissima esattamente nella posizione in cui si trova, ma non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di godere ancora del fremito che scocca ogni qual volta sente la pelle di lui scorrere sulla sua. È come un’onda lieve che s’increspa sulla superficie, per poi propagarsi nella profondità di quel tepore che la pervade e la circonda, allo stesso tempo ricordo vivido e tenue presagio del fuoco, che ora langue solamente, ma riesce comunque a spingerla a forzare il piacevole torpore che grava le membra.  
Schiude gli occhi appena, solo un istante… quel tanto da riconoscere le sfumature rosate dell’alba, che stanno prendendo il posto dei toni metallici scorti poco prima, così come quelli si erano fatti largo nel nero vellutato trovato ad avvolgerla appena riemersa dal sonno. Il fuoco nel camino si era spento, lasciando solo buio, silenzio e freddo nella stanza. Si era limitata a riabbassare le palpebre, accomodandosi meglio nel caldo abbraccio in cui si trovava avviluppata, beandosi della morbida carezza della pelle, dell’accogliente protezione delle braccia, del suono conciliante e fluido dei loro respiri intrecciati.  
Come ora, aveva faticato a non sprofondare nuovamente nel sonno, si era aggrappata alle sensazioni, concentrandosi sul ritmo costante e discreto del cuore di lui sotto il suo orecchio, il contatto setoso del torace contro il dorso della mano, l’intreccio sicuro delle gambe, per rimanere ancorata a quel limbo tra incoscienza e veglia, in cui i sensi non sono soggiogati dalla ragione, il pensiero lucido fatica ad affiorare e dove l’intelletto sfuma nell’istinto.  
È strano, perché fin da bambina si è sempre sprofondata nel sonno velocemente, coricandosi esausta per i lunghi allenamenti, lo studio o la lettura, così com’era solita strapparsene altrettanto in fretta, appena sentiva la coscienza riemergere, come se non si trovasse a proprio agio in quella _terra di confine_. Mentre ora non sa esattamente da quanto sia sveglia, ma continua a crogiolarvisi, destreggiandosi in quel precario equilibrio, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e inebriandosi del calore e del profumo di lui per tenere a bada la ragione, sollevando appena le palpebre, quando il sonno sembra volerla sommergere, come se la vista, tra tutti i sensi, fosse quello cui parrebbero aggrapparsi i pensieri lucidi per riemergere da quel mare calmo in cui sente solo di voler galleggiare alla deriva… ancora per un po’.  
Eppure sono le immagini, che continuano ad affiorare e ricircolare nella sua mente, trascinate da tutte quelle piacevoli sensazioni. Il filo d’aria fresca, che a ogni respiro sembra volersi insinuare tra le coperte e la pelle calda, le dita della mano adagiata sulla schiena di lui, a sfiorare la curva sinuosa e solida dei lombi, il gravare rassicurante del braccio, che le cinge la vita sotto la morbida protezione delle coltri. Tutto dà nuova consistenza alla visione del verde dei suoi occhi, delle labbra umide e schiuse a catturare le sue, delle mani che scorrono e afferrano, dei corpi che si confondono fino a unirsi. Come in un sogno riemerge il ricordo dei gesti guidati solo dall’istinto, risvegliato dal contatto della pelle, che accende i sensi e alimenta il piacere, ma è quello degli occhi a sedurre la ragione e incendiare l’anima.  
Alla fine la coscienza si libera, richiamata dalla luce, sfugge verso la superficie come una bolla d’aria e il corpo la segue. Si tende come un arco, trasmettendo forza al contatto del palmo, dei fianchi, del petto. Ruota il capo, trascinando le labbra in una carezza lenta e umida sul torace, lungo il tragitto che la porta a rifugiarsi nella nicchia ancora buia tra la gola e la spalla. Inspira profondamente, lo assaggia appena, si attarda a impregnarsi di quel contatto intenso, poi, facendosi forza, se ne distacca. Ruota il corpo nel tenero recinto delle sue braccia, fino a posare la schiena sul lenzuolo freddo, il capo sul cuscino orfano e spalanca gli occhi.  
Il respiro si blocca per quell’istante in cui l’assale il timore che tutto possa svanire, ma subito riprende a fluire spezzato dall’emozione davanti al volto abbandonato al sonno di André. Inspira profondamente e raccoglie le mani al petto, come se potesse servire a far rallentare il cuore, che sembra voler saltare fuori dalla sua gabbia. Tutti i ricordi e le sensazioni anziché dileguarsi, si ricompongono nell’immagine di lui, così familiare eppure del tutto nuova.  
Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, non può trattenerlo dal vagare tra i riccioli scuri sparsi sulla fronte ampia e distesa, la linea diritta ed elegante del naso, la bocca morbida… s’inumidisce le labbra e vi preme contro la punta delle dita della mano destra richiamata dal petto, deglutisce a forza. Saggia la consistenza tumida, il calore, il lieve pulsare e subito riemerge il ricordo della bocca assaporata a piccoli morsi, dei troppi baci, violenti e dolci, profondi e teneri, sempre senza che gli occhi abbandonassero gli occhi. Allora corre a cercarli tra le ciglia folte e scure, morbidamente unite a nascondere il verde di quel mare profondo e calmo in cui si è rifugiata per una vita, ma che ora conosce anche acceso e mosso dal desiderio... dal desiderio di lei!  
Quasi le sfugge una risatina. Spalanca gli occhi per la sorpresa e aumenta la pressione delle dita sulle labbra, per non lasciarne dileguare più di un accenno. Non sa perché le venga da ridere… e allo stesso tempo senta le lacrime spingere. Una esonda scivolando sullo zigomo. La sente rotolare calda oltre il mento e poi giù per la gola, fino a disperdersi tra i seni, tesi per l’aria pungente della stanza. Il brivido che la rincorre accentua la sensazione di freddo sulla pelle esposta, ma non le è sgradita, anzi… la trova inaspettatamente piacevole. La rinvigorisce… le fa percepire più distintamente il calore, che la pervade diffondendosi dal centro del petto.  
Si sente così… viva… allegra… euforica… non sa neanche lei come definire lo strano miscuglio di sensazioni, che le si agitano dentro, ma la cosa _stranamente_ non la disturba. Sa solo che si sente bene… maledettamente bene… come non ricorda di essersi mai sentita prima in vita sua! Come se per lei fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo trovarsi lì, nuda e languida, _licenziosamente_ abbandonata in quel letto gualcito, racchiusa nel caldo rifugio delle braccia di un uomo dal quale sembra non essere in grado di staccare gli occhi[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn1).  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto… lei nuda tra le braccia di un uomo… lei no di certo! Gli angoli della bocca si sollevano e si stiracchia... lei nuda tra le braccia di André… proprio non riesce a smettere di sorridere, lasciandosi scivolare sul fianco, godendosi la tiepida carezza delle lenzuola, che profumano di loro due, e la sensazione lieve e intensa del braccio che la scorre appena sotto il limitare delle costole. Piega il suo a sorreggere il capo, tra la guancia e il cuscino, per osservarlo meglio… il _suo Andrè_... con il viso mezzo sprofondato tra le pieghe del guanciale e quell’aria di compiaciuto abbandono che ha nel sonno, esattamente come quando era bambino… anche se ora è un uomo… il… il _suo uomo_!  
Il baluginare nella mente di quelle due parole accostate la riscuote all’improvviso. Trattiene il fiato, sentendosi avvampare… ma non è per come ancora la fa fremere il ricordo vivido della notte appena trascorsa, sorprendente e naturale quanto lo scroscio di un temporale in una calda serata estiva, non è nemmeno perché è lui, il suo compagno di una vita, il suo amico di sempre, l’unica persona al mondo, che la conosca e che sia mai stata veramente _sua_, che ha baciato, accarezzato e voluto come fino a qualche ora prima non aveva creduto possibile, mentre ora non riesce a concepire come possa mai essere stato altrimenti. Non è il desiderio, che ancora langue, non è l’imbarazzo, che non prova, a farle correre il cuore e a imporporarle le guance, è piuttosto… la _rivelazione_! Come se solo dare un nome a quello che ha di fronte lo rendesse d’un tratto reale, insinuando in quell’euforia un filo di ansiosa incertezza.  
André… il suo André… il _suo uomo_… che fino a poche ore prima era l’_amico fraterno_ che aveva _generosamente_ pensato di _lasciare libero_… che le ha urlato in faccia di amarla da una vita… senza che lei se ne sia mai resa conto.  
Decisamente dovrebbe riflettere, cercare di capire… ma in fondo è una vita che pensa e analizza attentamente ogni cosa e l’evidenza parrebbe dimostrare, che non le è servito a capire un gran che! Quello che era prima, quello che sarà poi, ora le sembra così confuso e distante… non ha nessuna voglia di pensare, non ora.  
Il Comandante Jarjayes decisamente disapproverebbe una simile mancanza di disciplina, ma la Oscar, che si è svegliata lasciva e pura in questo letto, vuole solo starsene ancora un po’ così, raggomitolata sul fianco a guardarlo dormire senza preoccuparsi di spiegare o nascondere il sorriso un po’ ebete che deve avere stampato in faccia… crogiolarsi nel piacevole languore che l’immagine di lui alimenta … ancora per un po’… almeno fino a che non si sveglierà… senza preoccuparsi, per una volta, di cosa accadrà dopo.  
Come la sera prima, l’ombra di barba, che vela la guancia, fattasi più visibile in quelle poche ore di sonno, attira la sua attenzione. Sente le dita formicolare, ma non vuole svegliarlo, anche se… quel brulichio importuno sembra propagarsi dalla mano su per il braccio e gradualmente a tutto il corpo. Si muove appena alla vana ricerca di una posizione più comoda, ma la sua irrequietezza, per quanto contenuta, riesce comunque a strappargli un brontolio sommesso. Si ferma in attesa che il respiro torni regolare, finché le dita curiose non la costringono ad assecondarle. Forse toccarlo la calmerà...  
Solleva la mano e la avvicina lentamente. Esita un attimo prima di poggiarla lieve e lasciarla scorrere ancora una volta in una carezza leggera lungo la linea della mascella. È ruvida, più di quanto non ricordasse, ma non le dispiace il modo in cui le solletica i polpastrelli e… deglutisce a forza per la voglia che avrebbe di sfiorarla con le labbra.  
Lascia scorrere il pollice poco sotto lo zigomo mentre si mordicchia il labbro inferiore incerta, ma un sospiro compiaciuto sembra proprio invitarla a proseguire. Voleva solo continuare a guardarlo… ma chiaramente _questa Oscar_ non ha una grande propensione per la disciplina!  
Si solleva sul gomito, vincendo la lieve resistenza della stretta intorno alla vita, e si avvicina cauta, fino a poggiare la bocca appena schiusa là dove poco prima aveva fatto vagare le dita. Socchiude gli occhi per assaporare meglio il contatto scabro, inaspettatamente invitante, ma subito se ne distacca.  
Da così vicino nota per la prima volta sulla mascella, poco sotto all’orecchio, l’ombra violacea di un livido, che riesce a cancellare in un attimo il suo sorriso. Tutto il freddo patito sotto quella pioggia battente ha evitato che si gonfiasse, ma non è riuscito a cancellare del tutto i segni lasciati dai colpi subiti.  
In tutta la sua _ragionevolezza_, avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto che non era certo una buona idea andare a bere in quel posto indossando l’uniforme della Guardia Reale di questi tempi… ma era troppo presa dalla sua _infelicità_ … e lui l’aveva assecondata, come sempre. Avrebbe dovuto imitarlo e mostrarsi più conciliante, accettare la bevuta offerta da quell’ubriaco invadente, ma era talmente arrabbiata… e alla fine era stato lui a farne le spese… non sa neanche come sia riuscito a trascinarla al sicuro nel vicolo dove avevano lasciato i cavalli…  
Non si trattiene dal posare un bacio su quel livido, e poi un altro e un altro ancora, fino a che sull’onda di quella tenera frenesia accosta le labbra all’orecchio e sussurra “Perdonami…”  
“mmhhhh, Oscar…”  
Il richiamo, ancora impastato dal sonno, la blocca. Rimane ferma, incerta e un po’ in imbarazzo all’idea di essere stata _colta in flagrante_, ma lo asseconda, abbandonandosi sul cuscino mentre le si stringe di più al seno e scorre la pelle morbida in una ruvida carezza, nascondendo il viso sotto la sua gola con un mugolio sommesso.  
Il respiro rimane sospeso in attesa che sia lui a parlare, o meglio, a biascicare “…ancora cinque minuti…”  
C… cosa!? La fronte si aggrotta in un cipiglio vagamente contrariato.  
“… solo cinque minuti…”  
Il sopracciglio si solleva dubbioso mentre lui si muove quel tanto da accomodare meglio la guancia sul suo seno[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn2). Questa volta proprio non riesce a trattenere la risata, che sfugge prima di arginarla tappandosi violentemente la bocca con la mano aperta. Il sussultare del petto non sembra strappargli più di un vago brontolio prima che si rilassi e sprofondi nuovamente in un placido sonno.  
Per quanto le suonino familiari, decisamente non erano queste le parole che credeva sarebbero uscite per prime dalla sua bocca, ma in un attimo sono state capaci di spazzare via quella strana tensione. Non sa neanche lei cosa si aspettasse o cosa temesse in realtà… qualche romantica dichiarazione degna delle pagine di un romanzo[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn3)? Quella sì l’avrebbe lasciata _senza parole_!  
Fa scorrere pigramente le dita tra i ricci scuri sparsi sulle spalle, attardandosi in una carezza leggera lungo la schiena… è tutto così diverso… si avventura ad accostare le labbra alla fronte in piccoli baci leggeri... ma nonostante tutto così familiare… e questo basta a farla sentire sicura, è sempre stato così.  
Torna a osservarlo mentre lo culla con quella carezza ritmica e conciliante. Nonostante gli anni trascorsi, la vita, le cose non dette e… questa notte sorprendente… in fondo sono sempre loro due e come quando erano bambini… lui dorme e lei è sveglia!  
Sorride… ancora… sente affiorare una risata, che soffoca a stento…ancora. Non è mai stata un tipo particolarmente ilare, o forse sarebbe più giusto dire che… è da tanto tempo che non lo è più… ma a quanto pare questa mattina proprio non riesce a impedirselo. Se continua così finirà davvero per svegliarlo. L’idea per un attimo la solletica, ma poi… e ha un’espressione così beata… e lei non è più la ragazzina dispettosa di un tempo.  
Lo sguardo sereno si perde tra lenzuola e coperte facendosi pensieroso. Non è più la ragazzina di un tempo forse… ma a questo punto non è più tanto sicura di conoscersi poi così bene.  
Segue distratta il disegno indistinto delle pieghe nel tessuto, fino a quando il bagliore squillante di un raggio di sole non irrompe in quella quieta penombra. Alza gli occhi seguendolo fuori dal rifugio del baldacchino, vagamente contrariata e quasi sorpresa dal fatto che nessuno la sera prima si sia premurato di chiudere le tende, ma subito scrolla il capo schernendosi per l’assurdità di quel pensiero, dettato più che altro dall’abitudine.  
Torna a guardare il fronte luminoso, che avanza inesorabile sulle coperte. Solleva il braccio, facendo scivolare delicatamente il capo di André sul cuscino e subito avverte l’aria inospitale della stanza sostituire la calda carezza del suo respiro sulla pelle. La stretta intorno alla vita si fa più salda non appena cerca di allontanarsi, allora accosta le labbra all’orecchio per arginare un brontolio contrariato.  
“Sssshhh... vado solo ad accostare le tende…” è poco più di un sussurro, ma il tono morbido, più del senso delle parole, sembra farlo rilassare, consentendole lo sforzo di abbandonare quel caldo abbraccio. Si attarda solo un attimo per tirare un po’ più su le coperte e proteggere almeno lui dal freddo, che ora la fa rabbrividire.  
Appena tocca il pavimento ha l’impressione di prendere la consistenza dalla pietra pur coperta dallo spessore del morbido tappeto. Si spinge in piedi e guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui coprirsi, ma la sua camicia da notte sembra essere scomparsa come la veste da camera, probabilmente inghiottite dal groviglio di lenzuola che invade il letto.  
Rassegnata, sfila senza troppo sforzo una coperta, che sfugge da sotto il copriletto carminio, stancamente arricciata in un angolo contro la colonna del baldacchino. Se la stringe addosso, cercando un po’ di tepore in quella specie di abbraccio, e finalmente le membra tornano a sciogliersi, almeno po’, anche se avanzando verso la finestra continua a sentirsi indolenzita. Non è sicuramente la prima volta che le capita, per gli allenamenti con la spada o per un lungo viaggio a cavallo, certo non si aspettava altro dopo la rissa e il freddo patito sotto la pioggia, ma il fatto di essere così _piacevolmente_ dolente questa mattina, un po’ la fa arrossire.  
Rilascia dal gancio il cordone, che ferma la tenda alla sua destra. La guida con la mano, girando il capo quel tanto da vedere l’ombra avanzare fino a ricoprire il letto, dove un André ancora addormentato sembra essersi consolato della sua mancanza abbrancando il cuscino con fare possessivo. Sorride intenerita e si volta, valutando se chiudere anche l’altro pannello per rimandare ancora un po’ l’inizio di questo nuovo giorno, rinfilandosi sotto le coperte. Intanto lo sguardo si avventura oltre il vetro, dove la sera prima non sembrava esserci altro che un oscuro muro d’acqua.  
La pioggia ha spazzato via tutte le nubi e sotto l’azzurro limpido del cielo rimangono solo le foglie stropicciate e qualche ramo rotto a ricordare la violenza del nubifragio della notte, mentre le piante del giardino sembrano solo godersi oziose i primi raggi di sole.  
Sa che buona parte dei palazzi di Parigi custodiscono giardini e orti dietro le solide facciate in pietra, ma la sorprende un po’ il piccolo parco che si estende sotto di lei, celato alla strada e agli edifici circostanti da alte e robuste mura. Per quanto di dimensioni contenute è decisamente più grande di quanto si sarebbe attesa, tanto da rendere poco visibile, dal punto in cui si trova, la bassa costruzione delle scuderie addossata al muro più distante e in buona parte nascosta dietro un filare di tigli. Il resto del giardino si sviluppa intorno a una fontana centrale in un disegno armonioso di vialetti, siepi e aiuole fiorite, che dà l’idea di essere stato pensato appositamente per passeggiare e dimenticare la confusione della città all’esterno. Il viale centrale, poi, conduce sul fondo a un piccolo padiglione vetrato, circondato da un roseto su cui fanno bella mostra di sé i boccioli delle rose autunnali. Devono essersi schiusi con il primo sole dopo la pioggia, che ha lasciato a terra un variopinto tappeto di petali a memoria dei loro predecessori. Tutto decisamente grazioso, elegante … inaspettato e singolare per il quartiere in cui si trovano… forse è questo che le sembra strano e… le instilla quel vago senso di disagio.  
Inspira profondamente, e posa la fronte sul vetro freddo, ma quasi subito un rumore… un vociare allegro quanto indistinto dal giardino le fa spalancare gli occhi, anticipando lungo un vialetto la comparsa di due cameriere, che la fa balzare all’indietro. Si ritrova a fissare il quadro della finestra. Il cuore corre nel petto gonfio per l’aria che non riesce a uscire.  
Paura! Ha avuto paura! … e di cosa per la miseria!? Di essere vista da due cameriere? Espira a forza cercando di rilassare le dita, appena si rende conto di averle strette come un artiglio per serrarsi addosso la coperta. Certo che no! … o forse… sospira… è semplicemente inutile sforzarsi di fingere, che fuori da quella stanza non ci sia niente… e nessuno… tanto meno che la cosa non abbia importanza.  
Gira prima il capo verso l’alcova sprofondata nella penombra e subito anche il resto del corpo lo segue. Si avvicina a piccoli passi ai piedi del letto. Appoggia la spalla alla colonna, come se servisse a sostenerla, saggia con il piede la morbidezza del tappeto, ci giocherella, mentre si aggiusta un po’ meglio il panno sulle spalle.  
Cosa le fa tanta paura? Che quando usciranno di lì tutto possa tornare come prima? … o che dovrà necessariamente cambiare?  
Come se potesse darle una risposta, o semplicemente tranquillizzarla, lo sguardo corre di nuovo a cercare André e per la prima volta in vita sua le sembra di provare un po’ d’invidia. Maledetta la sua abitudine di svegliarsi all’alba! Adesso vorrebbe anche lei essere ancora sprofondata nel sonno… sospesa… senza pensieri… rilassata… come lui. Riesce a intuire l’abbandono nella linea del suo corpo appena identificabile sotto le coperte… immagina il movimento costante e morbido del suo respiro, la tiepida carezza della pelle… che freme… il cuore che accelera e quel nuovo languore… che la fa sciogliere…  
Batte con stizza il piede a terra. No! Certo così le cose non potranno tornare come prima! Come diavolo è possibile, che adesso le basti intravedere poco più di un ciuffo di capelli corvini e il vago profilo di una spalla, che sbucano da un indistinto ammasso di coperte, per sentire svaporare la ragione, cedere le ginocchia e ritrovarsi a fantasticare di… oh, per carità! Finirà anche lei per tremare e trasalire per una sua comparsa inaspettata o a esibirsi al piano in poco velate dediche, sciogliendosi in lacrime in pubblico[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn4)? Si sente in imbarazzo solo a pensarlo! Cosa le prende? Gli vive accanto da sempre ed è sempre stata capace di… non ha mai avuto problemi a…  
Si lascia cadere a sedere sul letto dandogli le spalle.  
È sempre stata capace di… ? Convincersi che la sua vita avesse un senso e loro due fossero _solo_ amici!?  
Non ha mai avuto problemi a… ? Ignorare l’evidenza di quanto assurda e… menomata fosse l’esistenza di entrambi?  
_Lui le è rimasto accanto per tutti questi anni senza farsi una vita perché… è il suo attendente… sono stati bambini insieme… è il suo migliore amico, quasi un fratello_… Come no!  
Poggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia e nasconde il viso tra le mani, scrollando il capo.  
Dio, si sente così stupida adesso pensando alle cose che è stata capace di rifiutarsi di vedere pur di riuscire a vivere quella sua strana vita… per forza tutti a Versailles spettegolano da sempre su di loro! Come avrebbero mai potuto credere… ma soprattutto come ha potuto convincersene lei!  
Quanti attendenti… amici… o _fratelli_ conosce, per quanto affezionati o addirittura devoti, che non si siano trovati una moglie passati i vent’anni? … cioè… a parte Conte Mercy… che però di fatto con la Levasseur[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn5)… e Girodelle… sebbene, da quanto ne sa, certo non disdegni di fornire i propri _servigi_[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn6) alle dame di Corte… e Fersen… che, per quanto dedito, non è di sicuro un bell’esempio a sostegno di un _casto_ celibato!  
_‘Casto’_… aggrotta la fronte facendo riemergere il viso dalla coppa delle mani. Si abbatte su di lei l’evidenza, che certo il celibato non implica la castità… per quanto possa apparire strano a lei, l’unica vergine quasi trentenne di tutta Versailles… realisticamente di tutta Parigi… probabilmente dell’intera Francia[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn7)! Almeno fino a poche ore fa… in fondo anche _lei_ ha ammesso che probabilmente André, come qualsiasi altro uomo...  
Il materializzarsi improvviso nella mente dell’immagine della sera prima le fa affluire il sangue alla testa e la fa scattare i piedi. Solo un estemporaneo barlume di razionalità riesce a trattenere la sua furia un attimo prima che salti sul letto per svegliarlo, mentre stenta a capacitarsi di come il cuore ancora corra nel petto e il respiro fluisca forzato.  
Cosa le salta in mente? Dov’è andata a finire tutta la sua _saggia_ _comprensione_ per la strana vita che gli ha fatto fare? Sinceramente non ne ha idea, sa solo che si è sentita montare dentro all’improvviso una gran rabbia.  
Cammina avanti e indietro, accelerando via via mentre pendola da una colonna all’altra del baldacchino ai piedi del letto, per cercare di calmarsi.  
Bah, forse sta impazzendo… sa solo che quando si è rivista davanti l’immagine di quella bionda… quella ‘_Pauline_’, chinata su di lui… sul letto… d’un tratto ha realizzato che tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare la sera prima era entrare di gran carriera in quella stanza e trascinarla fuori per i capelli, perché lui è _suo! Solo suo_…  
Il riaffacciarsi del dubbio riesce a spazzare via la rabbia e di nuovo torna ad accostarsi al bordo del letto. Si siede piano, quasi esitante… perché davvero non lo vuole svegliare, perché quando si sveglierà glielo dovrà dire… _suo_ cosa? Com’è difficile costringere tutto quello che sono e che prova dentro la rigida gabbia delle parole.  
Il _suo uomo_… e quindi? Cosa accadrà _dopo_? Abbandoneranno tutto, quella che è stata la loro casa, la famiglia, il suo incarico a Corte… tutta la loro _vita_ per… essere solo loro due, chissà dove, cercare un modo per mantenersi… magari sposarsi… avere dei figli… è questo che vuole? Essere solo… una _donna_?  
“_Fermati, Oscar, e diventa una donna…_”  
Gliel’aveva urlato lui, tanti anni prima… quando erano poco più che bambini e lei la sua scelta l’aveva già fatta. Non aveva capito allora cosa volesse dire con quelle parole e in fondo… non lo capisce bene neanche adesso.  
“… _diventa una donna_…”  
Distoglie lo sguardo da lui e scrolla il capo. Cosa diavolo vuole dire, non è forse _comunque_ sempre stata una donna? Quello che è successo non lo dimostra una volta di più… come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno… è una donna, anche se ricopre il ruolo di un uomo.  
Non era certo per assecondare i desideri di suo Padre, che aveva fatto quella scelta allora e per quanto tante cose si siano rivelate differenti dalle attese… ha ottenuto quello che desiderava. Voleva una vita diversa da quella delle altre donne, da quella di sua Madre, delle sue sorelle… voleva la libertà di poter decidere, di pensare, di parlare, di essere ascoltata… di essere una persona e non solo la figlia, la moglie o la madre di qualcuno.  
Lei è Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, Comandante delle Guardie Reali, per l’ostinazione di suo Padre… e per la sua! Perché il Generale lo ha reso possibile, ma sono stati il suo impegno e la sua dedizione a renderlo reale… perché nonostante tutto a lei la sua vita piace. È quella che ha scelto, quella per cui si è impegnata, quella per cui ha sacrificato… cosa?  
Lo sguardo corre di nuovo ad André[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn8) addormentato nel letto e la mano si accosta esitante per posare una carezza lieve sul copriletto, mentre prende improvvisamente coscienza di una realtà, che ha il retrogusto acre del tempo perso… niente! Lei non ha rinunciato a niente, perché _Francoise_ non ha mai desiderato altro che lui.  
È amaro il sorriso che ora le affiora sulle labbra. Quel giorno di tanti anni fa, in fondo, aveva scelto anche lui, perché Andrè Grandier poteva essere l’attendente del Capitano Oscar, ma alla graziosa quanto singolare ultima _figlia_ del Generale Jarjayes certo non sarebbe stato più concesso di frequentarlo, dovendo preservare il suo _valore_ per il reperimento di un buon partito.  
Inspira profondamente e lascia andare la testa all’indietro contro la colonna del baldacchino. Chiude gli occhi ed espira nel tentativo di liberarsi di un vago, quanto improvviso, senso di oppressione.  
Con la sua istruzione, le sua capacità… fosse stato chiunque altro suo Padre certo gli avrebbe assegnato un incarico importante, l’amministrazione di una tenuta, o lo avrebbe raccomandato… avrebbe potuto farsi una posizione… avere una famiglia… è solo lui che ha rinunciato a tutto per rimanerle accanto. E lei ora cosa è disposta a offrirgli? Di essere il suo… _amante_?  
Spalanca gli occhi, colpita dalla sensazione, che quella parola le suscita… sa di capriccio, di menzogne, di sotterfugi… di diversivi per sfuggire alla noia… di niente che abbia a che fare con loro due... ma è questa la parola che tutti userebbero per definirlo, se sapessero… se nonostante tutto lei continuasse la sua esistenza fingendo che lui sia _solo il suo attendente_… _fingere_… in realtà lo fa da una vita, perché lui non è _mai_ stato solo questo… non lo è mai stato affatto.  
E lui accetterebbe? Dopo tutto quello a cui ha rinunciato per lei, accetterebbe questo anche ora che tra loro quel velo di menzogne è caduto… ora che in fondo spetta solo a lei scegliere…  
Dio, le scoppia la testa! Tante domande e nessuna risposta… peggio ancora, non sa neanche quale risposta vorrebbe! Teme che al risveglio lui si aspetti, che lei decida subito tra la vita che ha scelto e quella che _credeva_ di non volere… ma chiedergli di continuare a rinunciare a tutto e di fingere, la spaventa forse ancora di più… perché sa che per lei lo farebbe.  
Torna ad alzarsi e muove qualche passo, come se potesse servirle a scrollarsi di dosso il peso di quei pensieri, ma un nuovo dubbio la blocca. E poi? Se anche lui accettasse, almeno per un po’, almeno per consentire a entrambi di capire cosa fare… lei sarebbe in grado di fingere, ora che sa?  
Negli anni ha sentito circolare a Corte innumerevoli storie su di loro. Alcune l’hanno fatta anche sorridere tanto erano assurde, tutte le altre è sempre riuscita a ignorarle senza particolari sforzi, come la maggior parte dei discutibili diversivi, generati dal vano tentativo dei cortigiani di dare un senso alla loro inutilità, ma adesso? Se dovesse cogliere uno di quegli sguardi insinuanti, che tante volte sono stati loro rivolti da qualche dama intenta a nascondere parole inopportune dietro lo sfarfallio di un grazioso ventaglio, o se dovesse giungerle nuovamente all’orecchio uno di quei _componimenti_ scollacciati… sarebbe capace di mostrare altrettanto distacco… ora che…  
Mentre immagina, sente il rossore affiorare sulle guance, accompagnato da un incontenibile ampio sorriso sulle labbra… ecco, se la smettesse di arrossire e gongolare come una ragazzina stupida ogni volta che ci pensa, forse sarebbe meglio!  
Ha l’impressione, che, per quanto si sforzi, chiunque potrebbe leggerle in faccia la verità… in fondo anche Madame… l’Abate aveva capito... senza che neanche _lei_ se ne fosse ancora resa conto… e ora? Ha la sensazione che il mare di emozioni, che le si agita dentro, dopo essere stato arginato per tanto tempo, ora debba necessariamente… _tracimare_!  
Si volta a osservare la propria immagine riflessa nel grande specchio sopra la mensola del camino, per verificare quanto ora ci sia di visibile a tutti.  
Quasi la sorprende riconoscere il suo viso… il suo _solito_ viso, nonostante l’espressione insolitamente interrogativa, incorniciata da una massa di capelli scarmigliati… anche se non più che dopo una lunga cavalcata. Li rimanda indietro con le dita della mano destra mentre con l’altra continua a sostenere il suo tiepido bozzolo.  
Si avvicina per vedere meglio, ma per quanto si esamini non riesce a trovare alcun dettaglio che possa tradire il _cambiamento_. La superficie lucida le restituisce il suo solito ovale regolare, il consueto naso diritto, gli zigomi alti e ben delineati… Si gira un po’ di profilo, prima a destra e poi a sinistra. Le basta sollevare appena il mento per riconoscere il portamento che tutti continuerebbero a definire altero… mentre lei al momento si sente solo incerta.  
Si mordicchia un labbro e in un attimo gli occhi corrono alla bocca, ma anche lì quasi rimane delusa, non trovando nel suo riflesso niente della consistenza, del calore e del fremito che la percorre. Libera il labbro dalla nervosa stretta dei denti e vi passa sopra un’ultima volta la lingua. Certo appare un po’ gonfio… ma niente che non possa essere giustificato dalla lieve spaccatura che lo fende… imputabile più alla sua _virile_ propensione per le risse da taverna, che al repentino risveglio della sua lungamente repressa femminilità.  
Sbuffa e solleva un sopracciglio perplesso… gli occhi!  
_“Come il volto è l'immagine dell'anima, gli occhi ne sono gli interpreti.”[**[ix]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn9)_  
Il suo volto a quanto pare non mostra un gran che, ma i suoi occhi… forse un po’ liquidi, ma niente, che non possa essere cancellato da una buona notte di sonno, come la sfumatura violacea dell’accenno di occhiaie che li sottolinea.  
Nonostante tutto sono sempre… azzurri, dello stesso tono di azzurro intenso che hanno quelli di sua Madre, senza però averne la _morbidezza_ e il _calore_, perché già lo riconosce… le basta affilarlo appena… ed eccolo lì, lo sguardo algido e tagliente del Generale. Ne conosce perfettamente l’efficacia, d’altra parte in tutti questi anni non l’ha certo risparmiato per ottenere il doveroso rispetto dai suoi uomini, ma anche per tenere chiunque a debita distanza senza doversi sforzare di dire una parola.  
Beh, Cicerone dice anche _“La fronte, gli occhi, il volto molto spesso mentono…”,_ deve essere il suo caso!  
Ancora dubbiosa, forse un po’ frustrata, scosta i capelli per liberare la fronte e il collo, cambia prospettiva per essere proprio sicura che sul suo viso non si noti nulla di diverso dal giorno prima se non… i lividi… decisamente sono quelli che chiunque noterebbe per primi vedendola, senza badare a qualunque altro _trascurabile_ dettaglio.  
Accosta l’indice allo zigomo, posandolo con cautela su quella che la sera prima era una macchia rossastra, ma che nella notte ha preso una distinta tonalità violacea. Basta una lieve pressione, perché una stilettata le faccia ritrarre di scatto la mano e contrarre il viso in una smorfia di dolore. Torna a guardarsi, mettendosi di fronte e sollevando il mento, dove l’altra contusione sta seguendo lo stesso decorso. Non si avventura a toccare anche quella. Neanche le sue si sono gonfiate, ma fanno decisamente male!  
Almeno per qualche giorno può stare tranquilla. Nessuno noterà altro sulla sua faccia che quei due vistosi segni, che diventeranno blu, per poi virare al verde e al giallastro prima di scomparire definitivamente senza lasciare traccia sulla sua pelle candida.  
Più probabilmente tutti fingeranno di non vederli, al più le riserveranno una frase di circostanza, ormai abituati alla sua scarsa propensione a intrattenere e raccontare. Tutti tranne… Oddio, le sembra già di sentirli gli strepiti e le lamentazioni di Marie!  
La coperta subito dimenticata cade a terra, mentre gli occhi e le mani percorrono ansiosi ogni centimetro di pelle, presagendo dell’inevitabile ispezione, cui sicuramente la sottoporrà vedendola tornare a casa in quelle condizioni, a prescindere dalle sue rimostranze.  
Nel riflesso dello specchio esamina il collo, le spalle, il seno, poi lo sguardo scende assecondato dal corpo alla ricerca di… _ma… cosa_… !?  
  
_Ma… dove…_ ?! Si solleva di scatto sui gomiti, forzando, per quanto riesce, il peso che sembra ancorarlo al materasso. La testa gira, aumentando il senso di smarrimento, mentre lo sguardo fugge a rovistare tutto intorno. Le parole schioccano nella sua mente senza riuscire a uscire dalla bocca spalancata, come il respiro incastrato in gola.  
È riemerso dal sonno lentamente, pervaso da un piacevole abbandono e avvolto dalla pienezza di quella sensazione di benessere. Ha lasciato che sulla sua faccia emergesse un largo sorriso soddisfatto, prima di schiudere gli occhi… trovandosi però stretto al morbido candore del cuscino anziché a quello della pelle setosa e calda della sua Oscar.  
Non può essere stato tutto un sogno… non ancora una volta… non _questa_ volta!  
Le tempie pulsano e le immagini scorrono tanto veloci da non riuscire a metterle a fuoco, fino a che non la trova lì, incorniciata tra le colonne e i tendaggi del baldacchino, quasi fosse un quadro in bella mostra di fronte a lui ai piedi del letto. Allora il respiro riprende il suo flusso, il cuore il battito, pieno ed emozionato, e vi si abbandona.  
Sistema i cuscini a sostenere la testa e si stiracchia incrociando le mani dietro la nuca. Ora se lo gode proprio quel piacevole torpore, la carezza sulla pelle nuda delle lenzuola tiepide profumate di lei… appassionata e dolce come l’ha sempre sognata… no, non può essere un sogno… più probabilmente ci è morto in quel vicolo schifoso, perché questa è grosso modo la sua esatta idea del paradiso!  
Dalle labbra non emerge altro che un grande sorriso beato, perché l’emozione è troppa per essere espressa a parole. Sente il suo corpo risvegliarsi lentamente, intrecciando immagini e sensazioni di una notte di passione con quelle di questo mattino radioso e intimo, tanto da compiacersi di starsene solo lì a guardarla, senza che lei se ne accorga, mentre… cosa diavolo sta facendo?  
Gli dà le spalle, avvolta strettamente nel suo panno di lana, da cui sbuca a malapena la testa. Sembra una crisalide, o meglio, una farfalla, che si agita per uscire dal bozzolo.  
Solleva un sopracciglio divertito, vedendola accostare sempre più il viso allo specchio in cerca di chissà cosa sotto quella voluminosa cascata di ricci dorati, che sembrano… che _sono _così morbidi. Basta il ricordo a instillargli una gran voglia di sentirseli di nuovo scorrere tra le dita, tanto da convincerlo a spingersi a sedere, forzando i palmi dietro la schiena, fino a sollevare il busto, lasciando che il calore delle coltri lo abbandoni, accartocciandosi intorno ai fianchi.  
Scivola cauto sul materasso, attento a non fare rumore, ma, quando finalmente poggia i piedi a terra, esita. Lì seduto sul bordo ai piedi del letto, ha quasi paura che possa svanire, ora che gli basta fare un passo e allungare il braccio per toccarla e sentire si nuovo sotto le dita quella consistenza setosa, la dolcezza e l’ardore della sua pelle candida… il fremito che si libera… il calore del respiro che accelera… per la miseria! Dopo tutti gli anni passati a trattenersi e accontentarsi di immaginarla, sembra che non gli venga naturale fare di meglio… si è trasformato in un _onanista del pensiero_!  
Sta finalmente per spingersi in piedi, scrollandosi di dosso l’imbarazzo per quell’indugio, ma subito si blocca di nuovo. Spalanca gli occhi e deglutisce a forza di fronte a quella pelle di alabastro, che improvvisamente si svela, quasi rispondendo al suo desiderio inespresso.  
Con un gesto brusco si è liberata dalla coperta, lasciandola a terra accartocciata e inerme… un po’ come si sente lui. Ancora una volta non riesce a fare altro che stare lì a contemplarla, come se la vedesse per la prima volta… in realtà è poco più della prima volta, dovendo necessariamente escludere le sue fantasie… e poi mai _così_… e comunque… sinceramente dubita di potersi abituare a un simile spettacolo.  
Nella luce del mattino quasi risplende, mentre si solleva sulle punte e fa scorre le mani nervose sul collo lungo e delicato, le spalle aggraziate e forti. Scosta quella cascata dorata svelando la schiena candida, che flette come un giunco inarcando i lombi, adorni di quelle due deliziose fossette… proprio sopra i glutei torniti e sodi… che sembrano veramente scolpiti nell’avorio, come le gambe… quelle lunghissime gambe perfette...  
Non sa se anche lui avesse perso il controllo della salivazione, ma ha la netta sensazione di condividere quello che deve aver provato Pigmalione[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn10) vedendo la sua Galatea prendere vita, benchè in questo momento sia lui a sentirsi rigido come una statua. Un barlume di lucidità residua, però, gli suggerisce, che forse il ruolo che più gli si addice è quello di Atteone[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn11), perché… per Dio… per quanto tenti di infiorettare la situazione, la sta spiando! E per come conosce le attitudini belliche e bellicose della sua ignara _dea_, intenta in quella buffa e seducente danza, se dovesse accorgersene, non è poi così sicuro, che non avrebbe l’impulso di tramutarlo in cervo e sguinzagliargli dietro una muta di cani inferociti.  
Sorride intenerito al pensiero della sua furia, ma al tempo stesso sente insinuarsi un filo di tristezza, perché non vorrebbe che la usasse per _proteggersi_ anche da lui.  
Scrolla il capo e abbassa le palpebre, per lasciare andare la malinconia. Inspira profondamente e apre la bocca, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola, perché, riaprendo gli occhi, trova quelli grandi, meravigliosi e azzurri di lei… che lo fissano di sbieco… e per la prima volta in vita sua ha la spaventosa sensazione di non riuscire a leggerci dentro!  
Per quanto reputi assolutamente adorabile il modo assurdo in cui ha torto la schiena per sbirciare oltre la spalla un segno rossastro, che offende la perfezione del suo gluteo sinistro, ancora stretto in quella candida manina, e per quanto trovi irresistibilmente invitante come la punta rosea del suo seno faccia così capolino, offrendosi impertinente al suo sguardo, è abbastanza certo, che lei possa considerare la situazione piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Per un attimo, che gli sembra un’eternità, rimane immobile, incerto fino a che la mancanza di reazioni violente non gli dà il coraggio di arrischiare un “Buongiorno, Oscar!”  
Gli esce con tutta la tenerezza che prova in questo momento, accompagnato dal più luminoso dei suoi sorrisi, subito spazzato via dalla sorpresa.  
Dopo aver schiuso appena le labbra, la vede portare velocemente le mani al volto per nascondere l’improvviso rossore. Il primo singhiozzo quasi gli ferma il cuore, ma tira un incredulo sospiro di sollievo, rendendosi conto che non è altro che il preludio di una risata.  
Ride la sua Oscar, ride come non l’ha mai vista ridere in vita sua. Ride ed è bellissima mentre scrolla il capo un po’ scomposta e lo sbircia di tanto in tanto tra le dita, che ancora coprono il viso. Ride tanto che quasi fatica ad articolare uno stentato “B… buon… giorno…” spezzettato in un’altra argentina risata.  
“Cosa c’è da ridere… ” ridacchia anche lui chiedendolo un po’ imbarazzato, perché a questo punto non è più tanto sicuro se lei stia ridendo di se stessa, della situazione o… dell’espressione di beota adorazione, che deve avere stampata in faccia.  
Allunga il braccio, perché la vuole vicina, ma teme che le ginocchia non lo reggerebbero. Accetta l’invito, un passo dopo l’altro, incerta da principio, e, mano a mano che avanza, la risata si spegne fino a che afferra le dita e si lascia condurre tra le sue braccia.  
“Credevo stessi ancora dormendo…” è quasi un sussurro.  
Abbassa lo sguardo e schiude la mano delicata e arresa per baciarle le dita… “…no, ti osservavo…” … il palmo…  
“… mi spiavi?” un’accusa divertita.  
… il polso…  
La mano prende l’iniziativa e scorre in una carezza lungo la mascella, sollevandogli il mento per ricondurre a se gli occhi.  
“Le abitudini di una vita sono dure a morire.” Una confessione sincera.  
Il tono di entrambi è tenue e morbido per non turbare l’atmosfera ovattata. Sorridono nell’aura di luce del mattino.  
Fa scorrere le braccia lentamente a cingerle i fianchi, per sentirla più vicina e lei lo asseconda, posandogli le mani sulle spalle. Rimangono in silenzio per un lunghissimo momento, poi lui proprio non resiste alla tentazione di schioccarle un rumoroso bacio sulla pelle tenera della pancia, innescando il trillo di un’altra adorabile risata.  
“André…”  
“Dimmi…” posa il mento al posto di quel bacio impertinente e affila lo sguardo, ammirandola da sotto in su mentre ancora gli sorride, serena e distesa, come se non fosse la prima volta, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se fosse uno di tanti loro risvegli insieme. Sospira, regalandogli quello sguardo avvolgente e caldo.  
“… io ti amo.” è poco più di un calmo sussurro, appena la sottolineatura di quello che continua a ripetergli con gli occhi.  
“O… Oscar…” la voce esce tremante, spezzata dall’emozione e indebolita dal respiro sospeso.  
Non è possibile! Glielo ha detto… di più, lo ha rivelato come fosse la constatazione ovvia e di qualcosa che è sempre stato. È una vita che lo sogna… è una vita che non desidera altro, e lui… non ha saputo offrirle altro che quelle due solite sillabe smozzicate… e per quanto si sforzi non riesce a fare di meglio! Già gli è salito un groppo in gola e le lacrime sono lì che spingono alla soglia degli occhi e non vuole… non vuole, che lo veda piangere come un bambino, ma se continua anche solo a sostenere il suo sguardo lo sa, che finirà così… già sente tremare il labbro inferiore… allora nasconde il viso.  
Sospira per cercare di arginare la commozione e serra più strettamente le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, per sentirla ancora più vicina, anche se non potrebbe essere più sua di così. Preme la guancia ruvida di barba contro la pelle delicata del ventre, affonda le dita nella carne morbida, serrando le sue candide cosce al petto… spera che lo senta il battito furioso del suo cuore, così che capisca, che quanto prova è solo troppo per le parole.  
Rinforza l’abbraccio, confidando in una muta risposta, che non tarda ad arrivare. Sente le sue lunghe dita affondare tra suoi capelli, e stringerlo di più, come a voler dire che sì, ha capito, è così anche per lei… poi le mani scivolano in carezze lente e ritmiche dalla nuca alla schiena, riportando in lui la calma e il battito rallenta, meno frenetico e più pieno, fino a fare di nuovo spazio per le parole.  
“André…”  
Sorride per il pudore, che sembra trasparire dal suo tono esitante, e sospira prima di rispondere.  
“Sì, dimmi Oscar…”  
“Ma tu… quando credi che ci verranno ad aprire?”[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn12)  
Spalanca gli occhi, perché è _quasi_ certo di non aver capito bene! Allenta la stretta quel tanto da poter rivolgere lo sguardo in alto e tornare a vederla in faccia, rimanendo, se possibile, ancora più incredulo!  
Sta fissando la porta, la _sua_ Oscar… con quell’espressione assorta e lievemente accigliata, che assume quando sta rimuginando su qualcosa, e intanto lascia scorrere le dita pigre e distratte, giocherellando con i suoi capelli.  
Rimane immobile ed è solo il suo attonito silenzio a ricondurre a lui lo sguardo azzurro e perplesso… e ancora non risponde, fino a che lei non lo esorta, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
“Mah… ” un po’ secca come interiezione, così come il modo con cui la lascia andare posando le mani sul materasso per scivolare all’indietro, ritirandosi nell’ombra, allontanandosi “… suppongo… prima o poi…”  
Fa appena in tempo a carpire la sua espressione interdetta prima di distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Cosa… cosa ho detto che non va?”  
“Niente!”  
Piega le ginocchia e vi appoggia i gomiti, sprofondando la testa tra le spalle.  
“… non capisco…” almeno su questo concordano, anche se sicuramente lei si riferisce alla sua reazione e non a quello che l’ha generata.  
Continua a non guardarla, chiuso come una tartaruga nel suo guscio.  
“… dovranno liberarci prima o poi… non credo intendano tenerci prigionieri… ” sente il materasso cedere appena sotto il suo peso lieve, è lì vicina “… e in tal caso, dovremo trovare un modo per uscire…” si agita frustrata di fronte alla sua immobilità “… ieri sera eri ossessionato da quella porta chiusa e adesso… ”  
“… hai ragione, Oscar, hai _assolutamente_ ragione…” la interrompe sollevando finalmente la testa e tornando a guardarla. E’ vicinissima, si è seduta sui talloni a un soffio da lui “è solo che non mi sembrava proprio il momento…” esita di fronte alla sua espressione smarrita “… non mi sembra proprio _questo_ il momento per… preoccuparsene…”  
Lo fissa come se quello che dice non avesse senso, ma la sua reazione sembra averla resa titubante.  
“…perché non sarebbe il momento?”  
La vede irrigidirsi e incrociare le braccia strette al petto, quasi si dovesse proteggere… e improvvisamente si sente un verme.  
Come ha potuto reagire così? Non la conosce forse? Non ha imparato in tutti questi anni, che sono le sue azioni a parlare per lei, che è disposta a dare la vita per le persone che ama, ma che quando si tratta di parole… ha fatto l’amore con lui, si è esposta con una fiducia totale… gli ha detto che lo ama… cosa vuole di più? Che gli dedichi un sonetto intrecciando ghirlande di fiori? Per la miseria, è Oscar… la _sua_ brutale, sensibile, ritrosa e pragmaticissima Oscar…[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn13)  
“Scusa, Oscar… è solo che…” il tono tornato dolce non basta a farla subito rilassare. Si è mostrata senza difese e si è sentita insicura, certo non lo sorprende il contrattacco.  
“… non possiamo rimanere qui dentro per sempre…” l’intonazione e la schiena dritta sembrano un tentativo frettoloso di richiamare il comandante “… dobbiamo uscire… ” un po’ nudo e titubante però“…tornare…”  
“… è solo che… proprio non ci pensavo… ero… _sono_ così felice… stanotte… e quello che hai detto… “ vista la spiegazione frammentaria, non sembra troppo chiaro neanche a lui perché abbia reagito a quel modo, sbuffa sconsolato.  
“… perché… ho detto… che ti amo?” arrischia l’interpretazione della sua confusa giustificazione, ma questa volta quelle stesse parole la fanno arrossire e lui non può resistere. Avvicina cautamente una mano, fino ad accogliere la guancia vellutata e scorrerla delicatamente con il pollice, come se potesse detergere l’imbarazzo di cui è responsabile.  
Le braccia conserte finalmente si slacciano e una mano affusolata va a incoraggiare la sua, perché si attardi in quella carezza.  
“Sì… e non avevo nessuna voglia di pensare… a quello che c’è fuori da qui…” le ultime parole lo sorprendono più di quanto non facciano con lei. In realtà non è il pragmatismo a renderlo irritabile e ansioso… è… _la pratica_.  
“… ma io non smetterò di amarti fuori da qui…” il fatto che lei possa credere, che sia questo il suo timore, gli stringe il cuore “… anche se ci ho messo tanto a capirlo… perdonami…”[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn14)  
“Oscar, non c’è niente da perdonare…” quasi quasi gli viene di nuovo da piangere.  
Recupera la mano con delicatezza e se la passa nervosamente tra i capelli. Ha bisogno di non toccarla… e non guardarla neanche, per confessare finalmente quello che davvero lo preoccupa… a lei, ma soprattutto a se stesso. Sprofonda di nuovo la testa tra le spalle, nel cerchio delle braccia appoggiate alle ginocchia.  
“… lo so che mi ami Oscar, credo di averlo sempre saputo…” quasi si vergogna per come quelle parole suonano presuntuose a pronunciarle “sicuramente l’ho sempre sperato…” la sente muoversi, ma ancora non può guardarla “… credo che niente… niente e nessuno possa spezzare quello che ci lega, ma…” è tanto vicina che sente il calore emanato dalla sua pelle al suo fianco, lo sfiora esitante, facendogli finalmente sollevare la testa. Gli sembra di annegare nei suoi occhi, che si sono fatti liquidi, e allora lo sputa fuori quello che gli toglie il respiro “… cosa ho io da offrirti, Oscar?”[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn15)  
“Il tuo amore... ” ha risposto senza esitazione e con un tale candore[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn16). Chi è l’inguaribile romantico adesso? Lascia andare le lacrime, perché non c’è modo in cui potrebbe trattenerle e non gliene frega niente adesso se lo vede piangere.  
“Dio, Oscar…” scuote la testa in segno di diniego, ma non riesce a contenere un sorriso che si fa amaro “… non ti rendi conto di quello che dici… la nostra casa, la tua famiglia… fuori di qui… se sapessero, dovresti rinunciare a tutto… la vita cui sei abituata, la tua posizione a Corte… io non ho niente, non sono nessuno… senza la protezione di tuo padre, ancora meno… che vita ti darei?” il senso di quello che dice lo sommerge, facendogli tremare la voce “… io non posso… non voglio farti questo… ma ora… non posso neanche tornare a quello che ero prima…”  
Non sa neanche come continuare, ma non serve perché è lei a non permetterglielo. Gli si fa contro con urgenza, senza alcuna grazia o delicatezza, ma con una forza e una determinazione, che riconosce e hanno in potere di confortarlo. Si fa spazio tra le sue braccia, lo fronteggia e lo circonda... tutto, la guancia contro la sua, le braccia intorno al collo, le gambe intorno ai fianchi, strette fino quasi a togliergli il respiro. L’urgenza di un bacio morbido sulla tempia anticipa il tono severo delle parole al suo orecchio.  
“Tu sei André Grandier, l’uomo migliore che io conosca, io ti amo e nessuno potrà separarci. Questi sono i fatti. In fondo è semplice, perché non ci sono alternative. Troveremo un modo.”  
La stringe anche lui, o forse sarebbe meglio dire che le si aggrappa, allora la sente allentare la presa intorno al suo collo. Si scosta quel tanto che le consente l’abbraccio, ma abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi. È così vicina da sentire il calore del suo respiro accarezzargli le labbra, così come le mani delicate gli carezzano il viso, la fronte, rimandando indietro i capelli e spazzando via l’ansia.  
“So _perfettamente_ che non sarà facile, ma _noi_ troveremo un modo.”  
L’espressione è seria, la voce è ferma, quasi autoritaria per convincere e rassicurare lui… o forse entrambi.  
“Troveremo un modo…” le fa eco risoluto, come a sancire il patto.  
Lei scruta un’ultima volta in fondo ai suoi occhi e finalmente gli sorride, lasciando riemergere dal comandante la ragazzina. Ora anche a lui sembra di essere tornato un ragazzino e che i sogni che si avverano siano possibili e non facciano poi tanta paura.  
“Sai che sei ancora più bella quando ti mostri così caparbia?” un ragazzino impertinente, che affila lo sguardo compiaciuto e le sistema i capelli dietro le spalle, in attesa delle prevedibili conseguenze di un apprezzamento così ‘_sfacciato’_.  
Il rossore prontamente le inonda il viso, accompagnato però da un’inaspettata malizia negli occhi.  
“Ah, sì?” si accosta, sollevandogli il mento con le dita, e sussurra sulle sue labbra “… anche con questi lividi?”  
“Sopratt…” non riesce a finire. La bocca spegne le parole in un tocco morbido e promettente. Si stacca solo un attimo, per contemplare l’esito di quella stoccata d’assaggio, poi torna. Lo sfiora, lo stuzzica e infine affonda, mentre le palpebre si abbassano per lasciare il posto agli altri sensi.  
La schiena flessuosa s’inarca, seguendo il tocco leggero delle dita, che scorrono verso il basso. Il corpo esile e teso aderisce meglio al suo, che in quel contatto si risveglia, dileguando qualunque dubbio, ragione o timore, perché non c’è più niente fuori da quella stanza, niente dentro… solo loro due.  
  
Solo loro due… insieme… credeva la paura fosse solo sua, di essere lei quella inadeguata… invece sono loro due e insieme troveranno un modo… insieme… perché lui la ama e non sarà mai sola… insieme… basta questa parola a farla sentire potente… e al sicuro… o forse sono solo le sue braccia e la sua pelle a farla sentire così, perché già avverte dileguarsi la ragione.  
Il suo odore e il suo sapore la inebriano, il tocco la fa fremere. Più ne gode, più ne desidera e i pensieri razionali si dissolvono nelle sensazioni. Sarà per questo, che in testa non sembra esserci più posto per altro che non sia pelle, carne, corpo.  
Succhia le labbra tumide, le morde appena, si avventura nella bocca esitante, ansiosa… sicura. È una carezza umida e audace, guidata dall’istinto, naturale e sorprendente come respirare. Lui la invita, la accoglie, la incalza. È un gioco che sembra loro da sempre e, allo stesso tempo, nuovo e sorprendete in ogni gesto. Le mani vagano, saggiando la pelle calda, seguendo un percorso che s’insinua tra i capelli a carezzare la nuca, lambisce le spalle larghe e solide, affonda lungo la schiena fino a ghermire i fianchi, perché lo vuole più vicino, di più.  
  
  
  
Le anche ondeggiano, spinte solo dal desiderio acceso nel ventre, che con quel movimento incalzante e fluido si alimenta. Cerca e pregusta quello che lo potrà saziare e che già conosce. Cerca e solletica il desiderio di lui. Già preme oltre l’esile barriera delle lenzuola, che ancora li divide, ma le mani grandi, che sfiorano allettanti l’arco della sua schiena, raggiungono i lombi teneri e prendono vigore. Afferrano possessive i glutei, serrano il contatto e l’eccitazione s’incendia, come una miccia accesa risale fulminea fino alla bocca, che si spalanca affamata d’aria.  
Butta indietro la testa e sbarra gli occhi, ma non vede nulla, solo colori e linee indistinte, che la mente non riesce più a organizzare in immagini coerenti. È solo rosso, come i panneggi del baldacchino sopra di lei, o forse come la bocca che è scesa ad attaccare il suo collo indifeso, non sa più dirlo. Allora abbassa le palpebre e stringe di più, le braccia intorno al collo, le cosce intorno ai fianchi, perché ora lo vuole tanto da non poter più resistere e non c’è nient’altro.  
Niente fuori da quella stanza, niente dentro, solo i solo corpi sospesi che si cercano, l’eccitazione che sale, il fremito, il calore, il sudore, il suono fluido eppure scabro dei respiri affannosi, i gemiti trattenuti e quasi sofferti e in lontananza un rumore indistinto, che si fa più consistente, quasi un cigolio, ma più ruvido, secco, forse metallico… la chiave che gira nella toppa!  
Ripiomba brutalmente in quella stanza, gli occhi spalancati in quelli di lui pieni dello stesso panico.  
La serratura scatta.  
I pensieri confusi turbinano mentre il corpo sembra pietrificato, non respira neanche.  
I cardini cigolano.  
Solo la testa si gira appena in favore dell’anta, che si sta aprendo. Lo sente muoversi... gli si aggrappa.  
“Oscar… ” quasi soffocato.  
“No, no, no…”  
Sono solo sussurri concitati e gesti scomposti e ansiosi. La ragione ancora latita, anche se ora è abbastanza presente da consentirle di mettere perfettamente a fuoco la figura grigia di Therese, che si materializza al centro del vano ormai spalancato. Si sente avvampare, non appena la vede bloccarsi e posare gli occhi su di lei.  
“Oh, ” niente nell’espressione impassibile del suo viso sembra però supportare la blanda esclamazione “siete sveglio comandante, pensavamo dormiste ancora. Buongiorno.”  
Si piega in un accenno di riverenza per poi avanzare decisa e non curante verso la finestra “Abbiamo portato l’acqua pulita e i vostri abiti asciutti.”  
Il plurale si riferisce alle due cameriere, che la seguono subito dietro. Una, vagamente familiare, regge un grande cesto e l’altra due secchi. Anche sui loro volti la stessa espressione impassibile, gli occhi fissi in avanti, come se in quella stanza non ci fosse niente di particolarmente rilevante.  
Le segue con lo sguardo attonito oltre la spalla destra fino a che non se le trova dietro alle spalle, allora si gira di scatto per recuperarle dal lato opposto.  
La governante sembra dedicare tutta la sua attenzione a raccogliere e fermare al meglio le tende ai ganci, mentre impartisce le sue direttive asciutte.  
“Marielle, dopo che avrai raccolto l’acqua sporca e rabboccato quella fresca, provvedi a riaccendere il fuoco nel camino.”  
Sente l’acqua fluire dentro e fuori dai secchi da dietro il paravento, mentre continua a osservare Therese, che finalmente si gira, ma ancora sembra concentrata su altro, qualcosa oltre il camino, alle sue spalle.  
“Julie, quando avrai finito di sistemare gli abiti sulla cassettiera provvedi raccogliere i cocci e a risistemare velocemente del salotto. Della macchia sul tappeto ve ne occuperete più tardi, quando verrete a rassettare la stanza, mentre i signori saranno a colazione.”  
Le ragazze seguono gli ordini silenziose ed efficienti, e finalmente l’anziana donna la guarda… anche se forse sarebbe meglio dire che… dirige gli occhi su di lei, perché niente nel suo sguardo sembra suggerire che la stia ‘vedendo’. È presente, ma… neutro, non c’è più neanche quella vena arcigna e diffidente, che non era mai mancata tutte le volte che lo aveva incontrato la sera prima. È indifferente come se… per carità, come se lei non fosse lì di fronte sul letto mezza nuda e strettamente abbarbicata su André. Per quanto lui abbia almeno avuto la presenza di spirito di tirarle un lenzuolo sulle spalle, nonostante la sua pietrificata resistenza, non è decisamente questa la reazione, che si sarebbe attesa e stranamente… tutta questa indifferenza non fa che farla sentire ancor più spaesata.  
“Spero che troverete gli abiti lavati e stirati a dovere.” raccoglie le mani in grembo, per apparire più composta mentre le parla “Madame, ha predisposto che portassimo qui anche i vestiti del vostro attendente, ma se reputate più opportuno…”  
“No… ” quasi sobbalza sentendo la sua stessa voce interromperla frettolosa “no… va benissimo qui… vi ringrazio.” In realtà l’unica cosa, che desidera, è che escano tutte dalla stanza il più velocemente possibile… e sicuramente non ha intenzione di dilungarsi su chi si debba vestire e dove.  
Quasi tira un sospiro di sollievo vedendola abbassare lo sguardo e annuire, per poi tornare a dirigersi verso l’ingresso.  
Chiude gli occhi in attesa solo dello scatto della porta che si chiude, ma di nuovo li spalanca e gira repentinamente la testa alla sua destra, quando la sente parlare ancora.  
La trova di nuovo incorniciata nel vano della porta, le ragazze ai lati in attesa, con i loro secchi e i cesti ormai vuoti.  
“Sulla cassettiera con gli abiti trovate anche il necessario per radersi. Ho assunto che per la vestizione avrebbe provveduto il vostro attendente, ma se serve…”  
“No!” questa volta il panico nella sua voce sembra quasi scalfire quella barriera di imperturbabilità, ma è solo un attimo “… no… grazie… non serve…”  
Un altro compito cenno di assenso prima di proseguire.  
“Madame si è recata alla funzione del mattino, come ogni domenica. Sarà di ritorno tra circa un’ora. Mi ha chiesto di riferivi che le farebbe molto piacere se voleste onorarla della vostra presenza per colazione.”  
Fa una breve pausa, ma, fortunatamente, non attende alcuna replica all’invito per piegarsi in una riverenza di commiato.  
“Con il vostro permesso Comandante.” Poi un cenno del capo “Monsieur Grandier.”[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn17)  
Con la stessa compostezza con cui sono entrate le tre scompaiono oltre la porta, richiudendola alle loro spalle.  
Rimane ancora un attimo a fissare l’anta chiusa, quasi chiedendosi se non sia stato tutto una sorta di allucinazione, poi quell’ultimo saluto sembra finalmente raggiungere il suo cervello ‘Monsieur Grandier’… Andrè! Possibile che in tutta questa scena surreale non lo abbia sentito fiatare?  
Abbassa lo sguardo e trova il suo… che la fissa un po’ smarrito… perché ancora lei non ha allentato la presa con cui lo stringe al petto.  
“Oh, Mio Dio!”  
Lo abbandona e si lascia cadere di lato, sul materasso. Si rannicchiata sul fianco dandogli le spalle, chiude gli occhi e nasconde il viso.  
“Oscar, non…”  
“OH… MIO… DIO!”  
Vorrebbe scomparire, ma dubita che sarà così fortunata da venire inghiottita nelle viscere della terra, per quanto cerchi di farsi piccola stringendo le ginocchia al petto.  
Tace e resta immobile, e lo stesso sembra fare lui, mentre la stanza si riempie solo dello scoppiettio allegro e del calore confortante del fuoco, nuovamente acceso nel camino.  
Un lieve sussulto del materasso anticipa il tepore, che le lambisce la schiena, e la carezza del respiro sulla spalla, vicino all’orecchio. Deve ricorrere a tutta la sua determinazione per non abbandonare quella contratta immobilità.  
“Oscar…”  
Ora anche la vibrazione calda della sua voce, che si propaga come un brivido dall’orecchio direttamente giù per la schiena, sembra tentare di farla cedere. Poi è la ciocca di capelli che scivola leggera, il bacio soffice e umido sulla sua spalla, la mano che s’insinua guardinga a cingerle la vita…  
“Oh, insomma…” scatta girandosi, la schiena rigida come un’asse sul materasso, su cui si abbattono i pugni stretti in fondo alle braccia serrate ai lati del corpo “Non ti rendi conto?!” c’è una vena drammatica, ma soprattutto tanta rabbia nell’intonazione e lo sguardo perplesso e vagamente divertito di lui, che la fissa sostenendosi sul gomito, non fa che alimentarla “Ci… ci hanno visti… così…” ancora nessuna reazione “… e hanno fatto finta di niente! Adesso, chissà cosa andranno…”  
Non riesce a portare a termine la sua accorata perorazione sulla natura venefica delle chiacchiere della servitù, perché lui scoppia a ridere lasciandosi cadere disteso al suo fianco, mentre lei rimbalza a sedere, trascinata dal montare della sua furia. Lo sovrasta, seduta sui talloni, protendendosi in avanti con le mani saldamente ancorate ai fianchi.  
“Come puoi metterti a ridere?! Non ti rendi conto della gravità…”  
“Oh, Oscar…” sospira profondamente per riprendere il controllo della voce, ancora un po’ incrinata “… perdonami…” si solleva sui gomiti e poi sui palmi, per tornare a guardarla negli occhi “…ammetto che sia stato… _un po’ imbarazzante_, ma sono convinto, che Therese e le ragazze siamo abituate a ben altro e dubito, che si aspettassero qualcosa di molto diverso entrando in questa stanza.”  
Aggrotta la fronte in un cipiglio diffidente e serra le braccia al petto mentre lui continua.  
“In fondo erano al corrente del fatto che fossimo entrambi in questa camera… senza vestiti…”  
“Oooh! e questo avrebbe dovuto rendere ovvio… ” si ferma subito di fronte alla logica irreprensibile di una lecita supposizione, nonostante il suo strenuo rifiuto di considerarla tale, ma subito incalza “… e comunque… per quello che ne sanno loro… siamo due uomini!”  
Solleva le sopracciglia e annuisce soddisfatta per quell’ultimo appunto. Il momentaneo sconcerto di André e l’assenza di una pronta risposta, poi, la farebbero quasi sorridere compiaciuta, ma è solo un attimo.  
“Beh… sinceramente confido nella capacità ed _esperienza_ di Therese nel riconoscere un uomo da una donna a prescindere da come si vesta o da cosa dichiari…” è lui a sorriderle compiaciuto ora “… e comunque anche in tal caso… dubito che le supposizioni sarebbero state diverse… o che ne sarebbero rimaste più sorprese!”  
Inspira profondamente per prepararsi a contrattaccare con una replica adeguatamente indignata, ma, quando apre la bocca, il fiato non trova parole da sostenere e si disperde. Sbuffa sconsolata abbassando lo sguardo e lasciando cadere le braccia. Persino a lei sono fin troppo familiari le tante storie che circolano, come quelle a Corte sul Conte de Noailles e i mozzi di stalla, per poter controbattere.  
“Oscar…” il richiamo è tremendamente vicino e morbido, come la mano, che arriva cauta ad abbracciare la sua guancia per ricondurre gli occhi in quelli di lui, pieni di calma e comprensione “capisco il tuo imbarazzo, mi spiace di aver riso… ” affiora un’ombra di tristezza “… ma non credo proprio che sia degli abitanti di questa casa, che dobbiamo preoccuparci o avere paura.”  
Annuisce, perché purtroppo condivide la preoccupazione sottintesa da quelle ultime parole. In fondo le piacerebbe se il loro solo problema fossero veramente le chiacchiere delle cameriere. Tiene lo sguardo allacciato ancora per un attimo, poi cerca sostegno nel contatto della fronte. Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, cullati dall’intimità del momento e dal piacevole tepore della stanza. Un bacio lieve e sfuggente sulla sua guancia sinistra arriva a riscuoterla, seguito da uno indugiante e tenero su quella destra, che procede in una carezza fino alle labbra.  
Non la sorprende più di tanto ritrovarsi di nuovo abbandonata quasi incoscientemente sulla morbidezza del materasso in mezzo alla confusione delle lenzuola. E’ strano come le sia già tanto familiare, quasi necessario, il potere che il suo tocco ha su di lei, la carezza del respiro, il gioco delle labbra, che la porta via, mettendo a tacere il fragore incessante dei suoi pensieri… che già risuonano così lontani… anche se adesso avrebbe proprio bisogno di pensare! … sente affievolirsi la ragione… nello schiudersi delle labbra… invitante… e nel gioco umido… anche se adesso dovrebbero proprio parlare! … e certo non aiuta la carezza della sua mano leggera e calda lungo la gola, fino a lambire il contorno del seno e infine abbracciare il costato subito sotto … e indugiare… con il pollice… sul suo capezzolo…  
Deve far ricorso a tutte le sue forze e ad anni di rigida disciplina militare per costringere la manina, piacevolmente posizionata a saggiare la setosa solidità del torace di lui, a staccarsi facendosi rigida come l’acciaio e poi trafiggerlo con la punta delle dita per allontanarlo. Allo stesso modo la lingua viene severamente richiamata all’ordine dalla voluttuosa esplorazione, per rafforzare i suoi intenti con il supporto delle parole, perché non crede che la ragionevolezza, così faticosamente racimolata, potrà resistere più di tanto al protrarsi di quest’assedio.  
“A..Andrè…”  
“Mmmmm…”  
“Andrè…” un ulteriore sforzo per allontanarlo e cercare di raggranellare parole sensate “dai… è tardi… dobbiamo prepararci… tra poco ci verranno a chiamare per la colazione…”  
“mmm… non così tardi…”  
E’ riuscita a fargli abbandonare le labbra, ma solo per scendere a tormentare il suo collo.  
“e poi…”  
E poi cosa?  
“… e poi… pungi!”  
Non sa neanche come le sia uscito, ma a quanto pare quel colpo improvvisato è riuscito ad andare a segno più di qualunque strategia.  
Si è scostato e la fissa interdetto sostenendosi sul gomito. Distoglie da lei anche la mano per fregarsela sul mento. Sembra rovistare nel fondo dei suoi occhi in cerca di chissà cosa fino a che sospira.  
“E va bene... ho capito.” si spinge a sedere e poi verso il bordo del letto “Ai vostri ordini, Madamigella.” ostentatamente rassegnato.  
Le lancia un ultimo sorriso impertinente, prima di alzarsi in piedi e dirigersi verso il cassettone.  
Lo segue per un po’, mollemente sostenuta sui gomiti, piacevolmente distratta dallo spettacolo di cui gode da quella nuova prospettiva, le spalle larghe percorse dal guizzo dei muscoli sotto la pelle, che si propaga lungo la schiena solida fino a…  
Eh, no! Si lascia cadere all’indietro coprendo gli occhi con le mani, come se potesse servire a cancellare l’immagine, perché adesso deve pensare e non lasciarsi ipnotizzare dalla compatta rotondità del suo sedere[[xviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn18).  
Con un gesto stizzoso solleva il braccio a oscurare lo sguardo, mentre l’altra mano provvede a recuperare un lembo di lenzuolo con cui coprirsi. Ha decisamente fatto pace con il suo _stupido corpo_[[xix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_edn19), ma non c’è dubbio che deve disciplinarlo un po’.  
Ha bisogno di ragionare con lucidità… pianificare con un certo distacco… perché tra poco usciranno da quella stanza e poi da quella casa… e non può farsi di nuovo cogliere impreparata e lasciarsi prendere dal panico come poco prima.  
Deve ‘trovare un modo’... ‘trovare un modo’…  
_Omnia vincit Amor_… sicuramente ha vinto lei, ma per quanto le piacerebbe indulgere nella romantica fantasia, che il loro amore sconfiggerà qualunque ostacolo, la parte di lei, che sembra ammutolirsi ogni volta che la tocca, continua a puntigliosamente a ripeterle che ‘trovare un modo’ implica necessariamente preoccuparsi di tutta una serie di _dettagli_ _prosaici_, quali fonti di sostentamento e alloggio, ma primo tra tutti suo Padre!  
Per quanto si sforzi di essere ottimista, al momento lo scenario migliore che riesce a immaginare, se il Generale dovesse scoprirli ora, implica la clausura in convento per lei e il carcere a vita per André. A quello peggiore… si rifiuta di pensare, e fuggire non sarebbe certo la soluzione, anzi, per come lo conosce, peggiorerebbe solo le cose.  
Certo in fatto di relazioni amorose la sua esperienza è a dir poco scarsa, ma, se la sua formazione militare le ha insegnato qualcosa, è che il successo delle più difficili imprese sta nella pianificazione e sicuramente questo suo Padre glielo ha insegnato bene. Come prima di cosa hanno bisogno di tempo, tempo e prudenza.  
Un mugolio cantilenante si sovrappone allo sciacquare intermittente dell’acqua nel catino. A quanto pare André canticchia mentre si rade. Basta la semplicità di questa _scoperta_ a farla deviare dai suoi pensieri. Libera lo sguardo e lo dirige sul paravento da cui sbuca la sommità di una testa bruna. Si solleva a sedere e abbraccia le ginocchia, ma il sorriso fa appena in tempo ad affiorare, che subito svanisce.  
Per quanto non le piaccia, c’è un solo modo in cui possano guadagnare il tempo necessario… e in cui al contempo lei possa confidare di tenerlo al sicuro.  
Annoda il lenzuolo sopra il seno e si spinge a terra, con uno strattone libera l’ultimo lembo impigliato sotto le coperte e procede in silenzio, fino a raggiungere il paravento.  
Le parole non escono subito, lo guarda quasi di spalle, mentre solleva il mento e fa scorrere la lama sul viso. Si è infilato le brache, che pendono un po’ malamente ancora mezze slacciate dai fianchi solidi e sottili. Cerca il suo riflesso oltre la spalla, nel piccolo specchio, lo incrocia e non può fare a meno di rispondere al suo sorriso.  
“Adesso sei tu che mi spii, Oscar.”  
Solleva appena gli angoli della bocca ed esita, perché fatica a trovare il modo di dirlo. Lui si piega a sciacquare i residui di sapone.  
“André…”  
“Dimmi…” mischiato al rumore delle gocce che ricadono, mentre la mano vaga alla ricerca del telo.  
“… quando lasceremo questa casa oggi…”  
“Monteremo a cavallo e fuggiremo al galoppo oltre l’orizzonte?” L’ha colta di sprovvista, girandosi per fronteggiarla. La bocca è nascosta dietro il panno di lino ricamato con cui si sta asciugando, ma lo sguardo impertinente non lascia dubbi sul fatto che stia scherzando.  
Vorrebbe assecondarlo e ridere, ma proprio non ci riesce.  
“… quando torneremo, più tardi…” si schiarisce la gola “... io vorrei che chiedessi a mio Padre di permetterti si abbandonare il suo servizio e te ne andassi da Palazzo.”  
L’ha detto tutto d’un fiato. Cerca d’interpretare la sua muta reazione. È come se le parole avessero reso il suo sguardo opaco, l’espressione imperscrutabile, perché non riesce a leggerci nulla, mentre continua a detergere lentamente gocce che non ci sono più.  
“Potresti trasferirti a qui a Parigi… trovare una casa… nessuno sospetterebbe… così saresti al sicuro, lo preferirei… e intanto potremmo prepararci, organizzare tutto per quando…”  
“No, non lo farò Oscar.” il tono è fermo, ma sereno “Rimarrò con te, come sempre. È una vita che vengo con te in ogni luogo, non posso certo smettere adesso non credi?”  
Gli sorride la voce. Quello che dice è così poco sensato, così avventato, ma non è mai stata tanto felice di sentirgli dire una cosa _così stupida_ in vita sua, è tanto felice che quasi si metterebbe a piangere.  
“André…”  
Le posa sulle labbra un bacio leggero come una farfalla per portare via il tremito della voce, e poi la accoglie tra le braccia, protettivo, e lei si abbandona, si gode la carezza lenta con cui le scorre i capelli lungo la schiena.  
“Lo so che è pericoloso, Oscar... ” con l’orecchio appoggiato al suo petto, la voce le arriva ancora più profonda, la fa vibrare, infondendole calma “… e noi saremo attenti. Non ci succederà nulla e troveremo il modo…” la scosta per guardarla negli occhi “… troveremo il modo _insieme_.”  
Gli getta la braccia al collo e lo stringe, perché si sente tanto _stupida_ anche lei adesso. Lascia sfuggire una lacrima, sospira profondamente e stringe ancora un po’.  
“Hei… hei…” ridacchia “… non pungo più adesso?”  
Forza la stretta con delicatezza, scostandola come farebbe con una bambina.  
“Un po’ di contegno ora… dobbiamo prepararci, tra poco ci verranno a chiamare per la colazione!”  
Il tono forzatamente cerimonioso, così come la postura, le sembrano solo un modo per prenderla un po’ in giro, fino a che non si piega in un compostissimo inchino, invitandola con il braccio teso a tornare verso il letto.  
Lo precede, si lascia sostenere garbatamente in punta di dita per salire in piedi sul materasso. Si volta e allunga le braccia per accoglierlo, mettendo fine al gioco, ma rimane interdetta, vedendolo allontanarsi.  
Aggira il letto e a ogni colonna del baldacchino libera il cordone che tiene la tenda. Un pannello dopo l’altro il suo piccolo rifugio si fa più scuro, fino a che non rimane con gli occhi sbarrati a veder calare anche l’ultimo, rimanendo sola e al buio.  
“Ma cosa…” infila le dita in una fessura illuminata, e per tutta risposta riceve uno schiaffetto sulla mano.  
“Eh, no, Oscar. E’ tempo di prepararsi, ora.”  
Rimane in attesa, tende l’orecchio, ma da fuori non le arriva alcun suono che possa rivelare le sue intenzioni. Passano i minuti, comincia a innervosirsi, allunga la mano per scostare il pesante tessuto, ma è lui ad anticiparla.  
La tenda di fronte si apre e… si è vestito. È impeccabile nel suo sobrio abito marrone, perfettamente stirato, i capelli ordinatamente raccolti nel suo nastro blu, la cravatta ben sistemata a sostenere il colletto inamidato per poi sprofondare nel panciotto in uno sbuffo… lo stesso impeccabile André di sempre, o almeno così appare.  
Le porge di nuovo la mano, per aiutarla a scendere questa volta, nascondendo l’altra dietro la schiena diritta.  
“André, ma cosa…”  
“E’ tempo di prepararsi, Comandante, ed io, come vostro attendente, mi occuperò di aiutarvi a vestirvi…”  
Solo il sopracciglio alzato tradisce quella pantomima, allora scende e solleva le braccia, come ha fatto mille volte facendosi aiutare da Colette. Storce la bocca in una piccola smorfia, che è quasi un sorriso.  
“Sapete, Comandante, io credo che voi sottovalutiate il mio talento nel mostrarmi imperturbabile, affinato in anni e anni di faticosa pratica.”  
Infila le dita a sciogliere il lenzuolo senza quasi sfiorarla. Le passa un panno umido a rinfrescare la pelle e niente nei suoi gesti si discosta dai compiti solitamente svolti dalla sua cameriera.  
“Non sono forse il migliore degli attendenti?”  
A farle tremare le ginocchia basta però lo sguardo che le rivolge di sfuggita, prima di allontanarsi di nuovo verso il cassettone. Torna con calze e nastri. Si china di fronte a lei, infilando l’una e poi l’altra. È ancora chinato ad annodare con estrema cura il nastro della destra, per fermarla sopra il ginocchio, quando lei si arrischia a sfiorargli la fronte.  
“Indubbiamente il migliore degli attendenti…”  
Attende che sollevi finalmente gli occhi per continuare.  
“… ma sai André, non credo però che tua nonna a Palazzo ti consentirà comunque di vestirmi…”  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref1) Si lo so, la sto tirando per le lunghe e tutta questa melassa si comincia ad attaccarsi un po’ anche al lavoro del mio dentista XD Credo però che ci possa stare, anche se reputo Oscar più ruvida proprio per indole. Di fatto al momento è… completamente ‘fatta’ di endorfine! Le tracimano anche dalle orecchie e ha veramente poca dimestichezza con la situazione in cui si trova, le ci vuole un po’ per ricominciare a razionalizzare ;-)

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref2) :-O Sì, lo so che il trend generale è quello di immaginarsi Andrè vigile e romanticamente allestito, che si esibisce in aulici ‘Buongiorno’ e ha già provveduto ad accendere il fuoco, preparare la colazione e … magari passare anche lo straccio per terra XD Chiedo venia, ma a me questo ragazzone meraviglioso piace più immaginarlo così, corredato dalle sue piccole debolezze tanto maschili, che in cotanta perfezione ci stanno proprio bene… sempre per me ;-)

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref3) L’idea era di mettere ‘romanzo d’appendice’ però… il romanzo d’appendice o feuiletton compare nei primi decenni del ‘800… per cui…

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref4) Il comportamento a cui pensa Oscar è quello di Maria Antonietta con Fersen. Sono numerosi gli aneddoti riportati in cui la Regina trasale o trema quando lui le si accosta, magari senza che lei se ne sia accorta, diciamo che la Regina era ‘fin troppo cristallina’ nei suoi comportamenti, il tutto ovviamente in pubblico, cosa comprensibile per una quattordicenne al più… cmq L’aneddoto poi dell’esibizione, a cui pensa la nostra Oscar, è quello verificatosi quando Fersen annuncia la sua partenza per l’America. Si riferisce che, sempre davanti a tutta la combriccola, MA si sia seduta alla spinetta mettendosi a cantare commossa un’aria da “Didone”: “Ah, che fortunata scelta accoglierti alla mia corte… ” o giù di lì. Il fatto che nessuno abbia mai spettegolato di Fersen è come suo amante è stupefacente! E dà un’idea di quanto in realtà i pettegolezzi fossero politicamente guidati, ma qui non c’entra niente… più che altro… credo che Oscar possa essere veramente imbarazzata all’idea di manifestare i proprio sentimenti in pubblico in modi tanto femminili e puerili… lei lo farebbe da vero uomo… con un bel discorso ufficiale… di fronte a tutta la truppa :-O Dio arrossisco e voglio sprofondare solo al ricordo….

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref5) Il Conte Mercy rimarrà scapolo tutta la vita, ma non è che fosse un monaco, nel ’75 acquista la Baronia di Coflans-Sainte-Honorine, che ristruttura e in cui ‘ospita’ la sua favorita la cantante Rosalie Levasseur, dalla quale avrà anche un figlio.

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref6) E quello che sa Oscar di soluto glielo ha raccontato Andrè ;-) Scusate, ma per me Andrè ha un po’ questa sindrome da… Dagospia… nel suo eterno non dichiarato confronto con Girodelle ce lo vedo a non trattenersi da far trapelare qualche storia sulle sue amanti (xchè Girodelle è uno alla moda, le avrebbe avute anche solo per dovere sociale XD)… 

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref7) Chiariamo, in un’epoca in cui il concetto di molestia sessuale non esisteva il mantenimento della verginità per una donna non era proprio banale e spesso aveva poco a che fare con le scelte di vita dell’interessata. Se qualcuno ricorda i libri, o anche i film della famigerata ‘Angelica’ nel primo ‘episodio’ a un certo punto lei è svenuta su un divano in un corridoio e finisce sc*pata a tradimento da un cortigiano di passaggio, giustamente ai tempi (sarò stata alle medie) la cosa mi lasciò piuttosto sconcertata, anche per la noncuranza di lei dopo, era uno stupro e lo svolgimento dei fatti mi pareva a dir poco surreale. Approfondendo storia e letteratura poi si realizza che la percezione della normalità per l’epoca era parecchio diversa.

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref8) Sì lui… dorme… come una pietra, ma suvvia, siate tolleranti. Da un lato l’innata propensione al sonno mattutino del nostro bel moro è oramai una tradizione apocrifa delle ff su Lady Oscar, quanto il suo amore per l’alcool e il buon cibo, dall’altro… ha avuto una serata/nottata estremamente impegnativa! Lei si è alzata all’alba… non saranno neanche le otto ancora… ci sta che porello continui a dormire. Infine… è una vita che subisce le seghe mentali di ‘sta bionda matta (detto con tutto l’affetto, ma un po’ è così, suvvia)… per cui voglio che si svegli quando si è fatta un po’ d’ordine in testa, perché non è scema è solo molto incasinata… e seriamente, per quanto innamorato un uomo può realisticamente sopportare fino a una certa quota di seghe mentali dopo di che o sbrocca o si rivela un complemento d’arredo.

[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref9) È Oscar… mi pare più una che anche in queste circostanze cita Cicerone ;-)

[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref10) Dalle metamorfosi di Ovidio: Pigmalione era uno scultore innamorato della statua che aveva modellato nell’avorio secondo quello che era il suo ideale femminile, cui aveva dato il nome di Galatea; Pigmalione dormiva con lei, la vestiva e adornava di gioielli, nella speranza che un giorno si animasse; in occasione delle celebrazioni di Afrodite, Pigmalione prega la Dea, che finalmente lo esaudisce (poi se la sposa.. ci fa un figlio…).

[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref11) Atteone è a caccia quando s’imbatte in Diana che sta facendo il bagno insieme alle sue ninfe e si mette a spiarla. La Dea però se ne accorge e, parecchio irritata dalla cosa, lo tramuta in un cervo spruzzandogli in viso l’acqua. Atteone si accorge di essere stato trasformato solo specchiandosi in acqua… nel frattempo giungono i cacciatori con una muta di 50 cani che finiranno con lo sbranarlo.

[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref12) Ehm… scusate XD

[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref13) mi sento in dovere di delucidare il mio punto di vista a questo punto. Prima di tutto non credo nell’azione miracolistica del sesso: sì, impone una progressione della relazione, ma, se non si chiariscono, può determinare da parte di entrambi aspettative passibili di venire disattese. Analogamente… non credo che la rivelazione tramuti automaticamente Andrè in Alain, a livello caratteriale. Vuoi per indole, vuoi per formazione, Andrè non è propriamente un alpha; lui è intelligente, sensibile, capace, pensa, analizza, rimugina, fantastica… ma perché arrivi ad agire devono proprio portarlo oltre il livello di guardia, nel bene e nel male. Se così non fosse a mio avviso si sarebbero sgrugnati e avrebbero… quagliato in un modo o nell’altro mooolto prima, (come in ‘Il mio dovere’ di Crissi, quando Alain si sorprende del fatto che non abbiano ancora combinato nulla ironizzando “se fossi in te..”, Andrè risponde ‘.. saresti morto da tanto tempo…’ e Alain ‘sì, però sarei morto felice’… ecco, Andrè è un po’ quello che nella speranza della gallina domani è disposto a far fossilizzare l’uovo… con tutto che lo amiamo appassionatamente, ma d’altra parte è così!) Il soggetto alpha è sicuramente Oscar, che invece non è che si perda in eccessive elucubrazioni o chiacchiere, lei decide e agisce, a volte fa delle cazzate, ma non ci rimugina, non si dilunga, in caso ripara agendo. E questo genera necessariamente delle incomprensioni con lui, fin da quando sono ragazzini, perché lei non è diplomatica, non percepisce… le sfumature dell’atteggiamento, con te o contro di te, se è con te lo da per scontato, non ritiene di dover avere particolari delicatezze, poi se c’è bisogno offre la sua vita e sfida il Re… sì, insomma è un po’ autistica per certi versi ;-) mentre Andrè è quello iper-empatico, che nota tutto ed ha mille piccole attenzioni… il che a volte lo rende troppo attento, delicato e quasi timoroso, si strugge quando un bel ‘vaffanc*lo’ detto di cuore e senza recriminazioni sarebbe molto più efficace, soprattutto con lei che non è una che presta attenzione alle sottigliezze, i segnali glieli devi dare forti e chiari, per lei No è No, Sì è Sì… ma, però, forse, le fanno solo confusione, se taci vuol dire che non hai niente da dire. Da questo punto di vista soffrono di una certa… inversione di ruoli, almeno parziale, rispetto all’assunto tradizionale della coppia… XD

[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref14) questa esternazione può apparire un po’ sdolcinata, ma è presa dalle ‘sacre fonti’ dell’anime, e credo renda bene come Oscar di fatto oscilli sempre tra due personalità: il militare duro, puro e guidato dall’onore e l’adolescente innamorata, senza sfumature intermedie, due personalità apparentemente agli antipodi, ma che in fondo condividono lo stesso approccio assolutistico alla vita.

[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref15) può sembrare una boutade OoC legata all’innata propensione di Andrè a flagellarsi all’occorrenza, in realtà nel punto della storia in cui ci troviamo la trovo una logica conseguenza del suo essere premuroso e meditativo. La ama da sempre e sogna di averla da una vita, erano in un contesto anomalo, che ha fatto precipitare le cose per cui lì ci si è buttato a pesce, ma uscire da questa stanza porta dei rilevanti nodi al pettine. Il momento all’interno della storia è rilevante, perché un conto è sul precipizio della rivoluzione, sul punto di morire, in procinto di disertare per unirsi ai rivoluzionari, tutto è perso, tabula rasa, per cui ha senso che dica ci sposiamo, immaginiamo una vita insieme. A questo punto la situazione è molto diversa, lui è un borghese la cui sorte è legata a doppia mandata a quella del suo signore/protettore, lei è una nobile con una posizione a Corte. Sorvolando sulla prevedile, potenzialmente mortale reazione del Generalissimo, stare insieme ufficialmente vuole dire passare da un livello di benessere socio-economico che trascende quello delle case reali odierne… a… una condizione di vita più bassa di quello di una coppia di paria nei sobborghi di Calcutta. Perché non sono i giorni nostri, in cui dici, vado via, mi trovo un lavoretto, due cuori e una capanna vivremo… gli estremi qui sono mooolto più estremi. Lecito che lui si ponga pertanto il problema, soprattutto perché la ama e desidera il meglio per lei.

[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref16) allora… non vorrei che questa mi Oscar vi paia schizofrenica tra il suo approccio iperpragmatico da militare nato e lo slancio e innocenza infantile che dimostra nell’amore… che mi rendo conto non essere tanto allineate con la donna arrovellata e…. ‘strutta’ descritta di solito. Come detto, trovo che lei sia una super-pragmatica che vede le cose in bianco e nero, con te o contro di te, per cui questo, che nella vita appare un approccio militaresco, nell’amore genera questo slancio che può apparire infantile: ti amo, senza se e senza ma e mi comporto di conseguenza… se poi aggiungiamo che dal punto di vista emotivo è rimasta ai suoi 13 anni ;-) a questo punto della storia poi Oscar non è ancora ‘crepata’, siamo prima di Fersen, prima del Cavaliere nero, prima delle grandi delusioni sulla monarchia, prima di perdere lui allontanandolo.

[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref17) La scena è surreale, ne sono cosciente, ma ha le sue ‘fondamenta’ XD nella biografia di Choisy, la moglie di Boijou, sua fidatissima governante, entra spesso in camera sua nei momenti più assurdi quando è con le sue giovani amanti, e si comporta esattamente come ci si aspetta da una perfetta e devota componente della servitù, quale lei è, ossia non vede nulla di quello che non è tenuta a vedere, pur intrattenendo articolate conversazioni con gli occupanti della stanza in ben altre faccende affaccendati … se così vogliamo dire. Comunque, a parte le facezie, in quest’epoca la servitù è percepita da un lato un po’ come l’arredamento, ci si aspetta che si comporti in questo modo e risponde solo al padrone, che può ragionevolmente fidarsi della loro dedizione e discrezione, vuoi per effettiva fedeltà, vuoi per paura.

[[xviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref18) Perdonate, ma la passeggiata a culo nudo del protagonista mi pareva un passaggio obbligato per rimanere nei canoni del tipo di storia ;-)

[[xix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3148517&i=1#_ednref19) con tutta probabilità non ricordate, visti i secoli che sono passati, ma nel capitolo 3 la nostra Oscar era particolarmente irritata dai limiti del suo ‘stupido corpo’ di donna.


	9. Arrivi…

  
**_Capitolo 9: Arrivi…_**  
  
  
Alla luce del mattino, che filtra dall’unica grande finestra alle loro spalle, il lungo corridoio del piano superiore appare meno lugubre. Illuminata dai caldi raggi di questa splendida giornata anche la figura segaligna di Therese non sembra più tanto rigida e severa.  
Ha bussato questa volta per venirli a chiamare e ha atteso il permesso prima di entrare, composta come sempre, ma tenendo lo sguardo basso mentre annunciava che _Madame_ era tornata e li attendeva per colazione. Le è parsa quasi sorpresa alzando gli occhi e trovandoli vestiti di tutto punto, perfettamente calati nuovamente nei loro ruoli, giurerebbe di averla vista farsi sfuggire un accenno di sorriso, ma probabilmente è stata solo la sua immaginazione.  
Ora li precede, facendo strada e imponendo un passo lungo e regolare, che farebbe invidia al migliore dei suoi sottoufficiali.  
“Confido abbiate passato una buona nottata nonostante il temporale, Comandante, e che abbiate apprezzato l’ospitalità di _Madame_.”  
Per quanto le parole, viste le circostanze, potrebbero suonare ambigue, non c’è nulla nel tono della governante, che possa tradire più della mera cortesia.  
“Ho riposato benissimo, grazie, e l’ospitalità della _vostra padrona_ è stata più generosa di quanto avremmo mai potuto sperare.”  
Procede, continuando a rivolgere loro le spalle.  
“Anche Monsieur Grandier, spero.”  
Si scambiano uno sguardo veloce quanto interdetto.  
“Certo, anche io non potrei essere più grato.”  
“Mi fa molto piacere”  
Mano a mano, che procedono lungo il corridoio, si comincia a udire un vago vociare proveniente dal piano inferiore. Raggiunto l’ampio ballatoio, Therese si ferma, girandosi quel tanto da accostare le spalle al muro per cedere loro il passo. Tiene gli occhi bassi, e le mani raccolte in grembo.  
“Sapete, Comandante, siete molto _fortunato_ ad avere un attendente così devoto.” Solleva il mento per guardarla finalmente negli occhi quando le passa vicino.  
“Non tutti comprendono la profondità dell’affetto, che può nascere passando una vita insieme e quanto si possa diventare protettivi, per cercare di difendere le persone, cui vogliamo bene, dalle maldicenze e dalla cattiveria della gente.”  
Non c’è più segno di diffidenza nel suo sguardo, solo una sincera offerta di fiducia.  
“Avete perfettamente ragione, Therese” le sorride “sono molto _fortunata_ e capisco come si possa fare qualunque cosa per difendere chi si ama.”  
Sembra non servirle altro, perché subito si piega in una profonda riverenza, invitandoli a proseguire da soli giù per lo scalone, dal quale provengono le voci ormai intellegibili degli occupanti dell’atrio principale.  
“Questa mattina Therese ha veramente dato il meglio di sé nell’acconciare i tuoi capelli, mia cara, è quasi un delitto doverli coprire con questa cuffia, per quanto graziosa.” riconosce la voce di Choisy, mentre stenta a identificare il tono leggero e allegro della sua interlocutrice.  
“Un _delitto_ necessario, per il quale vedremo di trovare rimedio al mio ritorno.”  
Scesi i primi gradini, il basso parapetto consente di assistere alla scena singolare.  
Due _Madame de Sancy_ si fronteggiano in prossimità del massiccio portone d’ingresso! Lo stesso sobrio ed elegante abito di velluto nero, bordato da un fine candido merletto sui polsi e lungo la scollatura, in cui affonda un impalpabile _fichu_ a velare la pelle esposta, la stessa altrettanto candida cuffietta di pizzo calcata in testa a coprire i capelli, lo stesso lungo nastro argentato, che cinge la vita allungandosi sul lato in un morbido fiocco, alimentano l’impressione che l’una sia l’immagine speculare dell’altra. Solo i vistosi orecchini di brillanti alle orecchie e la spilla abbinata, che ferma il nastro sulla vita, distinguono la _dama_ sulla sinistra, che, a uno sguardo più attento, appare anche leggermente più alta e meno esile.  
“Ora però vediamo di completare in fretta questo capolavoro, per non farti tardare.”  
Sfila velocemente i preziosi pendenti dai lobi per sistemarli con cura su quelli del doppio, anche se non è poi così chiaro chi sia la copia e chi l’originale.  
“Meravigliosa!” si compiace della sua opera, mentre la controparte, in silenzio, _gli_ lancia uno sguardo tra il teneramente divertito e il rassegnato “Ora non manca che l’ultimo dettaglio.”  
Le mani corrono alla vita per slacciare la spilla, ma gli occhi s’inciampano nel percorso, attirati dal loro sopraggiungere.  
“Buongiorno, Comandante, e a voi, Monsieur Grandier! Non sapete che piacere mi faccia vedervi già qui.” l’espressione aperta e gioiosa sul suo viso pare sinceramente compiaciuta “A _Madame de Sancy_sarebbe veramente dispiaciuto non potervi salutare…”  
Era convinta che nulla avrebbe potuto più sorprenderla in Choisy, e invece sentirlo parlare di _sé_ addirittura in terza persona...  
“… non è vero mia cara?”  
… ma lo sguardo, rivolto all’immagine speculare al suo fianco, chiarisce, che la _Madame de Sancy_ in questione è la nuova portatrice dei gioielli, sprofondata in una riverenza per accoglierli.  
“Spero abbiate riposato bene e sono veramente felice di avere l’occasione di augurarvi una buona giornata…” si solleva, rivelando finalmente, sotto la distrazione di abiti e gioielli, il volto delicato e noto di Pauline “… purtroppo non mi posso trattenere con voi per colazione a causa di un impegno assolutamente inderogabile.”  
Gli occhi s’illuminano pronunciando quelle ultime parole e tradiscono la trepidazione per quanto certo non deve essere solo un dovere.  
“Andate a far visita a vostra figlia, Madame?”  
Fa appena in tempo a cogliere il sorriso sbocciato sul volto della giovane, prima di girarsi a dir poco sorpresa verso André.  
“Avete indovinato, Monsieur. La domenica alle allieve del Saint-Magloire è consentito ricevere visitatori e passare con loro parte della giornata. Io mi ci reco tutte le settimane per vedere la mia piccola Camille.”  
“Tesoro mio, non avevo ragione a dire che Monsieur Grandier è persona di una cortesia delicatissima?”  
Sente la voce di Choisy, ma non lo vede parlare. Sta ancora fissando il profilo di André con gli occhi spalancati. È stata lei a raccontargli per sommi capi la loro storia la sera prima, a riferirgli della bambina, e lui se n’è ricordato, avendo la sensibilità di supporre la giusta causa per l’emozione di una giovane madre… perché se ne stupisce? Sorride… come se fosse la prima volta, pur avendolo accanto da una vita…  
“La domenica era giornata di visita anche al Saint-Cyr.” si rende conto, che lo sta ancora fissando imbambolata solo quando incrocia i suoi occhi “Ricordi Oscar, anche Madame Marguerite si recava a far visita alle tue sorelle.”  
“S… sì…” l’occhiata un po’ interrogativa, che le rivolge, riesce finalmente a riscuoterla “hai ragione André. Anche se nostra Madre di solito vi si recava la prima e la terza domenica del mese.”  
“So che non è considerato opportuno[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn1),” la giovane signora non riesce a nascondere un leggero imbarazzo “ma io proprio non riesco a lasciarla sola avendo la possibilità di vederla.”  
“La nostra piccola Camille vede i suoi genitori in un mese più di quanto le sue distinte compagne non facciano in un anno...” sta cominciando quasi ad abituarsi all’intonazione teatrale con cui Choisy adorna la conversazione “… ma in fondo… l’eccentricità è sempre stata un po’ il vezzo di questa famiglia.” Stringe teneramente la mano di Pauline, sostenendola con uno sguardo confortante, poi in un attimo riprende il suo fare elegantemente effettato, dirigendo gli occhi verso la galleria alle loro spalle.  
“Julie…”  
Al richiamo risponde prontamente la cameriera, facendosi avanti con un ricco mantello di broccato grigio scuro e un pacchetto.  
“Oh, Francois no… non un altro regalo!” Pauline oscilla tra l’indispettito e il rassegnato, mentre Choisy le sistema con cura la cappa sulle spalle.  
“Cielo! Sono solo dei guanti…” minimizza, ma lo sguardo, che gli rivolge lei di sottecchi, lo costringe ad ammettere “… e qualche nastro… ma assolutamente niente di frivolo, che le suore potrebbero disapprovare!” si affretta a giustificare.  
“Finirai col viziarla…”  
“Oh…” fa spallucce “Camille è una bambina fin troppo giudiziosa… e prometto che quando la vedrò io, giovedì, mi mostrerò irremovibile nel raccomandarle di studiare con impegno, di mostrarsi rispettosa e ricordare sempre quali siano i suoi doveri e le sue responsabilità. Ora però sbrigati a uscire, o arriverai veramente tardi e non possiamo sicuramente importunare oltre i nostri ospiti con le nostre faccende private.”  
La giovane signora sorride scrollando appena il capo, come ad arrendersi a una situazione familiare, in cui sa di non poter proprio averla vinta. Riceve un bacio per ogni guancia, si piega di nuovo in una riverenza per salutarli e infine guadagna l’uscita, dove Julie provvede prontamente ad aprire l’anta, rivelando una carrozza già in attesa con lo sportello tenuto aperto dal vecchio, ma sorprendentemente allegro, Boujou, che, dopo averla aiutata a salire, la scorta nell’abitacolo.  
Un ultimo cenno di saluto sulla soglia alla vettura ormai partita e Choisy torna da loro, lasciando la cameriera a occuparsi di richiudere i catenacci.  
“Spero perdonerete questo intermezzo, che potreste aver considerato inopportuno…”  
Cerca furtiva con la coda dell’occhio l’espressione di André, trovandolo come sempre cortesemente impassibile, mentre lei fatica a nascondere la perplessità per come il padrone, o_ padrona_, di casa possa scusarsi, considerando apparentemente quella scenetta familiare la cosa più ‘inopportuna’ in cui li abbia coinvolti nel corso della loro breve ma intensa frequentazione.  
“Se volete farmi la cortesia di accompagnarmi, vista la splendida giornata ho fatto apparecchiare per la colazione nel padiglione in giardino. Comandante, sareste così gentile da porgermi il braccio?”  
Esita, ma subito lo asseconda e si avviano lungo la galleria. La situazione, palesemente vincolata solo in apparenza ai canoni della forma, non le è congeniale, mentre André sembra perfettamente a suo agio in questa sorta di rappresentazione a soggetto.  
“Sapete, Comandante, non posso fare a meno di notare come _oggi_ alla luce del mattino la vostra pelle appaia ancora più radiosa. Anzi, oserei dire di non avervi mai visto più raggiante…”  
Subito sente il rossore aggredirle il viso e un vago scintillio del trionfo negli occhi di Choisy le suggerisce, che fosse esattamente la reazione attesa. Provvidenzialmente interviene André a _salvarla_.  
“Scusata, _Madame_, avete detto che giovedì andrete anche voi a fare visita alla piccola Camille?”  
“Sì, certo, come ogni settimana.”  
“Spero non mi considererete sfacciato nel chiederlo, ma… _chi_ incontrerà vostra figlia giovedì?”  
La domanda la fa sobbalzare, tanto da farle quasi rimpiangere il discorso sulle ragioni della sorprendente radiosità del suo incarnato, ma Choisy non sembra condividere affatto il suo disagio, anzi… lo sguardo, che rivolge ad André, ha un che di sinceramente ammirato.  
“Non certo _Madame de Sancy_, mio caro signore.” copre la bocca con un gesto vezzoso e vagamente divertito “Per quanto ci dilettiamo e applichiamo nel nostro piccolo gioco delle parti e per quanto le buone suore del Saint-Magloire si mostrino comprensive con chi mostra tanto impegno nel rispettare la forma, certo non si può pretendere che fingano di essere _cieche_! Non credete?”  
André sorride facendo segno di no con il capo più per invitarlo a continuare, che per rispondere alla domanda retorica.  
“Ogni giovedì va a far visita alla piccola Camille l’abate di Choisy, che fuori da questa casa è _ufficialmente_ suo _zio_ e il suo tutore.”  
“E non vi pesa?” la domanda le sfugge, sorprendendo lei più di tutti.  
“Cosa?”  
“Essere per tutti lo zio di vostra figlia.”  
“Oh, mio caro Comandante!” decisamente non le sembrava di aver detto niente che potesse suscitare una reazione così palesemente divertita “Scusate, ma è chiaro che non avete ancora figli e soprattutto nessuna pratica delle _migliori scuole_ di Parigi, in cui una non trascurabile parte degli allievi sono notoriamente, se non ufficialmente, figli dei loro _zii_.”  
“Volete dire che…”  
“Voglio dire che la _cosiddetta_ _buona società_ ama mostrarsi magnanima con chi si mostra sottomesso alle sue _piccole _regole e preferisce di gran lunga credere a un pettegolezzo interessante, che a una verità noiosa. Tutti sanno che Camille è mia figlia, le suore e, ho il fondato sospetto, anche la mia famiglia[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn2). Non avrebbero mai accettato, quale è, la figlia legittima _mia_ e della giovane Pauline d’incerti natali, ma sono compiaciuti di mostrarsi indulgenti nell’accoglierla come figlia _segreta_ dell’Abate di Choisy e di una ricca e giovane vedova piena di carità e modestia. Sarà forse il mio amore per il teatro, ma non ho mai sottovalutato il piacere, che dà alle persone sentirsi depositarie di un _presunto_ _segreto_, e se essere l’oggetto di un falso pettegolezzo orchestrato ad arte è il prezzo da pagare per far sì che mia figlia abbia una buona educazione e sappia chi sono i suoi genitori, a me, _per il momento_, basta.”  
“Quindi bisogna necessariamente mentire…”  
“Oh, ‘mentire’ è una così brutta parola…”  
Le stringe di più il braccio come a volerla confortare per il tono afflitto dell’ultima osservazione.  
“Vi ho detto, Comandante, che mia Madre ha provveduto a farmi impartire un’istruzione completa sotto ogni punto di vista vero?”  
La repentina deviazione nella conversazione la lascia talmente spaesata da ritrovarsi ad annuire prima ancora di averci pensato.  
“Bene, certo non sono diventato _uno spadaccino_ del vostro talento, ma anche io ho avuto un ottimo maestro di scherma, sapete? Se ben ricordo i suoi insegnamenti, in un duello non si può mirare dritto al cuore dell’avversario alla prima stoccata, lo si studia, se ne saggiano le capacità, è necessario schivare e parare i colpi, ma soprattutto non bisogna anticipare le proprie mosse per poter sperare di raggiungere lo scopo prefissato. Mi sbaglio forse?”  
Sorride di sé, per essersi fatta cogliere impreparata da quella così poco velata metafora.  
“… e a volte una finta serve solo a dissimulare e aspettare il momento propizio per raggiungere l’obiettivo.”  
“Vedete Comandante? Ero _certa_ che avreste compreso.”  
Procedono ancora per qualche passo in silenzio lungo la galleria, costeggiando il grande tavolo adorno di fiori.  
Per quanto espresso in modo un po’ circonvoluto, il suggerimento di Choisy appare sensato e in fondo non si discosta molto dal suo approssimativo abbozzo di strategia. Al dunque, però, l’idea di attendere, cercare di adeguarsi alla meglio alle circostanze nel tentativo di favorirne di migliori le instilla una strana irrequietezza. Certo la pazienza non è mai stata un tratto distintivo della sua indole piuttosto irruenta. Anche nella scherma, in fondo, è una cosa che ha imparato col tempo, l’esercizio e… André.  
Fin da bambini è sempre stato lui quello più posato e riflessivo. Per la prima volta le viene da chiedersi cosa sarebbe mai successo, se suo Padre non glielo avesse messo accanto, perché sono sempre stati lui e il suo sguardo sereno sulle incertezze della vita a riportare in lei la calma, stemperando la sua innata apprensione per qualunque cosa non rispondesse a regole e programmi. Ora già ne sente la mancanza.  
Istintivamente si gira a cercarlo, trovando però tra loro con disappunto, ma senza sorpresa, la nuca infiocchettata di Choisy, ancora aggrappato al suo braccio.  
“E ditemi, Monsieur Grandier, voi cosa ne pensate di questa nuova moda? Di questo tanto declamato ritorno alla ‘naturalezza’ e alla ‘semplicità’, che sembra essere diventato la _religione_ delle signore eleganti di Parigi? Vi piace?[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn3)”  
Si chiede se mai si abituerà a questi continui apparenti balzi, ma è anche curiosa di capire dove voglia andare a parare, perché ormai le è chiaro, che la schiettezza della sera prima è stata un’occasione rara, se non unica, in cui le ha dimostrato l’intimità e la fiducia di rivelarsi eccezionalmente senza alcun travestimento.  
“Credo che abiti a gioielli non possano aggiungere nulla alla vera bellezza.”  
“… così come una medaglia non aggiunge nulla al vero onore e i riconoscimenti alla virtù.” Scioglie la presa dal suo braccio per allungare il passo, superarli e voltarsi dando le spalle alla grande vetrata ormai prossima. Raccoglie le mani in grembo osservandolo con un sopracciglio appena alzato. “Affermazione condivisibile, anche se opinabile, ma, dovete scusare la mia insistenza, non avete risposto alla mia domanda.”  
Così _alta_, erett_a_ e compost_a_, con il viso in ombra e circondata dall’alone di luce alle sue spalle ha acquisito una certa solennità da _predicatore_. Sarà per questo, che ora persino André sembra un po’ incerto nel replicare.  
“Beh, suppongo… di sì…?”  
“Bene, bene. Devo dedurre pertanto che non vi disturbi troppo, all’occorrenza, un po’ di artificio nel far sembrare vero ciò che non lo è affatto.” fa rimbalzare lo sguardo sorridente da lui e a lei “Io sono forse ancora troppo legata al passato, ma d’altra parte… non sono più una _ragazzina_. Amo i decori ricercati, il belletto, i gioielli preziosi…” fa spallucce “… sarà, ma ho sempre pensato che ci fosse una certa sincerità nel far apparire il trucco grandiosamente finto e nel nascondere la verità in piena vista. Ma se la moda ora ci impone il contrario, chi siamo noi per opporci? Sarebbe estremamente scortese non offrire alle persone esattamente quello che si attendono, meglio riservare la frugale verità solo a chi ci ama abbastanza da sforzarsi di comprenderla.” sottolinea le parole portando la mano al petto con solennità e fissandoli con espressione intensa.  
Prolunga la posa drammatica per qualche secondo per poi tornare a sorridere e voltarsi. Abbassa entrambe le maniglie della porta finestra e spalanca le ante, come per entrare in una nuova scena “Se alle persone riesce tanto sgradita la realtà da essere disposte a credere che una signora possa svegliarsi la mattina e apparire naturalmente diafana ed eterea come una ninfa dei boschi senza un paio d’ore di sapiente toeletta...”  
_Madame de Sancy_ avanza di qualche passo sulla scricchiolante ghiaia del giardino ammirando tutt’intorno i colori brillanti, che scintillano alla luce del mattino protetti dalle alte e solide mura della recinzione.  
“Ma ditemi, non sembra tutto più bello alla luce del sole? Avreste mai immaginato ieri sera, sotto quella cupa e gelida pioggia battente, che oggi ci attendesse una così meravigliosa giornata?”  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Un’ombra acuminata fende il cielo incendiato dal tramonto. La segue con lo sguardo e la mente, per un attimo, si lascia trasportare lontano. Sono gli ultimi stormi a dirigersi verso sud per raggiungere terre più ospitali prima dell’arrivo della brutta stagione, che ancora non ha anticipato i suoi toni ostili. L’aria rimane dolce e profumata di vita, l’erba morbida e accogliente sotto i palmi, che lo sostengono mollemente, seduto a terra su questo pendio. È come se la memoria del tepore estivo non volesse ancora cedere il passo al rigore, attardandosi in questo mite settembre.  
La deflagrazione di un colpo, seguita immediatamente dall’esplosione di vetri infranti, lo fa sobbalzare, riportandolo alla realtà, e subito è un altro colpo e un altro schianto.  
“Ehi, Oscar! Non credi di aver colpito abbastanza bottiglie per oggi?”[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn4)  
Il sorriso traspare nella voce e illumina lo sguardo rivolto sulla figura elegante, che si staglia contro il disco del sole in fiamme, il profilo altero ancora rivolto al bersaglio in lontananza mentre il vento scompiglia l’oro acceso dei capelli e fa aderire al corpo la seta irrequieta della camicia.  
“Credo tu abbia ragione, si sta facendo tardi.”  
Mentre lui si alza, finalmente si gira per regalargli uno sguardo tanto sereno e dolce da sciogliergli il cuore. È solo per lui e ancora stenta a crederci. Ha maturato la certezza che non ci si abituerà mai, perché, anche dopo tanto tempo, ogni volta che la carezza con gli occhi, ha l’impressione di sorprendersi per un nuovo dettaglio e non crede che al mondo possa esistere niente di più bello.  
“Vai a prendere i cavalli, mentre io mi occupo di mettere via le pistole.”  
Parla a un soffio dalle sue labbra, crogiolandosi nell’azzurro degli occhi. E’ vicinissimo, percepisce distintamente il calore e la tensione tra loro anche attraverso l’ostacolo della stoffa, ma non la tocca, se non lasciando scorrere le dita leggere sui polsi sottili, l’incavo dei palmi… senza fretta, fino a raccogliere le due pesanti armi dalle mani affusolate e arrese.  
È diventato questo il nuovo duello tra loro, giocare con i piccoli consueti gesti di una vita insieme, trasformarli in un’impertinente stoccata e poi un'altra, stuzzicandosi nell’attesa che sia l’altro ad arrendersi per primo… perché entrambi sanno, che uno dei due finirà col cedere e la resa avrà comunque il sapore della vittoria.  
Un po’ si sorprende vedendola già accostarsi e schiudere le labbra... un sospiro… ma subito lo sguardo si affila accettando la sfida e risponde asciutta scostandosi “… come desideri.”  
La segue solo con gli occhi mentre si allontana, dandogli le spalle con ostentata indifferenza, poi scrolla il capo ridacchiando e si gira. In ginocchio sistema le pistole nella loro elegante custodia d’ebano intarsiata con il leone rampante dei de Jarjayes.  
Aggiusta la voluminosa scatola sul fondo della sacca di cuoio, attento a fare in modo che non prenda colpi, ritrovandosi tra le dita un’ultima mela, rossa superstite delle provviste consumate qualche ora prima tra un bacio e una carezza, pigramente abbracciati all’ombra di un albero poco lontano.  
“Ehi, Oscar…” quasi urla per farsi sentire e intanto si solleva “… è rimasta una mela, la vu…”  
Un colpo secco alla caviglia lo sorprende, lo sbilancia e il dolce peso, che gli è subito addosso, basta a farlo precipitare all’indietro. Il frutto sfugge dalle dita e cade a terra con un tonfo sordo. Rotola tra l’erba, nuovamente dimenticato, perché ora sono labbra rosse e succose a portarsi via i pensieri e soffocare un debole lamento per il colpo subìto nell’irruenza di quell’assalto.  
“Ho vinto io…” impertinente.  
“Non era questo il gioco.”  
L’obiezione però non suona tanto convincente, perdendosi in un sorriso compiaciuto, che già si accosta per esigere un altro bacio. Le mani scorrono possessive la schiena tesa attraverso la carezza della seta, indugiano sulla linea sinuosa dei lombi fino a riempirsi della morbida compattezza dei glutei, serrando quel contatto promettente. I respiri si mescolano, facendosi più spessi, e finalmente lei accetta la resa. Gli si stringe addosso, il seno morbido, le cosce tese, che si serrano intorno ai fianchi, e la lingua affonda in un bacio umido ed esigente, che sa di conquista e passione. S’irrigidisce d’un tratto, il respiro di spezza…  
“Ma… cosa… ?!”  
Si è sollevata di colpo, lasciandolo disorientato, ancora in cerca delle sue labbra protese.  
“André, c’è qualcuno…” un filo di panico nella voce.  
A sedere, ancora cavalcioni su lui, fissa qualcosa in lontananza alla sua destra, il profilo contratto parzialmente nascosto dall’oro dei capelli, che sbandierano al vento.  
“Dove… ?”  
Le si accosta, sostenendosi sui gomiti e poi su un palmo. Le cinge la vita in un gesto delicato e protettivo, come a cercare di infonderle sicurezza per la sua stessa apprensione.  
“Là… guarda…”  
Gli circonda con un braccio le spalle mentre con l’altro indica una figura, che si allontana a cavallo. È ormai troppo distante per distinguerla chiaramente, sembrerebbe un uomo in uniforme, anche se non ne riconosce i colori e certo i lunghi capelli castani, che sfuggono al tricorno calcato in testa, spargendosi disordinatamente sulla schiena, difficilmente risponderebbero a qualunque regolamento militare[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn5). Lo seguono per qualche istante con gli sguardi accostati e sospesi, fino a che non si fa piccolo e scompare oltre il profilo dolce di una bassa collina.  
“E’ troppo lontano, probabilmente non ci ha neanche visti…”  
“Non so… ho sentito un rumore… come uno scatto… di sfuggita mi è parso, che ci stesse osservando prima di girare il cavallo e allontanarsi.”  
Si scosta appena, per cogliere il suo profilo ancora accigliato su quel punto lontano. Sembra veramente preoccupata.  
”Mah… e anche se fosse? Ha visto un nobile signore _insidiare_ l’ennesimo povero servo…” sorride impertinente, compiaciuto si essere riuscito ad attirare finalmente il suo sguardo _indignato_ “… avrà preferito non rimanere ad assistere a quello, che si prospettava proprio, come un _osceno_ _spettacolo contro natura_!”  
Calca deliberatamente quelle ultime parole nel tentativo di spazzare via la preoccupazione a favore di un cipiglio di ostentata disapprovazione.  
“Sei un cretino, lo sai?”  
Lascia cadere il braccio, rassegnata, mentre lui fa scivolare le mani a stringere i fianchi e se la tira più vicino.  
“Sì, è un concetto che alla lunga mi è diventato familiare…” glielo alita sul collo prima di assaggiare il bocconcino di pelle tenera e appetitosa al limitare della mascella. La sente sospirare e le dita della mano abbandonata salgono per infilarsi tra i suoi capelli “… anche se per me… ” si allontana per guardarla negli occhi “… la tua era tutta una scusa per non pagare pegno.”  
La reazione violenta immediatamente successiva non delude le aspettative.  
“Brutto…”  
I pugni sollevati stanno per abbattersi sulle sue spalle, ma l’anticipa serrando la presa e rotolando sul fianco.  
“… ti faccio vedere io…”  
La voce tradisce lo sforzo e la pretesa ira, che stenta sempre più a nascondere una certa ilarità. Si dimena scomposta nel suo stretto abbraccio, nel tentativo, non particolarmente convinto, di liberarsi e _colpirlo_.  
“… la… scia… mi…”  
Uno strattone netto, ma inefficace, un’apparente momentanea resa e poi un altro… meno deciso… l’agitazione si stempera gradualmente nell’abbandono. Sente la tensione defluire con il respiro appena affannato, fa scorrere le mani per avvolgerla meglio, perché ora è lei che gli si fa contro, il viso nell’incavo del collo, le gambe che s’intrecciano, la mano delicata e forte, che scivola sotto la camicia in cerca del battito regolare e rassicurante del suo cuore, come ha fatto mille volte. Sospira, nella stretta che da costrizione diventa rifugio.  
“Me lo dici cosa c’è?” un tono profondo e morbido.  
È dai primi giorni del loro _ritorno a Palazzo_ che non la vede così nervosa, così pronta a scattare al solo sospetto si essere stati scoperti come _allora_ era anche per lui.  
“… niente…” un sussurro esitante seguito da un altro profondo sospiro.  
La sente resistere quando si scosta appena per posarle un bacio delicato sulla fronte, e la tiene così. Il respiro tranquillo agita i suoi ricci setosi, che gli solleticano le labbra, e intanto lascia lo sguardo perdersi nei toni caldi e avvolgenti del cielo al tramonto. La sfumatura violacea, che sottolinea il profilo di poche nubi evanescenti, preannuncia un pigro imbrunire e un’ultima formazione in volo si affretta verso il confine dell’orizzonte. Le fatiche di un lungo viaggio saranno ricompensate da un rifugio accogliente per l’inverno e poi a primavera torneranno, sempre negli stessi luoghi… perché in fondo nessuno può mai abbandonare del tutto la propria casa. Non si lascia mai niente… che sia veramente importante…[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn6)  
Un altro piccolo bacio “Allora …?”  
“E’ solo che… ” una lieve stretta d’incoraggiamento “… c’è voluto tanto tempo… e adesso…”  
Allenta l’abbraccio per consentirle di sollevarsi su un gomito e guardarlo negli occhi, l’altra mano sempre intenta nella pigra carezza aggrappata al suo cuore.  
“… manca così poco… e ho paura che…” un lieve tremito le fa vibrare la voce in quella confessione stentata. I capelli ricadono tutto intorno. Le sistema una grossa ciocca dietro l’orecchio, così che la luce possa fluire liberamente in quella sorta di rifugio. Porta l’altra mano al petto, a incoraggiare la sua.  
“Già… ” ricambia lo sguardo intenso e solleva gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso pieno di comprensione “… due anni… ” inspira profondamente, raccogliendo lo slancio per continuare “… certo che ce n’è voluto perché ti decidessi a fare di me un uomo onesto!”  
Fa appena in tempo a cogliere il lampo che scocca nei suoi occhi. Ha già bloccato la sua manina e le è rotolato addosso, imprigionandola col peso del suo corpo sul morbido tappeto erboso e spegnendo la vigorosa protesta in un bacio esigente.  
Riottosa, resiste per un po’, ma poi anche il pugno stretto, bloccato sopra la testa, si apre, lasciandogli libero accesso al palmo tenero, che scorre fino a intrecciare le dita. Il contatto della bocca schiusa si fa da appassionato ad accogliente, invitante, fino a diventare arreso e ozioso. Risale a baciarle dolcemente le guance, la fronte… le strappa lo sbuffo trattenuto di una risata con un bacetto impertinente sulla punta del naso, ma, alla fine, un tocco languido e indugiante fa sollevare le palpebre, rivelando la profondità di un mare azzurro finalmente calmo.  
“… non ci riesci proprio a rimanere serio, vero?”  
Sorride e scrolla il capo scostando delicatamente una piccola ciocca, incollata al velo di saliva che lucida il rosa delle labbra.  
“Scusami, Oscar, ma è che sono così felice… e vorrei solo che lo fossi anche tu… semplicemente…”  
“… lo sono! Ma se…”  
Frena l’impeto ansioso premendo la punta lieve delle dita sulla bocca.  
“Non succederà niente.” il tono morbido ma fermo sostiene il senso delle parole e sembra bastare a tranquillizzarla “Tra poco più di una settimana porterai a termine il tuo servizio a Corte, subito dopo partiremo per una breve vacanza in Normandia e quando torneremo sarà tutto pronto per il nostro trasferiremo a Parigi, in tempo perché tu possa prendere servizio per il nuovo incarico il mese prossimo. E’ _tutto_ programmato e andrà _tutto_ bene.”  
Lo sguardo, che le rivolge, è caldo e confortante, ma non ammette repliche. Aspetta un cenno di assenso, seguito da un timido sorriso, per rotolare sulla schiena tenendola stretta, fino a farla rilassare con la testa sulla sua spalla. Lascia vagare ancora lo sguardo in cielo e le fa scorrere pigramente le dita tra i capelli, come fa sempre, perché la tranquillizza, ma soprattutto perché adora farlo, così come adora avvertire il calore rassicurante della piccola mano, nuovamente insinuata nello scollo della camicia, in cerca del contatto con il suo cuore, quasi fosse un talismano.  
Ora, che il traguardo è finalmente così vicino, Oscar ha paura e vorrebbe solo riuscire a infonderle la sua stessa tranquillità. Lei ha paura di quello che potrebbe accadere, _degli altri_, di quello che potrebbero fare. Forse dovrebbe averne anche lui, ma proprio non ci riesce. Sa benissimo, che mille cose potrebbero andare storte, che il loro _perfetto programma_ potrebbe andare a monte per tanti motivi, se solo qualcuno… ma, nonostante tutto, questo non lo spaventa più di tanto, perché ora _sa davvero_ che niente e nessuno potrà mai separarli, qualunque cosa accada.  
Vorrebbe solo riuscire ad alleggerirle il cuore, prendere i suoi timori su di sé e spegnerli… perché lui conosce bene quello che fa _veramente_ paura. Potrebbe cercare di spiegarle, ma è quasi certo che non capirebbe, perché non è mai stata lei quella debole, non è mai stata lei a soccombere all’insicurezza. Oscar non ha mai dubitato, ha sempre cercato sostegno nel suo amore, certa di trovare in lui un sostegno sicuro. No, sicuramente non capirebbe… o forse… è solo che si vergogna e allora fa il buffone… come ha sempre fatto.  
Si vergogna di confessarle di non aver avuto abbastanza fiducia in lei… come quando era solo un ragazzino ed era stato tanto stupido da credere, che non le importasse più niente di lui. Uno sciocco ragazzino… c’era il suo nuovo incarico, la devozione e l’affetto per la giovane principessa… e si era sentito trascurato. Aveva dovuto rischiare la vita perché capisse… se ne era vergognato allora, aveva fatto un giuramento… se ne vergogna molto di più ora… perché non è più un ragazzino e di nuovo ha dubitato di lei… o forse di se stesso?  
Passare tutti quegli anni a fantasticare del suo amore, convincersi che anche lei, in fondo, lo amasse allo stesso modo… sognare il momento in cui finalmente sarebbe stata sua… non lo aveva minimamente prearato a quello che sarebbe stato dopo, forse perché, in fondo, non aveva mai creduto veramente, che i sogni si potessero avverare… che ci sarebbe veramente _stato_ un dopo.  
Prima c’era solo lui, il _suo_ amore, la _sua_ devozione, il _suo_ _sacrificio_. Non aveva capito ancora, che l’amore non è il traguardo ma la partenza. Che si è in due e per ciò, che viene dopo, serve fiducia. Non lo aveva capito neanche subito dopo…  
  
Erano tornati a Palazzo insieme quella domenica mattina. Era tardi, quasi l’ora di pranzo, quando avevano frenato i cavalli subito prima dell’imponente cancellata d’ingresso al parco. Si erano scambiati un ultimo sguardo, gli occhi lucidi e il fiato corto un po’ per la lunga galoppata, un po’ per l’emozione e quel filo di paura che instillava superare il confine, riportando ciò che era nuovo e giovane nel loro vecchio mondo. Poi lei aveva sorriso e spronato Caesar senza indugio. L’aveva seguita… _come sempre_.  
Dopo era stato solo un susseguirsi di gesti noti, improvvisamente desueti: cedere le briglie a Philemon all’ingresso delle scuderie, attraversare il cortile inondato dal sole autunnale e odoroso di foglie ancora umide fino all’ingresso delle cucine, ascoltare pazientemente, ridacchiando, gli strepiti di sua nonna per i loro supposti intenti di volerla far morire di crepacuore e, soprattutto, per la sua incompetenza nel prendersi cura _della sua bambina_, tornata a casa così malconcia, asciugare le lacrime di Rosalie, corsa in singhiozzi ad abbracciare Oscar. Si erano scambiati uno sguardo complice, in cui nessuno aveva notato niente di nuovo, come sospesi sulla rappresentazione della loro _vecchia_ vita.  
Era stato lo stesso nei giorni successivi, come la recita di un copione ormai noto su un vecchio palcoscenico. Sua nonna, Rosalie, il Generale, Madame Marguerite, Girodelle, persino il Re e la Regina erano solo ignare comparse sulle scene di palazzo e della corte, perché non sapevano, perché _nessuno_ sapeva la verità. Solo loro due… e gli unici _momenti veri_ erano quelli in cui si trovavano soli e liberi di rivelare i sentimenti nella loro acerba realtà.  
Entrambi convinti che fossero gli altri l’unico pericolo, avevano avuto paura in quei giorni… erano stati attenti… ma neanche più di tanto a pensarci bene. La ricerca di un contatto fugace, lo sfiorarsi appena, un lieve rossore, un brivido, un respiro sospeso, uno sguardo dal quale finiva con il traboccare l’emozione… quanti ce n’erano stati? Nessuno aveva notato niente. Aveva avuto ragione Choisy, bastava il mero rispetto della consuetudine a nascondere in bella mostra quello, che per tutti non è poi così interessante. Certo, la loro singolare sintonia aveva smesso di essere una novità tanti anni prima, in assenza di gesti eclatanti o annunci ufficiali nessuno mai avrebbe prestato attenzione alle _sfumature_ e poi… quello che da tutti sarebbe stato inteso, al più, come l’ennesimo capriccio con un servo, come avrebbe potuto, comunque, risultare più stuzzicante delle recentemente millantate predilezioni saffiche della Regina[_**[vii]**_](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn7)? La stessa Oscar era finita, inevitabilmente, nelle maglie di quelle dicerie maligne[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn8).  
Era stato lui a riferirglielo una sera, un commento superficialmente divertito buttato lì, mentre, stanchi e soddisfatti, si bisbigliavano amore e pianificavano sottovoce il loro futuro, languidamente abbandonati tra le spire di lenzuola nell’immenso letto in camera di Oscar.  
Si era irrigidita ed era scattata in piedi.  
Aveva temuto che qualcuno accorresse, sentendola alzare la voce in preda all’ira, esternando il suo disgusto per come _quei cortigiani intriganti_ osavano infangare il buon nome sulla _sua Regina_.  
Non era arrivato nessuno. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto? Erano anni che Colette aveva preso la consuetudine di preparare la camera per la notte durante la cena, così che tutto fosse pronto a qualunque orario lei avesse deciso di coricarsi, e per non disturbare, quando lui fosse arrivato, portando qualcosa da bere per rimanere a farle compagnia per la serata.  
Tutti erano abituati al fatto che si trattenesse nelle stanze di Oscar fino a tardi. Nessuno aveva mai verificato di persona, se non incidentalmente quando erano molto più giovani, che non si dedicassero ad altro che sorseggiare un bicchiere di vino, leggere un libro, chiacchierare o magari discutere animatamente per qualche argomento, che spesso finiva per accendere la malcelata algida indole della sua bionda amazzone.  
La reputazione di qualunque ragazza, nobile o meno, sarebbe uscita irrimediabilmente compromessa per la sola insinuazione di essere rimasta sola con un uomo, che non fosse suo marito o un suo consanguineo. Era una vita che loro _vivevano_ soli e, fatta eccezione per quando sua nonna si era impuntata sul fatto che non dormissero insieme, nessuno aveva mai considerato la cosa sconveniente! Se ne erano resi conto improvvisamente, quando, _quella_ domenica mattina,_ nessuno_ aveva trovato niente di particolarmente discutibile nella loro condotta. Ne avevano anche riso… un’intera notte passata fuori, chissà dove… una come tante altre per quello che ne sapevano _gli altri_.  
Quasi sicuramente qualcuno aveva sentito Oscar alzare la voce quella sera, ma _nessuno_ era accorso… quella volta come tante altre[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn9). Comunque il cuore aveva saltato un battito e il respiro gli si era fermato in gola quando lei si era lasciata andare nell’accorata difesa_ della sua Regina_. Era rimasto a fissarla impietrito in mezzo al letto, fino a quando l’immobilità, o più probabilmente il silenzio, non avevano finito con l’attirare nuovamente la sua attenzione.  
“Cosa c’è?” gli aveva chiesto dopo una breve incertezza, fissando perplessa i suoi occhi sbarrati.  
Un attimo ed era stata lei a spalancarli. Si era portata bruscamente una mano a tappare la bocca, in un gesto che aveva un che d’innocente e infantile, precipitandosi sul letto nel rifugio delle sue braccia.  
“Dici che mi avranno sentito?” glielo aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, scherzosamente guardinga, e allora gli era venuto da ridere.  
“Di sicuro…” aveva ironizzato, facendola sdraiare tra i cuscini e tirandosi le coperte sulla testa, come quando da bambini ricorrevano alla _segretezza_ di quell’improvvisato rifugio per organizzare qualche_piano diabolico_ “… probabilmente ne saranno rassicurati…” aveva sorriso alla sua espressione interrogativa “… era un po’ troppo tempo, che non ti sentivano urlarmi contro!”  
L’aveva baciata con impazienza, senza attendere la prevedibile protesta, e poi erano stati altri baci e altre carezze per spazzare via l’ira e il timore. Avevano fatto l’amore di nuovo, sforzandosi di fare silenzio, rifugiati nel loro avvolgente forte di lenzuola.  
Aveva avuto paura _lui_… nessuno era venuto a disturbarli, esattamente come aveva supposto, ma quella sensazione di smarrimento, sgradevole e incombente, si era insinuata al centro del suo petto e lì si era annidata.  
Lo aveva aggredito di nuovo mentre chiudeva dietro di sé la porta delle stanze di Oscar, attento a non fare rumore nella casa ormai buia e addormentata, dimentica di loro. Aveva sentito il bisogno del sostegno dell’anta chiusa, ci aveva poggiato la schiena, le mani spalancate a cercare il conforto della liscia solidità del legno laccato. Inspirando profondamente aveva richiamato la sensazione della pelle morbida, del suo profumo sul limitare del sonno, come solo un attimo prima, quando, rivestito di tutto punto, si era chinato per posarle sulla fronte un ultimo bacio leggero, assicurandosi che fosse ben coperta.  
Voleva ritrovare il conforto dei suoi tratti teneramente abbandonati, della dolce piega delle sue labbra, che si era fermato a contemplare prima si spegnere le candele con un soffio netto. Per quanto piacevoli, quei pensieri non erano riusciti a spazzare via del tutto quella strana irrequietezza. Aveva avuto paura… e ne aveva ancora, forse di più, perché per la prima volta si era reso conto che non erano _gli altri_ a spaventarlo.  
Da quanto vivevano così? Una manciata di giorni… poco più di una settimana, ma a lui sembrava da sempre… come se fosse solo il farsi corpo delle sue fantasie di ragazzo. Era sempre stata solo lei a popolare i suoi sogni, _il suo mondo era sempre stata solo Oscar_ e così era stato in quei giorni, finalmente loro due, soli… sopra… contro… fuori dal mondo in cui abitavano _gli altri_, ma quando l’aveva vista perdere il controllo… non aveva provato tenerezza come tutte le volte, che, prima di allora, si era mostrata furiosa e appassionata nella difesa della _sua Regina_, non era stato maliziosamente divertito dalla minacciosa _marcia_ intorno al letto, dimentica della sua seducente nudità, si era sentito…_ usurpato_!? Come se la devozione per _la sua Regina_ fosse un ospite indesiderato, che tornava a fare irruzione nella loro nuova tanto agognata intimità[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn10).  
Poi lei era corsa di nuovo tra le sue braccia… e si era sentito uno sciocco. Se ne era vergognato, perché solo uno sciocco ragazzino innamorato poteva illudersi, che il mondo potessero essere solo loro due, che la passione potesse soppiantare nel cuore di Oscar, la sincera amicizia per Maria Antonietta, l’affetto protettivo per la piccola Rosalie e, non ultimo, l’amore e il rispetto per i suoi genitori[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn11).  
Si era accorto di esserne improvvisamente… _geloso_!? Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto vergognarsene… era tornato a rifugiarsi in lei, che lo aveva accolto con dolcezza e trasporto, soffocando quell’inquietudine, che però era tornata a bussare non appena l’aveva lasciata, allora si era sforzato di scacciarla.  
Nei giorni successivi era rimasta latente, cercando di forzare le sue difese, approfittando di un po’ di stanchezza, una momentanea incertezza. Aveva finto di ignorarla, crogiolandosi nell’azzurro limpido di quello sguardo pieno di tenerezza solo per lui, perdendosi nel candore della sua pelle profumata. Si era aggrappato al conforto dei loro programmi, del loro futuro _insieme_, e un po’ alla volta gli era sembrato di tornare a scorgere solo un orizzonte sereno davanti a se, come se davvero gli unici ostacoli da superare fossero tutti quei dettagli prosaici per i quali Oscar non aveva mancato di pianificare un efficiente _piano di attacco_.  
Il Generale era addirittura parso piacevolmente sorpreso dalla sua improvvisa manifestazione d’interesse per gli ‘_affari di famiglia_’, che esulavano dall’impegno militare. In fondo, in quanto _erede_, un giorno avrebbe dovuto occuparsene, per cui aveva di buon grado assecondato il suo desiderio, mettendola a parte della situazione delle proprietà, puntualmente aggiornata dagli amministratori competenti, della partecipazione ad alcuni investimenti commerciali e dei depositi bancari e la loro gestione.  
Il Conte de Jarjayes, come tutti i nobili, non era certo uso maneggiare del _vile_ contante, ma a differenza della maggior parte degli aristocratici frequentatori della corte, non aveva mai abdicato alla diretta gestione del patrimonio, forse per quel senso di responsabilità associato al suo ruolo della vecchia nobiltà inculcatogli dal padre[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn12), forse per il fatto che questa _buona amministrazione_ aveva consentito alla famiglia di tornare ad acquisire un titolo di prestigio, o più probabilmente per la radicata formazione militare, che lo portava a cercare di essere sempre nelle condizioni di tenere tutto sotto controllo[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn13). Sta di fatto, che quando era stato lui stesso a proporre di depositare gli emolumenti, destinati a Oscar per il suo incarico a corte, su un conto separato, così che potesse avere modo di _esercitarsi_ nella pratica delle sue _future responsabilità_, sembrava che il loro tanto anelato _futuro_ si fosse fatto d’un tratto più vicino.  
Oscar era subito corsa a riferirglielo, sorprendendolo mentre si cambiava nella sua stanza nell’ala della servitù.  
“Non mi ha vista nessuno… ” si era affrettata a rispondere ai suoi occhi sbarrati mentre chiudeva la porta con fare circospetto. Poi gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e lo aveva baciato, allora si era lasciato andare e l’aveva accolta con il medesimo entusiasmo, anche se… per un attimo gli era sembrato che quell’urgenza mescolasse qualcos’altro alla gioia, forse… una ricerca di conferma. Sorrideva quando si era staccata dalle sue labbra, ma per un attimo gli era parso di scorgere un’ombra in fondo ai suoi occhi.  
“Non sei contento?”  
“Certo…” si era riscosso, sorridendole a sua volta “certo che lo sono.”  
L’aveva stretta ancora, in un abbraccio avvolgente per sentirla più vicino e per rassicurarla. Sapeva quanto dovesse costarle nascondere qualcosa a suo Padre, fingere con una persona che amava e rispettava tanto… ma era per loro due, per il loro amore... quello era il modo più _semplice_, più _ragionevole_… era per il loro futuro… quel turbamento era tornato a stringergli la gola. Ancora una volta aveva cercato sollievo in lei, nel modo in cui continuava a confidare nel suo sostegno, tenendo gli occhi al traguardo, ormai tanto vicino da poterlo sfiorare.  
Mancava solo un nuovo incarico, uno lontano dalla reggia, che avrebbe consentito loro di allontanarsi, trasferirsi, trovare un posto dove avrebbero potuto costruirsi una nuova vita… lontano _dagli altri_. Lui avrebbe pensato _poi_ a cosa fare, prima Oscar doveva ottenere l’incarico per intercessione della Regina. Avrebbe chiesto udienza, non gliel’avrebbe negata, nonostante il pressoché inespugnabile ritiro dorato del _Petit Trianon_, non avrebbe rifiutato un simile favore a Oscar… la _sua_ regina.  
Era allora che sulla loro strada si erano abbattuti Bohmer[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn14) e la sua maledetta collana. Maria Antonietta si era improvvisamente trovata indifesa, esposta alla disapprovazione del suo popolo, per tutti colpevole in un processo nel quale era vittima, e Oscar si era schierata in sua difesa… non avrebbe mai potuto abbandonarla.  
La più volgare delle truffe, costruita su un mazzetto di lettere, subito rivelatesi false, e sui più dozzinali vizi umani, si era trasformata nella valvola di sfogo per il malcontento popolare e l’astio dell’aristocrazia, alimentati da anni d’incurante lontananza, nell’occasione di far pagare a una Regina innocente[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn15) tutte le sue colpe.  
Maria Antonietta aveva invocato il processo pubblico nel tentativo di respingere la tempesta di accuse e calunnie da cui era stata travolta, ma, alla fine, la verità portata a galla dall’inchiesta dei giudici aveva sancito la pena per Jean Valois, ma la condanna di tutta la nazione era stata per lei.  
La _voleuse_ imprigionata al Salpetriere era diventata un’eroina popolare e perfino il Cardinale de Rohan, riconosciuto innocente come sprovveduta e sciocca vittima di un banale raggiro, aveva beneficiato di un’indulgenza sorprendente, considerata la sua reputazione tutt’altro che cristallina.  
Oscar era rimasta accanto a Maria Antonietta, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto, come sapeva quanto avrebbe sofferto per le calunnie e l’odio riversati su di lei, prima, durante e dopo il processo… si era sentito impotente e smarrito. In quei giorni l’aveva accolta quando lei era corsa a cercarlo, ma per la prima volta non gli era più stato sufficiente il conforto delle sue braccia e il calore della sua pelle, candida e arresa, per scacciare il senso d’oppressione che gli bloccava il respiro. L’aveva stretta più forte mentre affondava in lei, ogni volta di più, come per non sentirsela scivolare tra le dita.  
C’era stata la fuga della Valois, le indagini, le illazioni, la comparsa di quei libelli pieni di menzogne a trasformare sempre più in un miraggio irraggiungibile quella che solo qualche tempo prima era stata la visione tangibile del loro futuro insieme.  
Ben presto anche la Guardia Reale era stata coinvolta nelle ricerche e le giornate interminabili a setacciare le campagne, seguendo anche il più insignificante indizio e la più inaffidabile delazione, li avevano ripiombati un po’ alla volta nella loro vecchia vita, come era una volta… infinitamente più insopportabile di una volta.  
Poi c’era stato l’inspiegabile allontanamento di Rosalie. L’aveva consolata, come un tempo, e aveva obbedito, come un tempo, quando, alle porte del Convento di Saverne, gli aveva ordinato di non seguirla. Voleva avventurarsi da sola oltre le mura per fare uscire Jean allo scoperto, era una follia, come quelle che faceva un tempo, e allora la paura di perderla era stata più forte e aveva disobbedito… grazie a Dio.  
Aveva ringraziato Dio e aveva pianto, mentre la stringeva tra le braccia tremando dentro quella carrozza, finalmente soli e nascosti allo sguardo invadente dei suoi soldati, che li scortavano verso casa dopo essere scampati all’esplosione, in cui aveva scelto di compiere il suo destino la donna più ricercata di Francia.  
“Non farai mai più una cosa del genere, hai capito?... non te lo permetterò… mai più.” Aveva continuato a ripetere mentre la cullava stretta al petto su quel sedile, assecondando il dondolio delle ruote sulla strada, fino a che non aveva sentito la piccola mano abbandonata riprendere vita e infilarsi sotto il bavero della sua giacca, e un sussurro “… mai più…” prima che perdesse di nuovo i sensi. Aveva continuato a tenerla stretta così, per tutto il viaggio e ancora quando erano arrivati a Palazzo. Non l’aveva lasciata andare, neanche quando, nell’atrio lucido di marmi e dorature di Palazzo, il Generale gli era corso incontro tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla figlia svenuta.  
“Oscar, ” le aveva stretto la mano ”sono così orgoglioso di te...”  
Era vero, sul suo volto spigoloso l’apprensione per il rischio corso si confondeva con la luce dell’orgoglio per l’impresa appena compiuta. Lo aveva odiato in quel momento e se l’era stretta di più al petto, come se potesse servire ad allontanarla da lui.  
“André, presto, il dottore sta per arrivare, portala…” la voce si era spezzata, non appena aveva incrociato il suo sguardo carico di risentimento. Gli aveva bloccato il polso.  
Aveva capito, _era certo che avesse capito_, perché anche il respiro si era bloccato, gonfiandogli il petto. Non aveva detto nulla, erano rimasti immobili a fronteggiarsi, fino a che non era stata Madame Marguerite a farsi avanti. Aveva posato lentamente la piccola mano candida, così simile a quella di Oscar per quanto tanto più delicata, su quella del marito e aveva interrotto quel silenzio teso.  
“Vi prego, mio caro, ora lasciate che André porti Oscar nei suoi appartamenti… ”  
Il tono di una carezza era riuscito a forzare la stretta sul suo polso.  
“Certo… certo, mia cara.”  
Il Generale si era ricomposto al richiamo dello sguardo dolce della moglie, lasciandolo andare.  
Aveva salito quella scala un gradino alla volta, tenendo Oscar sempre stretta tra braccia, come se quel gesto potesse affermare che era sua e non fosse solo il compito dovuto di un servo obbediente. Per tutto il percorso aveva sentito il peso dello sguardo di suo padre fisso su di lui, tagliente e carico della stessa muta accusa di poco prima _“Come osi, tu? … non sei nessuno!”[**[xvi]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn16)_  
Era rimasto con lei. Le stringeva ancora la mano la mattina dopo, quando finalmente aveva riaperto gli occhi e il sorriso, che gli aveva rivolto, aveva illuminato la stanza.  
“Hei… che fai adesso? Ti metti a piangere? Non è certo la prima volta che prendo una botta in testa.”  
Si era sforzato di ridere e di ributtare indietro le lacrime, anche se la voce stentata con cui aveva pronunciato quella battuta infelice gli aveva stretto il cuore.  
“Lo, so!” Aveva cercato di assecondare lo scherzo, accostandosi per posarle un bacio sulla fronte “Deve essere il motivo per cui fai sempre delle cose così stupide.”  
“… mai più…” l’aveva sentita sussurrare ancora una volta mentre esitava, carezzando la pelle tenera e fresca con le labbra, e allora una lacrima gli era sfuggita comunque, nonostante i suoi sforzi. Poi era dovuto scattare in piedi, perché sua nonna era entrata come un tornado nella stanza, impartendo ordini a un’orda di cameriere al suo seguito. Era stato costretto a lasciarla.  
Aveva continuato a sentirselo addosso lo sguardo del Generale quando era rimasto solo con lei e nei giorni successivi, mentre Oscar si riprendeva un po’ alla volta da quel brutto colpo alla testa, avvolta e coccolata dalle amorevoli cure di sua nonna e dall’affetto di Madame.  
Non le aveva detto niente, perché sapeva quanto amasse suo padre e perché… nonostante tutto, una parte di lui non riusciva a trovare un argomento con cui replicare a quella silenziosa accusa.  
In tutti quegli anni era stato educato come un nobile, aveva vissuto con loro, mangiato alla loro tavola… non si era mai sentito da meno, neanche di fronte alle sprezzanti insinuazione di Girodelle, perché, in fondo, aveva sempre saputo, che erano dettate dalla gelosia per l’esclusività del suo legame con Oscar. L’amava certo, avrebbe dato la vita per lei, ma cosa sarebbe stato _lui_ fuori da quella casa? Cosa ne sapeva _veramente_ lui della vita fuori da quella casa[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_edn17)? Forse era per cercare una risposta, che aveva cominciato ad andare a quelle riunioni clandestine.  
Non le aveva parlato neanche di quelle… e in fondo cosa avrebbe potuto dirle? Che aveva bisogno di capire quale fosse il suo posto nel mondo? Che se ne andava quasi ogni sera di nascosto, come un ladro, per ascoltare un gruppo di ‘cospiratori’ fantasticare di un _nuovo mondo_, che avrebbe spazzato via quello in cui erano cresciuti?… per capire se ci fosse veramente un posto per _loro_ _in quel mondo_? Stentava lui a capire, come avrebbe potuto lei?  
Alla fine, però, l’aveva portata con sé a una di quelle riunioni per cercare di farle capire. Si era limitata a rimanere in silenzio, attenta, ma quasi… estraniata da quello sui stava assistendo. Quando erano tornati a Palazzo per un attimo gli era sembrato che guardasse anche lui, come se non l’avesse mai visto prima.  
Era stato costretto a portarcela, perché era arrivata a insinuare che fosse veramente un ladro… e perché aveva fatto un’altra cosa stupida. Era quasi morto di paura quando sua nonna gli aveva detto, che era rimasta fuori tutta la notte senza avvertire. Nonostante le avesse lasciato detto di aspettarlo, era uscita da sola per andare a uno di quei balli, per catturare un _vero_ ladro, che bersagliando le case dei nobili si era guadagnato il pittoresco appellativo di ‘Cavaliere Nero’… che cosa ridicola… neanche fosse il personaggio di un romanzo.  
Certo non più ridicola del fatto, che il Comandante della Guardia Reale si trovasse improvvisamente a dover inseguire un _volgare ladro_ in giro per Parigi!  
Un _volgare ladro_ lo aveva definito lei… se davvero fosse stato un volgare ladro, il Generale Bouillet e suo Padre non si sarebbero mai presi tanta premura di catturarlo e non avrebbero certo dato l’incarico a _lei_! Si stava però diffondendo la voce, che il _volgare ladro_ rubasse all’aristocrazia per distribuire ai poveri i proventi delle sue _malefatte._ Certo a corte non avevano nessuna voglia di trovarsi tra le mani un altro _eroe_, che infiammasse l’immaginario popolare, dopo essersi tanto provvidenzialmente sbarazzati della Valois.  
Il Cavaliere Nero aveva l’imperdonabile colpa di essere diventato un simbolo e l’incarico di liberarsene era stato dato alla stessa persona, che ne aveva fatto sparire un altro… e certo suo Padre non aveva disdegnato l’occasione di vincolarla meglio ai _suoi doveri_: la fedeltà al Re, l’onore della famiglia, l’obbedienza… c’era riuscito, perché i loro piani erano stati rimandati ancora. Avevano anche litigato… o meglio, avevano litigato per quello che era possibile fare con Oscar.  
“Un ladro è un ladro” aveva sentenziato “ e il mio dovere è catturarlo.”  
Dopo di che si era chiusa nel più severo mutismo, impermeabile a qualunque sua argomentazione. Non ci aveva neanche provato a insistere, era identica a suo padre quando faceva così… non l’aveva mai sentita tanto lontana.  
Era tornato a fare quello che faceva da una vita, l’aveva assecondata, senza discutere. Almeno avrebbe evitato, che commettesse qualche altra stupidaggine, tipo fare da esca travestendosi da Cavaliere Nero… si era offerto lui.  
Tutto sommato, si era anche divertito in quelle settimane, impegnato in quella folle impresa, per certi versi tanto simile a uno dei giochi, che facevano insieme da bambini. Aveva provato una grande nostalgia di quei bambini, perché il loro futuro non gli era sembrato mai tanto incerto. Erano di nuovo solo loro due, insieme ogni giorno, ogni sera… ogni notte, ma quando la baciava, quando l’aveva nel suo letto, quando si rifugiava nella sua carne… nonostante la passione, era come se li dividesse un muro, che non c’era mai stato, neanche quando non era ancora sua. Poi un giorno aveva scorto una breccia.  
Era quasi l’alba quando erano tornati a _casa_, dopo la sua ennesima _esibizione di furto con destrezza_ al ballo organizzato dalla Marchesa Duffort. Il Generale non era a Palazzo in quei giorni e Oscar aveva lasciato detto, che si sarebbe alzata tardi e non voleva essere disturbata. Avevano chiuso la porta a chiave.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua si era svegliato prima di lei. Era riemerso dal sonno lentamente, avvolto da un’aura di pace, la carezza del cotone di fiandra, della sua pelle vellutata e tenera, del suo respiro lieve e regolare sul petto. Aveva creduto si trattasse di un sogno da principio, perché non si svegliavano quasi mai nello stesso letto, poi la luce dorata, sfuggita alle tende chiuse in malo modo, aveva riportato a galla la coscienza. Era rimasto a contemplarla così addormentata, godendosi il contatto e l’abbandono, il suo calore, la pelle nuda sotto le lenzuola, la seta dei suoi capelli sparsi sulla spalla, la mano arresa e aggrappata al suo fianco. Non aveva idea di quanto fosse rimasto così, lasciandole scorrere pigramente le dita lungo la schiena… sognando a occhi aperti. Era stata la sua voce arruffata e dolce a riscuoterlo.  
“Hei… cos’è quel sorriso serafico? A cosa stai pensando?”  
Abbassando lo sguardo, aveva trovato i suoi grandi occhi azzurri fissi su di lui, liquidi e sereni appena schiusi dal sonno. Gli sorrideva, reggendo il mento sul dorso della mano appoggiata sul suo petto, l’aria impertinente sotto una cascata di riccioli ribelli. Il cuore aveva saltato un battito… lo aveva sentito fragilissimo. Non era riuscito a dirle semplicemente, che non vedeva l’ora… che avrebbe volto svegliarsi così ogni mattina … le parole gli si erano bloccate in gola, come un tempo. Al contrario, aveva incrociato le mani dietro la nuca, esibendo in più stupidamente spavaldo dei suoi sorrisi.  
“Stavo pensando, che forse quella del ladro è sempre stata la mia vocazione segreta.”  
“Una volta preso il Cavaliere Nero, dovremo restituire tutta la refurtiva ai legittimi proprietari,” si era sollevata e aveva sentito un brivido “ un gentiluomo deve agire sempre da gentiluomo.”  
“Siii, lo sapevo…” aveva risposto come un discolo rassegnato al suo finto tono da maestrina. Le aveva sfiorato le labbra con un bacio, mettendosi a sua volta a sedere e scorrendo leggero il collo, le spalle, il contorno del seno… poi si era scostata di scatto, come trascinata via da un soffio gelido.  
“Quando questa storia sarà finita, potrai andare di nuovo a _quelle tue riunioni_.” Si era alzata velocemente, infilandosi la veste da camera con un gesto stizzoso, come quello con cui si era affrettata ad aprire le tende.  
Poi si era girata di nuovo a guardarlo, nuovamente arroccata dietro quell’invisibile _barriera_… e d’un tratto aveva capito! La gelosia, l’incertezza, le resistenze, gli ostacoli apparentemente insormontabili… il tremito nella voce quando gli aveva rivolto quell’assurda accusa… quell’apparente distacco… non c’entravano niente _gli altri._ Ci sarebbero sempre stati, intorno a loro, e non importava cosa facessero, cosa pensassero… è solo l’amore, che fa paura, perché servono coraggio e fiducia per affidarsi _nudi e indifesi_ all’altro.  
Quella sera avevano catturato il Cavaliere Nero ed era cominciata davvero la _loro nuova vita_.  
  
Sospira sereno e porta la mano al petto per raccogliere quella di lei. Schiude il palmo con una lieve pressione del pollice e se lo accosta alla bocca. Lei lo lascia fare, contemplando un gesto intimo, diventato consueto. Cerca una sottile durezza, che fende la carne tenera, la carezza più volte a fior di labbra prima di baciarla, quasi con devozione. Infine le richiude le dita, come per preservare quel piccolo tesoro dentro a uno scrigno, che torna a stringersi al cuore.  
Inclina la testa e sorride abbassando le palpebre, per offrirsi a lei, che si solleva appena per compiere lo stesso _rito_ sfiorando con le labbra leggere un segno simile sulla fronte, la palpebra, lo zigomo, per suggellare il tutto con un sorriso luminoso, prima di tornare ad abbandonare il capo sul solido sostegno della spalla. Sono il loro giuramento di fronte al mondo quei segni sulla pelle, più di qualunque coppia di anelli.  
Quella sera era finalmente comparso il Cavaliere Nero. Lo aveva sorpreso mentre fuggiva nel bosco con la _refurtiva_, lo aveva sfidato a duello come per reclamare il suo _onore offeso_. Come due immagini identiche, che combattono in uno specchio oscuro, nemmeno Oscar era riuscita a distinguerli fino a quando… una scintilla nel buio, sangue e poi dolore… da togliergli il fiato. Si era stretto la mano a viso, dove la lama era affondata nella carne, lacerando la maschera dell’_impostore_, aveva urlato invocando il suo nome.  
“André, cosa ti ha fatto… ” disperazione “… cosa ti ha fatto...” e ira, sempre più acuta.  
Si era accasciato a terra, ancora dolore e poi nausea, le dita e le palpebre serrate come se potessero arginare quel fiotto caldo. Se l’era sentito addosso e poi… zoccoli sordi sul terreno, un tonfo… stormir di foglie… violento… un urlo strozzato e… uno sparo.  
“Oscar… Oscar…” aveva urlato disperato, mentre il cuore gli si fermava nel petto. Il battito era ripreso appena aveva sentito il suo profumo, che aveva anticipato solo di un istante il calore del suo abbraccio, la stretta convulsa e delicata al tempo stesso...  
“Sono qui, André… sono qui…” paura e conforto ” cosa ti ha fatto… cosa ti ha fatto…”  
“L’occhio… il mio occhio… ”  
La testa continuava a girare, nonostante il sostegno del suo seno morbido sotto la rigidezza della giubba. Aveva cercato la stretta salda della sua mano, trovandola zuppa dello stesso calore liquido e appiccicoso che sgorgava dal suo viso, allora aveva dimenticato anche il dolore.  
“Sei ferita, Oscar…. ti ha ferita…”  
C’era il panico nella sua voce strozzata, ma lei continuava a ripetere come una nenia la stessa domanda.  
“Cosa ti ha fatto, André… cosa ti ha fatto…” lo cullava aggrappata al suo corpo, quasi avesse paura che le potesse sfuggire “… la pagherà… giuro, che _io_ gliela farò pagare…”  
“No, Oscar… ti prego… no…”  
Un sussurro e un gemito, mentre la sua coscienza affondava nell’oblio abbandonando tutt’intorno voci… scalpiccio di suole… e ancora… stormir di foglie.  
Si era svegliato intontito, pervaso dal dolore alla testa, che pulsava in una fasciatura stretta, ma anche dal peso confortante e dolce di lei addormentata al suo fianco e della sua mano esile e forte, fasciata e sempre aggrappata al suo cuore.  
Aveva catturato il Cavaliere Nero, gli aveva strappato la maschera… l’aveva quasi ucciso… per lui e sempre per lui lo aveva lasciato andare… solo perché glielo aveva chiesto _lui_.  
  
Allarga il sorriso e se la stringe un po’ più vicino.  
“Sai perché sono certo che andrà tutto bene, Oscar?”  
La sente esitare un attimo, prima di forzare l’abbraccio quel tanto da sollevarsi sul gomito per incrociare il suo sguardo.  
Stenta a mantenere un’espressione di perplesso distacco e gli angoli della bocca le sfuggono verso l’alto, mentre sussurra a un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
“Perché sei uno sciocco romantico, che non smetterà mai di credere nelle favole?”  
“Oltre a quello.”  
Le sfugge una piccola risata. Cerca di trattenerla serrando le labbra e si limita a fare cenno di no con la testa.  
Le sistema accuratamente un riccio ribelle sfuggito a offuscarle lo sguardo e la fissa con aria solenne prima di rispondere.  
“Perché siamo _noi_.”  
Ora è lui che stenta a trattenere la risata di fronte all’espressione palesemente scettica di lei, ma poi continua serio.  
“Dico seriamente, è perché siamo _noi_… non più tu ed io, ma _noi_… e non è vero che c’è voluto tanto tempo. Solo quello che serviva, per diventare _noi_. Non importa cosa accadrà, cosa faremo, dove andremo… ora nessuno ci può più separare.”  
Fa una lunga pausa, sondando le profondità del mare azzurro nei suoi occhi, infine sorride scanzonato.  
“Ho detto una cosa così folle?”  
“Un po’…” torna ad accoccolarsi sulla sua spalla, sistemandosi fino a far aderire alla perfezione i loro corpi “… ma non più folle del fatto, che io abbia capito esattamente cosa vuoi dire.” Sente il sorriso nella voce mentre gli si stringe un po’ più contro, emettendo un brontolio compiaciuto.  
  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref1) Nella concezione dell’epoca la madre era considerata la persona più ‘inadatta’ ad occuparsi dell’educazione dei figli e in generale i rapporti con i genitori erano a dir poco sporadici (nelle cronache dei Goncourt è molto ben descritta). Di solito i bambini, poi adulti, sviluppavano legami affettivi stretti con i membri della servitù che si occupavano di loro quotidianamente e vivevano di fatto con loro (nutrice, governante, istitutori) più che con i genitori e con i compagni di scuola, dove di fatto vivevano dai cinque anni fino a che non ne uscivano per diventare ‘adulti’. Questo ovviamente non era vero per medio-piccoli borghesi e i popolani che non si potevano permettere il costo di un simile standard educativo, cui però comunque anche le famiglie borghesi più ricche ambivano. Pauline in fondo è una popolana e un’orfana, per cui certo non le viene naturale applicare un metodo educativo che non è stato usato con lei.

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref2) In realtà la famiglia di Choisy sapeva della sua seconda vita abbigliato da donna… solo a un certo punto uno dei fratelli andò a fargli visita invitandolo a riprendere una condotta più ‘consona’ visto che era accettabile per un uomo vestirsi da donna al più fino ai trent’anni poi diventava inaccettabile. L’abate ne convenne e si adeguò.. anche se erano circa cinque anni che si abbassava l’età.

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref3) Dopo la gravidanza MA viene presa da questa mania di ritorno alla ‘naturalezza’ e alla ‘vita semplice’ (sull’onda dell’ideologia promossa da Rousseau et al di ritorno alla natura.. abbandonare gli artifici imposti dalla società… allevare i bambini come dei selvaggi… bla bla bla.. tutte idee molto charmant, come spesso accade figlie di una reazione paradossa e fondate su speculazioni il più delle volte prive di alcuna analisi critica… non mi lapidate, ma sarà la mia natura di ingegnere, il filosofeggiare avulso da qualunque concretezza mi irrita XD). Morale della storia, ovviamente, tutto questo filosofeggiare di ‘natura’ si concretizza in una moda artificiosa fatta di abiti di mussola di cotone fatti pagare quanto ricchi abiti di broccato e gioielli, donne che si facevano salassare quasi a morte per apparire diafane e delicate come le eteree contadinelle dei dipinti, e collanine di perline di vetro pagate come collier di brillanti… si insomma, il solito arcadia, che si è perso per strada il fatto che gli agnellini cacano, la terra inzacchera e che… la gratificazione consta anche di callosa fatica e puzzolente sudore ;-)

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref4) mie care… a che puntata mi sono riagganciata? ;-) chi c’è nelle vicinanze

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref5) Chi è!?!? Forza vediamo di essere educate e salutiamo tutte lo stoccafisso, che se ne va togliendo il disturbo, solleviamo il dito medio e agitiamolo in aria con entusiasmo. Purtroppo il POV di André, che era in ben altre faccende affaccendato, non ci ha consentito di poter godere appieno dell’espressione di smarrimento e sconcerto comparsa sul volto del nostro invadente guardone (che sapete benissimo chi è… e che mi sta sulle p*lle come nessuno mai). Piacione Findus era lì bel bello, che si apprestava a imbracciare il suo fucile per prendere la mira e fare a brandelli una povera mela indifesa, così da esibirsi nel ritorno alla ribalta da sborone e invece… a questo giro si è trovato stretto alla canna con tanto di occhi e la mascella disarticolata a dare libero accesso alle moschine nella sua bocca spalancata, perché certo non si aspettava che la terra avesse continuato a girare in sua assenza e che la nostra biondissima potesse offrirgli lo spettacolo di saltare sul suo bell’attendente pomiciandoselo ben benino su un prato. Lo sconforto e lo smarrimento sono stati tali da rasentare la crisi d’identità… per cui ha deciso di allontanarsi alla ricerca di uno specchio e un’oca svenevole, che gli restituissero le sue certezze di bellobellobelloinmodoassurdo.

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref6) Sì, ok… ho rivisto “Le mine vaganti” l’altra sera ;-)

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref7) Nell’anime il pettegolezzo sulle predisposizioni saffiche di MA viene introdotto con la dichiarazione di Jean al momento del processo. In realtà, il pettegolezzo è ben più vecchio, parte della propaganda negativa risultante da come la Regina era riuscita ad alienarsi, con la sua ignavia politica, praticamente tutti i nobili di Francia associata agli smodati favoritismi per la i suoi ‘amici’. Dopo averla data per frigida, aver diffuso i racconti più disparati sulle sue presunte relazioni con fratelli del marito, dal 76-77 assurgono al ruolo di sue amanti la Polignac, ovviamente, e la Lamballe.

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref8) Qui ovviamente c’è un po’ di rimescolo cronologico, per compattare alcuni eventi. Oltre che dal fatto che questa è … poi solo una ff parto della mia mente malata XD, mi sento abbastanza autorizzata a farlo, dato che anche nell’anime la cronologia storica esatta, non è che la faccia proprio da padrona: Fersen in realtà torna a fare una capatina immediatamente dopo la fine della guerra, per poi lavorare 2 anni per il Re si Svezia come diplomatico prima di ristabilirsi definitivamente in Francia (con cittadinanza e reggimento… gli ‘Svedesi reali’… che a me visti i retroscena fa ridere come i titoli di certi film trash anni ‘70); la Ikeda mette lo scandalo della collana prima del ritorno di Fersen, mentre il processo si estende dopo; il cavaliere nero… è tutto inventato, la ikeda lo mette dopo il ritorno dello stoccafisso… ma insomma essendo inventato ;-) suppongo non sarà una catastrofe anticiparlo un po’!

[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref9) A questo riguardo, nella puntata ‘28’ subito prima del fantomatico strappo, lei urla ‘lasciami Andrè o chiamo aiuto’ ma nessuno accorre!?!?… eppure nella frase gridata era inclusa la parola ‘aiuto’! Pertanto o la camera di Oscar è insonorizzata o in quella casa erano abituati a sentirla urlare e comunque… la parola ‘aiuto’ doveva essere urlata da sola, fuori da una frase che ne potesse rendere ambigua l’interpretazione… preferibilmente associata a un ‘accorruomo!!’ per far si che qualcuno prestasse attenzione alla nostra bionda pierina XD

[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref10) Non voglio demolire l’idea comune di “Andrè santo subito”, lo vorrei rendere solo un po’ più comprensibilmente umano. In fondo il ruolo di ‘martire adorante’ aveva una sua … ‘integrità’, anche se forse un po’ adolescenziale. L’essere diventato finalmente ‘titolare’ porta tutto un problema di ridefinizione del suo ruolo nel mondo in cui vivono e non solo per come ci ha fantasticato su.

[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref11) Ok, signore… disclaimer: lo so che va per la maggiore l’idea “scopro che ti amo quindi mollo tutto e mi anniento in questo sentimento totalizzante”, che io però, mi scuso, non condivido, visto che non credo che una persona si possa annichilire per l’altro. A questo punto della storia Oscar non ha ancora dato per persa la regina, ha ancora Rosalie come figlioccia e, per quanto il rapporto sia complesso, adora suo padre e non ritengo che perché ama Andrè queste cose possano scomparire come per magia. Il nostro bel moro la ama come un quindicenne da sempre, nonostante sia ormai alla soglia dei trenta, e al momento deve imparare a gestire la situazione, sì insomma, deve rimettersi in pari con l’età anagrafica, dal punto di vista emotivo, l’Andrè quindicenne innamorato è uscito finalmente dalla scatola e sta dando qualche problema di gestione all’Andrè adulto posato e ragionevole. Inoltre, per quanto lo amiamo tutte, Andrè non ha una sua identità al di fuori del rapporto con lei, ora che non è più ‘martire’ cosa è? Credo si debba dare una risposta.

[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref12) L’incompetenza e l’ignavia in realtà non sono mai state ben viste. Per un nobile era volgare venire pagati per il proprio lavoro (cosa invece necessaria alla borghesia; i nobili che fornivano un servizio ricevevano un lascito o una pensione legata alla carica, non uno stipendio legato al lavoro, può apparire una differenza di sola forma, ma era rilevante), non svolgere un lavoro. Gli stessi reali, erano soliti imparare un mestiere associandosi a una delle corporazioni degli artigiani.

[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref13) Qui avevo un delizioso aneddoto su un incontro di Andrè poco più che bambino e il Generale nelle stalle… un cavallo da ferrare… che dava tutto uno scorcio della personalità del nostro Generalissimo (che io adoro in tutti in tutte le sue granitiche fragili rigidità ;-) ), ma qui era ridondante… prima o poi ve lo racconterò riciclandolo altrove.

[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref14) Bohmer e Bassenge, i gioiellieri cui era stata commissionata da Luigi XV per la Dubarry la fantomatica collana di diamanti, che risbuca a più riprese nella vita di MA fino allo scandalo. Già offertale dal Re e rifiutata (non si sa se da lei, o per un ripensamento di Luigi XVI dopo essersi fatto una botta di conti… la propaganda della restaurazione tende a sporcare le fonti) in occasione della nascita di Madame Royale e poi per il delfino, vaga per l’europa in cerca di un acquirente, fino a che torna in Francia per generare il ben noto putiferio. Se i due gioiellieri non fossero stati tanto ingordi si sarebbero rassegnati prima a smontarla e venderla a pezzi invece di farsi fregare da Jean Valois.

[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref15) Spero si capisca, MA è innocente rispetto alle specifiche accuse in merito al furto della collana, ma è colpevole della situazione che ha generato. Come ho chiarito altrove, non ritengo che MA fosse una cattiva persona, come non lo era suo marito il Re, ma essere così superficiali e ‘ottusi’ in una posizione di tale responsabilità risulta comunque una colpa. Paradossalmente il suo errore più grosso non è stata l’incuria nei confronti del popolo, che faceva una vita di melma, ma certo non era stato particolarmente meglio durante il regno dei suoi predecessori (guerre, carestie etc etc), quanto quello di essersi alienata il sostegno dell’aristocrazia con il suo rigetto per il protocollo e la politica della Corte. Questo ha spalancato la porta a tutta una propaganda che ha demolito l’autorità della sua figura aprendo poi la porta a tutto ciò che è seguito. Una volta che il popolo di rende conto che ‘il Re è nudo’ il tracollo è dietro l’angolo.

[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref16) Abbassate subito tutte le armi contundenti che state per scagliare contro il Generale! L’ha pensato… o meglio Andrè lo ha letto nel suo sguardo, e spesso il ‘peccato’ è nell’occhio di chi guarda. Anche se lo conosce bene… quindi è anche realistico che l’abbia pensato. Comenque… Prima di tutto, questo pensiero credo attraversi la mente del 99% dei padri quando si accorgono di punto in bianco che uno ha delle pretese sulla loro bambina prediletta. Qui poi ci si mette anche una differenza sociale siderale, che oggi giorno non siamo neanche in grado di concepire (benché esistano, nonostante lo strenuo tentativo di convincere tutti del contrario, ma questo è un altro discorso). Il problema poi qui non è certo il generale, la reazione è lecita, ma, diciamo che per le ‘regole d’ingaggio’, che la sua formazione gli impone, in assenza di aperte manifestazioni in merito non intraprenderà un attacco palese. Qui il problema è proprio Andreino, che in fondo non ha proprio una risposta pronta con cui controbattere ai dubbi del ‘suocero’, perché qui siamo molto prima di tutta una serie di passaggi e di scelte che lo ‘temprano’ nella storia originale. Avevo già seminato il concetto nel capitolo scorso, qui è lui che deve capire chi è nel rapporto se non sarà più l’attendente martire adorante di Oscar. Cosa sarà? il mantenuto di lusso della figlia del Conte? Non è un problema di soldi, ma d’identità.

[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3200740&i=1#_ednref17) Questo a mio avviso è un punto dolente, perché è proprio così. Spesso Andrè viene dipinto come ‘imparato’ solo perché non dotato di pedigree come Oscar, ma perché? È cresciuto con lei dalla più giovane età, anche se in posizione gerarchicamente defilata ha sempre avuto una vita agiata, a mio avviso non ne sa molto i più (se non in teoria per il suo innato spirito di osservazione) di cosa voglia dire vivere come un figlio del popolo fuori dal rifugio di Palazzo Jarjayes. La cosa risulta piuttosto palese quando, nell’originale, si arruola tra i soldati della guardia, dove la sua formazione comunque lo aiuta parecchio, ma rimane un pesce fuor d’acqua e se ne accorgono anche gli altri. L’unico con cui lega è Alain, che è molto più simile a lui, perché per quanto caduto in disgrazia, è un nobile e che a differenza di lui, ha un’innata indole da leader (trovo molto azzeccato il modo in cui lo scandaglia Montblanc all’inizio di ‘Le stanze del cuore’). Sì , insomma, Oscar è stata allevata come una strana creatura, ma, paradossalmente, nel suo ruolo elitario di aristocratica riesce ad avere un’identità anche fuori da quella casa; Andrè non è meno strano di lei, ma, essendo un borghese, fatica a trovare una collocazione… non è… abbastanza ‘singolare’ (caratterizzazione analoga, molto azzeccata ne ‘La felicità’ di Hipopo … è un nobile senza essere un nobile).


	10. … e partenze…

  
**_Epilogo: … e partenze…_**  
  
La ricchezza di tutte le sfumature dell’oro e il calore dei toni di rosso adornano le chiome degli alberi nei giardini di Versailles, che si distendono a perdita d’occhio sotto di lei oltre la balaustra della grande terrazza. La luce tiepida riscalda le foglie, ancora strettamente aggrappate ai rami, come un ricco addobbo allestito in attesa della parata di carrozze e guardie a cavallo, che ricondurrà finalmente la Regina a Corte, sancendo la fine del suo lungo ritiro dorato, ma lei non ci sarà quel giorno.  
Stenta a crederci… ma non le sembra affatto strano.  
È ancora molto legata a Maria Antonietta… hanno passato una vita insieme… sono cresciute insieme. Ricorda con tenerezza nostalgica gli anni passati al suo fianco, ma appartengono al suo passato, a un tempo in cui non avrebbe rinunciato per alcun motivo all’onore e al dovere di starle accanto, di essere lei a difendere la _sua_ Regina e accompagnarla in un’occasione tanto importante.  
Invece adesso… non riesce a pensare ad altro che alla Normandia… allo scintillio dell’acqua sotto il sole d’autunno, al profumo del mare… l’aria frizzante e il vento, che scompiglia i capelli durante una cavalcata a perdifiato lungo la battigia tra gli spruzzi di acqua salmastra… con André… a quello che sarà dopo.  
Sente le guance accendersi per il sorriso, affioratole incontenibile sulle labbra. Si guarda intorno furtiva, cercando di ricomporsi, per assicurarsi, che nessuno abbia scorto l’algido comandante Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes arrossire come una svenevole ragazzina innamorata, per quanto… la cosa in fondo non abbia più molta importanza.  
È il suo ultimo giorno a Versailles, in realtà, nonostante indossi ancora la sua splendida uniforme, non è più neanche il Comandante delle Guardie Reali, spetta a Girodelle ora quel grado.  
Nella mattina ha assistito alla rivista d’onore tributatale dai suoi soldati, sancendo il termine del suo incarico. Ha sentito il cuore gonfio d’orgoglio vedendoli sfilare schierati: il ritmo dei tamburi, lo squillo delle trombe, i cavalli condotti in perfetta sincronia, le armi scintillanti, sguainate in segno si saluto per lei. Non era la mera rappresentazione formale del rispetto dovuto al suo grado a renderla fiera, ma la perfezione di quello spettacolo, perché era merito suo. Alla base di tutto c’era stato il suo lavoro, il suo impegno incessante e assiduo nell’addestramento, nell’applicazione della rigida disciplina sostenuta dall’equità e dalla giustizia, che aveva fatto di un massa di reclute la Guardia di sua Maestà il Re di Francia.  
Ne è fiera, sì, ma non prova alcun rimpianto. È il suo passato e riesce a lasciarselo dietro con serenità, perché l’ha condotta alle porte della vita che l’attende. È soddisfatta, ma non tornerebbe indietro.  
“Ripensateci, Comandante. Vi prego, rimanete con noi.” Le aveva sputate fuori come se proprio non potesse più trattenerle Girodelle quelle parole, quando finalmente erano stati soli nel suo ufficio… in quello che _era stato_ il suo ufficio.  
Aveva scorto uno strano smarrimento… quasi una traccia di disperazione nel suo sguardo, quando aveva alzato gli occhi, porgendogli le insegne del comando appena staccate dalla giubba. Sembrava quasi non le volesse, come se non fosse stato lui il ragazzo, che l’aveva sfidata a duello per quel maledetto incarico a Corte quindici anni prima.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, che quel ragazzetto sprezzante, che non perdeva occasione di punzecchiarla con continue insinuazioni sulla volubilità e la fragilità della natura femminile[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn1), avrebbe finito col diventare il più devoto e irreprensibile degli ufficiali in seconda. Quanto era cambiato… ma perché se ne sorprende tanto? Anche lei ha conservato ben poco di quella ragazzina intemperante, che di fronte alla scelta aveva deciso di essere un uomo.  
Chissà cosa direbbe quella ragazzina, se potesse vedere cosa è diventata ora… quasi certamente non capirebbe, forse si arrabbierebbe anche, rendendosi conto, che, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, è rimasta sempre e solo una donna, anche se fa il lavoro di un uomo… come, se non meglio, di qualunque uomo.  
Anche se le potesse parlare, dubita che riuscirebbe a spiegarle. Potrebbe solo rassicurarla, dirle che andrà tutto bene… perché avrà sempre André al suo fianco… e che, per quanto possa stentare a crederci, Girodelle non è così insopportabile! Anzi… si rivelerà una persona di una cortesia squisita, sempre disponibile e garbato… una fonte inesauribile di consigli preziosi.  
In effetti, di tutte le cose, che le ha detto per cercare di convincerla a non andarsene, su una deve avere decisamente ragione: i soldati della Guardia Cittadina non hanno sicuramente niente a che vedere con quelli della Guardia di sua Maestà.  
Sa già, che la attende un lavoro duro con il suo nuovo incarico, ma la cosa non la spaventa, anzi… le sono sempre piaciute le sfide, e poi… ogni sera troverà André a casa ad accoglierla, si sveglierà con lui ogni mattina… sempre che riescano a trovarla una casa!  
Con tutti gli ostacoli che hanno dovuto superare, tutto quello che sono riusciti a fare nel corso di quei due lunghissimi anni… non hanno ancora trovato un alloggio a Parigi, che possa rispondere alle loro esigenze. Una casa non esageratamente grande, ma comunque provvista di una scuderia privata in cui ricoverare i cavalli, dignitosa, ma abbastanza vicina alla Caserma della Guardia Metropolitana, adeguata al loro stile di vita, ma sufficientemente lontana da occhi invadenti… e poi quel minimo di personale[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn2) di servizio necessario, ma affidabile e riservato… tutti aspetti che non aveva considerato da principio, ma che nella decisione finale si erano rivelati critici… a questo punto… ci penseranno al ritorno dalla Normandia, o meglio… toccherà ad André, che _ha avuto l’ardire_ di affermare di saperne più di lei in merito.  
Le scappa di nuovo da ridere… si scosta dalla balaustra, dirigendosi verso lo scalone che conduce al _parterre_ adorno di aiuole e fontane. Meglio allontanarsi dalla terrazza, c’è troppa gente, troppi sguardi puntati su di lei. Se continua a sghignazzare da sola inseguendo i suoi pensieri, cominceranno a dire, che Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes non si è in realtà dimessa, ma è stata invitata ad allontanarsi dal suo incarico per sopraggiunta follia. Per quanto poco le interessi, certo suo Padre non apprezzerebbe.  
Un’altra risatina… affretta il passo giù per i gradini di pietra e lascia che i capelli scivolino in avanti a nascondere il viso.  
Suo Padre… quella ragazzina avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per conquistare il suo amore e il suo rispetto… per non deluderlo. Le ci è voluto tanto tempo per capire, che chi ti ama veramente non ha bisogno di questo, ti ama per quello che sei… nonostante tutto e suo Padre la ama. Nonostante le incomprensioni, le scelte sbagliate… le differenze che li separano, enormi quanto i difetti e i pregi che li accomunano… l’ha sempre amata. Ora lo sa, ne è certa, perché dopo tanti anni ha finalmente imparato a conoscerlo… anche se solo il giorno prima è rimasta attonita, senza parole di fronte al Padre, che non aveva ancora mai incontrato.  
  
Aveva lasciato il cavallo alle scuderie appena tornata dalla Reggia. André era rimasto ad aiutare Philemon con Caesar. Era uno di quei giorni in cui era intrattabile, lo aveva sentito, irrequieto alle briglie e sotto la sella, lo aveva visto da come aveva digrignato il morso e scartato una volta ceduto allo stalliere di Palazzo, che in quelle occasioni non disdegnava certo, se offerto, l’aiuto dell’unica persona capace di ammansirlo. Non lei, quando erano nervosi e intrattabili lei e Caesar si fronteggiavano, controllati e attenti da pari a pari, come due difficili amici di vecchia data in un perfetto equilibrio precario, ma André… con André era tutta un’altra storia. Anche nei giorni in cui Caesar sembrava posseduto dallo spirito di Bucefalo[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn3) bastava la vicinanza di André, un paio di amorevoli pacche sulla groppa e qualcuna di quelle sue paroline incomprensibili sussurrate all’orecchio e subito si faceva docile e dolce come un timido puledrino.  
Non era rimasta ad assistere per l’ennesima volta a quel _prodigio_. Si era diretta velocemente verso le cucine, perché era stanca, desiderava soltanto ritirarsi velocemente nelle sue stanze, togliersi di dosso quell’uniforme e abbandonarsi in un abbraccio di acqua calda ed essenza di rose, per lasciare annegare i pensieri e rilassarsi, in attesa che André la raggiungesse e sussurrasse qualcosa di suadente anche al suo di orecchio.  
Era tesa come una corda di violino… nelle cucine aveva trovato Marie, affaccendata a impartire ordini a una schiera di cameriere sull’attenti. Non aveva fatto neanche in tempo a salutarla, figuriamoci a chiederle cortesemente di farle preparare un bagno, perché subito l’aveva anticipata.  
“Bentornata, tesoro mio… “ autoritaria e amorevole come sempre, prima di una piccola esitazione “… tuo Padre ti aspetta nel suo studio. Si è raccomandato che ti chiedessi di raggiungerlo subito, non appena fossi arrivata.”  
Non aveva neanche replicato, mentre le sentiva pronunciare quelle parole era come se… le avesse già sentite prima nella sua testa. Se le aspettava… probabilmente perché era da settimane, che non facevano che discutere dello stesso argomento, da quando era arrivata la notifica dell’assegnazione del suo nuovo incarico.  
La Guardia Cittadina… _per carità_!  
Da principio non era neanche riuscito ad arrabbiarsi il Generale. Piuttosto l’aveva guardata come se fosse impazzita, o se non avesse capito, quando si era reso conto, che non lo avrebbe rifiutato, almeno in attesa che si rendesse disponibile una posizione più… ‘_consona_’…più _‘al suo livello_’. Persino la Regina sembrava scusarsi per _quell’offerta_ nella lettera personale in accompagnamento alla designazione, mentre André… era parso preoccupato ma aveva rispettato la sua decisione… come sempre.  
Era pazzesco, perché a lei, invece, quell’annuncio era giunto come una sorta di… _illuminazione_! L’idea non l’aveva mai neanche sfiorata, ma era perfetto. Dava l’occasione di rimanere a Parigi e allo stesso tempo le avrebbe consentito di dimostrare _veramente_, una volta per tutte, le sue capacità e il suo valore… e come questo non avesse niente a che fare con il fatto che era in tutto e per tutto una donna.  
Poi però il Generale aveva capito… e da allora non aveva perso occasione di esternarle tutto il suo _disappunto,_ in tutti i modi e le maniere che le ruvidità caratteriali, che li accomunavano, gli avevano suggerito.  
Aveva bussato e atteso appena di ricevere l’autorizzazione a entrare, chiara e stentorea, per _irrompere_. Vista l’impossibilità di sconfiggerlo sul piano tecnico o con la forza, risultate in un nulla di fatto negli _scontri_ precedenti, aveva deciso di puntare sul fattore sorpresa per cercare di guadagnare un vantaggio competitivo.  
“Padre, con tutto il rispetto che vi devo, non ho nessuna intenzione di affrontare nuovamente l’argomento del mio trasferimento. Ormai ho deciso, ho presentato le mie dimissioni a sua Maestà, che le ha accolte. Domani porterò a termine l’incarico a Corte e tra due settimane prenderò servizio presso la Guardia Cittadina. Mi spiace se non approvate la mia scelta, ma non ho più intenzione di tornare sui miei passi.”  
Gli aveva ribaltato addosso quel discorsetto concitato con la velocità di una filastrocca imparata a memoria, e per certi versi era così, perché l’aveva ripetuto nella sua testa per tutto il percorso, dalle cucine all’atrio, su per l’imponente scala e lungo la galleria del primo piano, fino all’ingresso del suo studio.  
Poi era rimasta così, immobile, impettita e protesa in avanti, pronta a fronteggiare una reazione, che però non era arrivata. Era stato lui a sorprenderla.  
“Certo, Oscar, certo…” aveva replicato tranquillo, comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona, la pipa pigramente accesa in mano “… ma ora parliamo con calma, vuoi? Ti prego, siediti. Parliamo con calma di ogni cosa, ti dispiace?”  
Aveva quasi sorriso, mentre le indicava con un gesto garbato la poltrona gemella di fronte a lui, al di là del tavolino da caffè, ingombro di un prezioso vaso di Sevres pieno di meravigliose rose bianche, le ultime della stagione. Le doveva aver fatte mettere lì appositamente per lei, perché erano le _sue_ rose bianche, quelle che Marie sistemava da sempre nelle sue stanze, e perché suo Padre non aveva mai voluto fiori nel suo studio, lo sapeva benissimo.  
Aveva continuato a fissare quelle candide corolle, come ipnotizzata dallo scintillio dei petali nella luce obliqua del tramonto, inebriata dal profumo delicato e avvolgente e, in qualche modo, si era ritrovata seduta anche lei, come le aveva chiesto[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn4).  
“Come desiderate, Padre.” le era uscito da solo.  
“Ti conosco abbastanza da aver compreso, che non cambierai idea su questa…” si sforzava di parlare con voce calma, ma aveva percepito un tremito “… questa follia…”  
“Padre, vi ho già detto… ” aveva prevenuto la sua perdita di controllo, ma subito si era dovuta frenare rendendosi conto, che non era ira quella tracimata, ma… lacrime! Era rimasta senza parole. Suo Padre stava piangendo, con il viso nascosto tra le mani.  
“Perdonami, Oscar, perdona tuo padre… solo adesso mi rendo conto di aver sbagliato allevandoti come un maschio. Mi sento molto in colpa…” si era piegato in avanti, come sopraffatto dal peso di quanto stava dicendo, e il tono diventava mano a mano più addolorato e incerto “… per la mia testardaggine… ho sbagliato, Oscar. Spero solo non sia troppo tardi per ricominciare… è solo colpa mia se ora…”  
“Padre, vi prego. Non vi dovete scusare.” non era solo il tentativo di consolarlo, per quanto non potesse farne a meno, era sincera “Penso di dovervi ringraziare per avermi allevata come un figlio, in questo modo mi avete dato la possibilità di avere una vita non consentita alle altre donne…” era uno strano miscuglio di sorpresa e tenerezza quello che aveva scorto, quando finalmente era riuscita a incrociare il suo sguardo. Allora aveva abbassato gli occhi, per rifugiarsi tra i petali di uno di quegli splendidi fiori, che aveva sfilato dal vaso prima di continuare.  
“Non c’è motivo, per cui vi dobbiate disperare, l’educazione tipicamente maschile, che mi avete impartito, non mi ha fatto dimenticare di essere una donna…” il tono si era fatto involontariamente più morbido, come i petali che si era messa a sfogliare tra le dita “… infatti l’uniforme che indosso non mi ha certo impedito d’innamorarmi di un uomo.”  
Quell’ultima frase era rimasta sospesa come il sorriso comparso a fior di labbra. Solo allora aveva risollevato lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. C’era stato un lungo silenzio, carico di comprensione, come se non servissero altre parole… poi avevano bussato.  
“Avanti.” Aveva declamato suo Padre alzandosi, nuovamente fiero e altero come l’aveva sempre conosciuto.  
“Generale, volevate parlarmi?”  
“Vieni, André, vieni avanti.”  
Era scattata in piedi, riconoscendo sul viso di André la sua stessa espressione interrogativa lievemente venata di panico, cui suo Padre non sembrava aver prestato alcuna attenzione marciando deciso verso la scrivania massiccia.  
“Padre, io…”  
“Oscar, ti prego, rimani. Non c’è motivo, che tu non senta quello che ho da dire, anzi…”  
D’un tratto, la sorprendente e intima atmosfera di poco prima sembrava essersi dissolta, quasi fosse stata solo un’illusione, ripiombandola in una condizione fin troppo familiare: lei e André, una di fianco all’altro, sull’attenti al centro del grande tappeto fiorato, in _fremente_ attesa delle disposizioni del Generale, che li fissava severo dal suo scranno.  
Doveva essere per qualche strano gioco della memoria, che ogni volta che si ritrovava in quella situazione, finiva sempre irrimediabilmente col sentirsi come quando aveva cinque anni, e aveva maturato la convinzione, che suo Padre lo sapesse.  
“… suppongo tu sia al corrente del fatto che André è venuto a chiedermi di essere lasciato libero dal suo servizio, non appena tu avessi concluso il tuo incarico a Corte, visto che, a quanto pare, il tuo _nuovo incarico_ non prevede che ti avvalga dei _servigi di un attendente_.”  
“Sì, Padre…” quell’incipit così pieno di fastidiosi sottintesi, era riuscito a riaccendere in un attimo tutto il suo nervosismo. L’espressione forzatamente calma e la rigidezza della mandibola sul volto di André, tradivano lo stesso impegno a cercare di mantenere la calma.  
“… e _suppongo_, ti abbia anche messo al corrente del fatto, che, in segno di apprezzamento per il suo lungo e fedele servizio, gli avevo offerto di subentrare come amministratore della tenuta di Arras, ora che Jerome[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn5) ha maturato abbastanza esperienza da poter essere investito di responsabilità maggiori.”  
Certo che lo sapeva, ne avevano discusso a lungo, perché l’avevano considerato l’ennesimo tentativo di suo Padre di riprendere il controllo delle loro vite e anche perché… si era sentita in colpa. Quell’offerta era una grande occasione per André e ancora una volta… vi rinunciava per lei.  
“Signore, io…”  
Lo aveva zittito con un vago gesto della mano, repentino e perentorio, accompagnato da una leggera smorfia di disappunto, che aveva irrigidito solo per un attimo i tratti del viso senza però distoglierlo da alcuni fascicoli disposti a lato sulla scrivania. Si era messo a sfogliarli con un’attenzione distratta, come a cercare un diversivo qualunque a una conversazione non particolarmente piacevole o interessante.  
“Ho capito, ho capito. Anche tu con un'altra idea balzana. Il _giornalista_… ” calcando la parola aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, come se avesse detto che voleva unirsi a una comunità di zingari per fare l’acrobata “… come se fossi un ancora un ragazzino… e non avessi l’età per poter pensare di non doverti fare una posizione…”  
L’insolenza di quelle parole le aveva fatto fluire il sangue alla testa, ma l’occhiata di suo Padre era riuscita inchiodata nello stesso immobilismo contratto in cui continuava a forzarsi André, così da consentirgli di proseguire senza interruzioni.  
“… suppongo sia colpa mia,…” ancora a gingillarsi con i suoi fogli “… forse ha ragione _tua madre_… mi sono aspettato troppo, pretendendo di fare di voi degli adulti troppo presto[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn6). Toccherà pertanto a me rimediare…”  
Il tono di rassegnata accondiscendenza di quelle ultime parole era veramente troppo, suo Padre stava abusando in modo indegno dell’immenso rispetto e della gratitudine tributatigli da André e non gli avrebbe permesso di continuare un secondo di più… non era più una bambina che potesse zittire con un cenno…  
“Padre, voi non avete alcun diritto di dire una cosa simile…”  
Tutta la foga e il risentimento con cui era riuscita a scagliargli contro quelle parole non aveva però scalfito la sua imperturbabile compostezza. Si era limitato a raggruppare ordinatamente un fascicolo, per poi sollevarlo e porgerlo… ad André.  
“Ecco…” solo la mancanza di una reazione immediata sembrava averlo vagamente infastidito “… forza, su!… prendi questi documenti!” accompagnando l’esortazione con un gesto risoluto della mano.  
Si era bloccata, sospesa in attesa di dipanare le circostanze impreviste e valutare come reagire. André si era sporto per obbedire all’ordine, esitante, evidentemente pervaso dalla sua stessa malcelata diffidenza, quasi quel mazzetto di carta avesse potuto mordergli la mano.  
I loro occhi si erano incrociati per un attimo, come a ricercare il conforto di un contatto, prima di abbassarli diffidenti sullo scritto. Aveva continuato a guardarlo, quasi potesse servire a sostenerlo, per la manciata di secondi successivi in cui, con un groppo in gola, lo aveva visto sbiancare. Le si era fermato il cuore nell’istante in cui, poi, aveva sbarrato gli occhi, spalancato la bocca senza riuscire a farne uscire una parola, mentre scorreva con sempre più frenesia quei fogli nella rincorsa affannata del significato delle parole scritte.  
“Signore, io… non so…” il tremito nella voce e il baluginare di una lacrima avevano innescato il panico “… oddio… Signore… io non so cosa dire…”  
“A questo punto non c’è _niente_, che tu possa dire…” si era girata di scatto verso suo Padre, rigido e solenne contro lo schienale della maestosa poltrona “… o _fare_ in merito. È già tutto stabilito.”  
Quella sorta di sentenza l’aveva riportata ad André in ricerca di una risposta, ancora introvabile nello sguardo che pendolava attonito dalle carte al Generale, fugacemente a lei per tornare però subito allo scritto, pieno di sconcerto.  
“Ma questo è…”  
“Questo è quello che IO ho reputato opportuno e non ho alcun desiderio di discutere nel merito le mie decisioni. L’atto ti designa come intestatario della proprietà. Questo ti garantirà una rendita, certo niente di eccezionale, ma almeno sufficiente a consentirti di vivere in maniera _decente…_ e di mantenere un certo _decoro_ a te e alla tua… famiglia… se dovessi mai decidere di averne una.” l’ostentata sufficienza del tono si era incrinata per un attimo, lasciando trapelare qualcosa… che, lì per lì, sembrava faticare a _far rientrare nei ranghi_ “Voglio sperare che, se _un giorno_ dovessi avere al tuo fianco _una donna,_ il tuo primo pensiero rimanga sempre quello di prendertene cura e tenerla al sicuro.” l’intensità di una brevissima pausa era, però, riuscita nell’intento “Quando ti sarai finalmente _annoiato_ di questo _capriccio_ di voler fare il _giornalista_…” era riapparsa anche la smorfia esterrefatta di poco prima, identica a poco prima, come l’artificio studiato di un attore consumato “… confido che sarai tanto saggio da trasferirti, approfittando del confortevole rifugio offerto da una simile proprietà, lontano dai pericolosi moti che hanno cominciato ad agitare Parigi.” un’ombra fugace gli aveva attraversato lo sguardo ”Certo è solo una piccola proprietà di campagna, ma sono certo che troverai nell’amministrarla un interessante impiego e, credo, anche qualche soddisfazione. Fino ad allora lascerò che Jerome rimanga per occuparsene nel tuo interesse…”  
Fino a quel momento era rimasta muta ad assistere a quel monologo, sorpresa e quasi commossa dalla manifestazione tangibile della gratitudine di suo Padre nei confronti di André, pur espressa in una forma così poco _ortodossa_. Nulla in quello che aveva sentito le aveva permesso di comprendere quali fossero i dettagli del lascito, poi il nome di Jerome l’aveva colpita come un fulmine a ciel sereno, chiarendo anche l’emozione incredula di André.  
“Ma Signore… ” almeno la voce sembrava essere tornata a fluire, per quanto claudicante “… è la tenuta di Arras! Io non posso… ”  
“Tu _non puoi_ proprio farci nulla. Hai potuto rifiutare l’incarico di amministrarla, ma ho già provveduto a far registrare l’atto, pertanto non c’è modo in cui tu possa cancellare il fatto di possederla.” appariva particolarmente soddisfatto dell’esito della sua iniziativa fino a che un dubbio inatteso lo aveva punto “… sempre che tu non intenda alienarla… nel qual caso però… ne sarei _estremamente _contrariato…”  
“No, no… certo che no…” si era affrettato a rassicurarlo André “… non potrei… non potrei mai farlo!”  
Poi lo aveva visto chiudere un attimo gli occhi, inspirando profondamente. I tratti del volto si erano distesi, facendo riaffiorare la calma e la serenità, che precede appena il sorriso. Quando aveva risollevato le palpebre aveva cercato lei per prima. Gli aveva sorriso, allora era tornato a rivolgersi al Generale.  
“Signore, non credo di poter trovare parole adatte a esprimere quale sia la mia gratitudine. Vi posso solo dire grazie, sperando un giorno di avere l’occasione di sdebitarmi.”  
“Hai già fatto molto in questi anni… e credo che continuerai a farlo.”  
“Certo, Signore, non potrei fare altrimenti.”  
Un lungo sguardo aveva suggellato quelle poche parole ricche di sottintesi, fino a che la pila di documenti non si era nuovamente impossessata dell’attenzione di suo Padre.  
“Ora, André, se non ti spiace, vorrei rimanere solo con Oscar.”  
“Come desiderate, Signore.”  
Gli aveva rivolto un doveroso composto inchino, poi si era girato, senza mancare di rivolgerle la _segreta_ occhiata complice, che avevano messo a punto nelle infinite volte, che si erano trovati in una situazione analoga da bambini. Aveva faticato a non lasciarsi scappare una risata.  
André aveva già stretto la maniglia per aprire la porta, quando la voce del Generale era tornata a farsi sentire urgente e incerta.  
“André…”  
“Ditemi, Signore…”  
“André, io…” aveva esitato, come se dopo aver ricordato improvvisamente, non fosse poi tanto certo di essere in grado di continuare “… André, se fossi stato un nobile, io… ne sarei stato così felice…”  
Aveva concluso così, con voce incerta, come se si trattasse dello scampolo sfuggito di quello, che si era reso conto di non poter proprio pronunciare. L’occhiata che gli aveva rivolto sembrava però essere bastata ad André per comprendere, tanto che le sue ultime parole erano risuonate tremanti di commozione.  
“Dite davvero! Dite davvero, Signore… vi ringrazio…”  
Un ultimo sguardo colmo di affetto a lei e li aveva lasciati soli.  
Era rimasta a fissare l’anta chiusa, ma era dovuta tornare immediatamente a rivolgere la sua attenzione al Padre.  
“Non avrai nulla da ridire in merito alla mia decisione, mi auguro.”  
Lo aveva ritrovato intento a organizzare i suoi fogli in mucchietti ordinati.  
“Certo che no, Padre. André merita tutta la gratitudine che gli avete dimostrato e non credo esista nessuno al mondo che ami più di lui quella casa…”  
“Tu, Oscar… ” aveva ancora lo sguardo piegato a scorrere le carte e quell’interruzione inattesa l’aveva fatta sobbalzare. Poi però si era risollevato e l’aveva guardata negli occhi prima di proseguire “… anche tu hai sempre amato quella casa, sei sempre stata felice là… ”  
“Già…” per un istante era stata travolta dalla dolcezza dei ricordi, di loro due insieme a vagare per i campi, a sonnecchiare all’ombra fresca degli alberi in una calda giornata estiva... ad ingozzarsi di _gauffres[**[vii]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn7)_ fino a farsi venire il mal di pancia, le era sfuggito un in sorriso “… siamo sempre stati felici io e André in quella casa…”  
Tutte le altre parole, che non potevano essere dette, erano rimaste ad aleggiare tra loro, poi il Generale aveva ripreso il controllo.  
“Tornando a quello di cui ti volevo parlare… queste sono le disposizioni che ho stabilito in tuo favore.”  
Si era limitato a porgerle i documenti, senza ulteriori dettagli in attesa che li prendesse. Appena avuti tra le mani, li aveva scorsi velocemente, cercando di carpirne il più velocemente possibile il contenuto. Allora era stata lei a sbarrare gli occhi.  
“Anche l’atto di proprietà a tuo nome della casa in Normandia è già stato depositato. Non ho ancora provveduto a informare Monsieur Pierre delle mutate circostanze. Sapendo che ti recherai personalmente là tra pochi giorni, in attesa dell’inizio del tuo nuovo incarico, ho preparato una lettera, che potrai consegnargli personalmente, senza dover inviare un corriere. Concordi?”  
“S… sì… certo, Padre.” Ci aveva messo un po’ a cogliere la domanda in quel flusso incolore d’informazioni, che davano maggiore sostanza all’incredibile verità scritta tra le sue mani. Più ancora le era servito per formulare quella risposta smozzicata.  
“Ottimo, provvederò a consegnartela prima che tu parta. Per quanto concerne la tua rendita, ho provveduto a predisporre alcuni depositi bancari, in contanti e titoli in diverse banche[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn8), trovi tutti i dettagli necessari nei documenti. Le condizioni pattuite sull’ammontare complessivo ti dovrebbero garantire una rendita di 50.000 _livres[**[ix]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn9)_ l’anno…”  
“Padre, io…”  
“Cosa? Desideri suggerire qualche modifica?”  
“No… è solo che… io, non capisco…”  
Lo smarrimento, che tradiva, lo aveva innervosito.  
“Oscar, _tu_ hai deciso di lasciare questa casa.” aveva inspirato profondamente prima di proseguire, come a richiamare in sé la calma “Sai benissimo, che non condivido affatto… _nessun aspetto_ di questa tua scelta[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn10)… ma sei sempre stata molto matura e certo è possibile, che tu abbia ragione e io torto… suppongo però di essere troppo vecchio ormai per poter arrivare a… a comprendere ciò, che non riesco neanche a… concepire. A questo punto posso solo cercare di rispettare le tue decisioni, confidando che sia per il tuo bene.”  
“Padre, io…” le parole le erano morte in gola.  
“Come ho detto, non sono in grado… Oscar… è ciò che sono, come sono stato educato, che credevo fosse lo stesso un cui io avevo educato te… o forse è solo il mondo, che sta cambiando e non mi appartiene più. Di tutto quello che mi è stato insegnato, c’è solo una cosa, che mi rimane da fare, ed è adempiere il mio dovere di padre. Farò per te, esattamente quello che ho fatto per tutte le tue sorelle… anche se…” la sicurezza, con cui era arrivato a giustificare se stesso e quanto stava facendo, improvvisamente si era incrinata, lasciando trapelare qualcosa di molto simile alla paura e allo sconforto “… per Dio Oscar,… sua Maestà non concederà mai…”  
“Lo so Padre, lo so…” si era affrettata a tranquillizzarlo, le era uscito con un tono morbido e rassicurante, che gli aveva permesso di riedificare il suo usuale contegno “… non ha importanza… nessuna importanza.”  
Lo aveva visto annuire con decisione, a ostentare sicurezza.  
“Bene, Figlia Mia, credo non ci sia rimasto nulla da dirci dunque.”  
“Vi ringrazio, Padre, e… chiedo perdono per i dolori che vi ho causato.”  
Aveva abbassato gli occhi pronunciando quelle parole, poi si era piegata in un inchino per congedarsi, prima si voltarsi e guadagnare l’uscita, per non assistere allo sgorgare delle nuove lacrime che già aveva visto affiorare.  
Anche lei, si era sentita richiamare, non appena aveva posato la mano sulla maniglia.  
“Oscar…” un tono desideroso di conferme.  
“Sì, Padre?” si era girata lentamente, per consentirgli di ricomporsi.  
“Avrà cura di te… ti renderà felice…”  
Non era chiaro se si trattasse di una domanda, un augurio o un’affermazione… probabilmente non lo sapeva neanche lui. Si era limitata a sorridere e rispondere semplicemente.  
“Lo ha sempre fatto.”  


###  **PARTE 2**

  
Aveva varcato la soglia delle sue stanze quasi senza rendersene conto, come se la sua mente fosse rimasta in quello studio, per cercare di comprendere veramente quanto era appena successo. Nella stessa vaga incoscienza era passata attraversato la penombra dell’anticamera, la luce soffusa del _salon_, in cui si era soffermata a fissare i documenti, sparsi sul tavolo vicino alle grandi finestre, come se avesse bisogno di convincersi che era tutto vero. Infine li aveva abbandonati, per rifugiarsi in camera.  
Lo aveva trovato lì, probabilmente nella stessa posizione da quando si era seduto ad aspettarla sul bordo ai piedi del letto. Era quasi buio ormai, Colette non era ancora passata ad accendere le candele. Teneva le spalle curve, le braccia mollemente abbandonate, le mani posate sulle ginocchia, come se il fascio di fogli, che ancora stringeva, fosse tremendamente pesante. Continuava a fissarli incredulo.  
“André…” gli si era fermata di fronte, ma era servito quel richiamo leggero, perché sollevasse gli occhi su di lei.  
“A quanto pare, adesso sono un _possidente_…”  
Aveva cercato di accompagnare le parole, dette tanto per riempire il silenzio, con un sorriso, ma il sollevarsi faticoso degli angoli della bocca e l’inarcarsi delle sopracciglia era risultato solo in una smorfia strana, quasi un cipiglio un po’ malinconico.  
“Te lo meriti, André… nessuno se lo merita più di te.”  
Gli si era seduta accanto, la testa sulla spalla e il braccio sollevato a cingergli le spalle, carezzando pigramente le ciocche ribelli. Aveva sfilato le carte dalle mani con delicatezza, lui non aveva opposto alcuna resistenza, un ultimo sguardo e le aveva abbandonate sul materasso, poco distanti. Era rimasta in attesa, fino a che non lo aveva sentito rilassarsi appoggiandosi appena a lei.  
“Non riesco ancora a crederci, sai… ”  
Le aveva fatto scorrere le dita leggere sotto il palmo della mano per poi intrecciarle.  
“André… stavo pensando una cosa…”  
Non aveva risposto, si era limitato a girarsi per guardarla negli occhi, così vicino in quella poca luce.  
“… pensavo che… adesso che è tua, che non saresti più alle dipendenze di mio Padre…” non sapeva perché le riuscisse così difficile dirlo, ma certo l’espressione interrogativa di lui non la stava aiutando affatto “… se volessi rinunciare a Parigi… trasferirti ad Arras… capirei… ne sarei felice!”  
Si era aspettata una reazione immediata, che però non era arrivata. Aveva continuato a fissarla un po’ sorpreso, forse perplesso… poi si era lasciato cadere all’indietro sul materasso. Era rimasta in silenzio per un po’, osservandolo mentre sistemava le mani dietro la nuca e scrutava corrucciato il soffitto, come se potesse trovarci una risposta.  
“Allora… cosa ne pensi?…”  
Un gran sospiro, ma nessuna parola. Gli si era stesa accanto, sul fianco, appoggiata sul gomito, la mano a sostenere il capo. Si era dovuta accontentare di una sfuggente occhiata interdetta. Cominciava a diventare irrequieta, come la manina finita a torturare un brandello di camicia sul suo petto.  
“Trasferirsi ad Arras, dici… ”  
Aveva raccolto la sua mano, schiuso il palmo per sfiorarlo con le labbra, per poi passere alle nocche… i polpastrelli… uno alla volta…  
“Esatto! ” gli si era accucciata sul petto, mentre continuava a giocherellare con le sue dita.  
“… dedicarmi ad amministrare la tenuta… credo mi piacerebbe…” aveva sollevato le sopracciglia in modo promettente, ma continuava a non guardarla, come perso nei suoi pensieri “… magari… come ha suggerito tuo Padre, anche farmi una… _famiglia_!”  
A quell’ultima sottolineatura, l’aveva finalmente guardata. Era stata grata alla poca luce in quel momento, perché, inspiegabilmente, si era sentita avvampare… aveva cercato di proseguire con una più matura e ragionevole disinvoltura.  
“Mi pare un… _buon piano_…” il meglio che le era venuto in mente “non credi?... non ti renderebbe felice?”  
“mmm…” di nuovo quell’aria pensierosa, non riusciva a capire il motivo di tanta indecisione, era sempre più nervosa ”… una donna al mio fianco… che condivide la vita con me, mi ama e mi sostiene…” l’aria trasognata che accompagnava le parole, l’aveva fatta finalmente sorridere “… mi sveglia con un bacio e un sorriso ogni mattina e mi accoglie docile e amabile la sera…” il trasporto un po’ eccessivo era tornato ad accenderle le guance “… e che devota accudisce la nostra _magione_ in attesa che io torni al focolare…” solo allora aveva incrociato di nuovo i suoi occhi “Sulla carta mi pare un’ottima prospettiva, ma tu Oscar?... non ti sentiresti un po’ sola qui a Parigi?”  
In quel momento era stata travolta solo da una gran voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi per cancellare dalla sua bella faccia quel sorriso compiaciuto. Lo detestava quando faceva così, lei si sforzava si essere seria e lui allora faceva il buffone. In quei momenti sembrava tornato a quando aveva dodici anni.  
Nonostante desiderio irrefrenabile di colpirlo, veva stretto i denti e si era apprestata ad alzarsi. Era già seduta, quando si era sentita strattonare per un braccio.  
“Ehi… dove credi di andare…”  
Improvvisamente inchiodata al materasso, aveva librato in aria la mano rimasta libera, ma subito lui le aveva afferrato anche quel polso, bloccandoglielo sopra la testa.  
“Sei un…”  
Aveva cercato di opporre tutta la resistenza del suo disappunto al bacio arrivato a chiuderle la bocca, mentre tentava di scalciare, ma le gambe finivano, nonostante tutto, sempre più bloccate e intrecciate alle sue.  
“… un cretino… lo so.”  
Aveva finito lui col fiato corto, quando finalmente aveva abbandonato le labbra.  
“Esatto…” era furiosa e lui continuava a sorridere “… io cercavo di essere seria…”  
“Lo so, Oscar… e sono così felice...” l’aveva baciata di nuovo con tutta la foga del momento, tenendo gli occhi incatenati ai suoi e liberando guardingo la presa sui polsi. Aveva sentito defluire tutta la rabbia d’un tratto, come si era presentata “… ma se fosse stato questo ciò che volevo, sarei fuggito da te tanti anni fa Oscar.”  
“Non…” era smarrita… “… non vuoi vivere ad Arras? occuparti della tenuta?”  
Le nocche erano scese ad accarezzarle delicatamente la guancia.  
“Certo che mi piacerebbe,… ma non è _ciò che voglio_. Io voglio te, Oscar, non ho mai voluto altro, e non credo tu voglia veramente vivere ad Arras…”  
“Ma io…”  
“Lo so… lo so che lo faresti per me,… ma non è la vita per te, forse un giorno, ma non ora.”  
“Sono sempre stata felice ad Arras.”  
“Anche io, Oscar. Per una breve vacanza… per l’estate quando eravamo bambini. Ma ora sarebbe molto diverso… non credo reggeresti più di una settimana a fare la _signora di campagna_…” lo sguardo tenero e divertito, che le aveva rivolto, era riuscito a farle montare di nuovo il sangue alla testa. Aveva abbassato gli occhi, perché, per quanto la infastidisse ammetterlo, sapeva che aveva ragione “… forse un giorno, ma non ora. Per quanto mi faccia preoccupare, tu lo vuoi quell’incarico.”  
Era diventata seria la sua voce, come i suoi occhi, quando era tornata a guardarlo. Si era limitata ad annuire.  
“Bene… ” l’aveva circondata con le braccia, tenendola vicina mentre rotolava sulla schiena “per il momento non c’è motivo di cambiare i nostri programmi, abbiamo solo una possibilità in più, se un giorno le cose dovessero cambiare.”  
Gli si era stretta contro, sperando che servisse a fargli capire quello che non riusciva a esprimere a parole. Aveva voluto credere che fosse così.  
“Ci trasferiremo a Parigi... tu sarai il più autoritario e _cauto…_” una risatina ”… Generale d’armata che la Guardia Metropolitana abbia mai visto e io… accetterò la proposta di Bernard.”  
Bernard… un ragazzo come tanti, istruito più di quanto era possibile a tanti, che a un certo punto aveva deciso di indossare i panni del_ Cavaliere Nero_!… Chi poteva prevedere, che avrebbe giocato un ruolo tanto importante nelle loro vite. Sarebbero mai riusciti ad arrivare a quel punto se non si fosse parato sul loro cammino?… e se lei lo avesse davvero ucciso? Sarebbero sopravvissuti _loro_ a una cosa del genere?  
Era una domanda che l’aveva ossessionata, anche perché mai avrebbe creduto di potersi trovare a dover combattere una simile _tentazione_. Persino quando aveva affrontato quella persona indegna, che era il Duca di Germain, l’aveva sostenuta incrollabile la certezza, che la vita di un uomo fosse sacra, che uccidere fosse comunque sbagliato… e invece… quella volta…  
Aveva finito col confessarlo anche ad André, in qualche modo, un tardo pomeriggio di primavera, qualche mese prima.  
Erano nelle scuderie, appena tornati da una lunga cavalcata. Non c’era nessuno lì a quell’ora. Si era abbandonata con la schiena contro la parete di legno ad aspettarlo e intanto lo contemplava, rapita dai movimenti agili ed esperti con cui accudiva i cavalli. Nella placida penombra irradiata di tenui fasci di luce, si era resa conto di essere quasi ipnotizzata dalle sue mani… adorava guardare le dita lunghe ed eleganti, al contempo forti e gentili, si era ritrovata a sorridere. Non sapeva se André se ne fosse accorto, ma proprio in quel momento aveva rotto il silenzio.  
“Sai… l’altro giorno a Parigi ho rincontrato Bernard… ”  
Si era subito irrigidita, come se l’avvolgente intimità del loro rifugio fosse stata _profanata_ da quel nome… o forse… dalla sensazione amara e oscura, che aveva fatto improvvisamente riaffiorare, ancora tanto dolorosa quanto, in qualche modo,… _seducente_.  
“Davvero?” una reazione tanto concisa quanto inutile, ma era il massimo, che era riuscita a concedere per invitarlo a proseguire. Fortunatamente era bastato, aveva riempito lui quel silenzio, che le era sembrato da intimo farsi improvvisamente teso. Continuando a sistemare i finimenti le aveva raccontato… avevano parlato della sua nuova vita, del sempre vivo impegno politico, della situazione a Parigi e in tutta la Francia… delle rispettive idee in proposito, di quanto vicine fossero… del fatto che aveva ripreso la sua professione di giornalista e che ne stava traendo grandi soddisfazioni… così, come se si trattasse di una persona qualunque, che entrambi conoscevano. Appariva veramente sereno, quasi allegro… mentre in lei tornava vivo il ricordo di quel pensiero maligno, che le toglieva il respiro, opprimente come la prima volta che l’aveva assalita.  
“… mi ha anche chiesto se sarei interessato a collaborare... a intraprendere anche io la professione di giornalista…”  
Si era girato finalmente e appariva divertito, forse anche eccitato da quella proposta, mentre le si avvicinava strofinando le mani su uno straccio. Sorrideva… lei non era riuscita a distogliere gli occhi dalla cicatrice ancora evidente, che gli fendeva il sopracciglio sul lato sinistro e poi più in basso lo zigomo… in quel momento era stata certa che lo avrebbe ucciso… lo avrebbe ritrovato e lo avrebbe ucciso veramente, se l’occhio di André...  
“Cosa c’è? Ti sembra un’idea così assurda?”  
Aveva colto l’ombra che le era scesa sul cuore, allora aveva affilato lo sguardo con malizia, accostandosi e tendendo le braccia per cingerlo.  
“Affatto…” aveva sussurrato sulle sue labbra alzandosi sulle punte “… credo che saresti perfetto… anche in questo…”  
L’aveva sentito ricambiare con trasporto il bacio che era seguito, poi si era scostato appena senza lasciarla andare.  
“Mmm… come siamo affettuose oggi...” aveva sollevato un sopracciglio perplesso ”… non me la racconti giusta. A cosa pensi veramente?”  
“Davvero! Penso sia un’idea fantastica… se la cosa t’interessa, sarebbe un impiego perfetto per te… è solo che…”  
Quell’esitazione era parsa allarmarlo.  
“… suppongo che se diventerete _colleghi_, sarà meglio che io non confessi mai a Bernard che stavo per ucciderlo.”  
Gliel’aveva detto così, come se scherzasse… perché non riusciva ad ammetterlo con lui, ma non poteva in alcun modo nasconderglielo. L’aveva visto sgranare gli occhi, prima che buttasse indietro la testa, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata. Si era lasciata stringere di più fino a nascondere il viso nella nicchia tra la spalla e il collo.  
“Mio Dio, Oscar…” mentre ancora cercava di riprendere fiato, cullandola “… e io che mi ero preoccupato…” le aveva posato un bacio sulla fronte. “No, non è _decisamente_ il caso…” come se fosse un gioco a cui prendere parte “… e comunque sarebbe una bugia. Non lo avresti mai fatto… non potresti _mai_ fare una cosa del genere.”  
Il tono era ancora leggero, ma lui era assolutamente serio. Lo aveva stretto ancora più forte.  
Certo che avrebbe potuto… aveva _voluto_ farlo… dal momento in cui glielo aveva visto addosso in quel bosco scuro. La mano era corsa subito alla pistola infilata nella cintura e non alla spada, mentre sentiva il panico stringerle la gola, accompagnato da quella sensazione di presagio nefasto… la stessa che l’aveva aggredita nel pomeriggio, quando quel corvo le era piombato addosso… ghermendole la mano… facendone sgorgare una stilla di sangue. Tremava, ma le mani erano ferme nello spingere a fondo lo stoppaccio e armare il cane, mentre ancora non riusciva a riconoscere il destinatario di quella furia cieca[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn11) nelle due figure, che si fronteggiavano nello scintillio e nel clangore delle lame, come due riflessi dello stesso uomo in uno specchio nero. Poi quel grido di dolore aveva lacerato il buio trafiggendole il cuore. Era rovinata addosso alla sagoma rimasta in piedi, non sapeva neanche come, aveva afferrato con una mano, premuto la canna contro con l’altra e tirato il grilletto. Lo scoppio della polvere da sparo le era corso come un brivido lungo la schiena, lo aveva colpito, non sapeva e non le interessava altro.  
Si era buttata a terra e aggrappata ad André, terrorizzata. Se lo era stretto contro, gli aveva afferrato la mano… era vivo, non le importava più niente mentre tutt’intorno sentiva voci concitate, scalpiccio di zoccoli e stivali… stormir di foglie. Erano i suoi soldati, il manipolo che aveva lasciato a nascondersi nei giardini. Erano accorsi, allertati dalle grida… dallo sparo.  
L’avevano trovata così, nel buio… si era riscossa solo quando li aveva sentiti gridare… rivolti a lei… _il Cavaliere Nero… il Cavaliere Nero… catturato… ferito… il Cavaliere Nero_… allora aveva parlato.  
“Non è lui… fate venire una carrozza.  
Era un ordine, avevano obbedito… probabilmente non le avevano creduto.  
Dentro l’abitacolo, per tutta l’interminabile durata del tragitto fino a Palazzo, aveva stretto tra le braccia André, come se avesse paura che potesse scivolare via, ma non aveva distolto per un attimo lo sguardo dall’uomo svenuto sul sedile di fronte al suo… l’_altra esca_, come l’aveva giustificato ai suoi soldati[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn12), perché non lo arrestassero, perché non lo portassero via per dimenticarlo in una cella sudicia, in cui sarebbe sicuramente morto in quelle condizioni. Continuava a ripetersi che aveva mentito, perché voleva che arrivasse vivo a essere giudicato in un giusto processo, per quanto scomodo, vista la popolarità che si era conquistato, perché doveva strappargli la maschera e capire… capire veramente se si trattasse solo di un volgare ladro o ci fosse altro, come aveva detto ad André all’inizio di tutta quella storia.  
Per quanto si sforzasse di convincersene, una vocina nella sua testa aveva continuato a ripeterle che se solo non fossero arrivati i suoi uomini… se fosse successo qualcosa ad André… si era sforzata di ignorarla, poi finalmente erano arrivati a Palazzo.  
Alla vista del nipote privo di sensi… della grossa fasciatura approssimativa e zuppa di sangue che gli cingeva il capo, Marie era quasi svenuta. Aveva preso lei in mano la situazione, ordinando che venisse immediatamente convocato Lassonne, avvertendolo che era cosa della massima urgenza.  
Ufficialmente per la comodità del dottore, aveva disposto che André venisse sistemato nelle stanze a fianco alle sue, quelle di Marie-Laure, vuote da quando era andata in moglie, raramente abitate prima, sempre perfettamente curate, come se avessero dovuto venire occupate da un momento all’altro, come tutte quelle delle sue sorelle.  
Una delle tante camere per tutti gli ospiti mai ricevuti a Palazzo era stata destinata all’altro paziente. ‘_Fortunato!..._’ Così l’aveva definito Lassonne… non aveva idea di quanto lo fosse.  
‘_Qualche centimetro in più e il proiettile lo avrebbe colpito al cuore_.’  
Questo le aveva riferito quando finalmente l’aveva raggiuta nella camera, dove era rimasta con André. Aveva dovuto insistere perché si occupasse prima di lui.  
Doveva essere la mano stretta sull’elsa quella, che aveva afferrato nel buio. Doveva aver tenuto la sua ancora chiusa, lasciandola scivolare sulla lama mentre cadeva a terra… probabilmente se non avesse indossato quei quanti spessi avrebbe perso l’uso delle dita… non se ne era resa conto fino a che una cameriera non le aveva fatto presente che stava sanguinando.  
Dopo che se ne era andato, dopo aver congedato tutti, era rimasta lì, seduta su una sedia accanto al letto, a vegliarlo. Era distrutta, ma non sarebbe mai riuscita a dormire, perché se avesse chiuso gli occhi si sarebbe vista davanti la stessa immagine, il viso esangue, i capelli corvini sparsi sul cuscino candido ancora appiccicati per il sangue rappreso, la fasciatura pulita a coprire l’occhio offeso.  
_Non deve assolutamente rimuovere le bende senza un mio preciso ordine, altrimenti potrebbe perdere l’uso dell’occhio sinistro… Non deve assolutamente rimuovere le bende senza un mio preciso ordine, altrimenti potrebbe perdere l’uso dell’occhio sinistro …_  
Erano le uniche parole che aveva sentito, quelle che continuavano a rimbombarle nella testa… poi un fremito lo aveva scosso e un gemito di dolore era uscito dalle sue labbra, sfuggendo al pesante torpore indotto dal laudano, colpendola come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
Era scattata in piedi, aveva afferrato la spada, abbandonata su una poltrona poco lontano come la sua giubba ancora zuppa del sangue di André ed era uscita di corsa, percorrendo a passi feroci la galleria.  
“Farò a te, quello che tu hai fatto ad André!”  
Lo aveva gridato come una furia, sguainando la spada, rivolta a un ragazzo ferito, che giaceva privo di sensi in un letto e lo avrebbe fatto… poteva farlo… _voleva_ farlo, ma poi… le prime luci dell’alba erano filtrare attraverso i vetri, illuminandogli il viso… quel viso… così giovane… così indifeso… così simile a quello di André… aveva bloccato la sua mano.  
Si era accasciata a terra e aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime.  
C’era voluto qualche giorno perché tornasse abbastanza in forze da potersi muovere. Si era fatta promettere, che non avrebbe più vestito i panni del suo _alter ego_, le aveva dato la sua parola, aveva scelto di credergli… poi lo aveva lasciato andare, perché così avrebbe fatto André, anche se non glielo aveva chiesto.  
Aveva pregato Rosalie di accoglierlo, nella povera casa di Parigi in cui l’aveva soccorsa quella notte, quando era stata aggredita dopo averlo inseguito fino ai cancelli di Palais Royal. Lo aveva accompagnato personalmente, perché desiderava rivedere la sua giovane amica, diventata donna senza che lei se ne rendesse conto[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn13), e perché voleva essere certa che arrivasse a destinazione. Infine era tornata a Palazzo.  
Rientrata poco prima dell’ora di colazione, nell’atrio si era trovata davanti suo Padre, appena tornato da… ovunque fosse stato in quelle due settimane. Le era corso incontro con lo sguardo illuminato da una strana euforia e un’energia, che non tradiva minimamente le quasi trenta leghe[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn14), che aveva percorso a cavallo negli ultimi tre giorni… quelle che invece si sentiva addosso lei.  
“… ho saputo che ci sei riuscita, hai preso il cavaliere nero!” non l’aveva neanche salutata, almeno per il rispetto della forma; l’eccitazione era tale da essere riuscita a intaccare persino la sua marziale disciplina. Lei era solo sorpresa dalla velocità con cui si era diffusa una notizia _priva di alcun fondamento_ “… sono sicuro che riceverai una promozione per questo…”  
“Ecco, Padre…” aveva abbassato lo sguardo “… io non ho catturato il Cavaliere Nero… ”  
Si era sentita quasi in colpa nell’infrangere così le sue illusioni, ma si era limitata a passargli accanto per raggiungere lo scalone. Era stanca… così stanca…  
“… ma… cosa…”  
Sembrava non capacitarsene… forse delle sue parole, forse del suo comportamento… si era affrettato a seguirla su per le scale.  
“Oscar,… non è possibile… ”  
“… non ero certa… ho fatto delle indagini… non era lui… l’ho lasciato andare…”  
Il quel momento desiderava solo lasciarsi dietro le spalle tutta quella storia, il dolore, quello che voleva dimenticare di sé… dormire, aveva bisogno di dormire... e invece il Generale aveva continuato a non lasciarsela sfuggire fino alla fine della rampa, lungo la galleria…  
“ma come… non può essere… e allora… le ricerche interrotte…”  
Non aveva desistito neanche quando aveva aperto la porta e superato l’anticamera, si era sfilata la giacca attraversando il _salon_, lanciandola distrattamente su una delle poltrone lungo il percorso… si era fermato solo in camera, immobile accanto alla sponda opposta del grande letto a baldacchino… di fronte a lei… lo guardava negli occhi finalmente, mentre sfilava i piedi dalle scarpe e allentava il collo della camicia.  
“… Oscar, ma cosa… ”  
Sembrava spaesato, incapace di capire quanto si trovava davanti.  
“E’ come vi ho detto, Padre. Non c’è nessun Cavaliere Nero, non ve ne dovrete più preoccupare, nessuno ne sentirà mai più parlare… di nessun _volgare ladro_.”  
Era rimasta a osservarlo mentre si guardava intorno, girando convulsamente la testa a destra e a sinistra, facendo scorrere lo sguardo veloce sul mobilio, sui dettagli della stanza… insistendo, come se qualcosa potesse cambiare… si era reso conto solo in quel momento di non averla seguita nelle sue stanze. Solo in quel momento si era accorto della presenza di André, addormentato in quel letto, tra di loro.  
Aveva atteso che i suoi occhi tornassero smarriti a lei per parlare.  
“Se non vi spiace, Padre… adesso sono veramente stanca. Con il vostro permesso… ”  
Si era stesa sul letto, sopra le lenzuola e subito aveva sentito le membra distese, il corpo rilassato e leggero, some se le fosse stato tolto da dosso un peso, che la opprimeva da tanto tempo. Si era accoccolata sul fianco di André, la testa sulla sua spalla. Era così caldo il suo corpo, l’aveva immediatamente invasa un tepore confortante. Si sentiva finalmente in pace… al sicuro. Lui dormiva profondamente, sereno dopo giorni di febbre e tormenti, in cui neanche il laudano a volte era stato sufficiente per regalargli un po’ di ristoro. Percepiva l’eco del cuore lento e regolare, il ritmo del respiro profondo e calmo, che diventava il suo. Aveva sollevato le palpebre un ultima volta.  
Suo padre teneva gli occhi sbarrati fissi su di lei… su di loro, senza dire una parola. Indietreggiava alla cieca, le braccia scostate dal corpo come per tenersi in equilibrio. Aveva cercato il contatto del suo sguardo e gli aveva sorriso.  
Non c’era alcuna sfida in quel gesto, solo tutta la serenità da cui si sentiva finalmente pervasa. Sorrideva ancora quando aveva riabbassato le palpebre, la mano bendata posata al centro del petto di André, a guardia del suo cuore. Aveva lasciato la coscienza libera di perdersi alla deriva nel conforto del sonno. L’ultima cosa che aveva sentito era un lieve cigolio e uno scatto trattenuto, la porta dell’anticamera chiusa con delicatezza e cura, poi si era addormentata.  
Aveva dormito di un sonno profondo e tranquillo, come non faceva da tempo. La mattina dopo si era recata al Petit Trianon per essere ricevuta dalla Regina. Aveva richiesto il congedo dalla Guardia Reale e un nuovo incarico.  
Suo Padre non aveva più fatto parola di quanto era successo… si era comportato esattamente _come se non fosse mai successo_. I loro rapporti erano tornati nei ranghi della più rigorosa forma, come se ignorare quello, cui aveva assistito, gli permettesse di _convincersi che non fosse mai esistito_. Qualunque altro comportamento avrebbe implicato solo constatare, ciò che non poteva essere.  
La cosa più pazzesca era che lo capiva, perché lo aveva fatto per tanto tempo anche lei… decisamente si somigliavano più di quanto lei avesse mai desiderato ammettere.  
Non basta trovarsi di fronte qualcosa, per vederla bisogna essere pronti… per accettarla decidere di farlo, fino in fondo senza incertezze, perché la scelta non dipende dalla consapevolezza di quello che sarà dopo. Non è la certezza dell’arrivo a permettere di spiccare il balzo, ma solo la decisione senza tentennamenti alimentata dalla consapevolezza, che quanto si lascia non ci appartiene più.  
Si tratta di essere pronti, fare una scelta… forse è solo questione di crescere... in qualche caso perdonarsi. È buffo, perché aveva creduto per tanto tempo che Rosalie fosse solo una ragazzina di cui prendersi cura, cui dare un’istruzione e fare da guida _nel mondo_, e invece… quella _ragazzina_ era diventata una donna molto prima di lei, perché non aveva esitato a scegliere l’incertezza piuttosto che una prigione dorata.  


###  **PARTE 3**

  
Fa scorrere lo sguardo tutt’intorno, sulle aiuole perfettamente disegnate, i filari impeccabili di alti fusti lungo i viali coperti di candida ghiaia, lo scintillio degli zampilli nei bacini del _parterre _d’acqua, i più alti dalle allegorie della fontana di Latona. È come se stesse salutando ogni angolo di quel luogo, in cui ha vissuto una vita intera e che improvvisamente le appare già lontano, perché lei ora è pronta e finalmente ha scelto.  
Tocca con il pollice il palmo della mano, cerca quella piccola durezza al centro della carne tenera. Riesce a sentirla distintamente, nonostante la stoffa del guanto. È da allora che ha scelto, da quella mattina, quando, dirigendosi attraverso il parco dalla Reggia verso il piccolo lussuoso rifugio di Maria Antonietta, si era resa conto, che tutto lì le era diventato _estraneo_.  
Probabilmente è per questo, che André non ha mai nutrito alcun rancore nei confronti di Bernard, neanche quando si era svegliato ferito, senza sapere se avrebbe recuperato l’uso dell’occhio sinistro, neanche nelle lunghe e incerte settimane, che erano seguite, fatte di cure dolorose, a volte di sconforto, di qualche lacrima. Per quanto fosse in apparenza lo stesso, tutto era completamente cambiato e Bernard ne era stato l’inconsapevole chiave di volta.  
Per questo ora riesce a guardare l’imponente edificio della reggia, il magnifico parco proteso fino all’orizzonte con l’ammirato distacco, che rivolgerebbe a un bellissimo quadro. Anche i cortigiani, che passeggiano pigramente, godendosi il tepore di questo ultimo sole autunnale, intrattenendosi con le solite vivaci e dilettevoli conversazioni, non le sembrano ora molto più reali delle tante statue disposte con studiata maestria, come se anche il loro compito fosse solo quello di fornire un altro ricco ornamento a quei giardini. Perfino la figura elegante, che le sta andando incontro, senza celare un certo entusiasmo, non sembra fare eccezione. La giacca di velluto blu cobalto rifinita con un ricco ricamo floreale, che riprende quello più minuto del panciotto a fondo crema, la candida seta della cravatta e dei polsini, perfettamente sistemata per adornare il collo e i polsi con finta casualità… impeccabile come sempre, giunge con un tempismo perfetto a porgere i suoi saluti nel giorno, in cui si sta congedando dal suo passato.  
“Madamigella Oscar! Che piacere avere finalmente l’occasione di rincontrarvi qui oggi.”  
Gli angoli della bocca le si sollevano in un ampio sorriso, perché è veramente felice di avere l’occasione di salutare un vecchio amico.  
“Conte di Fersen, anche per me è un immenso piacere vedervi. Mi era stato riferito, che eravate tornato a Parigi.”  
“Sono tornato da una decina di giorni e mi sono recato subito a porgere i miei omaggi a sua Maestà.”  
Il gesto doveroso di un suddito devoto e tanto caro alla Regina… Maria Antonietta deve essere stata molto felice di rivederlo dopo tanto tempo.  
“Me ne rallegro. Sua Maestà è rimasta… molto sola ultimamente[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn15), sarà stata una gioia per lei ricevere regolarmente le vostre visite.”  
Le sue parole sembrano coglierlo alla sprovvista, ma continua a ostentare la solita elegante disinvoltura.  
“Non pensavo… a quanto pare niente è cambiato… non c’è notizia che, per quanto riservata, non si diffonda con la velocità del fuoco nella paglia!”  
“E la cosa vi stupisce!?” sorride di rimando, in parte per assecondare il gioco, in parte per la considerazione di come, un simile _fenomeno_, dipenda più che altro da quanto _appetitosa_ sia considerata la notizia, più che dalla sua veridicità, come aveva avuto occasione di verificare sulla sua pelle.  
“Mi piacerebbe poter dire di sì, ma in fondo… è strano a dirsi, ma anche ciò, che una volta consideravo intollerabile, ora _quasi_ mi rassicura, perché porta con sé il conforto della sensazione di essere… _tornato a casa_.”  
Esita un attimo prima di replicare, non tanto per quello che le ha detto, che in certo modo comprende, quanto per il tono usato, permeato da una rassegnata malinconia.  
“Siete dunque tornato in Francia per restare, Fersen?”  
Sospira e abbassa per gli occhi, solo per farli poi perdere in lontananza nei giardini.  
“Quando sono tornato dalle Americhe, due anni fa, ero certo di essere finalmente riuscito nel difficile compito di rescindere qualunque legame mi tenesse vincolato a questo paese. Mi sono dedicato alla carriera diplomatica, come ci si attendeva da me, come era sensato che io mi adoperassi a fare. Ho servito Re Gustavo in tutta Europa in questi due anni… è stato _intollerabile_… essere così vicino … ho provato a resistere, a convincermi che con il tempo le cose sarebbero migliorate… alla fine mi sono semplicemente deciso ad accettare la realtà.”  
Il suo sguardo si è fatto tremendamente serio, quasi adirato… con l’orizzonte.  
“Quale realtà?”  
L’angolo della bocca si solleva increspando il profilo, fallendo il sorriso in una risata stentata e amara. Un profondo sospiro per riprendere il controllo e finalmente si gira a guardarla di nuovo negli occhi.  
“La mia debolezza di carattere, suppongo… ” nuovamente affascinante e apparentemente compiaciuto da quel tentativo d’ironia.  
“Dubito sia questo il motivo, mio caro amico… ” sa di avventurarsi per un sentiero pericoloso, decide quindi di ricondurre la conversazione a una più convenzionale cordialità “ … dunque riprenderete a frequentare la Corte con regolarità, ora che siete tornato a risiedere stabilmente a Parigi?”  
“Sicuramente, almeno per quello che mi consentirà nel prossimo futuro il mio nuovo incarico… ” il dubbio deve essere trapelato dal suo sguardo, perché subito si affretta a precisare “… di questo non vi è giunta notizia, dunque!” la cosa pare quasi divertirlo “In risposta al mio desiderio di dedicare la mia vita al servizio della Francia, Sua Maestà mi ha accordato l’onore di crearmi colonnello proprietario del reggimento _Royal Suédois_.”  
“Vi faccio le mie congratulazioni! Al fine, anche voi avete scelto la carriera militare.”  
“Dopo la mia esperienza nelle Americhe[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn16), suppongo fosse la scelta più naturale. In fondo dovevo a mio Padre almeno questa soddisfazione, avendo abbandonato il mio incarico di diplomatico per la Corona di Svezia e deciso di non prendere moglie. Inoltre… un uomo della mia età deve pur avere una qualche occupazione[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn17)!”  
“Sono certa, che avrete modo di farvi onore, Conte.”  
“Ecco… vedete perché vi considero il mio migliore amico?” era riuscita a farlo sorridere, e anche a lei era venuto naturale fare lo stesso “… farò del mio meglio per dimostrarmi all’altezza di un simile onore[[xviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn18). Un aspetto positivo è, sicuramente, che avremo molti più argomenti di cui discorrere quando capiterà di incontrarci qui a Versailles.”  
Quasi le dispiace di dover spegnere un simile entusiasmo.  
“Mi spiace, ma dubito, che avremo molte occasioni di vederci qui in futuro. Forse non ne siete venuto a conoscenza, ma io da oggi non sono più il Comandante della Guardia Reale. Il dovere mi porterà a Parigi. Mi è stato assegnato il comando della Guardia Metropolitana.”  
“Ma come…” l’abbozzo di risposta subito s’interrompe, come se le parole gli si fossero bloccate in gola, e qualcosa nell’espressione le ricorda la faccia, che aveva fatto suo Padre la prima volta, che lo aveva sfiorato il dubbio lei stesse facendo sul serio “Certo mi era giunta voce… ” il suo sguardo divertito, per quanto cerchi di contenersi, deve avergli suggerito che forse la sua reazione è poco cortese, perché tenta di ricomporsi “… ecco, certo… certo che mi è stato riferito, ma credevo che voi… ” aggiusta le maniche dell’elegante giacca, come se potesse servire a far fluire meglio il discorso “ … pensavo, che ora… che sua Maestà tornerà a risiedere a Corte, avreste riconsiderato i vostri programmi!”  
“Mi spiace, Conte, ma ho preso questa decisione da tempo e non ho intenzione di tornare sui miei passi.”  
Quasi si sorprende di se stessa per la serenità con cui riesce a parlarne, mentre lui riceve la notizia come se si trattasse di un sovvertimento dell’ordine universale.  
“Ma rimarrete almeno fino al _suo_ trasferimento! Chi…”  
“E’ il Conte Girodelle ora il Comandante della Guardia di Sua Maestà. Si occuperà lui di garantire la sicurezza della Regina il giorno designato. Ha pianificato con estrema cura ogni dettaglio, in fondo io mi sono solo limitata a supervisionare il suo lavoro minuzioso. Non solo l’onore di una simile incombenza ora tocca a lui, ma è anche sicuramente la persona più adatta.”  
Appare, almeno in parte, tranquillizzato dalla sicurezza con cui le sono uscite quelle parole. D’altra parte è veramente convinta di quello che ha detto: Girodelle negli anni si è dimostrato un uomo fidato e un ottimo ufficiale, che sicuramente saprà fare onore al nuovo grado; in aggiunta a questo, per una simile circostanza, è certa sia più indicato di lei. Anche quando era il suo secondo, si affidava quasi sempre a lui per tutti quegli aspetti, che avevano più a che fare con il protocollo di corte che con la mera disciplina militare, la praticità o la sensatezza. In quel caso sarebbe stata ben felice di affidare l’incombenza a lui anche senza un prossimo passaggio di consegne, dato che l’organizzazione di un corteo di dodici carrozze e un centinaio guardie a cavallo per percorre poco più di un chilometro all’interno del parco di Versallies, non era certo tra i compiti di cui avrebbe sentito la mancanza.  
“Piuttosto… “ solleva un sopracciglio, curiosa “… suppongo sia merito vostro la decisione tanto opportuna di sua Maestà di ritornare a risiedere a Corte.”  
Fersen scrolla contegnosamente il capo in segno di diniego.  
“Non ho alcun merito, è una decisione della Regina.” Poi distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo, come poco prima “Io mi sono solo limitato a esprimere un mio modesto giudizio… ho visto troppo bene come un debole fuoco di dissenso si possa facilmente trasformare in un incendio… distruggendo ogni cosa… indiscriminatamente…”  
Come se si rendesse conto d’un tratto del tono amaro, si affretta a sorriderle per riprendere più faceto.  
“Almeno continuerete a frequentare la Corte, se non quotidianamente con una certa regolarità…”  
“Mi spiace, ma i miei impegni certo non me lo consentiranno, e comunque non risiederò neanche più a Palazzo.” la notizia riesce a incrinare la maschera di rilassata cordialità indossata da Fersen, lasciandone trapelare uno smarrito disappunto, che trova quasi buffo. Inspira profondamente, per essere certa di conferire al tono la necessaria serietà “…Il _mio_ posto ora è a Parigi, come il _vostro_ è _la Corte di Francia_.”  
Le scruta gli occhi per un lungo istante, quasi gli servisse per sincerarsi di aver compreso il significato di quelle parole.  
“È dunque in questo modo che devono andare le cose?”  
Sembra faticare a capacitarsi della serenità con cui gli sta parlando della nuova vita che l’attende, quando lui ha cercato di fuggire dalla sua per anni per poi tornare esattamente al punto di partenza.  
“Credo di sì… suppongo ognuno abbia un suo posto, si tratta solo di capire quale sia… fare in modo che ogni cosa vada come deve andare… al suo posto.”  
Le sorride incerto.  
“Credete sia questo il segreto per ottenere la vera felicità?”  
La domanda, o forse il tono intimo, la lascia per un attimo interdetta.  
“Suppongo… il massimo della felicità possibile”  
“Ma… ” esita “… non è forse solo l’amore a poter dare la felicità… la felicità completa?[[xix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn19)”  
“Mio caro Hans…” non riesce a trattenere una piccola risata, nella quale però non c’è scherno, solo un’infinita tenerezza “… un uomo di mondo come voi!… L’amore è un dono prezioso, del quale bisogna avere cura, non si dovrebbe pretendere da lui altro… soprattutto ciò che sta a noi impegnarci a perseguire[[xx]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn20).”  
Lo vede allontanarsi un poco e strizzare leggermente gli occhi, quasi faticasse a metterla a fuoco.  
“Mio Dio, Oscar! Siete davvero diventata così… _saggia_ in mia assenza?”  
Questa volta non prova neanche a trattenere la risata, che sgorga chiara e argentina. Si limita semplicemente a sollevare una mano a coprire le labbra, in un gesto involontariamente aggraziato e femminile.  
“Non prendetevi gioco di me, Hans… l’unica cosa che si può dire è che sicuramente sono diventata più vecchia!”  
“Beh, mia cara amica…” torna ad accostarsi, esibendo la sua migliore maschera galante “… in tal caso mi costringete a osservare quanto l’avanzare dell’età vi doni, perché… ”  
Le parole sembrano velarsi, come se si allontanassero. Qualcosa ha attirato la sua attenzione dallo scalone che conduce al _parterre_. Un cenno… un sorriso… non riesce a evitare di sorridergli di rimando, anche una mano sfugge alla compostezza dovuta sollevandosi appena mentre la frase in sottofondo si conclude.  
“… non siete mai stata così bella!”  
Solo il silenzio sembra riuscire a recuperare almeno un bandolo della sua attenzione.  
“Perdonatemi … dicevate?”  
Tornando a guardarlo però, si ritrova di fronte un inatteso cipiglio. Lo vede voltare velocemente il capo, in cerca della sua improvvisa distrazione, e poi è di nuovo su di lei… una vaga smorfia interrogativa e diffidente, cui lei risponde con un muto sollecito, inarcando le sopracciglia. Rimane quella smorfia… strana… come il tono che segue.  
“Siete… radiosa…”  
E’ una domanda? Un’affermazione? Un complimento azzardato? Decide di considerare valida l’ultima ipotesi.  
“Suvvia, Hans… non credo siano cose da dire tra _ufficiali_!”  
Affila lo sguardo, come a sottolineare le implicazioni lubriche della battuta, ci vuole però ancora un attimo perché finalmente lui si riscuota, rispondendo con il doveroso sorriso per schernirsi. Non fa, però, in tempo a controbattere, perché è lei a parlare, così da garantire il rispetto dell’etichetta[[xxi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn21).  
“André, hai visto? Il Conte di Fersen è tornato in Francia.”  
Il Conte si gira, in direzione del nuovo venuto per ricevere l’inchino, cui risponde con un cenno del capo per posi rivolgersi a lui con il massimo della cordialità.  
“André... che piacere rivedere anche voi!”  
“Signor Conte, il piacere è tutto mio.”  
“È stata veramente una fortuna incontrarci qui oggi, visto che, a quanto mi dice Madamigella Oscar, vi trasferirete a Parigi e non frequenterete più la Reggia.”  
“Decisamente una grande fortuna, Conte.” André accompagna con un altro accenno d’inchino un’osservazione tanto priva di contenuto quanto appropriata per rispondere a una frase di circostanza.  
Fersen fa scorrere lo sguardo con naturalezza da lui a lei.  
“Vista la nostra lunga amicizia, spero non mi considererete troppo inopportuno, se mi permetterò di venire a farvi visita qualche volta, quando vi sarete trasferita a Parigi...”  
Tenta di dissimulare il disagio per quella proposta inattesa con un sorriso di circostanza.  
“… avrei proprio piacere di tornare a esercitarmi con voi con la spada, c’è sempre qualcosa da imparare… e naturalmente con voi, André, che certo seguirete la vostra padrona…”  
“No Hans…” il tono brusco sembra sorprendere sia lui che André, allora si sforza d’instillare calma nella voce “… vedete, André non sarà più al mio servizio, da ora in poi.”  
“Davvero?!” La scruta per un attimo con gli occhi sbarrati, per poi rivolgerli verso André in cerca di una risposta “Ma… io credevo… non sarete più l’attendente di Madamigella Oscar, dunque?”  
“Esatto, Signor Conte, ho chiesto di essere congedato, non sarò più al servizio della famiglia Jarjayes.” André replica con estrema tranquillità ”Sarò un semplice _giornalista_… uno dei tanti a Parigi.”  
“Ma io credevo…” André sostiene sereno il suo sguardo perplesso, che torna a lei. Un attimo di esitazione e l’espressione cambia, come travolta d’un tratto da una rivelazione, qualcosa di tanto sorprendente quanto piacevole, forse addirittura divertente. Fersen abbassa gli occhi e sorride, quasi ridacchia… forse di se stesso.  
“Che sciocco…” sembra schernirsi, poi subito solleva il mento e riprende “… sapete… in realtà avremmo avuto già occasione d’incontrarci prima di oggi!” fa una breve pausa, come a voler stuzzicare la loro curiosità “Il giorno stesso che sono tornato a Parigi. Ero così stanco per il lungo viaggio e al contempo così contento di essere tornato, che sono stato colto dal desiderio di vedere subito una faccia amica, qualcuno che mi avrebbe fatto sentire subito di essere tornato a _casa_… di essere il benvenuto, e ho pensato a voi.”  
La fissa negli occhi per un attimo, compiaciuto della sua sorpresa.  
“Hans, io non…” fortunatamente non le consente di cercare di racimolare una risposta.  
“Un’idea così, tanto improvvisa quanto inopportuna. Figuratevi che non mi ero neanche preso la briga di darmi una rinfrescata e rendermi presentabile. Così com’ero, con ancora indosso la mia vecchia uniforme, indossata per il viaggio, sono montato a cavallo e mi sono diretto alla volta Palazzo Jarjayes.”  
Un'altra pausa, sposta di nuovo lo sguardo da lei a lui e poi di nuovo a lei. Un po’ alla volta comincia a riaffiorare il ricordo, dando un significato inatteso a quel racconto apparentemente casuale.  
“E poi? Ditemi, cosa vi ha fatto cambiare idea, Hans.”  
È tranquilla, quasi sorride mentre lo fissa negli occhi.  
“Ero quasi arrivato, quando in prossimità di una collina ho sollevato lo sguardo e…” scrolla il capo ”… era già il tramonto… mi sono reso conto che era troppo tardi ormai, una mia visita sarebbe stata veramente fuori luogo.” rivolge lo sguardo su André, che lo sostiene con la medesima serenità.  
“Allora, cosa avete fatto, Signor Conte?”  
“L’unica cosa sensata, ho girato il cavallo e sono tornato al mio Palazzo a Parigi.”  
Fersen sorride a entrambi, non è più la sua espressione galante, non è quella di elegante uomo di mondo, né quella intrisa di tristezza e rassegnazione rivolta poco prima all’orizzonte. È un sorriso malinconico il suo, forse punteggiato di un pizzico di benevola gelosia[[xxii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn22), si protrae in quel silenzio familiare, screziato dallo scrociare dell’acqua nelle fontane, lo scricchiolio della ghiaia, il cinguettio degli uccelli, fino a che un garrulo richiamo non fa ricomparire la maschera del galante uomo di mondo.  
“Conte di Fersen!” la voce maliziosamente autoritaria reclama l’attenzione, che la Duchessa de Berry[[xxiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn23) considera le sia dovuta “Voi siete veramente il più indisciplinato dei cavalieri.”  
Il Conte di Fersen si piega in un profondo inchino, allarga le braccia con un ricercato svolazzo della mano, in teatrale ossequio alla dama, che gli si fa incontro in una nuvola di seta gialla e luccichio di gioielli, seguita da una selezionata scorta di damigelle e cavalieri adeguatamente _parati_.  
“Duchessa, siate indulgente con il vostro _servo_ disobbediente. Mi affrettavo per tornare da voi quando mi sono imbattuto in un vecchio amico, che non vedevo da tanto tempo. Cortesia e affetto mi hanno imposto di attardarmi a salutarlo. Potrete mai perdonarmi?”  
L’interpretazione del corteggiatore penitente sembra incontrare la piena approvazione della _signora_, che si dispone di tre quarti, alla giusta distanza per essere ammirata nelle sue forme aggraziate, messe in risalto dalla vita stretta e allungata e dal ricco strascico di un elegante e sobriamente sontuoso _robe a l’anglaise_. Persino il ventaglio in avorio finemente intagliato e dipinto, finge di celare, agitandosi vezzoso, i tratti del viso su cui polarizza invece l’attenzione.  
“Ah, Conte...” ostenta indulgenza la _padrona magnanima_ “… se vi conoscessi di meno e non vi amassi quanto vi amo, sarei abbastanza risoluta da punirvi. Ma so quanto siano capaci d’_intenerire_ il vostro _grande cuore_ l’amicizia e la bellezza… ” solleva lo sguardo su di lei e sorride maliziosa “… e non si può certo negare che Madamigella Oscar, non sia degna della vostra attenzione.”  
Il cenno del capo che segue la autorizza a esibirsi in un inchino di saluto.  
“Duchessa de Berry, è un piacere per me augurarvi buona giornata.”  
“Madamigella, ora che il Conte di Fersen è tornato a onorarci della sua amabile presenza, volete unirvi anche voi alla nostra graziosa compagnia per una piacevole passeggiata tra amici?”  
“Vi ringrazio per l’onore che mi fate con questo invito, Duchessa, ma impegni precedenti mi costringono a declinare.” un altro ossequioso inchino.  
“Peccato… spero avremo altre occasioni in futuro…” già si sta allontanando, dedicando una distratta attenzione alla damina in turchese alla sua destra “… Marchesa, mia cara, dicevate?...”  
“Madamigella Oscar, André…” Fersen rivolge a entrambi un ultimo saluto prima di apprestarsi a seguire la sfarzosa compagnia “… è stato veramente un piacere rivedervi, vi auguro ogni bene.”  
Si è appena girato quando decide di richiamarlo.  
“Fersen… rimarremo in attesa di una vostra visita a Parigi.”  
Sembra quasi sorpreso, per la replica tardiva alla sua proposta forse dimenticata. Le sorride, ma prima di rispondere rivolge lo sguardo su Andrè.  
“Sarete sempre il Benvenuto, Conte.”  
“Allora non mancherò sicuramente.”  
Rimangono a osservarlo mentre si allontana, affretta appena il passo negli scarpini eleganti, per raggiungere il centro del piccolo _gregge_ al fianco della Duchessa, sorride, scherza disinvolto e malizioso per catturare l’attenzione di tutti e compiacere la signora.  
Improvvisamente dopo tanto tempo si ritrova a pensare alle parole di Choisy quella mattina. _“…ho sempre pensato che ci fosse una certa sincerità nel far apparire il trucco grandiosamente finto e nel nascondere la verità in piena vista…_ _Sarebbe estremamente scortese non offrire alle persone esattamente quello che si attendono, meglio riservare la frugale verità solo a chi ci ama abbastanza da sforzarsi di comprenderla.”_  
Le viene quasi da ridere pensando da quanto tempo conosceva Fersen e a come si trovasse solo ora a comprendere a pieno il senso di quelle parole, forse perché ora sa, che a lei costa comunque troppa fatica nascondersi in piena vista e non ne vede più lo scopo. Molto meglio vivere alla luce del sole, anche se defilati e protetti da solide mura.  
“I cavalli sono pronti, vogliamo andare, Oscar?”  
La voce di André la strappa ai suoi pensieri, riportandola a lui, al suo sorriso sereno, che basta a farla sentire accolta, amata e al sicuro.  
“Certo, Andrè.”  
Si avviano verso lo scalone, che risalgono in silenzio, limitandosi a guardare avanti.  
“Madamigella… Madamigella Oscar!”  
Si sente richiamare non appena sale l’ultimo gradino. Fa scorrere lo sguardo tra le persone che occupano la terrazza sulla sua destra, la direzione dalla quale ha sentito provenire la voce. Riconosce subito il Cavaliere di Chaumont, che affretta il passo per venirle incontro, impettito e fiero come sempre, nonostante l’altezza contenuta e il ventre un po’ opino certo non conferiscano particolare solennità alla sua figura.  
“Perdonate l’intrusione e le maniere poco ortodosse, Madamigella, ma, quando vi abbiamo vista salire, stavamo giusto parlando di voi con il mio caro amico, che ha espresso il desiderio di potervi salutare. Permettete che ve lo presenti?”  
Interdetta da una richiesta tanto inusuale e dal tempismo, rivolge una fugace occhiata ad André per poi rispondere con cortesia.  
“Certo, ne sarò onorata.”  
Chaumont si sposta di lato, girandosi appena per invitare l’uomo alle sue spalle ad avvicinarsi. Si fa avanti una figura asciutta e severa, vestita in un abito nero di ottima fattura, che, nonostante il vezzo dei ricercatissimi bottoni in argento e del fine merletto a profilare i polsini e il collo, decisamente contrasta per sobrietà con l’abbigliamento della totalità degli occupanti dei giardini. Una parrucca incipriata priva di alcun fronzolo, se non il codino raccolto sulla nuca, completa l’immagine solenne, quasi ascetica, della quale stenta ma si sorprende a riconoscere i lineamenti.  
“Madamigella Oscar, è per me un onore presentarvi l’Abate di Choisy, mio caro amico e vostro grande ammiratore da sempre.”  
Le rivolge uno sguardo serioso, che nasconde un cenno d’intesa, poi subito si piega in un inchino perfetto per porgere i suoi omaggi.  
“Madamigella Oscar… è veramente un piacere per me avere l’occasione di venirvi presentato ufficialmente.”  
“Abate, il piacere è tutto mio” risponde con un cenno del capo.  
“Forse non ve ne ricordate, perché sono diversi anni, che non frequento la corte, ma ci siamo già incontrati in passato...”  
“Sì, mi pare di ricordare…”  
Aggrotta lievemente la fronte, apparentemente per richiamare un ricordo, in realtà per cercare di rimanere seria, visto che certo la recitazione non è tra i suoi talenti innati. Si gira anche a cercare il supporto di André, e poco manca che le scappi veramente da ridere di fronte alla sua espressione composta e seriosa.  
“Permettetemi, Madamigella, ma se la memoria non m’inganna, avete già avuto il piacere di fare la conoscenza dell’Abate… in occasione delle udienze per la nascita del duca d'Angoulême[[xxiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn24).”  
“Grazie, André… grazie… ” l’aneddoto le forniva un appiglio per cercare di riprendere la conversazione “… certo hai ragione.”  
“Sono onorato, che vi ricordiate ancora di me dopo tanti anni, Madamigella, e mi fa molto piacere rivedere anche voi, Monsieur Grandier.”  
“Il piacere è tutto mio, Abate.”  
Sono due anni che non si vedono in realtà, ma potrebbero essere dieci per tutto quello che è accaduto nelle loro vite. Non si sono più incontrati da quella mattina. Per qualche tempo si erano scritti, come prevedeva la normale cortesia, si erano anche ripromessi di trovare l’occasione di incontrarsi, poi le promesse erano diventante un vago augurio, via via più rado, come le lettere, fino a che i contatti si erano interrotti.  
Trovandoselo di fronte ora, però, ha la strana sensazione di averlo lasciato solo il giorno prima, come se le poche ore trascorse insieme in quella strana notte, fossero riuscite a far nascere una familiarità, che il più delle volte non riesce a mettere radici trascorrendo una vita insieme. O forse è solo il momento, come se Choisy non potesse mancare in occasione di una altro grande cambiamento nelle sua vita, del quale in qualche modo è il responsabile.  
“Manco dalla Reggia da così tanto tempo, eppure non mi pare sia cambiato assolutamente nulla, non trovate sia una cosa curiosa?”  
Al tono divertito di Choisy replica, assolutamente troppo serio, il cavaliere di Chaumont.  
“È Versailles, mio caro amico, magnifico simbolo della grandezza e del potere del Re e della Casa Reale, sostegno e guida eterna e immutabile attraverso le incertezze della storia. Non vi rassicura questo?”  
“Naturalmente,…” l’affermazione suona decisamente convinta “… ne ho tutto il conforto, che si può trarre dall’apparenza.”  
Chaumont sembra stranamente compiaciuto da quella replica.  
“Ma ditemi, Madamigella, non vi mancherà questo _conforto_? Mi riferiva il cavaliere, che avete rassegnato le dimissioni dalla Guardia di Sua Maestà e che siete stata riassegnata alla Guardia Metropolitana.”  
Choisy si sforza di apparire sorpreso, ma nella sua espressione non c’è nulla dello sconcerto, che aveva accomunato tutte le altre persone che le avevano rivolto in quei mesi la medesima domanda.  
“È così, mio caro signore. Suppongo… di essere afflitta da una _natura troppo volubile_ per poter trarre il giusto conforto da tale immutabile perfezione…” si ferma solo un attimo per godersi lo sguardo ammirato, che le rivolge per la prima volta Choisy “… o forse è solo il momento, che porta con sé il desiderio di cambiare.”  
“Sì… deve essere proprio questo!” la vocetta del cavaliere fa irruzione, ricordando a tutti la sua presenza “Deve esserci proprio qualcosa nell’aria che spinge tutti a voler cambiare di questi tempi.” gli occhi sbarrati dei convenuti, improvvisamente rivolti su di lui, sembrano incoraggiarlo a proseguire “E’ inconfutabile: voi che abbandonate la Reggia, la Regina che torna… e voi Abate, come giustifichereste altrimenti la vostra decisione di intraprendere un simile viaggio?”  
Sostiene i loro sguardi gonfio dell’orgoglio, come chi ha appena rivelato una grande verità, quando la voce di André giunge a interrompere il momento.  
“Siete dunque in procinto di partire? Se mi è consentito chiedere.”  
“Sì, Monsier. È appunto per questo che oggi mi trovo qui alla Reggia. Il Cardinale di Bouillon, mio amico e protettore, mi ha convocato per essere ricevuto in udienza e ritirare l’autorizzazione firmata dal Re.”  
“L’autorizzazione del Re?” quel dettaglio riesce a incuriosirla tanto da decidersi a formulare la domanda “Quale meta potrà mai avere il vostro viaggio per richiedere una simile autorizzazione!”  
“Il Siam[[xxv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_edn25)…” il cavaliere era rientrato nello scorrere della conversazione come un sasso, che cade nel placido flusso di un ruscello “… non vi sembra una cosa incredibile?! Per quanta ammirazione provi per il mio caro amico, stento a comprendere cosa possa spingere qualcuno ad avventurarsi così lontano… ” e continua con maggiore enfasi “… per recarsi tra persone, che non sanno neanche _vivere secondo le regole della buona società_!”  
Lo sconcerto almeno sembra essere riuscito nell’impresa di ammutolire il cavaliere.  
“D’altra parte è così, per quanto si possa stentare a crederlo.” chiosa l’abate, per poi rivolgersi a lei con aria impertinente “Ma ditemi, Madamigella, voi riuscite a credere che esista un luogo così lontano in cui possano vivere persone, che non si conformano alle regole della buona società?”  
Si sforza, per quel che può, di camuffare il sorriso.  
“… e se non sono troppo indiscreto, chi vi accompagnerà in questo viaggio?”  
André, al solito, non ha particolari problemi a tenere vive le parole.  
“Un piccolo seguito di persone, cui sono tanto legato da non potermene proprio separare, qualche servitore fidato, al quale sono legato da tempo… ah, e naturalmente il mio indispensabile segretario. Non credo abbiate mai avuto occasione di incontrarlo. Paul, ti prego, vieni a porgere i tuoi omaggi a Madamigella Oscar. “ Si era scostato appena così da consentire di avanzare di un passo al _servitore_ rimasto debitamente celato alle sue spalle fino a quel momento ”Credo ti farà piacere fare la sua conoscenza, dopo avermi sentito parlare tanto di lei.”  
Si fa avanti, con un abito nero del tutto simile a quello del suo _padrone_ a eccezione dei bottoni, decisamente meno ricercati, e della parrucca leggermente più gonfia. Si piega in un inchino perfetto, profondo quanto il suo ruolo richiede in base all’etichetta, sorprendente considerando la rotondità del ventre stretto nel panciotto, gonfio quasi quanto quello del Cavaliere di Chaumont.  
“Sono davvero onorato di fare la vostra conoscenza, Madamigella.”  
“Il piacere è tutto mio.”  
Sorride, riconoscendo, sotto il grigio della parrucca incipriata, i tratti familiari tanto delicati.  
“Per tornare al nostro discorso, Madamigella, mi trovo a dover ammettere, che il nostro _saggio _amico deve proprio avere ragione...” si gira per tributare l’apprezzamento al cavaliere, che solleva gli angoli della bocca compiaciuto “… deve esserci proprio qualcosa nell’aria, che mette addosso a tutti una gran voglia di cambiamento. Figuratevi, che anche una mia cara per quanto lontana cugina dopo tanti anni si è risolta a lasciare Parigi, per trasferirsi definitivamente in campagna. Dubito la conosciate, Madame de Sancy…”  
Aggrotta ma fronte quel tanto che serve.  
“No, mi spiace, direi proprio di non avere mai avuto il piacere. E ditemi, cosa ha convinto la vostra parente ad abbandonare la città?”  
“Mah, suppongo il desiderio di passare più tempo con la figlia. È una giovane vedova e ha sempre condotto una vita piuttosto ritirata, ora che la bambina è abbastanza grande da poter viaggiare ed essere educata a casa, ha maturato il desiderio di trasferirsi con lei in un piccolo castello nelle campagne intorno a Bourges. L’unica cosa che la trattiene dal realizzare i suoi piani, al momento, è la sua casa di Parigi, che non sa a chi lasciare.”  
“A chi lasciare la casa dite? E come mai?”  
“Vedete, Madamigella, questa mia _cugina_ ha sviluppato… come potremmo definirlo… “ rivolge gli occhi verso l’alto come se cercasse veramente le parole “… un attaccamento _familiare_ nei confronti del personale al suo servizio.”  
“Oh, che eccentricità!” Chaumont non manca di lanciare il suo _contributo_ nella conversazione, che mostrano di ricevere con un cortese cenno del capo.  
“E questo è un problema?”  
“Diciamo che, visto che solo un seguito ristretto andrà con lei a Bourges, desidererebbe che gli altri fossero tenuti a servizio. Questo, unito al fatto che la casa è in Faubourg Saint-Marceau, che non è certo in un quartiere elegante... non facilita le cose. Ditemi, Madamigella, voi conoscete qualcuno che potrebbe essere interessato?”  
Si gira verso André sforzandosi di simulare noncuranza.  
“Dimmi, André, conosciamo qualcuno che potrebbe essere interessato a una simile sistemazione?”  
“A ben pensarci… “ temporeggia avanzando di un passo “… credo che potremmo conoscere qualcuno.”  
“Oh, fantastico…” qualcosa nell’inflessione la riscuote, riportandole alla mentre lo Choisy che aveva incontrato due anni prima, subito ricondotto al contegno asciutto dell’Abate “… Paul provvederà a mettervi in contatto con Madame de Sancy, e confido, che tutto si risolverà per il meglio. Ora ci dovete proprio scusare, ma il Cardinale di Bouillon ci attende. Mio caro amico… Madamigella, Monsieur… spero che avremo occasione di rincontrarci prima che io lasci Parigi.”  
“Me lo auguro.”  
Un veloce inchino e si allontanato. Rimangono a osservarli per un attimo, così singolari, due figure nere che avanzavano verso le grandi vetrate spalancate, in mezzo a quella distesa di sete colorate.  
“Ah… _cugina_…”  
“Come dite _cavaliere_?”  
Si sforza di mantenere un contegno.  
“Dicevo solo che, non c’è da sorprendersi, che questa Madame de Sancy abbia deciso di ritirarsi con la figlia in campagna, ora che l’Abate si appresta a partire. Sapete…” abbassa la voce prima di proseguire, mentre lei tace chiedendosi cosa possa avergli instillato l’idea, che lei sia interessata a una simile _confidenza_ “… non è certo sua cugina, ma la sua _a-man-te_…”  
“Intendete del _vostro amico_.”  
Forse è riuscito a cogliere l’insinuazione, perché si affretta a precisare “Non fraintendetemi, persona degnissima, chi siamo noi per condannare una piccola debolezza in un uomo di tali qualità!...” torna a rivolgere lo sguardo verso le due figure, che scompaiono all’interno della galleria bassa, come in cerca di una frase con cui rimediare “… ma quel suo segretario…”  
Per un attimo, s’irrigidisce in attesa di cos’altro potrebbe dire “… aveva un così bel personale, fino a qualche tempo fa, e ora è così appesantito… voi credete che sia malato?”  
La guarda come se veramente si aspettasse da lei una risposta.  
Inspira profondamente e lancia un’ultima occhiata tutt’intorno.  
“Non saprei, cavaliere, ora dovete scusarci, ma ci attendono altrove e non c’è proprio più niente che ci trattenga qui.”  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref1) Non è solo quando lo sfida a duello, Giro anche quando è già il suo secondo e stanno scortando MA non perde occasione di fare battute di melma… poi evidentemente viene sopraffatto dalla scuffia rovinosa… e smette.

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref2) Avere servitù non è che fosse chissà quale sfarzo, se una famiglia non era proprio povera un aiuto in casa lo prendeva, in un epoca in cui cucinare regolarmente voleva dire ammalarsi di antracosi per via del carbone, in cui non c’era acqua corrente o elettricità o riscaldamento (I lavori da fare per rendere una casa vivibile erano un’infinità, oltre alle pulizie, l’acqua, la gestione delle acque grigie e nere, la gestione della biancheria, la cucina, i camini e le stufe da riempire e pulire regolarmente… ). Il mitologico appartamentino a Parigi è, a mio avviso, una soluzione poco praticabile in quest’epoca e sinceramente, per carità ci si adatta a tutto, per come erano vissuti né Oscar né Andrè credo avrebbero optato per una soluzione così estrema. Insomma all’epoca, piuttosto si economizzava sull’acquisto del carbone e della carne ma si aveva almeno una persona di servizio (anche perché costava meno). Anche un Bernard una volta spostato, avrebbero dovuto avere almeno una cameriera/cuoca a servizio.

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref3) Cavallo di Alessandro Magno… nella storia/mito era una bestia enorme e indomabile, che solo il giovane Alessandro riuscì a montare… in realtà la storia narra che addirittura il cavallo ‘indemoniato’ vedendo il ragazzo si inginocchiò per farlo salire in groppa… sì, insomma, la propaganda basata sul culto della personalità non è esattamente un’invenzione del secolo scorso ;-)

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref4) Chiaramente anche il Generalissimo ha puntato sul fattore sorpresa, d’altra parte… l’ha addestrata lui, come si poteva mai aspettare di fregarlo la nostra bionda soldatessa??? ;-)

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref5) chiedo venia, questo è un mio personaggio, sconosciuto a chi non sta seguendo i miei lentissimi ‘Anelli’, ma visto che questo è il mio microcosmo c’è anche lui. Mi faceva gioco per dare una connotazione un po’ sminuente all’offerta del Generale (non lo lapidate, non è cattiveria è solo tattica ;-) ). Per chi non ha avuto il piacere di fare la conoscenza di Jerome, ve lo presento velocemente: è stato assunto quindicenne come attendente del Generale poco prima dell’arrivo del piccolo Andrè a palazzo; senza nessuna formazione o esperienza, si è rivelato un tipo svegli e intraprendente, capace di rispondere in breve tempo alle altissime aspettative del suo padrone; ha sposato Annette, giovane sguattera di palazzo all’arrivo di Andrè, poi diventata cuoca e quindi governante della tenuta di Arras quando il marito è stato nominato amministratore; Andrè è molto legato ad Annette, che è stata per lui quasi una sorella maggiore. Fine della parentesi autoreferenziale ;-)

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref6) Per quanto fosse un’altra epoca… quattordici e quindici anni per essere considerati adulti erano veramente pochi!! A una ragazza poteva succedere di sposarsi in giovane età, anche se solitamente dopo i 14 (età fino alla quale Luigi XIV aveva imposto l’istruzione obbligatoria… un qualche forma, demandata agli istituti religiosi per arginare il protestantesimo) ma comunque tanto una donna non era mai considerata legalmente maggiorenne. Nel caso di un ragazzo, invece, dopo l’istruzione di base in collegio, partiva per il suo grand tour accompagnato da un tutore, per ricevere un’istruzione avanzata nelle grandi università e fare esperienze… quando tornava solitamente era tra i 18 e i 20

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref7) dolce tipico del distretto di Calais, fondamentalmente una variante dei più noti waffle (d’altra parte le fiandre sono a un passo)

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref8) Eh, il generalissimo è uno oculato. Ha ben presente il tracollo finanziario della Bank Royal e della Compagnie d’Occident del ’20… quindi diversifica ;-)

[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref9) a termine di paragone lo stipendio di un colonnello era sulle 6000 livres l’anno.

[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref10) Credo sia necessaria una precisazione, per quanto io ami il Generalissimo, il mio intento qui non era farlo più malleabile di quanto non sia in realtà (anche perché a me piace con tutto il suo set di boutade che rasentano la follia, trovo lo rendano molto maschile, non si può negare che sia sempre guidato da intenzioni che lui reputa giuste, che magari risultano in delle catastrofi, ma sempre con estrema ‘onestà’ di fondo … e di fatto una, a volte eccessiva, tendenza ad agire prima di valutare tutte le possibili conseguenze). Non è che il generale è diventato un melenso pappamolla tutto in una volta, credo che il tempismo sia tutto. Prima di tutto ha ‘carpito’ la mutate circostanze da un po’, non gli sono state sbattute ufficialmente in faccia, per cui ha potuto far finta di ignorarle, sperando che passassero, abbastanza a lungo da essersi in qualche modo adattato all’idea, fermo restando che non è assolutamente in grado di parlarne apertamente; inoltre… probabilmente se fosse successo dieci anni prima avrebbe veramente pensato di agire con un’azione di forza vecchio stile, adesso credo che sia meno irruento e più ‘sensibile’ lui, più cosciente del fatto che Oscar non è esattamente una che si farebbe chiudere in convento o maritare a forza senza opporre significativa resistenza, oltre al fatto che il legame tra loro è maturato ed è diventato più profondo (cosa che credo lui subisca suo malgrado e cerchi in tutti i modi di dissimulare, come altra cosa ‘inconcepibile’); infine è terrorizzato dal suo trasferimento alla guardia cittadina, e il timore che le possa accadere qualcosa di orribile (visto che si rende sicuramente conto meglio di lei di quello a cui sta andando incontro) lo porta a passare sopra a molte cose, che diventano accettabili nella prospettiva di tenerla al sicuro, anche visto che dopo tanti anni ha capito che la figlia è caratterialmente malleabile quanto lui. Nella mia testa bacata, l’offerta ad Andrè di prendere il posto di Jerome ad Arras era il primo abbozzato tentativo di fare in modo che lei rinunciasse al nuovo incarico per trasferirsi in campagna, non vedendo però funzionare la cosa ha deciso di fare le cose ‘in grande’, confidando che poi vada comunque a finire così… alla lunga.

[[xi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref11) Maledette associazioni di idee.. l’espressione ‘furia cieca’ mi fa automaticamente balenare in mentre un orrendo film anni ’80 (o ’90… boh) con Rutger Hauer… razionalmente qui era calzante, per cui mi sono forzata ad usare l’espressione… mi sono fatta forza di essere razionale… come Oscar a cui quando sente il nome di Bernard … le viene voglia di veder scorrere il sangue ;-)

[[xii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref12) Mi sono dovuta avventurare, per necessità, nei dettagli di questo evento, che è a dir poco nebuloso sia nell’anime che nel manga. Direte che in nessuno dei sue Oscar si trova a dover gestire 2 feriti in contemporanea… sarà, ma cmq non è che anche un solo ferito, uomo adulto, te lo riesci a caricare da sola sulla groppa del cavallo per portarlo a casina... vieppiù mantenendolo in vita mentre sanguina come un vitello. Pertanto… ho adottato questo… artificio… (a mio avviso meno rugginoso di ‘hai portato a casa il cavaliere nero!’ perché lo hai detto in giro !?!? ‘Ah no, credevo, gli ho anche sparato alle spalle poi mi sono accorta che mi ero sbagliata… quindi l’ho rattoppato e lasciato andare in amicizia’ :-O )

[[xiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref13) Confido sia chiaro a questo punto che per me il sesso non c’entra niente con il diventare ‘una donna’ XD

[[xiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref14) Come detto altrove, nel ‘700 il Km soppianta il miglio in Francia per le misure di distanza. La lega è una misura di distanza per modo di dire, rappresenta la distanza che un uomo può percorrere a cavallo in un’ora e varia da paese a paese tra i 3 e i 5 Km… è un po’… arcaica, ma qui con il generale, la sensazione di devastazione di lei… mi sembrava calzante.

[[xv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref15) L’autoimposto isolamento al Petit Trianon, il fatto che concedesse udienza solo a una cerchia ristretta di nobili, sufficientemente giovani e che considerava adeguatamente divertenti, il fatto che concedesse a questa cerchia ristretta favori e regalie inaccessibili a tutto il resto dell’aristocrazia francese, anche se meritevole, e che disattendesse tutti gli eventi a Corte, aveva finito con l’alienare a Maria Antonietta l’appoggio di quasi tutta l’aristocrazia. Versailles si era spopolata, dato che non ha senso frequentare una Reggia in cui non è presente una Regina, ancor meno se questo costosissimo impegno non da più alcun ritorno in termini di cariche e benefici.

[[xvi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref16) In realtà, Fersen parte per la guerra in America perché, una volta fallite le trattative per due fidanzamenti vantaggiosi, uno con un’ereditiera inglese e uno con la figlia di Necker, decide di tentare la carriera militare come già aveva fatto suo Padre.

[[xvii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref17) Momento Trivial Pursuit… ditemi che questa frase vi fa venire in mente qualcuno!! Chi… chi … chi… un aiutino??? “ditemi… voi fumate?”

[[xviii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref18) Dubito che un vanesio come il vero Fersen avrebbe detto una cosa del genere, ma facciamogli un po’ di operazione simpatia.. adesso che lo abbiamo reso inoffensivo.

[[xix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref19) Ok, scusate, forse la mia sarà come al solito una posizione fuori dal coro, ma a me quel pippone che si fanno a vicenda sti due sul fatto che l’amore possa dare la felicità completa… o una lenta e triste agonia… mi ha sempre fatto girare le p*lle, perché rasenta il ritardo mentale ed è al più accettabile da una servetta minorenne… e magari anche un po’ minus. Al solito attribuiscono a ‘terzi’, nella fattispecie a un soggetto denominato da entrambi ‘Amore’ che deve essere un parente di ‘Babbo Natale’ da come ne parlano, il fatto di essere due autolesionisti che si beano a sguazzare in hac lagrimarum valle… quando lui ha solo dei grossi problemi di narcisismo, lei … alle porte dei trenta dovrebbe essersi disfatta dei suoi trip adolescenziali… vabbò, motivo per cui ripesco questa … ehmm… ‘perlina’ rielaborandola, visto che la bionda dovrebbe essere cresciuta!... il motivo per cui non ci si innamora mai più come quando si avevano 15 anni… è perché a quell’età manca ancora un importante pezzo di cervello funzionante! Se ti capita dopo i 22.. beh, forse è un ematoma subdurale o un tumore che comprime la prefrontale, sarebbe sensato consultare un buon neurologo :-P

[[xx]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref20) Questa Oscar è diventata estremamente saggia, le farà bene la vita coniugale! Probabilmente è solo più equilibrata… meno… sbavante nei confronti di qualcosa che le sfugge… e che non sa bene cosa sia (non che non sia una sindrome diffusa!). Trovo che alla sua indole di donna pragmatica si confaccia molto più questo atteggiamento rispetto al motto della servetta disperata “l’amore da la felicità assoluta”… l’amore smuove le cose, più che altro fa casino… vuoi essere felice? Muovi il culo e datti da fare! e comunque rassegnati, la merda capita, il meglio che puoi fare è prepararti a spalare… confidando in precipitazioni contenute.

[[xxi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref21) Aneddoto grazioso (rientra in una serie di analoghi)… l’etichetta si chiama etichetta perché, al fine che cortigiani indisciplinati non devastassero calpestandoli i suoi nuovi meravigliosi giardini a Versailles, Luigi XIV fece affiggere delle etichette in giro imponendo appunto di non calpestare prati e aiuole, da questa regola tutte le successive assunsero il nome.

[[xxii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref22) Chi di voi mi conosce, sa che reputo Fersen, storicamente, una gigantesca narcisistica testa di c*zz*, in questa ff però mi sento indulgente, suppongo per il fatto di averlo reso totalmente inoffensivo, e gli concedo generosamente di poter essere elevato alla condizione di essere umano, ipotizzando che abbia una coscienza o forse addirittura un cuore!

[[xxiii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref23) Quella a cui mi ispiro qui è la Duchessa de Berry (Maria Luisa Elisabetta di Borbone Orleans), figlia di Filippo II Duca D’Orleans, Reggente di Francia in attesa che Luigi XV raggiungesse l’età per diventare Re, pertanto, negli anni in cui siamo in realtà è morta da mo’ XD Il personaggio però era quello che volevo, per cui ooops eccola qui. Figlia di un Padre che non si faceva certo mancare le amanti, cresciuta a Palays Royal in un contesto ‘libertino’, troppo altolocata perché gli uomini le potessero fare delle avances, ci pensava da sola ;-) a procacciarsi gli amanti, prendendosi chi, come e quando voleva.

[[xxiv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref24) Primo maschio della sua generazione nato nella famiglia dei Borbone, figlio del Duca di Artois, nato il 6 Agosto 1775, pietra dello scandalo visto che il fratello piccolo si era riprodotto mentre Luigi XVI era ancora privo di eredi e la Regina vergine dopo 5 anni di matrimonio (e 2 ne avevano ancora da venire)… evento sufficientemente dissezionato nel mio quarto anello, parte 3… quindi non vi tedio oltre.

[[xxv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3215733&i=1#_ednref25) Nel 1785 il vero Choisy parte veramente per il Siam in missione. Starà via un anno e poi riporterà le memorie del suo viaggio in un memoriale (_Journal du voyage de Siam fait en 1685 et 1686_). Parte al seguito del Cavaliere di Chaumont, che porello, non è l’imbecille che dipingo qui, ma mi serviva un tipetto ottuso e bigotto a fare da contrappunto e sta volta è capitato a lui.


End file.
